los pecados pokemon
by Devidfenrir
Summary: el misterioso mundo pokemon no es tan inocente como lo imaginamos y para ayudar a aclarar los casos esta nuestro pequeño amigo
1. Chapter 1

El detective

Yacía en mi oficina cuando recibí la llamada de la estación de policía, el asunto era un robo en la pastelería de sylveon que se encontraba a unas cuadras de distancia de mi ubicación. Conmigo estaba mi asistente el pequeño Chespin un pokemon muy peculiar pero confiaba en él, su voz me era un tanto irritable cuando gritaba demasiado

– que ha pasado? – pregunto muy sonriente

– Hay una escena de crimen y quieren que les asistamos en el caso – respondí tomando mi sombrero

– quieres que lleve el maletín? – yo le mire y solo replique

– acaso un charizard deja su flama en su cama? – Chespin me miro

– entonces lo llevo? – suspire y asentí

– bien –

Bajamos los escalones del edificio y nos encontramos con pikachu que regresaba del parque

– ¡hola! – exclamo

– Buenos días – respondió Chespin que se acercó

– y a dónde van? – pregunto , le mire un poco y solo continúe

– tenemos trabajo –

– Bueno , que tengan suerte – añadió

– gracias! – dijo Chespin que se quedaba detrás

Pikachu era alguien muy enérgica con los deportes pero algo olvidadiza como lo fue ese día nuevamente ya que en la puerta de entrada estaba su bolsa con bayas que recién había comprado al otro lado de la calle , supuse que no pudo abrir la puerta así que bajo su bolsa a un costado y con llave en mano entro , me era una molestia pero tome la bolsa y la deje dentro con la nota " no olvides tu comida"

Las calles tenían un toque de tranquilidad y el olor a flores que los bellossom y lilligant plantaban en sus jardines

– Cuando lleguemos no quiero que hagas ruido – comente a Chespin que me miro muy interesado

– crees que encontraremos a Piplup? – Chespin era muy distraído y eso me hacía cuestionarme un poco en por que lo tenía como asistente

– espero que no – respondí

Los policías mantenían cerrado el negocio alejando a los curiosos pero solo me dirigí a la capitana ampharos

– Dígame lo sucedido – dije avanzando al interior donde muchas tartas se encontraban en el suelo

– sucedió durante la mañana cuando el oficial a cargo de la vigilancia encontró el lugar hecho un desastre y en poco llego sylveon quedando muy horrorizada por su negocio pero lo que más atesoraba también desapareció –

En el suelo del establecimiento había algunas pisadas pero eran de diferentes pokemon que habían entrado

– hay detenidos? – Pregunte inclinándome y observando que todos los pasteles habían sido sacados de los mostradores

–sí , les encontramos con ayuda de sus declaraciones – respondió

– perfecto, no quiero que nadie entre así que cierren esta sala – dije saliendo a la calle con Chespin que hablaba con el oficial gligar

– hare mi trabajo así que necesito que me den un tiempo con los sospechosos – la capitana asintió y se retiro

En el interior caótico habían dos pasteles colocados en las mesas y uno de ellos torpemente arreglado , anote la pista en mi cuadernillo esperando interrogar a los pokemon pero en mi concentración fui interrumpido por Piplup que era muy molesta

– que tenemos aquí? – dijo detrás de mí y con él estaba su asistente Cubone , un pokemon muy serio

– y cómo va la investigación? – pregunto acercándose

– bien, y tú que has descubierto? – replique

– Eso es muy confidencial – dijo acercándose intentando leer mis notas

– No deberías estar arreglando tu casa – repuse cerrado mi cuadernillo

– ¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! – exclamo enojada

– Tengo trabajo así que solo manténganse lejos – advertí caminando hacia ampharos que ya tenía al primer sospechoso en tanto Piplup entro al local de igual manera a realizar su investigación

El primer testigo con el que hable fue un quilava , pude recordar su huella en la escena del crimen

– dígame que fue lo que hacía usted dentro del negocio? – pregunte , quilava parecía muy sorprendido

– no estuve en ese lugar – respondió

– explíqueme porque su huella estaba en el dentro del local? –

– bien , yo pasaba en el frente del local por la mañana ya que iba de visita a casa de una amiga pero por curiosidad mire por la ventana de la pastelería encontrando a un munchlax en medio de todo un desastre y en sus manos sostenía un pastel , me acerque y trate de controlarla pero solo salió a toda velocidad así que intente detenerle pero fui sorprendido por el oficial que me detuvo y me culpo de lo sucedido –

Su declaración dejaba en claro el por qué había pastel dejado sobre la mesa

– Es de mucha ayuda pero volverá con los oficiales hasta que todo se resuelva – dije anotando todo

– Pero yo no hice nada – dijo

– Si no tiene nada por qué temer sea paciente – repuse , quilava asintió y solo se retiro

El siguiente sería un shinx

– buenos días , me podrías decir por qué entraste a la pastelería? – pregunte

– bueno , fui guiado al interior por el olor y cuando llegue mire a una sombra desaparecer – por lo investigado el apenas asistía a la primaria y por la hora en que fue encontrado se podía deducir que iba camino al colegio

– como era esa sombra? –

– Era grande y tenía un peinado muy raro y creo que sus manos eran grandes – contesto

– y que paso después de que le viste irse – el pokemon cerro sus ojos recordando

– me acerque y pise una tarta aunque solo retrocedí por que escuche algunos pasos provenir de afuera así que solo hui por qué pensarían que yo era el culpable de haber tirado los pasteles –escribí cada palabra dejando pequeñas acotaciones que complementaban el caso

– Regresa con los oficiales – el ultimo a interrogar era un clefable , sus apariencia me era muy inocente pero en el trabajo gane la lección de jamás llevarme por lo que aparentan . Chespin en esos momentos se mantenía afuera cuidando de mi maletín

– Buenos días – dijo

– buenas , bien seré rápido ¿Qué paso? – con un suspiro solo me miro muy centrada

– regresaba a casa ya que apenas salía del turno nocturno y en mi camino mire a shinx salir de la pastelería a toda velocidad , pero no fue al único que vi ya que encontré a un emolga que observaba la pastelería oculto en un callejón pero solo se escondió , cuando llegue a la puerta mire los pasteles arruinados lo cual me dolió mucho ya que en ocasiones compro mis postres en ese lugar , sin darme cuenta entre pero mire mi reloj así que solo me retire –

Como ya no había nadie más por hacer me levante dejando clefable

– Vaya a casa , le llamaran cuando necesitemos algo más – dije

Con más piezas del rompecabezas camine hacia la capitana que intentaba manejar a la gente que intentaba observar lo sucedido

– como los detuvieron? – pregunte

– Cuando el oficial detuvo a quilava soplo su silbato llamando al resto de policías los cuales detuvieron a clefable y a shinx – la respuesta era clara

– y ya han ubicado a los otros? –

Mire hacia Chespin que llame con mi pata, por las declaraciones los tres pokemon entraron a horarios diferentes, en medio de mis pensamientos fui interrumpido

– tardas demasiado, con la investigación que hemos hecho ya dimos con el culpable – dijo Piplup

– Nunca te confíes demasiado – dije regresando a casa

– alto! Mis resultados siempre serán los que cierren el caso – repuso muy enojada

– bien , dime quién es? –

– Por lo que hemos descubierto , el culpable no es otro que el munchlax – con eso dicho solo continúe adelante

– espera! , porque me ignoras – me detuve y solo gire

– Tu culpable es el más obvio y hay demasiadas huellas para dar con un culpable , pero si quieres ser de ayuda háblame sobre las huellas – conteste

– eh , creo que tienes razón , está bien te diré sobre las huellas – Piplup camino junto a su asistente y tomo un cuaderno con las huellas que habían encontrado

En el interior había seis huellas , munchlax , shinx, clefable, quilava , simisear y un hawlucha que nadie había visto y también estaban las de la dueña sylveon pero por simple deducción sabía que no lo había hecho por que le conocía por mucho tiempo

– Bueno , Piplup quiero que busques a hawlucha y a simisear , sé que te especializas en la búsqueda – dije regresando con Chespin que intentaba jugar con Cubone que solo le miraba serio

– regresaremos a la oficina a hacer una pequeña revisión – con el silencio y la tranquilidad salimos

Al estar en casa di una leída a las declaraciones que sintetice en otro cuaderno , mientras escribía llego una conocida

– Buenas tardes – dijo Braixen

– hola , como has estado? – Respondió Chespin

– bien , y que haces Zorua? – levante mi vista a ella que traía el mismo ramo de flores

– trabajo –

Con el rompecabezas muy dividido la mire sonreír como siempre

– acaso es sobre la pastelería? –

Asentí escuchando a mi asistente llevar la charola con él te

– quieres galletas o pastelillos? – Braixen se aproximó a mirar a lo que respondí cerrando mi cuaderno y bajando de mi asiento

– tomare una siesta , despiértame cuando llamen de la jefatura – dije avanzando a mi cama en otra sala , avance poco ya que Braixen iba detrás

– cuando termines ve a casa no quiero que corras peligro –

Ella se detuvo y con eso continúe

Desperté más tarde junto a Braixen que había estado a mi lado todo el tiempo , con un suspiro me aparte

– ha llamado Piplup y dice que han arrestado a hawlucha – dijo Chespin

– Vamos – respondí caminando por mi sombrero

Bajamos a los últimos pisos cuando descubrí que Chespin no cargaba el maletín

– eh , y el maletín? – el solo me miro y regreso muy apresurado, en tanto pensé un poco en interrogar al hawlucha y después esperar a los demás sospechosos . En poco tiempo regreso y continuamos

Más tarde llegamos a la estación y me dirigí hacia la sala de interrogación donde le habían puesto

– y ya han encontrado al resto? – pregunte a Piplup

– No , pero estamos cerca – respondió

– espero que lo hagas –

Entre a la sala y le mire muy serio

– quieres una baya o una malteada? – pregunte , intentaba ser un poco más voluble

– estoy bien , solo quiero regresar a casa con mis hijos – contesto

– si quieres salir rápido solo dime que hacías dentro de la pastelería de sylveon esta mañana – su mirada seria se volvió muy blanda

– Sé que no creerá pero intente detener el robo aunque me fue imposible de hacer – repuso

– que paso en el interior? –

El dejo salir un respiro

– bueno , era de mañana cuando regresaba a casa con el desayuno pero en el camino pase a un costado del establecimiento y escuche el sonido de los pasteles ser tirados al suelo así que solo entre encontrando a un pokemon que al verme huyo usando ataque rápido pero no pude hacer mucho ya que me protegí , en esos momentos escuche algunas pisadas y solo hui saltando – su declaración me dejo convencido

– Bien , valla a casa pero puede que te llamemos – dije saltando de mi asiento

– ayudare en lo que se pida –

Cuando se retiró camine a la sala de descanso y me mantuve un tiempo acomodando la declaración pero quedaban huecos muy grandes pero ya que tenía mucho sol decidí salir a buscar las respuestas, camine hacia la salida donde encontré a Chespin platicando con gligar

– Vámonos – dije

– Adiós – mi asistente se despidió y me siguió de vuelta a la pastelería que se mantenía acordonada con el hilo de caterpie

Antes de entrar me coloque al otro lado de la calle imaginándome los sucesos con ayuda de los relatos que me dieron la perspectiva

Eran alrededores de los siete de las mañana cuando el pokemon responsable forzó la entrada e inicio su desastre pero cuando iniciaba fue interrumpido por hawlucha dejándome en claro que el siguiente seria semisear que fue interrumpido por shinx , que huyo y se encontró con clefable supuse que el siguiente seria munchlax que había sido visto por quilava aunque emolga parecía ser un hoyo en el tiempo pero si tenían algo que ver los pokemon faltantes lo revelarían

– Trae el maletín – dije avanzando a la puerta donde haría una revisión

– si –

Con tranquilidad olfatee la perilla que se encontraba en mal estado , a decir verdad no sabía muy bien que ataque se había usado pero el olor a madera podrida se mantenía , use unas pequeñas pinzas y una lupa observando unas astillas entre el acero no perteneciente a la puerta

– ¡Chespin no comas eso! – grite girando a verlo intentar comer un trozo de tarta

– Perdón – repuso

Anote todo sobre la madera y proseguí con el suelo hasta que sylveon la dueña llego lo cual fue algo bueno

– y cómo va la investigación? – pregunto

– Bien , espero que hoy encuentren a algunos testigos – dije admirando el suelo donde encontré algo en particular que nadie había visto en las huellas

– me podría decir que era lo que robaron? – ella me miro y de un costado salió una eevee

– fue una pequeña caja que contenía un tesoro muy grande para mi familia – respondió

– y por qué destrozaría todo por ello? –

Apunte sobre la pista que no había sido captada

– A decir verdad la oculte en un compartimiento secreto y como pensé que nadie la buscaría en el lugar más visto la deje – ella tenía razón ya que los pasteles eran muy vistos y era de esperar que el ladrón ignorara las tartas y fuera directamente a las cajas fuertes

– Bien , me mostraría el compartimiento – ella entro dejando a la eevee detrás y camino detrás de los mostradores donde me dio a conocer el pequeño secreto . Esa zona estaba destruida por completo pero el mismo olor a madera podrida se mantenía

– Bien, ya termine aquí – dije avanzando a la salida

– no se preocupe, puede que en poco encuentre al culpable – añadí, nuevamente intentaba volverme más sociable con los pokemon

Nos mantuvimos en las calles un tiempo mientras observaba los muros en busca del rastro del ladrón que según hawlucha había huido saltando, si él podía saltar tanto en algún punto abría un resto de tarta pero me sería difícil saberlo sin poder ver las azoteas así que use mi habilidad de transformación para volverme un pidove, con un giro en el aire levante el vuelo

– Chespin no te muevas de este lugar – dije

Con el maletín siendo levantado con mis patas me acerque a la azotea al otro lado de la calle y seguí así por un tiempo hasta que di con algunos restos de pan, descendí y nuevamente me transforme. Con algunos instrumentos di con el rastro que terminaba y entre el olor a fresas se encontraba el aroma leve a tinta

– Bien – dije guardando una muestra en un sobre. Al estar ahí sentí una presencia cercana, lentamente guarde todo y gire mi vista pero antes de poder dar con la presencia fui cegado por tormenta de arena, el culpable se encontraba limpiando sus pasos pero llego muy tarde, con una pista más regrese con Chespin quien se encontraba mirando a todos lados

– Ya termine aquí – dije encargando mi maletín con el

– ya podemos comer? – pregunto , con mucho tiempo solo sonreí

– Si – regresamos a casa donde estaba Braixen

– Bienvenidos – dijo , vestía con un mandil y en sus manos había una cuchara

– No sabía muy bien que es lo que gustan pero les prepare algo – dijo regresando a la cocina

– no es necesario que lo hagas – conteste dejando mi sombrero en el buró cercano a la puerta

– voy a dejar el maletín en la oficina – dijo Chespin

Sin mucho que hacer solo me senté y mire a Braixen rellenar los platos

– Gracias – dije probando un poco de la sopa

– que tal esta? – pregunto muy enérgica

– No sabe mal – respondí bajando la mirada a mis patas

– eh, bien – repuso sentándose a comer , el silencio era incomodo

– y como , ha estado el día? – pregunto

– bien… en estos días terminare con el caso – conteste , ella sonrió un poco mirándome

– que pasa? – pregunte

– Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos conocimos – mi seriedad se rompió un poco

– yo apenas era un fennekin cuando me salvaste del hypno que intentaba robarme –

– Lo hice porque era lo correcto – dije siguiendo con la comida

– eh , cuando termines me puedes acompañar al festival? – Me sentí muy nervioso

– está bien creo que tendré tiempo – ella sonrió y solo continuo con su comida . En ese tiempo regreso Chespin

– gracias por los alimentos – con eso dicho inicio a comer

– y como está tu madre? – pregunto Braixen a Chespin

– bien , ahora estará cuidando de mi hermanito – respondió

– Bueno , eso es muy lindo – comento Braixen

– si , aunque mi padre estará en la oficina – agrego , ellos continuaron hablando un poco más mientras tanto yo solo me centraba un poco en avanzar con la investigación

Cuando termine regrese a mi oficina un tiempo más para ordenar lo poco que había conseguido añadiendo las mediciones y las pequeñas observaciones aunque seguía habiendo un gran hueco sin embargo todavía quedaba mucho tiempo para la noche

Tome otra siesta en mi cama despertando una media hora después por haber cerrado los ojos con la voz gritona de Chespin

– ya encontraron al resto de los testigos –

Me incorpore saliendo apresurado a la jefatura

Al llegar nuevamente pase a la sala de interrogaciones donde estaba el simisear

– Buenas noches – dijo al mirarme

– eh , bien quiero terminar rápido así que solo dígame que sucedió – simisear llevo sus manos a la mesa

– es raro hablar con un Zorua – dijo

– porque lo dice? – el solo se posó en la parte trasera de la silla

– eres muy pequeño y algo tierno – con seriedad solo acomode mis patas en la mesa

– no quiero ser una molestia pero hablare , yo siempre salgo por la noche ya que quiero ver las estrellas pero hay una en especial que me ha llamado la atención pero para poder encontrarla tenía que caminar por toda la ciudad hasta un punto en específico donde se admiraría pero sin darme cuenta llegue al callejón cercano al lugar de los hechos , tenía hambre y con la pastelería abierta pensé en comprar uno y comerlo ahí mismo pero cuando estaba por llegar solo mire a hawlucha correr apresuradamente , supuse que había olvidado algo así que le ignore y entre pero todo estaba hecho un desastre y sin darme cuenta me resbale y tire un pastel al suelo , sin tener como pagar un pastel muy caro solo tome los restos e intente repararlo pero cuando termine un shinx llego , intente hablar pero no podía explicar así que hui – su declaración fue tomada

– bien , retírese por ahora pero este atento al llamado – dije

Pasaron algunos minutos y entro munchlax pero estaba sujeto de las manos

– porque le tienen atado? – pregunte

– se opuso a venir así que le obligamos –respondió el oficial butterfree

– No quiero que estés enojado mientras me respondas , pero prométeme que no harás nada tonto – dije , munchlax asintió

– Libérelo – dije regresando a mi asiento

– Pero – le mire serio

– Libérelo – en poco le quito las ataduras

– Excelente , no quiero que tardemos pero dígame que fue lo que sucedió – munchlax se relajó un poco más

– quiero confesar que no tuve que ver con el robo – dijo

– bueno y por qué estaba dentro de la pastelería? – pregunte , el munchlax solo se sonrojo

– eh bueno , soy muy voraz con la comida así que en estos días he intentado controlarme pero desafortunadamente cuando duermo camino dormido buscando comida y eso me hizo llegar al interior de la pastelería y desperté sujetando un pastel , me alerte y solo corrí porque no quería que me vieran rompiendo mi promesa – sus palabras estaban llenas de tristeza

– Bien , vuelva a casa y deseo que sigas manteniendo tu promesa – dije , siguiendo a la salida donde encontré a ampharos

– y sabes algo del emolga? – ella me miro muy seria

– no , aún no sabemos nada pero no creo que tenga que ver – respondió

– Bien , si lo encuentran llámame , en tanto mañana daré con el criminal – dije avanzando hacia Chespin

– Antes de que vayas a casa quiero que dibujes lo que has visto hoy – dije , el solo se entusiasmó mucho

Estuve con él una hora mirando su avance , Chespin tenía cierta habilidad que me sorprendía pero era inconsciente de eso aunque en los dibujos esperaba ver lo último

Horas después me encontraba en mi cama , Braixen ya había ido a casa a dormir y a Chespin le había dejado en casa , también ya tenía al culpable pero me era necesario saber que hacia emolga cerca por que podía ser alguien que confirmara mi respuesta

Confiadamente desperté al siguiente día , era muy temprano cuando tomaba mi café leyendo el diario de siempre y entre mi tranquilidad escuche los pasos de pikachu ir rumbo al parque , con el tiempo suficiente llame a la jefatura siendo contestado por ampharos

– buenos días , cuál es su emergencia? – Dijo

– soy Zorua , quiero que reúnas a todos en el local y ya han encontrado al emolga? – Ella de inmediato respondió

– Sí , yo me encargare de todo – escuche a Chespin llegar

– Los veré – dije colgando y caminando hacia el buró a tomar mi sombrero

– Vamos hacia la pastelería – Chespin solo sonrió

– lleva el maletín –

Al llegar encontré a todos reunidos juntos al emolga que solo me miro muy atento

– bueno, ya todos me dieron su versión pero hay una en la que está el culpable, y como lo sé? Si ven a mi lado encontraran a mi asistente Chespin , el en particular tiene una habilidad muy secreta pero es muy distraído , bien a lo que quiero llegar es que él tiene una memoria muy buena para recordar cualquier cosa por esa mismo le di la tarea de dibujar , también use algunas muestras de madera pero no una común ya que solo se puede encontrar al otro lado de la ciudad donde hay muchas viviendas encima de los arboles – algunos suspiraron de alivio

– lo cual delato al culpable fueron sus ataques hacia hawlucha y hacia mí , pero antes de que les diga quiero que emolga nos declare lo que hacía – dije mirando a Piplup que salió del tumulto

– yo pasaba volando por aquí cuando de pronto alguien me hizo caer al suelo , no sabía muy bien en donde estaba así que intente pedir ayuda sin embargo solo encontré a shinx aquí presente huir rápidamente , por la condición de un policía cerca me vi alejándome – el rompecabezas estaba listo

– me puedes decir por donde venias cuando fuiste golpeado – emolga señalo la misma azotea donde había encontrado los restos de tarta

– Gracias puedes retirarte – con eso dicho algunos fueron algo hostiles en sus miradas

– y eso que quiere decir – dijo shinx

– El culpable podía volar , vive en la zona de los árboles , sabe usar ataque rápido y ataque de arena , uso sus extremidades para poder entrar y destrozar el local además de ser muy rápido – dije mirando a todos los presentes

– y quién es? – use transformación y me convertí en un greninja

– el culpable es alguien que estuvo en todo el caso sin que nadie sospechara además de que es muy listo pero dejo muchas fallas , oficiales por favor sujeten al oficial gligar – el oficial salto e intento volar pero le sujete con mi lengua deteniéndole e intento atacarme pero fue debilitado por Piplup que uso pistola agua

Sus camaradas le detuvieron

– porque me has declarado culpable? – pregunto

– Bueno , déjame ver tus pinzas – respondí , y las levanto

– mi asistente te vio muy cansando el día del robo así que se acercó a ti ya que su naturaleza siempre es ayudar a los demás , en tus pinzas puedo ver un desgaste por intentar abrir la caja pero te fue imposible – volví a ser Zorua

– sylveon trae la llave por favor – dije

– Si – respondió

– Por favor dame la caja – dije a gligar

– eh, creo que no tengo más alternativa – de su sombrero saco la caja y la puso en el suelo, sylveon se acercó y abrió el secreto que resulto ser no más que una simple esfera bicolor

– tú eras el oficial a cargo de cuidar de esta calle todos los días y siempre pasabas por aquí , en algún momento diste con los rumores del secreto lo cual alimento tus ánimos de codicia y sin darte cuenta entraste tomándolo pero antes de poder estar sin una prueba de culpa fuiste encontrado y huiste pero en el camino chocaste con emolga , sin embargo fuiste rápido y volviste para ser solo el oficial de siempre . Pasaron las horas y te diste cuenta del resto así que volviste para borrarle pero antes de hacerlo me encontraste e intentaste quitarme del camino pero te fue imposible – el gligar estaba sorprendido

– Es cierto, lo, lo...siento – dijo siendo llevado a la cárcel

– todos los demás pueden irse a casa – dije

– Bien , he terminado – añadí regresando a casa

– gracias! – dijo sylveon que se acerco

– no es nada – conteste retirándome

– tu pago se hará como siempre – dijo ampharos

– Espero con ansias el siguiente caso –

Avance a casa a descansar un poco pero fui sorprendido por la llamada de un viejo amigo que me visitaba por un asunto algo más grande que un simple robo


	2. Chapter 2

Los caballeros parte I

En la misma hora arme mi maleta de viaje para un par de días en los que me ausentaría, mi compañía era Chespin que miraba por la ventana con mucha nostalgia

– ve a casa y prepárate para el viaje que haremos – dije

– a dónde vamos? – Pregunto muy interesado

– A ciudad canela – conteste cerrando mi maleta con todo el equipo que usaríamos

– Bien ,ya regreso – dijo saliendo por la puerta de manera apresurada

Con la casa sola fui a mi oficina a leer un poco y antes de poder empezar llego Braixen más temprano de lo esperado

– hola! – dijo cambiando las flores de mi florero

– Buenos días – respondí volviendo a mi lectura

– escuche que van a ciudad canela –

– Sí , hay trabajo así que debo salir – repuse

– Yo también voy a viajar – comento acercándose a mi escritorio

– ah sí , se puede saber a dónde? –

Braixen solo dejo salir un suspiro

– Voy a visitar a mi madre –

ella era procedente de otro país y estaba en la ciudad por causas desconocidas

– espero que su enfermedad haya desaparecido , no he visto al doctor que la atiende – dije

– Según sus cartas ya mejoro mucho , te agradezco por pagar el tratamiento – replico con una mirada cristalina

– no es nada , mi fortuna solo se oxidara si la dejo en esa bóveda –

en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa

– Ten cuidado cuando vallas en camino – agregue

– sí , eh… –

sus palabras entrecortadas hicieron levantar la vista

– que sucede? – Braixen me miro y solo sonrió

– Nada , solo es una tontería –

ella se puso de pie y fue a la puerta

– Cuando regrese vallamos al festival – dijo saliendo muy ruborizada

una paz llego muy de pronto pero esa reacción de ella me dejo muy inquieto así que apenas pude leer con tranquilidad

Paso una hora cuando llego Chespin con el gran ruido de siempre , en sus manos llevaba una bolsa que sería su maleta de viaje

– Ya estoy listo – me puse de pie tomando mi maleta

– vamos –

Con una llamada hice venir a un viejo amigo que conducía un auto clásico al cual indique llevarnos a ciudad canela y sin mucho contesto positivamente

Inicie mi viaje y en el camino dormí una siesta para poder concentrarme mejor en el caso que fue resumido en la muerte del padre Ninetales , él era el jefe de la familia que comandaba una pequeña empresa la cual según Vulpix en poco se convertiría en socia de una mayor la cual lanzaría a la cima todo pero un día antes de firmar fue muerto mientras cenaba , ese pequeño resumen abría demasiadas puertas a respuestas que aclararían el caso

Intente muchas veces cerrar los ojos pero las palabras enigmáticas de ella se mantenían en mis recuerdos ,sin mucho por que hacer solo prometí llamarla cuando llegara a esa casa donde pasaría un par de días mientras resolvía el caso, y en esos momentos pude dormir muy bien

Horas más tarde fue despertado por Chespin

– Ya hemos llegado – dijo empujándome , bostece y abrí la puerta del auto

– Gracias – dije a gallade

– Sí , es un gusto ayudarle – replico sacando las maletas de la cajuela

– Te pagare cuando regresemos – el solo sonrió

– Ya hizo mucho por mi familia me sería una grosería aceptar un pago – añadió

– Está bien – sujete mi equipaje y solo me acerque a la puerta

– ¡nos vemos! – expreso entrando al auto y desapareció algunas cuadras a lo lejos

La casa era grande pero era muy humilde a mi parecer ya que las puertas eran de madera tallada y las ventanas del mismo material eran cubiertas por el cristal recién limpiado , además de eso a los alrededores había un enorme jardín que contaba con muchos árboles de bayas muy bien cuidados

– quién es? – pregunto una voz femenina

– Soy Zorua amigo de Vulpix – conteste

– espere –

Mire a Chespin oler las flores cercanas ,a lo lejos las montañas eran increíbles y entre mi calma fui recibido por Vulpix que seguía siendo el mismo de siempre

– que tal , como has estado? – él se acercó y poso su pata enfrente de mí

– Bien – el solo sonrió

Nos hizo pasar al interior guiándonos a la sala de visitas donde me presento a su servidumbre , la sirvienta Meowstic, el jardinero kecleon y el cocinero swalot ,todos ellos parecían muy sociables

– Mucho gusto – dijeron al unísono inclinando sus cabezas

– El gusto es mío – repuse , ellos se retiraron volviendo a sus labores dejándonos a solas para hablar sobre el caso

En esa sala se encontraba la pintura del señor Ninetales donde posaba muy serio observando a su derecha

– sabes de alguna persona que tuviera problemas con tu padre o contra la familia? – pregunte girando mi vista en todo el lugar

– no , bueno no lo creo , mi padre era muy bueno con todos y siempre ayudaba a cualquiera creo que por esa razón mi madre se casó con el – contesto mirándome a los ojos

– y sus empleados donde estaban cuando sucedió aquello? – el cerro sus ojos y respiro hondo

– Ellos en sus respectivos lugares, Meowstic estaba con nosotros en la cena, kecleon en su casa al otro lado del jardín y swalot en la cocina preparando los postres – anote lo dicho

– Quiero hablar con ellos un poco y mientras tanto quiero que me des el nombre de los negociadores que estaban en la asociación – dije moviéndome hacia unas escaleras

Los pasillos eran anchos y en los muros como en cualquier casa había pinturas de apariencia antigua, Chespin estaba detrás observando los alrededores, en nuestra exploración encontré a la sirvienta llevar sabanas recién tomadas de la habitación

– les puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto deteniéndose enfrente de nosotros

– sí , me podrías hablar sobre el señor , me han dicho que estuviste cuando el murió – ella bajo su vista al suelo y su voz se apaga delicadamente

– Él era muy bueno conmigo y cuando le vi morir quede horrorizada así que corrí a su lado para intentar revivirle aunque me fue imposible salvarlo con baya meloc e intente ayudarle con semillas – de sus ojos brotaron lágrimas y fue muy incomodo

– Enséñame un poco sobre lo sucedido – ella asintió bajando las sabanas al suelo y en segundos acerco sus patas a mi cabeza iluminando sus ojos

– Sentirás un dolor pero será leve – dijo

En mi mente se grabó el día

La familia se encontraba reunida y todos parecían muy felices mientras comían , entre ellos estaba Vulpix junto a su hermana , el padre estaba hablando con la madre que sonreía

Camine por el recuerdo mirando a todos y me dirigí hacia las ventanas en las cuales solo di una revisión ya que una sombra apareció en los cristales y solo desapareció , además de eso eche un vistazo a la comida que habían preparado y sin mucho por que hacer solo regrese a la realidad siendo golpeado por un aliento que regreso a mi cuerpo

– Tu ayuda es muy agradecida – dije anotando lo observado

– Si quiere alguna cosa solo dígamelo – ella se retiró secándose esas pequeñas gotas en sus mejillas

Continúe adelante y en poco encontré a la hermana que oía la radio en su habitación

– buenos días , me podrías decir que fue lo que paso? – Ella suspiro y me dejo pasar ,deje a Chespin atrás

– Sigue por la casa y busca alguna pista – dije y el solo obedeció

El estar a solas me ayudaría a que la hermana se sintiera menos presionada de responder

– que paso esa noche? – pregunte acercándome

– Estaba con mi hermano platicando sobre el colegio pero cuando todo parecía estar muy tranquilo papa cayó al suelo tosiendo muy fuerte y en poco murió – le mire y parecía afectada por el suceso

– me podrías decir sobre alguien que tuviera problemas con tu padre? – ella camino a la ventana y hablo muy seria

– Sé que mi hermano lo defenderán pero mi tío había discutido con papa un día antes de la cena – yo me acerque un poco

– tienes alguna prueba de lo que dices? – Vulpix giro

– los escuche con mucha claridad , esa noche ellos estaban en el estudio de papa y yo solo pasaba cuando levantaron la voz , mi tío se negaba a aceptar la unión de los negocios por que según el todo iría en declive algunos años después – ella estaba muy segura

– es todo , seguiré en la casa unos días así que si hay algo que me quieras decir ve a mi habitación –

Sali de ahí de vuelta en mi investigación que apenas tenía unas piezas del rompecabezas

La causa de la muerte era un envenenamiento por una sustancia más fuerte que el veneno ya que la tos significaba una asfixia y al no poder ser curado por ninguna sola cosa me dejo en claro una combinación muy compleja que paso por alto el olfato de Ninetales , mi siguiente punto a investigación seria con el cocinero el cual tenía más conexión con la comida y la bebida que nadie sin embargo eso no quería decir que swalot fuera el culpable

Camine un poco y llegue a la pintura familiar donde todos estaban posando juntos , la familia era grande y junto a ellos estaba la servidumbre que sonreía pero había una de ellos que no estaba y con esa incógnita inicie a acomodar las piezas

Sin una dirección clara continúe hacia el primer piso donde encontré la cocina del cual provenía un olor muy dulce parecido al de la miel ,con pasos lentos mire el interior donde estaba el swalot que preparaba algo en una cacerola y a su lado estaba un gulpin que comía una manzana

– Buenas – el me miro muy serio

– en que puedo ayudarle? – pregunto

– usted fue que cocino esa noche y eso le da puntos de criminalidad ante cualquier policía pero dígame que hacia esa noche – conteste , el cocinero solo continuo preparando lo comida

– déjeme ver , yo prepare la cena y era una de las mejores de esta semana si lo puedo decir ,también fui el que preparo el jugo de bayas – confirme lo que había dicho Vulpix

– me puede decir que ingredientes uso – él puso al fuego la cacerola y después me dio un cuaderno

– Mírelo usted mismo – hojee rápidamente y di con la cena de ese día que contenía , baya fambru ,oram y una pasta cubierta con salsa de tomate , el jugo era una combinación de frutos

– hubo algo extraño esa noche cuando usted preparaba la cena? – el solo siguió cortando algunos vegetales

– no , oh espere … hubo un pequeño incidente con una ventana – el apunto hacia un cristal roto , me puse de pie y revise un poco

– y como sucedió? –

– solo paso , yo estaba sirviendo los platos cuando el cristal solo estallo –

Me parecía muy extraño

– y donde quedaron los restos? –

– los tire en la basura –

Ya que las pruebas se podían arruinar me apresure a buscarlos

– donde esta? – el me indico la salida

– Están a un costado de las escaleras – sin más sali de ahí

con los restos juntos guardados solo me despedí del padre swalot que cuidaba de su hijo , el siguiente a buscar seria al jardinero quien el relato lo ubicaba en su casa , el sol ya se había ocultado y la luna apenas avanzaba hacia la cima , su casa era vista a lo lejos por la luz de un foco

Llegue a la puerta la cual toque suavemente

– quién es? – respondió kecleon con una voz muy cansada

– disculpe soy Zorua , no quiero interrumpirlo pero me podría conteste unas preguntas – escuche el seguro ser retirado de la cerradura

– Sí ,pase – él era muy hospitalario

– quiere saber sobre lo que paso esa noche cierto? A decir verdad no se mucho ya que por las noches siempre me encuentro aquí comiendo la cena que me envía mi esposa –

– Bueno , dime que hacías a esa hora – él se sentó en su cama

– Yo estaba aquí haciendo lo mismo – respondió

– hubo algo extraño durante ese tiempo? – el cambio de color a marrón

– bueno en esa noche no escuche nada pero al día siguiente cuando reiniciaba mi trabajo por causa de los interrogatorios de la policía encontré una huella que había aplastado las flores , si quieres verla ve con la policía de la ciudad ellos tomaron la marca y la colocaron en yeso – el tipo parecía inocente aunque solo era por el momento

– se le ocurre alguna persona que puede hacer algo así? – su color cambio nuevamente a uno amarillento

– Hay alguien que puede que tuviera razones para hacerlo aunque no estoy seguro – replico

– dígamelo –

– es el jefe del bar desor, se llama cacturne , en el pasado tuvo unos pequeño problemas con el señor Ninetales que se negó a comerciar con ron ya que no le parecía muy correcto hacerlo – anote los nombre y gire hacia la puerta

– Nos vemos mañana – regrese a la casa donde antes de irme a dormir haría las últimas pruebas y talvez una pregunta más a alguien importante

Entre a la casa siendo recibido por la sirvienta

– la cena esta lista ,el señor me ha pedido que le lleve –

–Gracias – Meowstic me llevo al comedor

En la mesa estaba toda la familia incluida la madre a un costado de una silla vacía ,en los platos de comida estaba servido lo que swalot había preparado . Chespin igual se encontraba hablando con la hermana de Vulpix quien reía con el

– y has encontrado algo? – pregunto mi amigo

– Ya hice parte del trabajo pero me queda realizar unas pruebas más – conteste mirando a la madre que estaba muy ansiosa

– Y me puedes decir quién era la otra sirvienta que aparece en la pintura – el ambiente se volvió muy tenso

– sí , ella era una buena amiga mía aunque lamentablemente un día murió – Vulpix se levantó y camino hacia las escaleras

– Lamento retirarme, tengo mucho sueño – su tono quebradizo me hizo guardar silencio

– le pido perdón , había sido la amiga de Vulpix por mucho tiempo y cuando murió el simplemente se apagó – la madre calmo su ansia

– Me puede decir cómo fue esa tragedia – Ninetales miro su comida haciendo un ruido con sus garras

– eh , bueno fue hace un año atrás cuando ella fue al bosque cercano a recoger una flor en especial pero la atacaron dejándole muy herida para cuando Vulpix se enteró ella ya estaba sepultada , fue terrible pero la policía sigue buscando al culpable – sus palabras eran calmadas y cálidas

– Chespin termina con la cena y ve a dormir – dije apurando mis manos con la cena que era muy rica

– y tienes novia? – Pregunto la hermana de Vulpix, recordé mi promesa que fue una descarga para mi cuerpo

– No – repuse

– estas mintiendo , tus ojos se iluminaron cuando hable sobre ella – dijo con una sonrisa

– No es mi pareja , es una buena amiga – agregue culminando con la cena

– bien , me retiro y gracias por la comida –

La sirviente me guio a lo que sería mi habitación los siguientes días , aproveche ese tiempo y pregunte

– sabes que sucedió con tu compañera? – Ella iba en silencio

– Ya lo dijo la señora – respondió muy fría

– si hay algo que me pueda ayudar a resolver el caso será solo entre nosotros –

Guardo silencio hasta que llegamos al frente del cuarto sin embargo toco mi frente contándome sobre lo que pasaba

La sirvienta no era la amiga del joven amo ya que en secreto eran amantes algo prohibido por que era pobre ,su historia me era conocida pero me dejo en claro unas cosas más las cuales idee conectar cuando hiciera mi visita a la estación

– Gracias – ella se retiro

En mi soledad tome el teléfono y marque a Braixen que se encontraba en casa de su madre , ella contesto muy feliz

– hola , como te ha ido? – yo solo me senté

– Bien , he progresado pero sigo muy lejos de encontrar al culpable – dije recordando que mi amigo aun no me daba el nombre de las personas que estaban en el negocio

– Te deseo mucha suerte – su tono de voz era intranquila

– qué pasa? – pregunte

– Te quería pedir que salieras conmigo a un día de campo – titubeo un poco al principio

– Está bien pero sería cuando descansara – replique

– Está bien, mi madre te envía saludos – sin mucho por que hablar solo me despedí

– Nos veremos después – colgué y comencé el análisis de los cristales en busca de una pista pero sería casi imposible ya que mucha basura había entrado en contacto

En la cama estaba mi maleta la cual tome y abrí sujetando mi maletín del cual escogí la lupa ,unas pinzas y papel tornasol , en ese tiempo me transforme en mothim y use su olfato separando el olor de veneno, paralizante ,somnífero y uno muy peculiar que no reconocía muy bien pero si mis recuerdos no me engañaban el escondido era cianuro un químico poco usado , regrese a mi forma original dando mis últimas pruebas con el papel tornasol que al tocar los cristales se volvió rojo confirmando el veneno , nuevamente me transforme usando las habilidades de alakazam

Levante los cristales y arme el rompecabezas ,todo quedo en su lugar a excepción de una parte donde un hueco era muy visible y por ahí había pasado un dardo o algo que desapareció cuando entro en contacto con la cena pero solo había ido a la comida del señor , todo eso parecía más una conspiración muy bien armada pero el cocinero no sabía nada o eso parecía

Anote cada resultado y solo me retire a dormir

A la mañana siguiente desperté gracias a Chespin quien había entrado en la habitación con mucho sigilo

– Es hora del desayuno – dijo , me incorpore y camine con el hasta el comedor

– has encontrado algo cuando paseabas? – pregunte , Chespin solo señalo una habitación

– que pasa en ella? – el solo giro la perilla y empujo la puerta

– Está vacía – entre y solo había una soledad inmensa

– de quien crees que sea? – pregunto muy curioso

– puede que la respuesta este en la pintura familiar – bajamos al comedor donde solo estaba mi amigo que tomaba jugo de naranja

– Perdón por lo de ayer y por esa razón no pude darte los nombres de los socios – dijo colocando en la mesa una hoja

– Si quieres visitarlos también están sus direcciones – agrego

– Sé que la muerte de tu amiga fue mucho para ti pero podrías hablarme sobre ella – Vulpix dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja

– la conocí cuando éramos niños y todo era feliz , los siguientes años nuestra amistad se desarrolló mucho que se volvió un noviazgo aunque cuando mis padres se enteraron todo se volvió muy tenso eso nos marcó porque apenas podíamos vernos ya que mi madre siempre la mandaba lejos solo por objetos sin importancia , a decir verdad yo la acompañaba en secreto y un día ella solo desapareció por días hasta que la policía vino a decirnos sobre su muerte eso fue muy doloroso – por cómo me miraba sabía que hubo una historia más larga

– la habitación vacía era de ella? – con una sonrisa respondió

– Sí , de vez en cuando voy solo para recordar – el estar a solas me hizo preguntar algo muy importante

– odias a tus padres? – guardo silencio unos segundos

– no , los quiero a ambos – contesto

– Aun si tu madre tuvo que ver con la desaparición de tu novia – dije esperando ver algún cambio en el

– que dices? Mi madre no haría tal atrocidad y mucho menos mi padre que la quería como una hija más – parecía muy convencido

– bien ,termine contigo creo que para mañana tenga al culpable y puede que algo mas – dije terminando con el desayuno

– Iré a la estación de policía si puedes hablar con el jefe para que me dé acceso a las pruebas del caso de tu padre y también los de tu amiga si quieres que te ayude a encontrar al culpable – el asintió muy enérgico

– Enseguida – el tomo el resto de su jugo y se fue dejándome solo con Chespin que seguía comiendo

– En la noche quiero que dibujes – con un pan su boca solo hizo un ruido

– come más rápido tenemos un día lleno de trabajo – me levante y corrí por mis cosas en el cuarto donde encontré a un pequeño ladrón que esculcaba mi maleta

– que haces swalot? – me transforme en alakasam y le hice levitar hacia el techo

Sus intenciones eran claras y las acciones solo le llevaban a ser el culpable

– porque lo has hecho? – pregunte

– No tengo opción – contesto

– Dime y te ayudare – repuse

– no puedes ellos controlan muchas cosas – el tipo parecía muy desesperado

– tu colocaste el veneno en la comida? –

– No , solo puse el plato a la vista ante la púa – eso explicaba por qué solo el plato del señor era el envenenado

– tus palabras te ayudaran cuando de con el culpable –

Baje del techo y le hice quedar dormido

Con la misma transformación baje de ahí cargando a swalot y fui encontrado por la sirvienta

– qué pasa? – pregunto

– le encontré cometiendo un delito y le llevo a la comisaria – ella solo se puso enfrente de mi

– Es inocente , él es incapaz – dijo Meowstic ,continúe adelante hasta que ella separo sus manos a lo ancho

– Si te atreves a interferir en un asunto policiaco me veré en la pena de llevarte igual – advertí severamente pero a ella no le afecto para nada

– Aparta – insistí pero ella no se retiró

– dime una razón por la que lo deba dejar – ella bajo sus brazos y los coloco en su pecho

– Tiene un hijo – ella tenía razón pero si no recibía su castigo la justicia solo será basura

– Discúlpame – baje al cocinero y en un segundo deje inconsciente a la sirvienta

En la salida encontré a Chespin

– que paso? – pregunto

– Lo encontré intentando robar mi cuaderno – mi asistente se impresiono

– lo llevas a la cárcel? – asentí y seguí mi trabajo

Llegue a la comisaria y solo entre dejando al cocinero en una silla

– llévenlo a una celda – dije

– quien es usted? – pregunto un policía

– Soy el detective Zorua – repuse

– Zorua? Pero si eres un Alakazam – añadió el agente

– Oh discúlpeme – di un salto transformándome

– Enseguida – el pokemon sujeto a swalot y fue detrás de una puerta , en tanto avance hacia un poco a la oficina principal a la cual entre siendo recibido por el jefe

– que es lo que quiere? – pregunto Pangoro

– soy el detective a cargo de la investigación sobre la muerte del señor Ninetales – el jefe se puso de pie

– he oído de usted , espero que me ayude a aclarar el suceso que conmociono la ciudad – dijo

– es un gusto , me puede enseñar las pruebas encontradas durante su revisión y también quiero la caja del caso de la muerte de la sirvienta muerta dentro del bosque – Pangoro se sentó y solo llamo a un oficial

– Bien , usted puede terminar con ambos casos – dijo muy feliz

– no hay problema –

El oficial me llevo a los pisos inferiores donde se encontraban los casos y me condujo directo a los estantes , el tomo ambas cajas que habían sido preparadas

– Si quiere algo estaré en la puerta – dijo retirándose , conmigo estaba Chespin que cargaba mi maletín

Con una tarde por delante me quite el sombrero

– Chespin quédate aquí sin hacer mucho ruido – dije abriendo la primera caja iniciando mi trabajo inicial

Las horas pasaron y di con el pokemon de la huella dejándome seguir con algunas cosas más que fueron encontradas a los alrededores como era una moneda con una pequeña marca la cual indicaba un golpe muy fuerte que hundió el centro , lo demás era solo para confirmar a un segundo visitante en la misma noche , guarde todo en la caja siguiendo con el segundo caso

El interior contaba con muchas pruebas , en la lista aparecían : trozos de pelo rojizo ,la ropa hecha añicos por garras muy filosas ,la flor con sangre ,huellas encontradas y al final una pequeña hoja que tenía dibujado un escudo muy familiar

– y cuando iremos a comer? – pregunto Chespin que se mantenía inquieto en su asiento

– espera un poco debo terminar con esta caja y después iremos a un lugar muy famoso – respondí

– ¡sí! – exclamo .continúe revisando cada prueba encontrada

Con una gran cantidad de información apresure a escribir cada pista

Guarde todo y deje en su lugar las cajas , continúe mi trabajo en el bar desor donde haría un pequeño interrogatorio al tipo que intento hacer negocios . La fachada del lugar era típica de un bar , olor a alcohol y algunos destrozos en la puerta

– aquí comeremos? – Pregunto Chespin

– No, tu iras a ese lugar – respondí señalándole una cafetería

– Está bien – de mi maletín saque dinero el cual entregue, mientras tanto yo solo seguí al interior

Los pokemon estaban platicando entre ellos hasta que me miraron solo guardaron silencio y siguieron con su vista hasta la barra

– que desea? – Pregunto forfrou

– está tu jefe? – El solo movió su cabeza hacia un pokemon que cuidaba una puerta a quien me dirigí

– Dile que vengo a ver algo relacionado con una negociación fallida – pyroar abrió la puerta y entro a un cuarto del cual regreso segundos después

– Venga – dijo

Entre a una oficina donde muchas hojas se encontraban encima del escritorio

– que pasa? – pregunto mientras escribía algo

– supongo que escucho sobre la muerte del señor Ninetales , alguien con quien tuvo problemas no es así? – él se paralizo y dejo de escribir

– Fue muy lamentable pero no tengo nada que ver – replico

– Sus palabras se pueden cuestionar ya que en la noche un dardo o espina atravesó la ventana y enveneno la comida – el solo se levantó exaltado

– Que yo tenga muchas púas no significa que yo lo haya iniciado – su defensiva era impresionante

– Déjeme ver una de sus púas – su mirada seria se posó en mí ,y quito uno de sus brazos

– Si es todo váyase – dijo , tome la pequeña prueba y la guarde

– Me puede dar una coartada de esa noche que pueda confirmar – volvió a su asiento

– esa noche estuve echando del negocio a unos gamberros , si quieres puede preguntarle a aromatisse la dueña del telar de enfrente – tome mi sombrero y camine hacia la puerta

– no salga de la ciudad puede que le necesite –

Fui al café donde Chespin comía un emparedado

– como está la comida? – pregunte

– Buena – sus cachetes estaban repletos de comida

– Que bien , seguiremos hacia unas residencias y después regresaremos a casa – dije anotando la nueva declaración

– te pagare cuando regreses a la escuela – dije a mi asistente

–No tengo prisa – expreso

– y tu hermano está bien? – El solo bebió su leche

– Sí ,ya puede andar sin que le sostengan – sus mofletes se enrojecían más

– Come rápido ya debemos continuar – me levante y camine hacia una ventana por la cual observe la avenida

Más tarde después de que Chespin comió fuimos al primer sitio que era la comercializadora que tenía conexiones con el puerto lo cual la volvía la más fuerte de la ciudad aunque había una segunda que era socia , mi objetivo era la primera en la cual buscaría al señor diggersby

La casa era grande pero no muy impresionante , fui recibido por el mismo jefe que me condujo a su estudio en el segundo piso


	3. Chapter 3

Los caballeros parte II

Me hizo sentarme y esperar un poco ya que recibió una llamada de negocios, aproveche en ese lapso de tiempo mirando de manera discreta la sala hasta que él finalizo la llamada

– y de que quería hablar? –

– cómo fue su relación con el señor Ninetales? – Pregunte

– él era muy serio en los negocios y un tanto arrogante cuando hablamos sobre la unión de nuestros negocios aunque muy bueno cuando entregaba resultados muy jugosos , si pudiera resumirlo solo éramos compañeros de trabajo –

– Sabe de alguien que quisiera matarlo –

Se puso de pie y camino hacia un librero

– cuando lo conocí él estaba caminando por la calle usando el mismo sombrero de siempre, él tenía mucho dinero pero jamás compro otro sombrero porque según él era su más precioso tesoro porque su padre se lo había dado, si hablamos de ello creo que él no era una amenaza para nadie –

Sin poder mirarlo a los ojos me levante y camine hacia la puerta pero antes de salir mire hacia un adorno que se encontraba en una mesa pegada a un muro

– que hacia usted esa noche? – pregunte

– estuve aquí en una pequeña fiesta que hice si quiere reafirmarlo hable con el policía que resguarda este lugar o con mis invitados –

Sujete la perilla escuchando lo último

– he escuchado que el hermano de Ninetales tenía problemas con él, vaya! puede que él tenga algo que ver – dijo

– Gracias por su cooperación –

Salimos de ahí y continuamos hacia la segunda casa a visitar

Chespin caminaba muy atento a todos lados

– Esta ciudad sí que es grande – expreso

– sí, no te alejes de mí no quiero tener que buscarte – conteste

– No creo perderme recuerdo el camino a casa de Vulpix –

– Excelente – replique

Recorrimos muchas cuadras hasta que nos localizamos en la puerta principal y fui recibido por el mismo señor Klefki

– buenas tardes, les puedo ayudar? –

Sus palabras tranquilas me hacían sentir muy nervioso

– ya sabrá de la muerte del señor Ninetales , me puede decir que hacia usted esa misma noche? – se descubrió de la puerta y salió un momento apoyándose fuertemente

– No sali esa noche por que permanecí en cama –

Detrás de él había un Plusle que le servía como enfermera

– él estuvo con fiebre ese día si quiere respaldar mi información hable con mi jefe el doctor del hospital central – repuso Plusle

Klefki no parecía tener la fuerza siquiera para caminar por si solo

– cree que hay alguna razón por la cual alguien le quisiera hacer daño? –

Con una tos respondió

– no lo creo, él era muy bueno con todos –

No sabía muy bien que sucedía pero quede algo sorprendido cuando mire que al toser Klefki escupió una pequeña púa

– ya es hora de que entre – dijo Plusle muy preocupada

– Lo dejaremos aquí por esta hora , volveré si fuera necesario – dije dando la espalda

– No hay problema – contesto Plusle

Regresamos al lugar donde todo sucedió para hacer otra inspección más detallada aunque no podía explicar quién era la sombra que apareció en los recuerdos de Meowstic

Me coloque en el mismo lugar del recuerdo e imagine lo sucedido sin embargo fui interrumpido por la sirvienta quien me arrojo un vaso de agua

– Es por haberme dejado inconsciente – dijo muy enojada aunque me arrojo una pequeña toalla

– Sigue con tu trabajo –

Sus mejillas estaban rojizas levemente, se retiró de ahí continuando con su trabajo y yo hice lo mismo

Con algunas piezas puestas en el tablero fui con Vulpix quien se encontraba dentro de su despacho encargándose del trabajo de su padre

– ya encontraste al culpable? – pregunto muy interesado

– no pero ya tengo parte del misterio resuelto – respondí

– Pero te puedo asegurar que tu novia no fue asesinada – agregue

– Como que no está muerta, la policía vino a decírmelo –

Se alteró demasiado

– Bueno si algo he aprendido es que si las pruebas son demasiadas hay algo malo en el caso –

Se acercó mirándome fijo

– entonces me estás diciendo que está viva? –

– no lo aseguro pero te puedo decir que ella no fue asesinada pero si paso algo ese día en el bosque –

El brillo en sus ojos desapareció

– ¡dime! – Exclamo

– calma, mañana por la tarde terminare con el trabajo ahora solo quiero realizar mi investigación pero déjame advertirte que puede que inicies a odiar –

Vulpix se alejó de mi muy excitado dejando escapar algunas flamas de su interior

Camine a mi habitación en total tranquilidad mientras tanto chespin había ido con el jardinero para intentar saber que había pasado con la sirvienta días antes de que fuera al bosque y sabía que lo haría porque era bastante insistente, pero sin darme cuanta había olvidado comer lo cual hizo a mi estómago rugir no obstante deje a un lado mi necesidad para concéntrame en dar con el criminal

Sin distracción alguna me dirigí hacia mi maletín del cual saque mi equipo que lleve a una mesa y con las púas que había recolectado a escondidas hice mi prueba dando con el arma correcta que había envenenado la comida

En mi tiempo en esa habitación ya habiendo terminado hice unas llamadas al hospital central donde confirme la estancia de Klefki y continúe un poco llamando más a personas cercanas a las residencias donde obtuve buenos resultados , para finalizar contacte con un conocido en la ciudad para encontrar otra parte del misterio el cual solo me eran puras suposiciones , hice el encargo y solo me senté un minuto a descansar pero fui interrumpido por Meowstic

– Toma, no quiero tener que cuidar de alguien – dijo dándome un plato con comida y a su lado un vaso de jugo que por el olor pude deducir que había sido recién exprimido

– Eres buena cocinando – dije levantando mis patas al aire

– como lo sabes? –

– El cocinero no está – respondí dando un mordisco a la comida

– y como esta? – pregunto

– Bueno –

Apresure a alimentarme, estuve con ella unos minutos pero solo se ruborizaba más y más

– qué te pasa? – Pregunte

– Nada – replico retirándose de la habitación

– gracias por la comida –

Las horas pasaban y decidí dormir un poco antes de hacer algo muy arriesgado que me podría matar

Fui despertado más tarde por chespin que ya había dado con la historia principal del misterio

– y que pasó? – pregunte

– Bueno, esto me da pena – dijo bajando su vista al suelo

– Por qué? –

– Es una historia de amor – contesto

– solo habla – el respiro hondo y dejo escapar un suspiro

– Vulpix era muy unido con su pareja pero detrás de ellos siempre estaba la madre que no les aceptaba por que la sangre del heredero sería la de un mestizo algo que a ella no le agradaba pero su padre por otra parte ignoraba la relación ya que el tenia negocios , la madre se enteró de la relación secreta cuando les encontró juntos , también me hablo sobre lo tiernos que eran ambos y eso solo hizo enfadar más a la madre que inicio a volverse más hostil hacia la empleada que solo obedecía – chespin se acomodó en una silla

– y que más paso? – mi asistente comenzó a dibujar

– la madre días antes la llamo al patio e inicio a sermonearla sobre la relación y en cierto punto de la plática la sirvienta respondió muy enojada a lo que la madre también y eso llevo a una conclusión muy definitiva donde le ofreció dinero para irse lejos y no volver sin embargo no acepto, y bueno eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo muy animado

– ya veo, creo que ya tengo las piezas ahora solo me queda encender la pólvora y dar por concluido el primer misterio –

Me puse mi sombrero y camine a la puerta

– y no conociste a nadie cuando paseabas? – Pregunte

– Sí , hay una florista que recién llego y es muy buena pero es muy tímida – contesto

– ya veo , quédate y volveré más tarde –

Retorne el mismo camino y anduve por las calles que eran relajantes gracias al viento y mi pequeño viaje me hizo girar encontrándome con la amiga de chespin a quien cite para una cena esa misma noche

Al andar llegue al sitio que tenía más seguridad que la comisaria

Un muro de gran tamaño se alzaba rodeando el hogar de Diggersby ,con un salto use transformación y con la forma de Pidgeot solo me eleve por encima y cuando no encontré peligro descendí al suelo nuevamente cambiando de forma a una menos significativa , con mis patas escale las paredes hasta una ventana observando el pomposo interior

El silencio me hizo estar muy nervioso no obstante calme mis ideas hasta que llegue al segundo piso donde encontré el primer problema ya que el mayordomo Machoke pasaba llevando una caja muy grande aunque cuando estuvo cerca se detuvo, con mucho sigilo espere hasta que su gigante figura desapareció , sin complicaciones cambie a Hunter atravesando el muro y con intangibilidad proseguí hasta el estudio donde anteriormente había estado

La sala estaba vacía y sin presencia alguna confié y solo seguí hacia el adorno que me había parecido muy peculiar a gran manera , el pequeño lujo era una caja de cristal y en el interior habían muchas púas que daban un patrón difícil de acomodar aunque en cierto punto la armonía se veía interrumpida por que una de ellas no estaba en posición correcta , tome una al azar y con cuidado la guarde en mi sombrero , deje ese adorno y avance hacia los documentos en la mesa aunque por pura curiosidad me vi esculcando un cajón que pude abrir después de forzar la cerradura

El folder contenía los contratos que iban a ser usados en la unión pero en medio de todo estaba una lista de nombres bastante larga y la mayoría eran pokemon con fortunas muy notables , el cómo lo sabía era porque mi familia me hizo conocer a varias

Guarde la lista y uno de los contratos, mi objetivo estaba completo pero me vi sorprendido cuando escuche una plática que se acercaba a la puerta de la oficina. Mis opciones para retirarme eran pocas así que solo volví a ser invisible ocultando mi presencia en un librero

Y esa imprudencia por mi parte me hizo escuchar un poco de lo que deseaba saber

Escape de la casa y fui en directo hacia la casa de mi conocido quien también trabajaba para la justicia aunque el modo en el que lo hacía era un poco más ruda y ruidosa

Su casa estaba a las afueras donde la peor escoria se mantenía escondida y él era quien calmaba la ira de los que intentaban dañar el poco equilibrio . Llegue al frente de su choza y solo golpee la puerta

– que quieres? – Pregunto con la misma voz grosera de siempre

– soy yo, mightyena vengo por lo que te pedí – conteste

– oh mi camarada , espera! –

El ruido en el interior se hizo intenso hasta que todo volvió a su orden

– Pasa – dijo abriendo con esfuerzo la puerta que era pesada , el interior estaba lleno de basura y un olor a humedad que hizo a mi olfato querer huir

– Sigues sin limpiar – exprese dando cuidadosos pasos

– No he tenido tiempo esta semana , la muerte del señor Ninetales armo gran caos entre los pequeños comerciantes que le servían – dijo pisando las bayas podridas

– querías saber sobre el caso 408 y la lista de guardia cierto? – él fue a su escritorio o a lo que quedaba

– lo deje aquí ,…. no es cierto – él fue directo hacia su cama y después de excavar dio con el pedido

– Sabía que estaba aquí – dijo llevándome las cosas

– me puedes resumir un poco la información? – pregunte

– si , en la muerte de la sirvienta no se encontró el cuerpo así que los policías de esos días dejaron como conclusión que el asesino devoro o llevo el cuerpo a algún lugar , y el policía que dio esa respuesta es el oficial Ditto que para tu sorpresa es el mismo que cuida de la calle del señor Diggersby – el solo sonrió

– ya lo tenía en mente , bien cuando necesites ayuda solo pídela – dije caminando hacia la salida

– no hagas enojar al jefe como lo hacías con el director – comento

– No lo prometo –

Me retire en dirección a la comisaria

Las cosa eran un poco como lo había imaginado pero me faltaba mucho para cerrar el caso aunque lo primero que haría sería interrogar al oficial que claramente era corrupto y usaría ese delito para sacar la información

Cuando llegue al recinto dirigí mis pasos a la oficina central y encontré al jefe tomando un descanso después de terminar con su trabajo

– Buenas tardes – dije cerrando la puerta detrás

– oh, ya encontró al criminal? – pregunto colocando sus patas en la mesa

– estoy cerca pero quiero algunas pruebas más para tenerlo sin problema – respondí

– y que quieres? – Pregunto

– Déjeme ver al oficial Ditto encargado de cuidar de la zona este –

– Bien –

Tomo el teléfono y después de unas palabras solo colgó

– vaya a la sala de descanso el estará ahí – dijo

– gracias –

Estando completamente solos me senté y le mire estar muy nervioso

– que pasa detective? – pregunto

– sabes , cuando estaba en la escuela nos enseñaron que algunos de los agentes más honestos al ver dinero o poder cambian su visión a una más peligrosa porque inicia a ignorar la justicia pero siempre hay una manera que el mismo se redima – dije

– Seré claro, sé que tú has estado junto a gente muy adinerada y también a asuntos que cambiaron a una familia –

Ditto pareció reconocer mis palabras

– no tengo idea de lo que habla – repuso

– en mi investigación encontré que tú diste por cerrado el caso de la muerte de una empleada de la familia Ninetales además de ser el policía a cargo de la vigilancia cercana a la residencia del señor Diggersby, si hablas ahora sobre la participación puede que te ayude a no ser juzgado severamente por corrupción – su mirada se volvió pesada

– tienes pruebas de esa acusación? – Pregunto moviendo su gorro

– Si tengo unas pruebas muy buenas que te pondrían detrás de las rejas apenas las saque del folder – conteste , su estresada existencia sucumbió

– Bien – esa misma tarde me dio su declaración y sin más le hice encarcelar

Retorne a esa casa para acabar con el primer caso , en mi llegada encontré a chespin que jugaba con la sirvienta Meowstic

–que tal te fue? – Pregunto

– Bien – dije

La empleada con mucha delicadeza se levantó del suelo

– quieres comer? –

Di unos pasos a las escaleras

– lo hare en la cena –

Ella asintió y solo fue a otra sala

En mi soledad me recosté en mi cama dejando salir el cansancio sin embargo cuando tome aire continúe con mi trabajo con lo conseguido en la casa pero quien terminaría con el caso sería el mismo culpable

Más tarde llego la cena pero yo fui a la puerta esperar a mi invitada alguien que conocí gracias a chespin quien se encargó de hacer amistad , en mi espera la sirvienta llego a mi lado solo para decirme que debía comer no obstante suplique por tiempo . El pokemon llego con unos minutos de tardanza pero entro a buena hora ya que la familia estaba reunida , ella llevaba una bufanda que le cubría parte de la cara

– quién es?- pregunto Vulpix al verla sentarse

– es una amiga pero antes de que comas quiero decir unas palabras – todos se centraron en mi

– qué pasa? – pregunto la madre

– Hace tiempo que un evento marco a Vulpix pero el no cambio demasiado , mi amigo es alguien muy dulce y amable eso me hace cumplir mi trabajo – yo camine hacia la ventana

– cuando apenas llegue aquí gracias a alguien pude ver que la noche que murió el señor hubo un visitante pero no es el culpable ya que es una víctima más , la sombra era muy oscura pero la huella pertenecía a un pokemon que fue muerto… a decir verdad ella solo fue herida y sacada del país – mire a Vulpix

– eh, no soy bueno con las sorpresas, me harías el honor – dije observándola

Mi invitada se retiró la bufanda dejando ver una cicatriz en su hocico, el brinco la mesa solo para abrazarla algo exagerado

– cómo fue que lo supiste? – pregunto Vulpix que abrazaba a su pareja

– tu madre tuvo mucho que ver ya que fue quien la ataco en el bosque y al dejarla muy herida llamo a un amigo que era el oficial Ditto que se encargó de colocar las pruebas en todo el lugar, el mismo escondió el cuerpo y después solo regreso para dar una conclusión al caso sin dejar a nadie como sospechoso siguiendo de llevar a la sirvienta Vulpix a un barco con la orden de no retornar jamás – la señora se levantó de la mesa

– ella no debió regresar , solo es una plebeya sin clase alguna – expreso muy enojada

– El oficial por sus servicios fue pagado por una gran cantidad de dinero, pero al no haber evidencia de lo que hablo tu madre no recibirá castigo – dije

– Está bien – dijo Vulpix , la madre parecía muy anonadada

– porque no me odias? Acaso no te dañe –

– Mi novia está viva y ahora solo me importa ella – dijo

Con una tensión en el aire solo me senté y comí lo que Meowstic había preparado

– Mañana invita a comer al señor Diggersby y a Klefki puede que ellos estén muy contentos porque encontré al responsable – el con mucha alegría asintió

– Chespin muéstrame tus dibujos –

Mi asistente que tenía las mejillas hinchadas hizo un ruido que era un "de inmediato" , la madre antes de acabar se retiró a su habitación y solo quedaron sus hijos

La cena termino y yo solo regrese a mi habitación donde estuve revisando los dibujos esperando con ansias el siguiente día y como si fuera una descarga recordé al tío pero solo suspire por que él había salido de viaje antes de que todo pasara y sin más solo me recosté dejándome llevar por el cansancio

A la mañana siguiente desperté y mi cuerpo se encontraba totalmente relajado , me levante de la cama y fui al escritorio donde acomodaría lo último que encajaba perfecto como lo había hecho para encontrar lo sucedido con la desaparición de Ninetales que anteriormente era una Vulpix

El policía Ditto me relato que la madre le había llamado días antes y sin problema acepto desaparecer a su enemiga lo cual logro con chantaje al capitán del barco y cuando llego el día siguió a la señora a un lugar cercano al bosque donde esperaría atacarla y dejarla fuera de combate sin embargo todo la discreción se deshizo cuando una discusión inicio volviéndose más activa hasta que la madre solo la golpeo intensamente y ella no se defendió para nada quedando en poco quedo totalmente inconsciente, el agente entro en acción quitando cada rastro y solo botando evidencias pero en su increíble trabajo hubo una falla porque sin darse cuenta a la madre se le cayó una tarjeta durante el combate la cual solo la familia usaba , esa pequeña falla me hizo especular que el pequeño Ditto intentaba dejar un cabo suelto apropósito

El policía había ganado mucho dinero por la generosa ayuda, después de la muerte ella solo intento borrar cada rastro de ellas pero jamás pudo eliminar la pintura , con el primer misterio resuelto continúe con el segundo

La sombra que encontré esa noche era ella que deseaba hacer una visita pero al ver la muerte del señor solo se fue de ahí , Ninetales llego a la ciudad usando otra identidad y solo se mantenía lejos de la casa trabajando y ahí había sido encontrada por casualidad por Chespin

– hola , lo que hiciste ayer fue muy impresionante – dijo Meowstic ruborizada

– solo lo hice por vulpix –

– quieres comer algo o beber? –

Yo me detuve artes tirando mis patas sobre el suelo

– Sí , no he probado muy bien la comida de la ciudad – conteste

– Sígueme –

Ella fue a la cocina y en poco ella preparo los alimentos

– y tienes novia o algo así? – pregunto dándome la espalda

– No , mi trabajo es pesado así que apenas puedo tener relación con los pokemon – replique

– Oh –

Ella parecía muy feliz

– y cuando regresaras a casa? – con un bostezo respondí

– Esta tarde cuando vea al culpable detrás de una reja aunque primero hablare con el jefe para hacer una reducción a la condena de swalot y también a Ditto – ella giro y me miro muy sorprendida

– tienes ese poder? –

– no , bueno un poco ya que puedo arreglar unas cosas con el juez pero solo son palabras por que la decisión final es de el – Meowstic sirvió la comida

– y tienes familia? – pregunte

– si pero no puedo regresar a casa por asuntos personales –

– eso es malo aunque te comprendo –

Ella continuo hablando un poco más hasta que fuimos al comedor y cuando meowstic se retiraba hable sin pensar

– cuando tengas tiempo ve a visitarme , uno nunca debe de estar solo aun cuando todo se vea oscuro – ella sonrió de felicidad

– Nos veremos –

Sin nadie cerca fui hacia la cocina donde realice unas cosas las cuales tenían como objetivo hacer que el culpable se entregara

Más tarde cuando la hora llego el timbre resonó en toda la casa siendo el señor Diggersby y minutos más tarde Klefki que era ayudado de Plusle , ambos fueron llevados al comedor . Los dos quedaron viéndose mientras que yo estaba en la silla del señor , Meowstic dejos los platos y en poco iniciamos a comer hasta que hable rompiendo la tensión

– la vida siempre regresara las acciones que hagamos , yo en cambio siempre he pensado que es justo castigar al culpable conforme a su error – ellos se encontraron confundidos

– que quieres decir? – preguntaron tragando el bocado

– uno de los platos contiene una pequeña porción de aderezo que yo me encargue de preparar , los ingredientes son un poco más complejos que apenas sabrán a que sabe o huele , en los componentes hay un toque de cianuro que los matara lentamente –

Ambos participantes miraron horrorizados la comida y Plusle solo se dejó ver la electricidad en sus mejillas

– si quieren llamen a la policía pero desapareceré y jamás me encontraran por algo soy un buen detective – dije retirándome de la mesa solo para observar la tarde que seguía

– Bueno , hay una manera de que salga de esta y es hablar sobre él por que mataron al dueño de esta casa , ya habiendo hecho eso les daré un antídoto que recién cree –

Las acusaciones no tardaron en resonar por todo el comedor

– Él lo hizo! – dijo Diggersby que tiro la silla detrás

– Como puedes decir eso , soy tu amigo – respondió Klefki tosiendo

– Lo planeo todo solo porque le pareció divertido –

La enfermera se acercó a mi muy enojada

– cura a mi amo o te hare pagar –

El sonido eléctrico rasgaba el aire

– Ellos tienen que decidir – respondí volviéndome un pikachu

El tiempo corría muy deprisa y ellos iniciaron a sentir una molestia en sus gargantas

Las acusaciones siguieron un poco más dejándome ver que ambos tenían mucho que esconder pero al final el actor dejo su papel

– yo lo hice, no me gustaba la idea de tener a alguien que se quedara con la mitad de mi fortuna, el tipo parecía ser bueno y en poco se adueñaría de mi negocio…. En esa tarde convencí al cocinero prometiéndole dinero y cuando el acepto mi plan se llevó a cabo , durante el atardecer encontré al policía que compre con algunas monedas y con mi coartada lista solo proseguí hacia un camino cercano donde use mis orejas para arrojar una pequeña púa de Klefki que estaba húmeda con veneno y con una pequeña seña hice llegar el cianuro al plato de Ninetales , regrese a casa y solo deje que todo se moviera sin problemas , ahora dame el antídoto! –

El pokemon estaba desesperado , con una pequeña sonrisa le arroje un frasco el cual bebió muy deprisa

– Tonto , me iré de aquí –

Volví a mi forma y con un silbido llame a un amigo

– Parece que al combinar la baya zreza ,safre y parasi se crea un irritante para la garganta , eso lo conocí gracias a Braixen –

Diggersby quedó estupefacto al ver al capitán de la policía salir detrás de una puerta siendo acompañado de dos agentes más

– ya escucho lo sucedido ahora le queda terminar – dije caminando hacia las escaleras ignorando las maldiciones de siempre

Llegue al cuarto y encontré a Chespin guardando sus cosas junto a pequeños presentes que llevaría

– ya terminamos? – Pregunto

– sí , tus dibujos fueron muy buenos –

Sus recuerdos seguían siendo los mejores porque en la mayoría había huellas y una pequeña peculiaridad en todas en las cuales salía la misma oreja detrás de algunos árboles cercanos , especule que era el mismo que solo intentaba saber cómo iban las cosas

Con todo listo fui hacia la salida donde encontré al capitán

– las evidencias están en el folder y vea que swalot no tenga problemas –

Con pruebas en mano asintió

– Bien , me retiro de aquí – estaba por salir cuando encontré a Meowstic llevar consigo una maleta

– vas a casa? – Pregunte

– Iré contigo – contesto

– eh , no gracias – abrí la puerta

– No te lo estoy pidiendo , solo iré porque quiero ver como es tu vida – dijo dejándome un leve sonrojo

– bien pero mi casa es pequeña y no necesita sirvienta – ella solo me miro

– Buscare trabajo –

Sin más solo asentí avanzando al auto de mi amigo gallade que esperaba

Todos subieron y antes de hacer lo mismo fui detenido por Vulpix

– te agradezco por tu ayuda , enserio no tendría nada si no fuera por ti – dijo dejándose llevar por las lágrimas

– solo has que tu padre se sienta orgulloso y no hagas nada tonto entendido? –

Seco sus lágrimas mostrando una sonrisa, levante mi cabeza lentamente hacia una ventana donde la señora se encontraba y solo asintió y correspondí de igual manera

– Nos vemos –

Inicie el regreso a casa con nueva compañía que no me era necesaria


	4. Chapter 4

La gala parte 1

Llegue a casa después de dejar a chespin con su familia, gallade se marchó y con una noche que seguía sin problemas decidí tomar una siesta aunque la incómoda compañía de meowstic me hizo solo recostarme y mirar el techo escuchando el sonido de platos y cosas ser movidas

– que haces?! – pregunte en voz alta

– que sucio ,parece que no sabes el significado de limpieza – contesto

Sali de mi habitación y la encontré con una caja llena de mis libros que había dejado en mi escritorio

– No deberías tocar eso – dije acercándome para tomarlos pero ella me paralizo , sus ojos brillaban demasiado

– Ya que no tengo a donde ir al menos acoplare esta casa a mi gusto – ella estaba muy seria

– bien , pero no toques mis cuadernos o tendrás muchos problemas –

Meowstic asintió

Ella me devolvió al suelo y con mi advertencia hecha regrese a mi cuarto intentando dormir

Más tarde después de haber conciliado el sueño desperté escuchando solo agradable silencio , me levante y seguí a mi cocina donde prepararía té y revisaría la despensa que no había completado desde una semana atrás

Me transforme en machop e inicie a calentar mi desayuno y efectivamente mi despensa solo duraba para un par de días

– lo siguiente –

Tome una hoja y mientras me servía él te inicie a escribir

Entre sorbos termine la nota y decidido fui por mi sombrero para ir al mercado a buscar lo requerido , la presencia de meowstic no se podía sentir así que no me preocupaba mucho

Camine a la puerta cuando escuche que alguien introducía la llave y con el pensamiento de ver a chespin me transforme en zorua

– Buenos días – dije mirando a la sirvienta que cargaba varias bolsas usando sus habilidades

– y donde tomaste el dinero? – pregunte

Ella entro y respondió colocado todo en el suelo

– Estaba en una pequeña caja cerca de un librero – yo enojado me acerque

– eso le pertenecía a chespin! – meowstic retrocedió bajando su mirada

– yo…yo , tú tienes la culpa por no ponerlo en un lugar mejor –

Respire repetidamente y me calme un poco

– saldré un tiempo por favor no hagas nada mientras no esté –

Sin hablar abandone mi casa y baje por las escaleras ya que tenía en mente realizar una visita al banco para poder reponer el dinero de chespin

Mientras andaba me encontré a pikachu quien muy arreglada iba en mi misma dirección , la único que hice fue detenerme un poco y mirar hacia un local esperando a que se alejara desafortunadamente a ella se le cayó una medalla al suelo haciéndola girar hacia mí

– hola! – dijo muy enérgica

– buenos días! – repuse

– y a dónde vas? – pregunto interesada

– al… voy al banco – conteste

– interesante! Yo voy a la universidad para encontrar a un viejo amigo – añadió

– vaya , y ya recogiste la medalla que se te escapo? –

Pikachu parecía no entenderme

– no has perdido nada? –

Ella solo giro lentamente hacia el suelo y brinco por su medalla

– Nos vemos – dije avanzando por la calle pero fui alcanzado por la risueña pikachu quien alegraba a muchos con su sonrisa y era mi opuesto en muchos aspectos

Camine junto a ella cuadra tras cuadra escuchando sobre su amigo quien le había ayudado mucho cuando estudiaban juntos y una de esas historias se remontaba al principio de su amistad

Todo inicio después de haber hecho uno de los exámenes más difíciles y cuando consiguió un puntaje alto accedió al colegio que fue más pesado de lo que se imaginó sin embargo se podía hacer cargo de los problemas que surgían a cada momento , los días eran muy agitados dentro del instituto hasta que un día mientras ella estudiaba dentro de la biblioteca escucho un silbido muy armónico que se repetía muchas veces , ella solo intentaba leer pero su paciencia llego a su fin continuando a buscar de manera apresurada el origen del sonido

Sus pasos enfurecidos le llevaron al otro lado donde las novelas y cuentos fueron organizados

– que rayos? – preguntaba mirando los alrededores donde lo encontró a él silbando

– oye podrías callarte! – el estudiante aparto su mirada del libro y sonrió feliz

– por qué? – pregunto

– Me distraes y no puedo estudiar – contesto pikachu

– Pero los exámenes ya pasaron – replico el estudiante quien volvió a leer el cuento

– no puedo perder un segundo leyendo tonterías como tú lo haces – el pokemon sonrió

– Porque no te sientas un poco y solo te dejas llevar por la historia – el inicio a leer en voz alta y pikachu cedió un poco de su enojo pero al final solo estuvo con el escuchando hasta que la noche cayo

Ese pequeño encuentro los hizo inseparables

Lo siguiente fueron más historias pero me detuve ya que mi camino se libraba del suyo

– Nos vemos – dije dando la vuelta por la esquina

– cuando quieras te puedo presentar a mi amigo – comento

– algún día –

me aleje y solo llegue al banco donde fui recibido por el gerente quien se hizo cargo de mi pedido algo muy exagerado por su parte aun así hice una pequeña revisión del dinero en mi cuenta y también retire algo para poder devolver lo tomado e igual para pagar algunas cosas ,en cuanto arregle todo proseguí con el retorno

Era temprano y no había nada que hacer así que solo camine lento admirando un poco lo pintoresca que era la ciudad aunque había pasado muchas veces por esos lugares nunca había notado a los pokemon y esa pequeña distracción me hizo llegar un poco tarde a casa, pero no había trabajo ese día y chespin descansaba así que podía relajarme el resto del día disfrutando de mis libros y también de una buena comida

Llegue al edificio y todo iba normal , subí las escaleras con toda tranquilidad y finalmente después de llegar al frente de la puerta escuche el sonido de la voz de meowstic que murmuraba algo que apenas entendía , abrí la puerta y ella solo me evitaba

Su silencio de alguna manera me afectaba pero solo ignore esa impresión y seguí a devolver el dinero , en tanto acabe fui a mi oficina que estaba igual a como la deje pero los alrededores relucían por lo limpio , en mis pensamientos cruzaron muchas cosas pero solo me dirigí a ella

– este …eh – me era difícil hablarle

– toma –

– Con esto puedes ir a un lugar más tranquilo – meowstic giro

– no quiero dinero , solo … solo quiero un lugar que pueda llamar hogar y tú eres alguien en quien puedo confiar …sé que ha sido poco tiempo que te conozco pero eres realmente bueno –

Ella lloraba y tenía el presentimiento que era por mi culpa y no tenía idea alguna de cómo responder

– No hay problema , ya repuse el dinero – dije , ella me miro enojada

– ya te dije que el dinero no es lo que me importa hay algo más que solo el metal – sus palabras eran un poco confusas

– solo quiero estar cerca de …. – ella no hablo más

– qué cosa? – Pregunte

– Nada , solo me quedare más tiempo – contesto

– bien , pero hay reglas que deberás seguir – ella asintió

Le conté sobre mi trabajo además de advertencias que le ayudarían a estar a salvo de cualquier problema que pudiera pasar durante un caso como los silenciadores que en ocasiones venían a por mí ya que era el encargado de cerrar la investigación además de eso le explique otras cosas y al final pareció entender todo dejando a un lado las preocupación de su seguridad

El resto del día a diferencia de esos momentos fueron más tranquilos y al final solo prepare la cena para los dos para cuando termine solo me retire a dormir

La mañana siguiente fue muy silenciosa y agradable , el trabajo llamaba y chespin no tardaría en llegar . Me levante de la cama y camine a preparar el desayuno diario o eso esperaba ya que meowstic se había esforzado en hacer uno

– Buenos días – dijo

– oye no es necesario que prepares la comida – comente subiendo a mi asiento

– Soy tu sirvienta así que puedo hacerlo – replico

No quería arruinar la mañana en una discusión

Termine rápido y recogí todo usando la forma de mr. Mime

– yo lo limpiare – dijo meowstic

– no me romperé nada por hacerlo – conteste llevando todo al lavado aunque su presencia en todo momento me hizo estar un poco más torpe así que cuando ya casi terminaba rompiendo mi taza preferida solo voltee

– puedes limpiar la sala? – ella con una sonrisa salió de ahí

De mi ser escapo un suspiro . Minutos más tarde con los trastos secándose me volví a mi oficina donde me senté a mirar por la ventana hasta que escuche la voz de chespin

– buenos días! – decía a meowstic que respondió de la misma a manera

– y zorua? – pregunto

– En su oficina – contesto

– Gracias – en poco oí sus pasos acercarse

– tenemos trabajo? – gire hacia el

– Todavía no hay nada – el muy desanimado se acomodó en una silla a esperar

– Será un día muy largo – comento

– puede que si –

Las horas pasaron y todo estaba muy tranquilo ,demasiado para lo grande que era la ciudad hasta que escuche el sonido de un auto frenar

Apresurado mire hacia la calle donde encontré a pikachu sobre el suelo y parecía haber tenido problemas con alguien ya que estaba muy herida

– chespin ayúdame –

Salimos del departamento y bajamos los escalones hasta la puerta de salida y recogimos a pikachu llevándola hasta la habitación de huéspedes donde cure sus heridas , más tarde la deje descansar

Con la preocupación de lo sucedido hice unas llamadas para saber lo sucedido en la universidad pero nadie sabía nada ,con el enigma me acerque a ella esperando pacientemente a que reaccionara

Sus expresiones mientras dormía cambiaron y en un segundo despertó muy asustada pero al instante de verme solo se apaciguo

– que ha pasado? – pregunte colocándome a su lado

– Hubo problemas – respondió

– me podrías decir que sucedió? –

Pikachu se cubrió con la manta y el sonido de un llanto se escuchó

– Dime , puede que te ayude – repuse

– mi amigo… el ya no es mismo que conocí – su voz apagada era muy extraña

– llegue a la universidad y lo encontré mirando un cartel nuevo , me pase un tiempo junto escuchando que había sido de su vida pero en medio de todo hubo problemas ya que pokemon se acercaron y hablaron con mi amigo que respondió enojado , creo que eso hizo enojar al grupo que nos tomó y nos llevó a un auto .. –

Me relato lo sucedido

Cuando fueron raptados ambos fueron dormidos por un somnífero y más tarde despertados a base de agua aunque cuando lo hicieron estaban atados a una silla siendo vigilados por pachirisus que al verlos reaccionar llamaron a alguien más que de inmediato se presentó dentro de la habitación y lo siguiente fueron palabras mayores

– y bien , tienes mi dinero? – pregunto a lo que el amigo de pikachu respondió

– no , solo un poco más de tiempo –

El señor octillery sonrió y solo se paró delante

– Cómo quieres tener dinero si te pasas todo el día paseando con tu novia – pikachu no dijo nada ya que no entendía lo que pasaba

– Dame una semana más – replico

– Te daré un poco de tiempo pero te debo enseñar que nunca me hagas esperar – él se alejó de nuevo

– Termínenlos de sugerencia que vivan – los pachirisus iniciaron a golpearlos hasta que simplemente se desvanecieron

Después de eso ella no recuerda más

Ella continuaba triste pero no entendía el por qué ya que el problema era de su amigo así que solo pregunte

– porque sufres si tu amigo fue el responsable? – ella me miro muy cristalinamente

– Es un secreto – su personalidad alegre se encontraba muy lejana a lo que ella era ahora

– bueno.. Descansa –

Me retire a mi oficina a pensar un poco ya que ella menciono a un importante jefe que tenía unos cuantos nexos con ciertos grupos criminales que pasaban por debajo del radar de la policía , me levante de mi asiento y fui a la sala a recostarme un poco

– qué te pasa? – Pregunto meowstic

– Nada , solo quiero reflexionar un poco – mis palabras no le hicieron alejarse , se acomodó a mi lado guardando silencio. Octillery era muy listo y no podía acusarlo sin pruebas concretas que la jueza aprobara

– ¡rayos! – exclame poniéndome de pie

– qué pasa? – Pregunto

– hare algo muy tonto –

Tome el teléfono para llamar a mightyena ya que deseaba una pequeña información

Cuando el descolgó solo escuche su voz fingida

– quién es? – Pregunto muy duramente

– soy tu amigo – conteste

– cómo has estado?! – su misma voz gamberra se escuchó

– bien y que tal te va con tu trabajo? –

Escuchaba su enérgico estar

– excelente , pero deberás extraño los casos importantes –

Ya hacía tiempo que él había iniciado a trabajar de forma separada de cualquier agencia intentando cambiar su mundo de manera un poco más directa

– Lo que haces es más emocionante – repuse

– Puede que tengas razón – añadió

– me puedes ayudar con algo? –

– sí , lo que sea por mi compañero – con el pedido en mente solo respondí

– me puedes hablar sobre octillery y sus trabajo debajo del agua? – El sonido de su respiración se escuchó

– Sí , puedo conseguirte un poco de lo que quieres aunque me tomara unas horas – con la confirmación sonreí

– Bueno , llámame cuando tengas algo – ambos nos despedimos deseándonos la mejor de las suertes

Colgué el teléfono regresando con chespin

– Daremos un paseo – el me miro muy feliz

– a dónde iras? – Pregunto meowstic

– A la vieja escuela – ella sin entender me observo

– cuida de pikachu y si llama mightyena toma nota – ella asintió

Bajamos hasta la puerta en tanto pensaba un poco sobre lo sucedido y también sobre mi visita al amigo de pikachu quien estaba involucrado de gran manera con una deuda de un monto desconocido

Al llegar a la calle nos fijamos el destino de ir a la universidad que tenía una gran historia llena de estudiantes promesas al igual que sucesos que fueron de gran ayuda a la ciudad

La imagen de pikachu siendo muy fría se mantenía molestándome como si fuera algo anti natural , pasamos por las mismas cuadras

– y que haremos cuando lleguemos? – pregunto

– Lo primero será preguntar a algún testigo y después iré a investigar al amigo – eso era lo tenía planeado hacer hasta que regresara al departamento

Escuche la risa de chespin

– porque te ríes? – El solo me miro

– Porque ayudas a pikachu – solo gire mi vista hacia otro lugar

Recorrimos lo marcado y nos vimos al frente del recinto escolar

– a donde vamos primero? – Pregunto

– con los maestros después con los estudiantes y si ninguno sabe con los trabajadores – chespin asistió

Ingresamos al interior donde el ambiente animado se mantenía junto a ello las pláticas de jóvenes pokemon

– tu escuela era así? – yo solo mire los alrededores

– la mira era un poco más callada –

sin mucha orientación vagamos por los pasillos hasta que dimos con una de las aulas , con mucho sigilo observe a través de la ventana donde un profesor apuntaba algo en el pizarrón pero de alguna manera se dio cuenta de mi presencia así que solo volteo a mi sonriendo, me aparte y retrocedí

Pensé en retirarme aunque antes de eso lo encontré

– qué pasa? – pregunto , sorprendido di unos pasos atrás

– buenas , quería hacerle unas preguntas sobre algunas cosas – conteste

– Me puede esperar un poco ya casi término con mi clase – el profesor parecía entender

– No hay problema – el entro de nuevo a su aula

Espere un poco observando el pasillo que se extendía y terminaba hasta en unos escalones

– En mi escuela no hay tantas cosas – repuso chespin que caminaba muy lento como si todo fuera otro mundo

– Si continuas con tu escuela en poco entraras a esta o a una mejor – replique cerrando mis ojos

– ah! – exclamo fuertemente volviendo a mi lado

– qué pasa? – Pregunte

– Llego una carta de braixen – con una sonrisa inicio a buscar dicho papel dentro de su mochila, pasaron algunos minutos y me entrego la carta

– aquí esta – tome el sobre y lo abrí

– Gracias – lo siguiente fue leer

" para mi querido zorua

Estoy en casa y te escribo para informarte un poco sobre lo que pasa ,estoy muy tranquila ya que mi madre está mejor y parece que podría estar completamente sana en unos meses más por eso te agradezco de corazón y prometo que estaré a tu lado para cuidarte cuando lo necesites

Dejando eso a un lado al estar aquí pude hacer muchas cosas y entre ellas fue visitar a tu amiga quien me pregunto mucho sobre ti , parecía muy ansiosa de volverte a ver pero no lo hará en esta ocasión por que su trabajo la mantiene atada

Además quiero discutir un poco sobre los pagos que has hecho sé que lo haces por una buena razón pero te quiero pedir que dejes de gastar demasiado en los tratamientos de ahora en adelante . Cuando vuelva te pagare

Sin más solo me despido y te deseo buena suerte"

Me sentía más ligero

– y que decía? – guarde la carta

– Su visita a casa va muy bien – pasaron algunos minutos más y el profesor salió

– en que le puedo ayudar? – Los alumnos salieron

– Podemos ir a una zona más sola – comente , el con libros en mano asintió

– tengo una hora libre así que vallamos al patio –

Le acompañamos a través de los pasillos hasta que dimos con una puerta más

– y bien? – seguimos hacia una fuente de agua

– Hace días hubo un secuestro dentro de los límites de la escuela donde se llevaron a dos ex estudiantes – su mirada seria se mantenía fija en el agua

– se ha enterado de algo sobre eso? – volteo a mirarme

– no se mucho ya que algunos alumnos fueron los que vieron lo sucedido , si quiere le puedo llevar con ellos – baje de la fuente

– si no es mucha molestia –

– no hay problema –

Nuevamente le seguimos deteniéndonos solo para preguntar por unos cuantos hasta que al fin dimos con uno , el profesor se retiró

– Gracias por su ayuda – me acerque al estudiante quien descansaba sentado en las escaleras

– qué ocurre? – pregunto bostezando

– bueno , quiero que me digas lo viste cuando sucedía el secuestro –

Me senté a su lado y junto chespin que comía una de las galletas que traía de su hogar

– ya le dije todo al director pero si quiero oírlo no tengo problema –

– me seria de ayuda – con su respiración calmada solo recordó

– estaba caminando por uno de los senderos ya que iba en dirección a mi dormitorio pero voltee a mirar hacia una de las puertas donde estaba una pikachu y un raichu que platicaban juntos , pero en cierto momento un auto muy lujoso se detuvo cerca de ellos y bajaron un grupo de personas que se acercaron pero al poco tiempo solo los sujetaron y se los llevaron – a decir verdad esperaba un poco de acción pero no tenía más opción que aceptar la nueva información

– Gracias – me levante de ahí y di unos cuantos pasos

– Me podrías indicar dónde está la oficina del director – él se levantó y camino hacia una ventana

– Es aquel edificio – mire de igual manera

– si es todo creo que iré a dormir –

Apresurado cruce ese patio

Subí escaleras y me vi en la puerta del principal tocando dos veces hasta que el respondió

– pase –

Empuje la puerta

– buenas , soy zorua y soy detective a cargo de un caso – se puso de pie

– siéntese por favor –


	5. Chapter 5

La gala parte 2

La oficina era muy común, escritorio de madera con muchos libros encima además de un montón de archivos desordenados enfrente del rector

– quiere beber algo? – pregunto mirando hacia una mesa donde un juego de te se mantenía intacto

– gracias pero no , solo quiero que me diga que fue lo que sucedió hace unos días cuando un auto extraño capturo a unos ex alumnos –

Sin problema respondió lo mismo que había dicho el testigo

– y no hay alguien más que haya visto lo sucedido? – el solo negó

– Nadie sabe más , todas las declaraciones son iguales – repuso

– Bien , ahora me podría proporcionar algo de información sobre pikachu y raichu – él se levantó de su silla y fue hacia un librero

– Creo tener algo acerca en los anuarios pero solo es muy poca información – entre su búsqueda tomo dos por separado

– Solo en esto puedo ayudar por que no los conocí –

Sujete ambos libros y mire el contenido

Fotos y comentarios de muchos era lo único que me ayuda a entender hasta que di con ambos quienes se presentaban juntos en las fotos donde podría apreciar cierto cariño aunque en las últimas raichu tenía un cambio en su mirada

– Gracias por su apoyo – deje los libros

– Me impresiona que la policía asistiera tan rápido – comento sonriendo a lo cual hice lo mismo

– nos vemos –

Fui a la puerta donde encontré a un oficial a quien mire un instante alejándome

Sali del recinto mirando que la policía ya iniciaba su trabajo lo cual representaba que tendría algunos problemas para poder resolver el caso

De regreso aproveche para anotar sin dejar de interrogarme porque raichu cambio demasiado en cuestión de unos meses , las cosas que pudieron haber ocurrido eran variadas siendo una peculiaridad el dinero o una deuda que recién tuvo percances y me parecía increíble la paciencia del prestamista

El sol recién bajaba de su trono en lo alto

– crees que podremos ayudar a pikachu? – pregunto muy desanimado

– no importa , solo trabajaremos como siempre – dije

– pero? – Yo le mire a los ojos

– Lo haremos pero todo será a su tiempo – parecía asustado

– No seas tan pesimista – añadí suspirando

– eh …si – bajo la mirada

Regresamos al departamento y sin prestar atención a nadie solo me dirigí a la oficina iniciar mi propio trabajo en solitario ya que chespin no me ayudaría en nada en esta ocasión además de que lo necesitaba lejos por cuestiones de seguridad

Lo primero fue crear las posibilidades con las pistas encontradas, escribí mucho en poco tiempo

– oye… aquí tienes el recado de tu amigo – dijo meowstic

Me dejo un par de hojas sobre la mesa para después solo mirarme mientras se acomodaba en una silla , no tenía sentido molestarme así que solo observe las hojas encontrando algo muy interesante

" que tal! Eh… bueno ahora diré lo que se suponía que escucharías espero que tu no… lo escriba bien ,es lo siguiente : al parecer octillery está haciendo unos negocios muy buenos dentro del mercado negro y también con las apuestas ilegales que según mis informantes tienen conexiones con las demás ciudades vecinas , creo que es el principio pero continuare, al parecer también la hace de prestamista con algunos pokemon a quienes les cobra a cambio de trabajo sin embargo es muy peligroso si te enfrentas cara a cara ya sabes te podría romper una o dos patas solo por molestarle aunque si tienes ese tipo de problemas háblame porque me gustan las peleas …. Es todo por el momento eh , espera no.. De zorua …. Me las ingenie para conseguir algo muy confidencial , habrá una fiesta en la mansión de octillery donde asistirán los más grandes y me las ingenie para conseguirte unas invitaciones pero si quieres pasar desapercibido lleva a tu nov… y al pequeñín para cuando estén dentro solo consigan algo incriminatorio

Solo es eso , ya nos veremos y llámame cuando termines de leer lo que escribió tú no… "

Quede sorprendido por el resultado que mightyena había logrado en tan poco tiempo pero note ciertas fallas en el recado tomado por meowstic así que me acerque a ella enseñándole los puntos

– que significan? – pregunte , ella reacciono y solo evito mirarme a los ojos

– Solo me equivoque al escribirlo – respondió con una voz muy temblorosa

– vaya , hiciste un buen trabajo –

Me aparte y fui al teléfono

Hice la llamada y enseguida respondió

– Sí que tardaste en hacerlo – comento con una pequeña risa

– Sí , te agradezco por tu ayuda y sabes que puedes cobrar el favor cuando quieras – dije

– Bueno, si quieres hacerlo así porque no me consigues una cita con ya sabes quién – su tono de voz no cambio para nada cuando la menciono

– hare un esfuerzo pero no te aseguro que aceptara – mightyena pareció muy animado

– Bueno dejando eso quiero saber para cuándo será la fiesta – el sin dejar la felicidad respondió

– será en una semana y para ese tiempo puede que te lleguen las invitaciones, el evento será una recaudación de fondos para un orfanato y bueno eres listo así que sabrás de la operación no? –

– gracias y hasta la siguiente – antes de que colgara me detuvo

– sí , consigue buena ropa y llevar dinero para poder moverte con más facilidad dentro de la mansión – comento

– Entiendo – me despedí y colgué el teléfono

Fui con pikachu quien continuaba deprimida y apenas se movía , entre pasos silenciosos me senté a un costado

– y bien? , me puedes hablar sobre raichu – no respondió

– porque cambio su comportamiento? –

– Si quieres comer solo dile meowstic –

Me retire y solo fui por mi sombrero

– a dónde vas? – Pregunto meowstic

– Ya que no consigo nada es mejor que valla con el problema – conteste

– chespin quédate a cuidarla –

Volví a las calles pero teniendo en mente en encontrar a raichu y para lograrlo debía ir con piplup que al llegar me recibiría entre risas y burlas así que cambie de dirección hacia otro compañero donde igual podría conseguir información pero encontré a un conocido

– Hola – dijo cubone

– hola –

En sus brazos cargaba una bolsa de mercado , nos quedamos observando un par de minutos sin hablar

– y como has estado? – pregunte

– bien , apenas vengo de comprar la despensa – respondió ,era bastante serio

– eh.. Y piplup está en casa? – asintió

– te puedo acompañar? – nuevamente asintió

Sus pasos eran muy pacíficos y siempre cuidaba de los alrededores , al entrar dentro de los callejones pude oler la humedad en los cestos de basura que tenían mucho tiempo que no eran vaciados , transitamos por mas calles hasta que por fin visualice la casa

El edificio contaba con cinco pisos además de un amplio terreno de tierra seca , cubone continuo a la reja principal y abrió usando su hueso como llave

– Bienvenido – dijo con una voz muy tranquila

– Gracias –

Pise el sendero de piedras rotas hasta la decadente puerta de madera , con el sonido de crujidos entre al hogar de piplup

– quiere café o té? – Pregunto el pequeño asistente

– Café está bien – respondí

– siéntase como en casa , le recomiendo la sala – añadió dirigiéndose a la cocina

– Bien –

Sin tener una buena orientación deambule por el primer piso hasta que di con lo que era una zona de juegos que pertenecía a cubone quien a pesar de ser muy serio tenía su lado infantil

Camine entre los juguetes hacia una pequeña mesa con un bulto debajo , sin mucho por que hacer solo me senté en el suelo y mire los alrededores hasta que ese bulto inicio a moverse lo cual me dio curiosidad así que lo toque un poco sintiendo una suavidad y con ella un sonido , retrocedí un poco mirando que se arrastraba fuera de la mesa y al final solo se levantó quitándose la manta de encima , piplup quedo inmóvil por unos segundos hasta que hablo

– cubone , junta tus juguetes – salió de la habitación mirando hacia el frente

La pequeña escena me hizo cuestionarme un poco sobre mi petición de ayuda para encontrar a raichu , me levante de ahí y en silencio camine por la casa hacia lo que quedaba de la puerta . Cuando ya casi lograba huir fui detenido por el asistente

– Ya está listo – dijo

– Si – repuse siguiéndole a la sala donde encontré a piplup que sería leía un libro , en su mirada podía ver aburrimiento

– Que lo disfrute – cubone dejo la taza en la mesa y solo se colocó a un lado de piplup

– Bueno , vine a pedirte que encuentres a un pokemon – guardo silencio

– Es un raichu que se metió en problemas serios – dejo su libro a un lado

– Me lo puedes repetir – respire hondo nuevamente y le dije lo mismo

– eso no , di las palabras que quiero oír –

– Ayúdeme por favor – su burla no se hizo esperar

– Era de esperar de alguien como tu pero no te desesperes que aquí estoy para brindarte ayuda – no dejo de fanfarronear

– Te lo dejo – me levante y sali de ahí para seguir con mi viaje hacia la casa de una vieja amiga

Atravesé la ciudad hasta los suburbios donde según recordaba ella vivía , entre tantos distritos di con el correcto y me di con la fácil tarea de encontrar la modesta casa

Llegue a la puerta y toque el timbre siendo recibido por ampharos quien disfrutaba de su día libre

– cómo has estado? – Pregunto

– bien , puedo pasar? –

– No hay problema – entre y espere a que ampharos se moviera

– y que pasa? – ella siguió hacia lo que era la cocina donde pude ver ollas de comida

– Bueno , te quería pedir un favor como amigos – ella giro muy asombrada

– Hay un problema – agregue

– No , solo es que jamás te imagine de esta manera – no entendía muy bien sus palabras

– Me has ayudado mucho así que te pagare con lo que quieras – sentí un gran alivio

– pero qué clase de favor? – sin apartar la vista replique

– Quiero que me des el poder de un escuadrón de policías y que alejes a cualquier agente de mí además de que protejas mi edificio –

– Por qué quieres algo como eso … será que te has metido en algún delito – note algo de miedo

– estoy trabajando en solitario en un caso que tiene que ver con el secuestro en la universidad , eso me está llevando a meterme en problemas por eso necesito de tu confianza – ampharos sonrió

– Está bien solo porque me has mostrado que eres de confianza – con piezas en su lugar me despedí de una buena compañera

El sol ya se ocultaba detrás de las montañas y la ciudad apenas iniciaba a refrescar , sin un abrigo avance escuchando mis alrededores , desde los vendedores ambulantes hasta los pokemon que iban a sus casas

En la noche ya habiendo llegado al departamento solo me acosté en mi sillón dejándome llevar por el sueño

Al día siguiente a primera hora me encontré en la choza de raichu después de haber recorrido la ciudad hasta la zona norte donde según sabia era el lugar más pobre de toda la ciudad , al principio no me quiso abrir la puerta porque pensaba que era uno de los cobradores hasta que mencione pikachu fue cuando me dio entrada

– y pikachu se encuentra bien? – pregunto

– La cuidamos por el momento pero quiero saber qué tipo de deuda tienes con el señor octillery –

Raichu estaba en muy mal estado , su piel que debía ser brillante era muy gris y sus mofletes parecían muy descoloridos

– Dinero , solo eso –

A simple vista podía ver que no comía desde hacía muchos días

– Acompáñame –

– a dónde? – Pregunto

– No he desayunado , vamos a comer algo – replique

– No quiero ser una molestia –

Me levante del cajón y volví hacia la puerta

– solo sígueme –

No sabía muy bien donde compraría la comida así que hable

– me puedes recomendar un buen lugar? – Raichu me miro nervioso

– conozco uno muy bueno donde comes mucho por poco dinero – su tono de voz era muy melodioso

– Llévame – dio unos pasos más delante de mí

– si –

Llegamos a un puesto de comida donde solo los clientes eran pokemon de bajos recursos

– hay un mejor lugar si quiere lo puedo llevar –

No me sentía incómodo

– Si me recomendaste este entonces me quedare – raichu era muy amable a pesar de su dura vida

– Le pediré lo mejor – dijo caminando hacia una de las meseras con quien hablo un poco antes de regresar conmigo

– En un minuto nos traerán el desayuno – el parecía bastante cómodo y con eso solo inicie a preguntar

– Sé que no puedes decirme lo que quiero pero lo hago por pikachu quien está sufriendo , solo dime que es lo que paso y te ayudare a solucionarlo dándole fin al origen – sin borrar la sonrisa me respondió

– le diré todo, comenzó cuando iba en la universidad ,mi familia entro en una crisis económica así que me vi estudiando y trabajando como cargador en un mercado, en realidad en ese tiempo era muy feliz pero me cansaba mientras estudiaba aunque mis esfuerzos no ayudaron a salir de esa crisis y me puse en mente abandonar la escuela para centrarme en lleno al trabajo, eso fue hasta que un día conocí a octillery , él se acercó ofreciéndome un trabajo a cambio de una buena paga que de inmediato acepte , me llevo a una casa muy grande y me vendo los ojos , al poco tiempo me hizo sujetar dos cables pidiéndome expulsar mi energía ya que tenía que hacer unos experimentos , accedí sin problema estando un par de horas hasta que retiro las vendas dándome el dinero–

Bajo su mirada y la mantuvo sobre la mesa

– jamás olvidare ese momento cuando observe el resultado de mis acciones, sin darme cuenta había torturado a un pokemon que no conocía solo por dinero pero un día me dejaron de vendar sin embargo mire a un pokemon ser cargado a la salida con una expresión que se gravo en mi mente ahí , ya tarde porque me encontraba en medio del bajo mundo donde solo existía la crueldad y la moral moría –sus ojos se apagaron y no podía encontrar más que solo dolor

– Cuando iba a terminar la universidad aunque a pesar de esos tragos amargos intente no acercarme más a pikachu pero ella siguió hablándome más sobre sentimientos –

– y que fue lo que hizo que te buscaran ahora? –

– bueno , pasaron varias semanas desde la graduación y yo apenas ejercía mi profesión cuando ellos me encontraron , me hicieron lo mismo llevándome hacia el jefe quien me hablo sobre un trabajo más que tenía mucho que ver con un paquete importante que sería recogido por mí , intente retirarme pero me obligaron a hacer el viaje a ese punto a las afueras de la ciudad –

Aunque la comida había llegado a la mesa me centre más en el

– llegue por el paquete y después de pensar en el mal que estaba creando me detuve en un llano solo para usar rayo quemando esa caja, eso fue lo que hizo enojar a octillery dando como origen a una deuda que no puedo pagar –

Comprendí todo a la perfección

– Bueno ya casi termino , me sería de gran ayuda poder saber sobre los lugares donde él tiene negocios – él se relamió las mejillas

– he estado muy lejos del lodo pero te hablare sobre todos puede que encuentre algo pero por favor te pido que si algo me ocurre en estos días cuides de pikachu – su tono de voz era muy oscura

– Terminare con esto – puse el pago en la mesa

– Nos vemos – me aleje de el quien hablo con la mesera

Con la dirección de muchos lugares y con mucho tiempo para ir a los primeros me detuve en una banca ubicando la mayoría que no se encontraban muy lejos pero solo seguí a casa

Al llegar encontré que meowstic limpiaba y chespin me esperaba en mi oficina como siempre

– donde has estado? – pregunto enojada

– Sali a dar una vuelta –

– No te arriesgues – agrego abrazándome

– Solo di un paseo – replique siguiendo a mi oficina la cual cerré con llave

– Chespin tráeme el mapa de la ciudad –

Sin rechistar fue hacia el baúl

– aquí esta –

Tarde un poco en ubicar todos los puntos incluyendo la casa del señor octillery

– Ven aquí – dije a mi asistente

– qué pasa? –

El parecía bastante afectado por el estado de pikachu

– si algo llega a pasar estos días quiero que cuides de pikachu , y también de meowstic –

– a dónde vas? –

Le enseñe el mapa

– puede que valla aquí o aquí – señale algunos puntos

– no te preocupes si tardo – me levante de mi silla y fui hacia mi habitación

– No me molesten – entre y cerré con llave

Descanse lo suficiente y cuando llego la hora de irme solo tome un abrigo limpio junto a mi sombrero

El primer punto a visitar era una tienda de cristales donde según raichu durante las noches se reunían algunos de los repartidores

Indague por todas partes siendo cubierto por la rebosante oscuridad y a pesar de tener ventaja debía ser listo y moverme en silencio como lo hacía un ninjask , desde esa azotea a una distancia de no más de diez metros vigile el frente , no se cuánto paso pero no di con nada bueno lo único que me quedo fue proseguir hacia los demás puntos

Uno tras otro vigile por horas hasta que llego el medio día y de ahí continúe hasta el atardecer sin dar con algo que me diera una pista siquiera algo por que continuar


	6. Chapter 6

La gala Parte 3

Me dirigí hacia las afueras donde mis peticiones al cielo se vieron cumplidas, me encontraba a una distancia bastante buena para oír y pasar desapercibido. El terreno era muy abundante en plantas y con la forma de kecleon envuelto en camuflaje observe a un par de repartidores reunidos en un árbol esperando a alguien, ambos hablaron sobre temas triviales hasta que se callaron y observaron hacia el cielo

– Creo que ya es hora – dijo Pachirisu estirando las patas

– en los paquetes están las direcciones asegúrense de quemarlas en cuanto puedan – dijo descendiendo al suelo

– y cómo has estado Talonflame? – pregunto

– bien, ahora ando pensado mucho en hacer mi propio negocio ya saben algo mas donde pueda ganar – se miraron y asintieron

– sí, las cosas están siendo muy duras en estos tiempos – comentaron

Su plática sobre lo mal del sistema duro un poco hasta que sujetaron sus cajas

– bien, trabajo es trabajo –

Partieron dejando solo a Talonflame quien dio media vuelta

– cuando saldrás de tu escondite? – Pregunto observando los alrededores

– si sales ahora puede que no te haga mucho daño –

No me moví porque tenía cierta desventaja con el fuego

– bien, quemare todo –

Uso lanzallamas en todo que ardió enseguida

Sin tener más opción use vendetta pero me esquivo muy rápido

– valla!, si eres un kecleon – dijo elevándose por el aire

– detente en nombre de la ley ,hay dos opciones lo puedes hacer a la buena o puedes caer – dije

– mi amigo, ahora no hables –

En ese preciso segundo escuche pasos detrás de mí donde encontré a Pachirisu que me toco la frente dejando salir una descarga que me dejo inconsciente

Mas tarde no sabía si estaba despierto o seguía durmiendo porque una oscuridad eterna se mantenía, el suelo era muy frio y el sonido de un goteo me daba esperanzas de seguir con vida

Paso el tiempo o eso podía sentir, mi voz resonaba en mi cabeza hasta que una pequeña ilusión apareció distrayéndome de la cruel realidad. me encontraba nuevamente en mi primera casa, la misma ventana y puerta cerradas con llave y lo único que podía hacer era leer mientras estudiaba cosas que un niño no vería jamás, a fuera podía ver que el sol brillaba intensamente cubriendo todo de vida

– Ya es hora de comer – decía un pokemon que apenas conocía

– No tengo hambre – replique levantándome del suelo donde yacían mis cuadernos

– pero es importante que comas! – la voz del pokemon cambio bastante

– quiero estar solo por ahora –

Estando de pie mire hacia el otro lado del patio donde una amiga yacía saludándome como siempre

– y que quieres hacer? – pregunto el pokemon que cambio de voz nuevamente

– Nada ,quiero estar solo – era lo único que pedía aun cuando ya lo estaba

– Bueno ,al menos sonríe –

Se retiró de la habitación

Mis peticiones fueron escuchadas y sucumbí

Mi ilusión finalizo con el sonido de un chapoteo incesante

– quién es? – pregunto alguien

– no lo sé..Lo trajo Talonflame – respondió otro

– y por qué? –

Guarde silencio

– No quiero tener desperdicios así que cuando terminen solo tírenlo lejos de aquí – comento alejándose

– entendido –

Había sentido hambre pero desapareció y la sed de igual manera, no obstante, use el tiempo para planear lo que haría cuando saliera en tanto solo esperaba el momento propicio

Nuevamente escuche el sonido de alguien que continúo hacia mí levantándome del suelo y llevándome a una distancia considerable

– donde lo llevas? – pregunto

– lo quieren ver del otro lado –

Después de esa interrupción seguimos adelante hasta que nos detuvimos y solo me acomodaron en una silla , paso poco hasta que una voz conocida se hizo presente

– sí que has aguantado este tiempo! – exclamo muy feliz

– Pero sí que has perdido brillo pequeño mirón – agrego con una risa

– bueno, déjame verte mejor –

Me retiro la venda de los ojos, la luz me dejo ciego pero poco a poco mi visión regreso

– eres un ingenuo tratando de inmiscuirte en los negocios –

Su forma era borrosa y oscilaba un poco

– qué te pasa?, habla o pensare que estás muerto –

Mis fuerzas apenas me dejaban verle

– es que no has comido? Espérame un poco – dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de esa habitación

Baje mi vista a mis patas donde una liana me mantenía paralizado por completo

Más tarde mi visión mejoro y mi mente se aclaró de gran manera

– Bueno ,no hay mucho pero come esto – dijo dándome un vaso sucio con semillas dentro , el hambre que sentía era muy grande así que no me resiste a comer ese alimento que apenas me ayudaría

– sabes enserio pensé que lucharías un poco más antes de ser derrotado por Pachirisu – dijo fanfarroneando

Su actitud me hizo sonreír

– Eres un tramposo – replique

– eh , porque lo dices? –

No se encontraba muy lejos de mí

– te pude haber vencido en poco cuando use vendetta pero fui atacado por la espalda –

Animado retrocedió excitándose con sus pensamientos

– no es cierto no necesito de ayuda para vencer a alguien –

Recorrió la habitación con los ojos puestos en mí expulsando fuego por su pico

– si lo quisiera ahora te podría quemar –

El calor aumentaba

– Hazlo pero déjame defenderme al menos, o temes a un kecleon débil –

Muy enojado se aproximó pateando la silla de la cual caí, sin poder mirarle escuche sus garras tocar el suelo y lo siguiente fue un viento que rozo mi pelaje sucio

– Levántate ,quiero ver que tan fuerte eres – dijo

Con esfuerzo me levante del suelo y me pare delante

– por qué sonríes? –

Di un giro tomando la forma de Talonflame

– oigan!, el Ratatta escapo! – grite con mucha fuerza enseguida un Tyranitar entro

– me engañaste ,ayúdame a atraparlo! – dijo ,el guardia parecía muy confundido pero estaba por usar un ataque

– vamos sabes que puedes confiar en mi –

Solo nos observaba

– solo cállense! y déjenme elegir –

– elige bien porque puedes ser castigado si tocas al equivocado –

Su confusión se agrando más

– cállense! – su decisión tardo un poco

– hare una pregunta y el que la pueda contestar se salvara –

Me prepare un poco

– no! ,solo lo terminare – dijo Talonflame que se encendió y solo fue hacia mí

– alto! –

Tyranitar uso tumba rocas y debilito al pokemon

– tonto! – dijo perdiendo el conocimiento

– ya está ,no lo sueltes –

Antes de que se fuera le pedí unas cadenas las cuales me consiguió rápido y en mucha quietud se retiró de ahí dejándome a solas con Talonflame

Use el tiempo para conseguir algo de información que me fue un poco difícil de sacar después escape de esa casa alejada de cualquier ciudad y cuando tuve un poco de fuerza volé para llegar a mi edificio pero antes de poder aterrizar perdí lentamente la conciencia para finalmente estrellarme con la ventana de mi departamento, escuche voces y pasos que se silenciaron

Más tarde desperté en cama, mi recuperación era lenta por el desgaste que había sufrido. Mis patas estaban vendadas y en la mesa a un costado se encontraban muchas bayas y medicinas. Me incorpore torpemente con dirección hacia la puerta cayendo nuevamente dejándome llevar por el sueño

– tonto! – exclamo Meowstic y a su lado estaba Braixen que había regresado de su viaje

Abrí mis ojos y ambas estaban a un lado durmiendo, lento sali de la cama y camine hacia la sala ahora con más eficacia al caminar ,al estar ahí me senté unos minutos alegrándome por estar en casa pero el deber seguía así que fui hacia mi escritorio donde vacié toda la información en mis cuadernos y al poco tiempo solo repose en mi escritorio ya que las consecuencias de haber pasado tiempo sin comer me hacía marearme rápidamente, desde aquella ventana observe la ciudad que parecía una utopía pacifica donde todo era tranquilidad y alegría , suspire y fui a la cocina para prepararme algo ya que mi estómago gruñía

Cuando la mañana llego volví a mi habitación solo para dormir unas horas por que el día del evento no estaba lejos y quería durar lo suficiente realizando la infiltración, en el momento que toque mi almohada quede profundamente dormido

Mi tiempo de recuperación fue largo pero finalizo en el anochecer del mismo día

– Es hora – dije saltando de la cama

– Aun no te recuperas – dijo Braixen que me empujo para volver a dormir

– hay que ir por ropa y terminar con los preparativos –

Fui hacia el baño y solo me sumergí en la tina dejando que la suciedad se fuera , al terminar me seque con una de las toallas

– Chespin sígueme –

Mi pequeño asistente salto del sillón dejando el libro que leía

– si! – exclamo

– eh.. Meowstic ven quiero que elijas algo para ti –

– Tengo ropa – replico bajando la mirada al suelo

– Si asistirás a una fiesta debes llevar un buen atuendo – toque su hombro y continúe a la puerta

Cogí mi sombrero y también mi abrigo

– Braixen … bienvenida –

Abrí la puerta y con ambos detrás nos movimos hacia la calle donde detuve un auto para que nos llevara al centro donde las mejores tiendas se encontraban

En el transcurso solo leí mis apuntes anotando solo acotaciones finales que podían ayudar un poco en mi investigación y perdido en mis sospechas llegamos al local

– Bajen con cuidado – dijo el chofer que abrió la puerta

– gracias! –

Chespin bajo muy emocionado mirando hacia todas partes

– increíble! – Exclamo

– No te alejes demasiado – indique moviéndome hacia el interior

– si –

Apresurado se posó delante

– pueden escoger cualquier cosa –

Empuje suavemente a Chespin hacia la sección masculina donde trajes y demás tela se encontraban

Como era indicado escogí un sombrero junto a una capa que fue muy bien conmigo, en tanto Chespin tomo un traje entero al igual que un sombrero . Mande todo a la caja mientras fui a inspeccionar si Meowstic había terminado

Con una simple observación note que seguía escogiendo vestidos y parecía que tardaría mucho tiempo así que solo nos sentamos en la sala de espera donde proseguí con las notas hasta que al final solo fue hacia nosotros

– que tal me veo? –

Tenía puesto un vestido muy deslumbrante

– Bien – dije bajando la vista a mi cuaderno

– …. Será este – dijo a la empleada quien sonrió

Regresamos a casa con la ropa y al llegar Braixen nos esperaba con el almuerzo

– y como esta Pikachu? – Pregunte tomando la bolsa de mi ropa

– Está bien pero quiere hablar contigo – respondió Braixen que me miraba muy seria

– iré enseguida –

Arroje mi ropa a mi cama y solo fui al departamento de Pikachu

Abrió enseguida con la misma frialdad de esos días

– y bien? – dije

– Ya deja esta tontería – repuso

– de que hablas? – pregunte

– olvídate de este caso y sigue con los demás trabajos –

Solo me dio la espalda

– este caso es muy bueno y no lo dejare porque tú lo digas –

– imbécil te expones a morir ,recién has regresado medio muerto y piensas jugar con algo que jamás entenderás –

Camine de vuelta

– has terminado? Tengo mucho que hacer –

Ya estaba por irme pero me dio un puñetazo

– si lo haces por mí solo bótalo no me importa –

Sonreí

– que te puedo decir me gustan los problemas pero lo hago un poco por Raichu que me recuerda a alguien – dije

– Gracias – expreso con una voz temblorosa

Al regresar a mi oficina hice unas llamadas más a los peones que esperarían a mi llamado y entre ellos estaba Piplup junto a Ampharos quienes desempeñaban un gran cargo en la finalización, Piplup al principio se negó a participar con la excusa de que yo estaba en el caso pero segundos después solo fanfarroneo indicando que haría un mejor trabajo y solo acepto colgando a diferencia de Ampharos que animada afirmo estar preparada para lo que pudiera suceder , con ambos pilares puestos solo descanse en mi oficina admirando el paisaje urbano que continuaba progresando aun con pequeños tropiezos y ese ambiente sosegado me hizo adormilarme un poco

– estas bien? – pregunto Braixen

– Si – bostece

– Me alegro – expreso suspirando

– y como estuve tu viaje? – pregunte

– Estuvo muy bien y me divertí mucho – respondió

– excelente, y tu madre? – su enérgica voz se escuchó

– Ya está mejor y fuera de peligro – la luz del sol iniciaba a doblegarse en el horizonte

– y por qué adelantaste tu venida? – sin voltear me di cuenta de sus nervios

– Las cosas fueron tan bien que ya no hubo motivo por el cual seguir ahí – moví mis orejas y las limpie

– Deja las mentiras – comente

– Si hay alguna cosa que quieras decirme eres libre – agregue sintiendo mis parpados pesados

– bueno … mmm.. Te lo diré sin detenerme … – sus palabras se apagaron y caí dormido

En mi sueño pude sentir una calidez que cubría todo mi ser y antes de ver quien era la causante desperté exhalando

– quieres comer? – Pregunto Chespin quien ya estaba a punto de irse a casa

– sí ,creo que tengo hambre –

Camine hacia la cocina donde la cena ya estaba puesta y con eso disfrute un momento más antes de que la melodía fuera tocada

Las horas prosiguieron sin nada extraño y entre la preparación hice una llamada a casa esperando que mis padres respondieran pero no fue así y la única disponible era el mayordomo que con la misma voz me llamo amo nuevamente a lo cual solo me despedí

Sin nada más por hacer me di una ducha y ya habiendo terminado tome la ropa para dicha fiesta ,con tiempo aun fui hacia mi maletín del cual saque unas pequeñas piezas de metal que guarde en mi capa y algunas más en mi sombrero , use las costuras extra para esconderlas y también una hoja que doble perfectamente y de igual manera la oculte ,cuando no había nada más que pudiera tener fui hacia el cajón de mi oficina donde las invitaciones eran guardadas

Ya era casi la hora así que fui hacia la puerta

– Ya es hora – dije

– Espérame un poco – repuso

– pero en poco llegara el auto –

Me acomode el sombrero

– bien, solo unos segundos –

Respire hondo y mire hacia el pasillo donde por coincidencia encontré a Pikachu quien salía de su habitación con una pequeña sonrisa

– Toma – dijo dándome un moño rojo

– gracias –

Se acercó y acomodo ese adorno en mi cuello

– cuídate y no hagas nada tonto –

Sus ojos eran cristalinos y solo se humedecieron

– Nos veremos mañana – fue hacia su habitación

– Ya estoy lista – dijo Meowstic con una sonrisa dejándome en silencio

– qué pasa? – Pregunto

– nada ,solo .. No es nada –

Me sentía atontado solo al verla

bajamos las escaleras hasta la calle donde a lo lejos pude ver el viejo auto que pedí, un horch 853ª o eso me había dicho el vendedor quien me lo entrego ,baje mi sombrero y solo levante una pata al oficial quien nos llevaría a la fiesta

El oficial Lucario al llegar bajo y nos abrió la puerta

– buenas noches –

– buenas , y como van todos? – pregunte mirando a Meowstic en el interior

– ya todo va según sus indicaciones pero está seguro de que no habrá problemas? –

Mire hacia el cielo donde apenas aparecían las primeras estrellas

– sí , solo tengo que dar con algo y todo habrá acabado –

Asintió y entro al vehículo con una gran sonrisa

– vamos –

El silencio reino en el transcurso ,el clima era muy bueno y el firmamento se hacía cada vez más claro ,en poco tiempo llegamos a casa de Chespin que emocionado salió

– ya me voy! – grito fuertemente

– Mantente junto al detective – comento la madre, con el salió el padre quien me saludo

– Ten mucho cuidado – dijo la madre

– si! –

Subió y solo continuamos

El auto se volvió a detener cuando llegamos y bajamos observando a muchos millonarios y empresarios asistir a magno evento ,los sirvientes estaban esparcidos por todo el terreno dando indicaciones a los invitados de donde ir y también recibiendo a unos en especial ,cuando ambos bajaron me acerque a Lucario

– ten listo todo para cuando aparezca mi señal –

Se acomodó su sombrero de policía

– Estaremos al tanto –

Se alejo

Por el sendero subí la vista hacia la mansión que era inmenso y rodeado de un gran terreno

– y que haremos? – Pregunto Chespin que miraba con ansias a los meseros con charolas de comida

– Bueno , solo hay que disfrutar – respondí caminando lentamente con el gran sonido de murmullos y risas falsas

– Si llegan a preguntar Meowstic eres mi prometida y Chespin es tu mozo –

Esas palabras la hicieron sonrojar y Chespin pareció más enérgico

Al llegar a la puerta dos Conkeldurr y un Medicham nos detuvieron

– sus invitaciones –

Traían puestos un smoking oscuro que entallaban demasiado con sus grandes músculos

– aquí están –

Con mirada maliciosa analizaron los sobres

– toda esta bien, pasen y disfruten de la velada –

Meowstic me abrazo y camino así por un tiempo

El interior estaba repleto de pokemon que platicaban y solo dirigí la vista a los barandales de la mansión donde los pokemon de Octillery cuidaban muy minuciosamente cada uno de los invitados buscando infiltrados, entre ellos estaba Talonflame quien me observo unos minutos muy fijo y para evitar ser sospechoso abrace a mi acompañante desviando así la atención por el momento

– puedo ir a comer algo? – Pregunto Chespin que babeaba por los alimentos en las mesas

– si pero no hables con la gente – conteste y corrió entre el tumulto

– Ya puedes dejar de abrazarme – dije a ella que se separó

– si …. –

Actuó extraño pero con parte del trabajo hecho camine deambulando un poco hacia la salida donde el jardín y el laberinto se mostraban resplandecientes a la luz de la luna

Algunos invitados recorrían en parejas los caminos de piedra ,disimule un poco bebiendo un poco de jugo hasta que di con la entrada que debía estar debajo de los rosales pero no estaba sola ya que un Seviper vigilaba firmemente , con un trago profundo di un salto usando la apariencia de Talonflame y avance hacia ella

– que tal ,no ha habido problemas? – se movió y miro hacia el cielo

– No, estoy muy aburrido aquí – respondió dando un gran bostezo dejando salir el veneno de sus colmillos

– me deberás un favor así que vete a comer algo yo me encargo – dije avanzando hacia el

– quién eres? – se colocó para atacar

– soy yo ,quien más podría? – sus ojos se oscurecieron profundamente

– No te muevas – levante mis alas

– porque no te calmas? – su fauces se mantuvieron abiertas

– si quieres seguir con vida solo mantente quieto –

El sigilo se había ido al olvido ,use vendetta con el pero fui interceptado por colmillo venenoso el cual no paso a mayores ya que pude detenerlo antes de que diera con mi piel

– quién eres?! – Exclamo furiosa

– soy tu amigo –

Su cuerpo se sacudió fuertemente ,volvió a atacar usando tajo sombrío pero use bote antes de interceptar el golpe ,con el ataque pude dejar fuera de combate a seviper que recibió el ataque en su rostro

Cambie mi forma y con fuerza oculte el cuerpo detrás de las flores donde nadie lo vería por unas horas ,en tanto solo esculque por las plantas hasta que di con una cerradura que no tenía mucho de haber sido cambiada, de mi capa tome las piezas de metal que servían para las cerraduras, introduje los alambres con mucha suavidad y en poco un clic se hizo , empuje la puerta y unas escaleras descendían a un oscuro destino , nuevamente cambie de forma a Charmander y estuve así guiándome con la flama

Las palabras de Talonflame me llevaron hasta un pasillo en especial por donde pasaban las oscuros paquetes ,al andar di con tres puertas separadas por salas , con mucho cuidado coloque mi oído escuchando el interior de la primera donde no encontré nada más que un lugar vacío donde un olor putrefacto se mantenía impregnado en los muros pero entre la oscuridad note que el lugar tenia los requisitos suficientes que un almacén requería , seco y sin humedad alguna a lo cual el olor demostraba que no tenía mucho que había sido vaciada pero sin evidencia alguna solo continúe con las siguientes puertas

En la segunda puerta escuche un gemido en el interior que se mantenía ,el sepulcral silencio combinado con el sonido era muy aterrador ,mis patas vibraban demasiado así que apenas podía concentrarme forzar la cerradura , los intentos fueron muchos pero pude entrar y encontrarme con un desafortunado que había corrido la misma suerte , pise en silencio hacia el pokemon que esperaba amordazado en una silla metálica ,por las señas en su cuerpo podía decir que no tenía más de dos días en esa sala ,sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes lo cual me hizo cuestionarme el por qué había entrado a ayudarle

– cálmate si quieres que te ayude – dije sacando las garras que charmander poseía

Guardo silencio y junto corte las cuerdas que estaban fuertemente amarradas

– quien …eres? – Su voz era débil

– un detective – repuse sujetando a Treecko que apenas se sostenía

– no hables –

Lo saque de ahí y caminamos hacia las escaleras

– te dejare con alguien y dile lo que has visto – asintió con una respiración muy pesada

Al estar en el jardín nos dirigimos cubiertos por las sombras hasta un muro por el cual arroje una pequeña flama al aire que de inmediato fue respondido por un agente que cruzo el muro y se llevó al treecko con sus grandes alas

Volví al interior y fui hacia la última puerta donde esperaba ver más evidencia, el relato que daría treecko era un gran golpe a ese negocio sin embargo necesitaba algo mas

Al burlar la siguiente entrada quede maravillado al encontrar una gran máquina que trabajaba sin supervisión ,camine hacia la banda que iba en dirección a un contenedor vacío donde caían perlas con un aroma dulce ,la estructura era muy buena y los válvulas se mantenían con una marca en particular

Me acerque al contenedor y tome un par de perlas, con cuidado me acomode en el pulcro suelo, saque la hoja blanca de mi sombrero y cubrí dicho misterio que pise fuertemente pulverizándolo. Hice un análisis con las piezas que oculte en la capa e inesperadamente escuche un crujir de la nada escondí todo, volví a mi forma y solo me vi huyendo hacia el jardín

Después de haber pasado por los senderos de piedra regrese a la velada junta Meowstic quien al verme solo frunció el ceño

– ya es hora de irnos –

Se levantó y se perdió entre los invitados quienes al verme solo murmuraron entre ellos, camine hacia las mesas donde Chespin descansaba en una silla

– Vámonos – dije

– si –

Su redondo cuerpo apenas se mantenía en pie

– No me siento muy bien – hablo muy agitado

– No debiste sobre pasarte – comente

– y Meowstic? – Pregunto apretando su estómago

– No lo sé – replique , llegamos a la puerta sin problemas y solo me encontré pensando un poco

– llama a Lucario y espera mi señal –

Mi asistente con lentitud camino hacia la puerta principal

Regrese al centro e inicie a buscarla nuevamente pero instintivamente mire a Talonflame que sonrió y me señalo lo, en mi pecho sentí mi corazón ser estrujado fuertemente y mi mente se nublo por completo, subí sin detenerme y corrí por aquel largo pasillo hacia una puerta doble la cual empuje

– Bienvenido – Octillery me veía desde su escritorio

– se te perdió una princesa? – pregunto dando una carcajada

Dirigí mis vista a ella que tenía cubierto los ojos y siendo cubierta por Talonflame

– me avisaron de un mirón pero nunca me imaginé que un policía entrara a mi fiesta – dijo

– ya no tienes a donde escapar –

Octillery camino y llevo un tentáculo hacia su rostro

– que linda no crees? Sería una lástima que perdiera algo más que su belleza no crees? –

Talonflame encendió su lomo

– pero me pregunto por qué un policía se metería en un evento así y además no estás solo o sí? – me miro muy pensativo

– bueno eso no importa ,si quieres tenerla con vida ábreme paso y cuando este libre la liberare –

Me tenía a su merced

– bien retirare a los míos pero no quiero alguna sorpresa –

Asintió y con una seña hizo a Talonflame avanzar, fui detrás de ellos que evitaron por completo el frente y solo se movilizaron hacia una puerta trasera

Las cosas iban mal y la policía no tardaría en mostrarse

– déjame alagarte porque eres muy listo pero descuidado en ocasiones así que te advierto que dejes de perseguirme y meterme conmigo – dijo

– si pudieras detenerme ahora no cambiarias nada – añadió

Talonflame empujo a Meowstic que estaba totalmente indefensa sin poder usar poder alguno y no podía luchar sin que fuera muerta

Recorrimos hacia un estacionamiento trasero donde un auto esperaba con las luces encendidas, el tiempo corría en contra y mi objetivo se desvanecía

– no veremos después – dijo el señor Octillery que camino hacia la puerta pero antes de poder entrar una explosión a su lado me hizo cubrirme solo para observar que estaba tirada en el suelo , use la oportunidad y cambie de forma a charizard solo pare tomarla y alejarme lo suficiente

Entre el caos mire a Lucario quien había entrado al terreno y en sus manos llevaba una esfera de energía brillante, entre todo escupí una gran bola de fuego hacia el cielo llamando a todos

Deje a Meowstic de otro lado y corte las vendas

– Solo quédate aquí – dije

Regrese volando solo para caer encima del auto destrozándolo

– quedan arrestados! – Exclame volviendo a mi forma

– Talonflame acabalo – ordeno Octillery quien retrocedió camino a la mansión

– si –

Su cuerpo desprendió un calor que incinero las plantas cercanas ,me retire la capa y el sombrero arrojándolo lejos

El enemigo uso lanzallamas evite dicho ataque con bote y mire al auto explotar

– dame todo lo que tienes! – exclamo levantando vuelo e igualarme solo para atacarme con pájaro osado enviándome directo a un árbol ,las ramas ayudaron a que no muriera por el impacto contra el suelo

El batir de sus alas se podía oír claramente pero me escabullí en un arbusto donde permanece unos segundos observándole hasta que nuevamente uso fuego fatuo en todo el jardín que ardió

– nos vemos! – gritaba riendo

Salte de mí escondite y use pulso sombrío que dio en sus alas ,con un daño él se movió hacia mí con ataque rápido que desafortunadamente me hizo caer al suelo sin poder levantarme

Descendió y su figura era rodeada por la luz de las llamas que crujían

– que débil! Enserio pensaba que me dañarías con algún ataque – dijo pateándome con sus garras

– engañaste a Tyranitar, lograste hacer que me debilitara y después me hiciste hablar con algún truco sucio –

Entre tanto guarde silencio soportando su molesta voz

– Tengo que ir por el jefe – dijo acercándose un poco

– por qué sonríes? – abrí mis hocico y solo deje salir nuevamente pulso sombrío , recibió toda esa descarga

– Sí que eres… idiota –

Cayó al suelo

Con mi oponente derrotado camine lentamente esforzándome por respirar y encontrar a Octillery antes de que escapara pero halle a Lucario con el cuerpo de Octillery en el suelo

– y como te ha ido? – pregunto suspirando

– Bien , ya terminamos con esto – respondí

Los policías llegaron y con las indicaciones dadas fueron a la puerta secreta a cual fui para encontrarme con Ampharos que me miraba satisfecha

– como sabias de este lugar? –

Me tire en suelo ya que mis fuerzas apenas me ayudaban

– cuando estuve cautivo me las ingenie para escapar y cuando lo había logrado interrogue a mi captor …. – lo siguiente fue lo que el derrotado Talonflame me conto

Con el sentado y con una cadena impidiéndole moverse me acerque

– Parece que estamos iguales pero quiero cobrarme los días que estuve sin comer – dije acercando mis garras a sus alas

– no hablare! – exclamo

– Sería más sencillo que me dijeras lo que te voy a pedir porque es más tardado sacarlo de tu propia mente – encendió su cuerpo pero las cadenas impidieron que se moviera

– Entonces nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo – dijo riendo

– Tyranitar me podrías ayudar? – el guardián escucho mis palabras

– bien –

El gigante entro y solo se colocó delante de mi captor

– hablaras? – enojado hablo

– imbécil que no te engañe acaso eres un idiota! –

Tyranitar enfureció y le propino una golpiza

– alto –

Solo retrocedió mirando a Talonflame

– sí ,bien ya te puedes ir – asintió y salió

– Ves ,habla o puedo pedirte más golpes – con sangre me observo

– que…que quieres? – pregunto

– Cuéntame sobre los negocios negros y el señor Octillery –

Sus fuerzas de luchar se vieron reducidas

– Manejamos muchos negocios pero el que viste es el envío de paquetes a ciertas zonas , se puede decir que contrabandeamos con sustancias y el señor Octillery tiene la planta principal en su hogar – recordé la fiesta que se llevaría a cabo

– donde está dicha planta? – De su pico salió poca sangre

– hay un sótano secreto en el jardín muy cerca del laberinto – dijo

– Ahora bien ,quiero saber un poco más sobre esos negocios – de inmediato se levantó y cerro sus ojos quedando inconsciente

– no quería pero – cambie mi forma a alakasam y entre a su mente solo para encontrar información más clara

Con muchas cosas dentro volví a la forma de Talonflame y sali hacia aquel pasillo

– Cuídalo – dije a Tyranitar ,el haber entrado a su mente me dejo más debilitado

Cruce hacia la salida encontrando una intemperie

Ampharos quedo atónita pero solo llevo a un grupo de pokemon hacia el sótano , estando ahí mire a Meowstic

– estas bien? –

Las estrellas de cielo se apagaban

– sí , solo quiero dormir –

Entre tanto escuche a Piplup

– Hiciste un gran desastre – expreso

– y como te fue? – pregunte levantándome del suelo

– hice un excepcional trabajo para localizar a los repartidores y también cuidando de raichu – dijo muy orgullosa

– Te felicito – replique

– ah … si – a Piplup durante la llamada le di los nombres y direcciones de cada repartidos que habían en toda la ciudad los cuales atraparía con la mitad del escuadrón de policías que había pedido a Ampharos quien feliz los puso a mis órdenes ,el resto cuidaban algunas salidas y esperaban afuera a mis señal para entrar a la fiesta

Lo siguiente fue un reporte completo que entregue a la capitana donde relataba todos los negocios y junto recibí una paga que no esperaba

Regresamos a casa juntos dentro del vehículo

Al día siguiente después de haber tratado mis heridas me reuní con Ampharos quien me hablo un poco sobre lo conseguido de la noche anterior donde se consiguió un gran golpe al crimen pero me sentía mejor porque había conseguido algo interesante ,ese mismo día Pikachu recupero su energía aunque en esta ocasión no estaba sola ya que raichu la seguía

Llegue a mi departamento y encontré a una vieja amiga

– cómo has estado? – pregunto con la sonrisa de siempre


	7. Chapter 7

La bienvenida

Primera parte

– porque has venido? – pregunte

– qué?...No puedo venir a ver cómo estas – respondió

– vuelve a casa tengo mucho que hacer como para estar protegiéndote – replique

– quien es ella? – pregunto Braixen

– Absol…Una conocida –

– Mucho gusto –

Se acercó y saludo a Braixen

– Se podría decir que soy la hermana mayor de Zorua – añadió sonriendo

– Solo porque tu hermana fuera mí...amiga no significa que tú seas mi hermana –

Absol se acercó y mordió levemente mi oreja

– Cuando eras un pequeño te gustaba que te hiciera esto – comento

Ese cosquilleo me hizo retroceder y alejarme ,Braixen me miro muy sorprendida

– No te acerques a mi amo – dijo Meowstic interponiéndose

– y cómo te llamas? – pregunto

– Soy Meowstic Fidélité –

Absol la miro detenidamente y la saludo

– Sí que te has entretenido durante estos años – replico

– son amigas – dije

– bueno, no te culpo son bastante hermosas –

Me sentí un poco avergonzado por el hecho que lo dijera como si fuera un casanova

– no se quien seas pero deja de molestar a mi amo – dijo Meowstic

– Él ha sido muy bueno con nosotras así que no insinúes cosas – añadió Braixen

– Solo vine de visita por hoy, luego hablaremos sobre un asunto que ya conoces – dijo Absol que fue de vuelta a la puerta

Sin decir nada fui a mi oficina a realizar mi investigación

Con calma me senté y de aquel sombrero usado en la fiesta anterior saque aquel pequeño paquete con el polvo de las perlas que escondí de la policía y cualquiera porque tenía la intención de usarla de otra manera, tome unos gramos dentro de un pequeño recipiente de cristal y con una jeringa aplique una sustancia que al instante reacciono dejándome maravillado pero no me detuve, proseguí hacia el microscopio para ver más de cerca que había cambiado en la sustancia. Aunque mi tiempo observando fue largo encontré algo interesante, a un lado de donde estaba tenía un cuaderno confidencial en el cual anote todo y continúe estudiando sin las consecuencias de exponerme tanto, las heridas del día anterior cobraban mi esfuerzo haciéndome gemir de dolor pero si me detenía no podría avanzar con el proyecto

– Debes descansar – dijo Braixen detrás de mí, estupefacto cubrí el microscopio y el cuaderno

– Estoy bien – repuse

– pero te he escuchado quejarte, los golpes que te dieron fueron muy graves –

Braixen se miraba muy preocupada y eso sería un problema si descubriera el porqué de mi trabajo

– cuando guarde todo iré a dormir ,vale? –

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción asintió

– Bien –

Braixen salió de mi oficina, con un obstáculo en el camino guarde todo en el baúl secreto que era protegido por un librero y un escritorio, el cuaderno era más importante que todo así que lo escondí en un pequeño pasaje oculto .Sali de la oficina cerrando con llave y fui a mi habitación para dormir unas horas antes de proseguir

Me recosté y cerré mis ojos unos minutos antes de solo suspirar de aburrimiento

– amo…puedo pasar? – pregunto Meowstic desde la puerta donde me miro muy ruborizada

– Si – conteste

Entro y se detuvo cerca

– y que quieres? –

La sirvienta unió sus patas y bajo la vista al suelo

– que es la señorita Absol para usted? – pregunto

Realmente era secreta mi relación con ella

– Te lo diré pero no quiero que se lo digas a los demás – repuse, Meowstic asintió

– Es un acuerdo entre mi familia y la de Absol, fue hace mucho y al principio me gusto que lo hubieran hecho – dije

– qué clase de acuerdo? – pregunto

– De matrimonio –

Se sorprendió mucho

– pero no lo harás o sí? –

Volvió a preguntar muy anonadada

– No, lo que me gusto de aquel trato era que me casaría con su hermana menor pero por una epidemia la perdí y la siguiente en la línea era Absol – replique recordando aquellos días

– Ya veo –

Su mismo todo desanimado se mantenía

– pero trataras de oponerte cierto? – añadió

– no lo sé, creo que esa cosa del trato es irremediable… pero no me casare – conteste mirándola

– y por qué te interesa? – pregunte

– no me interesa… solo que no me gusto el tono como te hablo – respondió enrojecida

– ya veo, no dejes que te afecte, Absol es muy dura con sus palabras – comente volviendo a recostarme

– Descansa, mientras tanto iré a comprar víveres – dijo

– Habla con chespin y pídele que no venga hasta dentro de unos días – agregue

– Si –

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrar me cubrí con la manta dejándome llevar por el sosegado ambiente

Horas más tarde fui despertado

– vamos Zorua es hora de comer – dijo Braixen que me miraba de cerca

– levántate o si no se enfriara –

Con calma me levante

– porque sigues aquí? – pregunte bostezando

– No quería dejarte en ese estado – contesto

– Ya tengo a Meowstic cuidándome – dije

– Además de que deberías estar trabajando – agregue

Sonrió y arreglo mi pelo

– Me apresure con lo que tenía y termine temprano, ahora vamos – añadió

Baje de la cama y fui al comedor

Meowstic sirvió la comida y se acomodó en una silla cercana al centro donde diariamente comía algo que Braixen hizo de igual manera

– espero que te guste – dijo Braixen

– realmente no es necesario que lo prepares… podrías usar ese tiempo para ir a casa a descansar de tu trabajo – comente

– Igual prueba lo que hice – añadió Meowstic

Delante de mí había dos platos de comida muy distinta

– Hicieron demasiado – dije

Ambas me observaron

– Si estas herido debes comer mucho para recuperarte – dijeron al unísono, lo que me impresiono fue su sincronización

– Terminare engordando – comente

Sus ojos brillantes se mantenían en mí, era incomodo por lo cual cerré mis ojos y seguí comiendo así hasta que llene mi estomago

Termine con sueño y parecía que mi plan de continuar trabajando se veía obstaculizado por lo mismo

– gracias por la comida, guarden un poco y el resto llévalo al albergue – dije levantándome de la mesa

– Zorua me podrías ayudar con algo? – pregunto Braixen

– sí ,no hay problema –

Camine lento hasta la sala y exhale sentándome en mi sillón

– En que te ayudo? –

Se colocó cerca de mí enseñándome un documento

– y que es? – pregunte leyendo

– hay unas cosas que no entiendo del todo bien, es sobre las finanzas que se están manejando en una cuenta bancaria – respondió

Estudie los números un tiempo y di con una anomalía bastante extraña

– Aquí está el problema – dije señalándole un numero erróneo

– Ya veo ,eres muy bueno – replico

– no es para tanto – dije

– habla y diles sobre ese dato para ver si hay alguna solución en el banco porque fue de ahí de donde salió esa mal suma – añadí

– Muchas gracias! –

Se arrojó abrazándome

– Si – dije sorprendido

– Amo ya termine de empacar la comida – dijo Meowstic que me observo muy seria incluso más de lo normal

– voy contigo ya es muy noche como para que vallas sola – dije

Braixen guardo sus documentos

– Los acompaño – continuo sosteniendo su carpeta

Salimos hacia unas cuadras más adelante donde se encontraba el albergue ,al llegar hable con algunos pokemon y fui con el encargado

– Zorua ,como has estado? – pregunto

– bien ,hemos traído algo de comida – respondí

– Oh gracias! –

Llamo a dos pokemon que cargaron las bolsas y las llevaron a la cocina en el primer piso

– Vino una Absol que se decía tu prometida a verme – dijo

– por qué vendría? – pregunte

– eso mismo pensé ,se paseó por aquí y cuando termino solo se despidió – contesto

– y no hizo algo en especial? –

Pensó unos segundos

– Me hablo sobre un trabajo que hacia pero quería ver que era lo que hacías de vez en cuando –

Era extraño que Absol fuera a esos lugares sin tener un objetivo monetario

– y como van las cosas? –

Se levantó de su mesa y miro al fondo del albergue

– Ahora estamos muy bien – respondió

– Me alegro por ello – comente

– solo veníamos a dejar la comida ,ya luego pasare y hablaremos más –

Estreche su pata y nos despedimos .baje de vuelta encontrando a ambas jugando con los niños

– Ya es hora de irnos –

Se levantaron despidiéndose y me siguieron

Deje a Braixen a unos metros de su casa y solo regresamos en medio de un silencio

Volví al trabajo con un estomago menos lleno ,la formula se mantenía cambiando lentamente carcomiendo la sustancia colocada

Pase el resto de la noche en la misma operación y más tarde fui a dormir .En esa tarde nuevamente fui despertado por Meowstic

– Te llaman – dijo moviéndome

Con lentitud me levante y fui directo al teléfono

– Detective Zorua en que puedo ayudarle – dije somnoliento

– Requiero de sus servicios – contesto

– bien ,que clase de servicios? – pregunte

– mi familia ha tenido algunos problemas económicos y bueno queremos que descubra que está sucediendo – respondió

– Bien ,deme su dirección y en poco lo visitare –

El cliente me dio sus datos y con pocas ganas de salir comí un bocadillo partiendo al trabajo

Camine por las calles cargando mi maletín pensando en el tipo de caso que tendría que por como lo describió sería un poco aburrido pero tenía una ética y lo completaría

La dirección era hacia el norte con una de las familia más o menos ricas de esos lares ,comerciantes de cierto tipo de bayas raras que exportaban de otra región. Chespin volvería dentro de unos días al trabajo y con él podría terminar más rápido

Entre tantos di con un edificio alto ,con bastante interés en el caso cruce la puerta hacia la recepción donde encontré a un bunnelby que movió unos cuadernos

– que desea? – pregunto

– Busco al señor Beartic para un asunto privado – respondí

Tomo el teléfono e hizo una llamada entre afirmaciones colgó

– está en el séptimo piso – dijo

Asentí y fui al elevador

– gracias –

Entre música llegue al piso y baje normalmente para dirigirme a una oficina amplia ,ya enfrente toque suavemente la puerta

– Pase – dijo

Gire la perilla y entre

– Buenas tardes, soy el detective –

Se puso de pie y camino hacia mí

– buenas tardes ,desea algo para tomar? –

Su gran altura era un problema

– muchas gracias pero no, si fuera amable dígame cual es el problema? – fue de vuelta al asiento

– mi padre o más bien nuestro padre murió hace unos días – dijo

– Mi más sentido pésame – correspondí

– gracias ,y bueno todo inicio cuando leyeron el testamento donde se nos repartió por igual los bienes...Pero más tarde hicimos una revisión juntos a las cuentas de casa y nos dimos cuenta que se perdió una gran parte del dinero ,ahora lo llame para que solucione esto o al menos una respuesta mejor que "solo se perdió en deudas de apuestas" –

Lo mire a los ojos

– no hay problema pero necesito saber sobre usted y su familia, me tomara un tiempo pero le hare saber que paso –

Frunció el ceño y parecía que entraría en cólera

– Está bien – dijo

– Hábleme poco sobre cómo es su familia – repuse sacando el cuaderno

– como ya sabrá somos los dueños de "Sinn compañía" ,comerciamos con bayas y semillas de regiones lejanas las cuales transportamos a varias ciudades ,lo que queda de mi familia son mi hermano menor y mi hermana …mama murió ya hace mucho –

Lo mire bien y por cómo se reaccionaba se podría decir que cargaba mucha responsabilidad

– Algún competidor que fuera lo suficientemente malo como para hacer algo parecido –

Llevo su garra hasta su barba

– no lo creo ,ninguno tiene el suficiente poder como para hacer algo parecido – con el dato reunido me puse de pie

– Bien, eso es todo pero si hay cualquier dato que fuera de ayuda llámeme en tanto mantenga a su familia dentro de la ciudad – dije guardando el cuaderno en mi maletín

– gracias por tomar mi caso –

Asentí y me retire de vuelta a casa donde reuniría información sobre la compañía Sinn y haría una revisión a problemas legales que hubieran tenido

En mi encerrada oficina vacié la información en otro cuaderno en el cual cree las posibilidades de la pérdida del dinero ,podrían ser cosas del contador que tenían como empleado o igual como lo que sucedía con el caso de Braixen ser un problema del banco

Pase unas horas recolectando información en todas partes dejándome saber que la compañía Sinn en el pasado tuvo problemas con un empleado que denuncio incumplimiento de contrato además de que Beartic tuvo un problema con el fermento de bayas ,un tipo de bebida muy fuerte que solo se vendían en los bares y que por consecuencia fue internado en un hospital pasando meses dentro por la orden de un juez cuando este hizo un disturbio en el negocio

El anochecer caía lentamente y como era cansado tener que transportarme a edificios lejanos solo por unos simples datos regrese a mi departamento y caí sobre el sillón agitado por subir las decenas de escaleras

– y que tal te fue? – pregunto Meowstic colocando un vaso de agua la mesa cercana

– bien pero tengo mucho que hacer – respondí

– Me alegro – dijo mirándome

– y no quieres comer? por cómo te veo parece que no has parado un poco para alimentarte correctamente – añadió

Me senté suspirando

– Si –

Fue a la cocina y la seguí

Meowstic se había adaptado al trabajo aunque nunca le pedí servirme pero igual le daba un sueldo el cual en ocasiones se negaba a recibir pero lo mantenía acumulando hasta que el día que decidiera irse. Sus palabras eran amables en ocasiones y otras un poco más duras cuando hacía algo que no le parecía solo para suavizarlas instantes después lo que me causaba confusión. Me senté a la mesa mirando un plato de ensalada

– la sopa estará lista en poco – dijo

– Solo comeré esto por el momento – repuse comiendo

– Está bien –

Fue muy ligero pero satisfactorio

– Gracias por la comida –

Me levante de la mesa y fui de vuelta por mi maletín

– Ten mucho cuidado – dijo

– Si –

Anonadado sali del departamento y camine hacia la casa de la familia Beartic

Tenía un auto pero prefería caminar y ver a los pokemon que vivían tranquilamente además de que me aburría ir dentro de cualquier vehículo .Cuando llegue al frente toque el timbre en la reja de esa casa y a la distancia mire al criado salir

– que desea? – pregunto aquel teddiursa

– busco al señor Beartic – conteste

– es el detective que contrato? – pregunto

– Si –

Se movió hacia una cadena la cual retiro y enseguida las rejas se abrieron

– Por favor sígame –

Me moví detrás hasta la puerta cruzando a una habitación en el tercer piso donde nuevamente lo encontré aunque ahora descansando

– Buenas noches – dije

– oh! Bienvenido – saludo

– no quiere algo para beber? – pregunto

– Por lo que veo has andado mucho – añadió

– un vaso de agua será suficiente – replique

– Trae lo que pidió – dijo al teddiursa que salió de inmediato

– Como le dije haría mi trabajo y lo primero fue investigar a su familia y a usted también solo para poder sostener teorías que fueran a crearse – dije acomodándome en una silla muy suave

– No esconderé nada así que no hay problema – replico sorprendido por cómo le dije el modo de trabajo

– platicare con sus hermanos y cuando haya terminado me iré pero regresare mañana para contarle lo que he encontrado – dije

Teddiursa entro y me entrego el vaso con agua que bebí rápido

– Lo llevare con mis hermanos – dijo colocándose de pie

Baje de la silla y lo acompañe a lo largo de un corredor hasta una puerta negra de madera

– puedo entrar? –

Toco la puerta y mantuvo su garra en la perilla

– Si – contesto una voz muy delicada en el interior

– déjame presentarte ,el detective Zorua –

Se levantó y camino hacia mi

– Mucho gusto – dijo estrechando mi pata

– El gusto es mío – repuse

– ahora quisiera hablar a solas con ella – dije

– Bien ,estaré en mi estudio si necesita algo mas – dijo Beartic

Salió de ahí y escuche sus pasos desaparecer a la distancia

Con comodidad invite a la hermana de Beartic sentarse e iniciar a contestar mis preguntas

– muy bien ,las preguntas son algo cliché en estas investigaciones pero ayudaran un poco a dar con la verdad así que no te sientas presionada – dije sacando mi cuaderno

– Si! – bramo dejando salir aire

– como era la relación con tu padre? – pregunte

– a decir verdad no recuerdo mucho que hubiéramos compartido pero en ocasiones hablábamos y me decía muchas cosas pero algunas pocas eran de ayuda ,siempre era más sobre el modo del trabajo y dinero – contesto

– ya veo, y en medio de esas charlas no menciono problemas con algún pokemon? –

Cerro un ojo pensando

– sí ,hubo un buizel de los transportes que se quejaba por el sueldo que recibía y bueno planeaba demandar a mi padre – respondió

– Eso es malo – repuse

– Sí que lo es –

– y como es la relación con tus hermanos? –

Se puso de pie y camino a la ventana

– a mi hermano mayor casi no lo conocí de pequeña ,lo único que sabía era que siempre estaba de fiesta y cosas así pero cuando regreso solo se mantuvo quieto e inicio a trabajar con papa .. Eh mi hermano menor es bastante juguetón pero de vez en cuando lo he visto hablar con unos pokemon muy violentos – dijo

Por el tono de voz que se quebraba me detuve un momento ante la última pregunta

– siento lo de tu padre – dije

– Sí ,no hay problema – repuso secándose las lagrimas

– será mi última pregunta ,crees que tu padre perdió ese dinero? – pregunte

– no tengo idea ,como dije antes casi no hablábamos así que no lo conocí muy bien como para afirmarlo – respondió

– muchas gracias –

Guarde el cuaderno y me moví hacia el estudio con ayuda de teddiursa que me guio por la casa

Entre y me acomode cerca del escritorio

– y bien como le fue? – pregunto

– Contesto a mis preguntas – respondí

– y se puede saber que contesto? –

– no le puedo revelar lo que ha dicho pero me revelo un poco de información interesante – comente sonriendo

– oh , bien y continuara? –

Ya era tarde y quería ver como contestarían pero sería al día siguiente

– vendré mañana por la mañana –

– Bien ,será un placer – repuso

Sali de esa casa de vuelta al departamento reafirmando que Beartic había estado en una clínica tratando su enfermedad aunque me llamo la atención el hermano pequeño quien estaba teniendo influencia con delincuentes según la hermana , eso además de aquel buizel que intentaría localizar con ayuda de otro amigo más en la ciudad

Nuevamente al llegar a mi hogar encontré a Braixen cerca de Meowstic y lo poco que pude ver era que hablaban antes de que llegara

– y como te fue? – pregunto la sirvienta cargando mi maletín

– Bien – respondí confuso al ser recibido de un modo hogareño

– te quieres bañar o primero cenar? – pregunto Meowstic

– eh?... voy a descansar en mi oficina – dije tomando mi maletín .no quería ser grosero pero realmente no me acostumbraba a la compañía extra en casa, lo último que escuche fue una plática más baja entre ambas

Realice el mismo trabajo y cuando concluí volví a salir, fui al comedor observando a Braixen dormir en la mesa ,me acerque y la moví

– Despierta – dije suavemente en su oído esperando a que abriera sus ojos

– Vamos – dije sin encontrar respuesta

La observe más de cerca y quede en silencio notando que era muy tierna cuando dormía .me transforme y la cargue hasta mi cama donde la deje cubierta con la manta ,la mire unos segundos antes de escuchar pasos acercarse a la puerta y con simple movimiento volví a transformarme


	8. Chapter 8

La bienvenida parte 2

– quieres comer? – pregunto meowstic que me observo sonrojada

– se durmió así que la traje a mi cama – respondí

– Está bien aunque la podías dejar en mi habitación – comento

– No quería molestarte –

Dejo salir un suspiro y me observo

– entonces te…quedaras...e...en mi cama? – pregunto tartamudeando

– dormiré en el sillón – conteste saliendo y cerrando la puerta

– pero quiero probar la sopa que preparaste – añadí

– la serviré – dijo

Ya sentado en la mesa la observe actuar muy nerviosa y ruborizada

– Aquí tienes – dijo colocando el plato enfrente de mi

– Gracias –

Meowstic se acomodó en la silla del frente

– y como te fue en el trabajo? – pregunto

– Bien, mañana volveré a ir – conteste

La comida era muy buena

– Te quedo bien – comente ,quedo en silencio

– y a ti como te fue? – pregunte

– Muy relajado –

– Bueno este lugar no es muy grande – repuse

– Pero eres muy desordenado – dijo

Sonreí

– Tratare de no serlo – dije

– pero si no lo fueras me aburriría –

Se carcajeo suavemente

– Eso es lo que amo de ti – dije

Nuevamente quedo en silencio tornándose de un carmesí muy intenso

– enserio? – pregunto tímidamente

– sí ,me gusta tu actitud…La mayoría de los pokemon que he conocido apenas me contestan por el nivel social que tengo –

Continúe comiendo hasta que el plato quedo vacío

Lleve el plato a lavado y lo deje remojar en tanto fui al sillón sentándome mirando a la nada

– Ya puedes ir a dormir – dije a meowstic que asintió y fue a su habitación

Con lentitud me senté en el sillón pasando mi pata por mi cabeza. Nuevamente me puse de pie y tome el teléfono llamando a ponyta ,un pokemon que me debía favores. Marque y de inmediato tomo el teléfono

– buscadores de tesoros y pokemon a su servicio – dijo

– hola ponyta ,te acuerdas de mí no? –

Escuche su respiración

– Como olvidar a quien me salvo el cuello – repuso con una alegría falsa

– necesito tu ayuda para encontrar a buizel que trabajaba en los transportes de la compañía sinn – dije

– Si ,te aseguro que lo encuentro pero esto bajara la cantidad que te debo no? – bostece

– supongo que un poco por qué bueno …pague por tu deuda – respondí

– Si ,te hablare cuando tenga algo pero tardare un poco en ubicarlo – dijo muy nervioso

– solo háblame y si no estoy deja el recado pero se claro – dije

– Ya está hecho –

Ponyta anteriormente se metió en lugares oscuros para conseguir dinero y lo hizo pero robo eso es lo peor que puedes hacer

– Cuídate –

Colgué el teléfono , regrese y me deje llevar por el sueño

Cuando me levante no tarde mucho en regresar al hogar de beartic y al primero en hacerles preguntas era al hermano pequeño a quien encontré en el jardín jugando con una pelota

– Hola – dije

– Buenos días –

– veras te hare unas preguntas así que no te presiones en responder – dije

– Bien señor –

me acomode cerca de un árbol protegido del sol con la sombra

– tienes algún recuerdo bueno de tu padre? –

El pequeño se detuvo a recordar

– bueno ,la que estuvo más tiempo conmigo fue mama y casi no conocí a papa porque siempre estaba más en el trabajo pero había días en las que descansaba y la pasaba en casa…Jugaba un poco conmigo y se iba a otro lugar – respondió

– Te entiendo – repuse

– Y alguna vez notaste que tu padre tuviera problemas con alguien? –

La pelota rodo de sus patas

– Con mi hermano mayor se la pasaba la mayoría de las veces discutiendo – respondió

– y como se llevaba con tu mama? –

Me miro a los ojos

– Bien ,siempre la abrazaba y la quería más que a nosotros –

El pequeño parecía muy nostálgico

– y que piensas de tus hermanos? –

Miro a su hogar

– Son muy buenos aunque mi hermana me vigila demasiado cuando salgo a jugar – contesto

– me dijo que hablas con unos pokemon de la calle, porque lo haces? –

Se sorprendió e inicio a ponerse nervioso

– Son...amigos – dijo

– y de que hablas con ellos? –

Dejo salir una risa bastante animada

– De jugar y de ir al parque ,pero realmente no puedo salir sin que mi hermano mayor me dé permiso...aunque a veces he pensado en escaparme nunca lo he hecho – dijo

– bien ,y no has visto algo extraño mientras estas aquí? – pregunte

– nada...lo mismo de siempre mi hermana pasea por el jardín y mi hermano sale a trabajar ,ya por la tarde voy a tomar mis lecciones – replico

– Bien ,muchas gracias por ayudarme – dije

– deberías ir a la escuela ahí podrías hacer amigos – añadí alejándome de vuelta a estudio esperando encontrar a beartic

Llegue al frente y toque la puerta

– Pase – dijo

Empuje la puerta y lo encontré trabajando en unos documentos

– ya termino con mi hermano menor? – pregunto

– Sí ,ahora le toca a usted – conteste

– Estoy listo – dijo dejando un momento sus documentos

– como pude ver tu relación con tu padre no fue de la mejor pero dime desde tu punto de vista cómo fue? –

Miro el suelo muy pensativo

– él quiso siempre lo mejor aunque no lo aproveche cuando estaba vivo ,era un buen padre pero cuando mi madre murió cambio mucho y se encerró más en el trabajo…tal vez debí ayudarlo a superar esa tragedia – dijo

Toco su pelo

– cuando era joven recuerdo que llegaba a casa y me abrazaba diciendo que me quería ,después iba con mama y bueno la quería mucho ,cuando crecí inicie a meterme en muchas cosas y ya sabes el resto ,peleas y noches duras en la calle tratando de ubicarme – añadió

– entiendo ,y no has visto nada extraño mientras trabajabas o cuando andas por esta casa? –

Refunfuño lento y estaba por hablar cuando escuche alguien tocar la puerta

– puedo entrar? – pregunto

– Si – respondió beartic

Y ahí fue donde la encontré ,braixen venía con su uniforme de abogada y tenía en sus manos una carpeta

– Bue…buenos días – dijo mirándome un instante

– oh déjame presentarte a la abogada encargada de la herencia , braixen – camino adelante posando su mano delante

– Mucho gusto – dijo saludándome

– El gusto es mío –

Con tranquilidad tome su pata besándola

– Fue ella quien me informo sobre la falla en los números –

Sonreí y mire al frente

– Me encontré a su asistente y lo traje conmigo – dijo braixen mirando hacia la puerta

– Gracias por ello –

Me incorpore y fui a la puerta encontrando a chespin

– Jefe ya estoy listo – dijo muy enérgico

– me alegro que estas aquí ,y bueno pasea por la casa y juega un poco con el pequeño hermano que está en el jardín – dije y con ello se fue muy rápido

Volví al escritorio para hablar un poco más

– podría terminar de contestar mi pregunta? – beartic volvió a sentarse

– algo anormal? Nada que pudiera afectar al negocio o a la familia – respondió

– muy bien ,y la última…Qué piensa de sus hermanos? –

Respiro pesadamente

– son buenos y sufrieron parte de la perdida de nuestros padres, mi hermana es muy reservada en ocasiones así que no se mucho sobre sus gustos u opiniones , a mi hermano pequeño trato de educarlo tratando de entenderlo pero es difícil criar un cubchoo…. Son buenos y los quiero – contesto

– muchas gracias ,la dejare con la abogada braixen y me iré a seguir con el trabajo –

– espere ,tengo algo de información que le puede ayudar – dijo mirándome muy seria

– Está bien –

Sin moverme la observe

– De hecho se lo iba a decir al señor beartic pero ya que está aquí le puedo ayudar a resolver este caso –

Sonreí guardando el cuaderno en mi maletín

– el asunto que encontré fue que días antes de la muerte hubo operaciones en las que se sacó dinero de la cuenta pero como fue muy pequeño no se notó ,la misma cosa se repitió ,ahora no se sabe muy bien quien fue el que hizo tal acción –

Fue intrigante

– bien ,le agradezco por la pista –

Nuevamente bese su pata y me retire al jardín a buscar a chespin

Cientos de flores y arboles adornaban las alrededores ,como era evidente a la madre le gustaban plantarlas y el padre como tenía acceso a las bayas este conseguía las semillas de los árboles, recorrí un sendero de piedra caliza con relieves muy detallados de flores ,al andar encontré a chespin corriendo con el pequeño hermano que pateaban la pelota entre risas

Parecían muy felices así que me senté al pie de un árbol a esperar algo de tiempo antes de irnos de vuelta a casa, como no podía ser visto me eche y cerré mis ojos para dormir un poco ante la gran paz que se podía sentir

La sosegada tarde me derrumbo llevando al cálido mundo de los sueños

Repentinamente volví a tener un sueño viejo que me devolvió a mis días de niñez . Me encontraba sentado observando esa ventana con vista al patio principal donde la observe nuevamente llegar por primera vez ,con esa sonrisa deslumbrante saludaba a mi padre ,tristemente no me intereso y regrese a leer más .

Más tarde llamaron a mi puerta

– Amo tiene una visita – dijo alguien

– No quiero a nadie – replique

– Pero su padre lo ordeno –

Baje de mi silla y camine hacia la puerta

– Así que ha tenido tiempo para mandar algo molesto – dije

– No creo que sea molesto ,por favor venga –

Exhale fuertemente ,gire la perilla y hale con fuerza la puerta

– Hola – dijo ella que me dejo frio

– Amo es la señorita que su padre quiere que conozca –

Retrocedí y di la espalda

– no necesito a nadie – dije

– perdónelo señorita ..Es un poco tímido – comento

– oh! Ya veo , no hay problema – repuso ella

– Los dejo –

Con un silencio de muerte me acomode de vuelta en mi silla

– y que lees? – pregunto aproximándose pero solo ignore su duda ,sin mirarla continúe con mi estudio. En el silencio sentí su respiración rondar mi oreja

– ..a..ju..gar –susurro mordiendo mi oreja haciéndome abochornarme

– no hagas eso – dije

– porque te encierras aquí cuando afuera es tan divertido? – dijo

– no me gusta salir – repuse

– ven conmigo –

Mi estudio estaba arruinado así que por curiosidad la seguí hasta el jardín trasero

– ven! – exclamo animada

– Si – dije fríamente. Abrí mis ojos lentamente observando su figura y salte abrazándola

– Nunca te vallas de mi lado – dije, mi visión difuminada se aclaro

– Perdón – dije a braixen que se avergonzó por mis palabras ,me aparte rápidamente totalmente arrepentido por arrojarme

– está bien – dijo

– venía a hablarte sobre lo que encontré en el banco – añadió escondiendo su mirada de mi

– y que era? – pregunte

– sobre esas transacciones nadie más que el padre pudo hacerlas ,ya sabes por la firma y la presencia – respondió

– Negocio o trato la firma debe ser hecha en presencia de un servidor público – agregue

– bueno esto abre incógnitas – comente sonriendo

– Te agradezco mucho – añadí

– y como me encontraste? – pregunte

– deambule un poco y me detuve a pensar sobre cómo eres y te encontré – respondió

– eres inteligente ,por eso te adoro – comente

– bien ,iré por chespin y nos iremos a casa –

Fui de vuelta al jardín y encontré a chespin comiendo la merienda con el pequeño hermano

– ahora me apuro – dijo comiendo más rápido

– no te molestes podrías causarte dolor de estómago – repuse sentando en la mesa

– quiere un poco señor? – pregunto el pequeño

– no , solo esperare a mi asistente – respondí .

Comieron y reían platicando ,el tiempo paso rápido mirando los alrededores fijándome entre las flores que emanaban un olor ligero y agradable a mi olfato

– y cómo están? – pregunto braixen que igual había finalizado su trabajo

– Bien – respondí

Se acomodó en el asiento de un lado suspirando de lo cansada que estaba

– y que han hecho? – pregunto a ambos que emocionados contaron todo lo que jugaron

– Oh sí que tienen energías – comento risueña

Estuve en silencio hasta que terminaron su comida

– ven otro día – dijo a chespin

– Sí ,tratare de venir – respondió

– gracias por venir señor –

El pequeño hizo una reverencia muy elegante ,sin saber cómo corresponder asentí y salimos los tres de esa mansión

Más tarde regrese al departamento y me recosté en el sillón suspirando en tanto meowstic me llevo un vaso de agua

– gracias – dije fatigado ,el caso se complicó más pero no perdía la esperanza

– chespin…. Cuando puedas dibuja todo lo que viste – dije

– si –

Su energía no se vio afectada y por ende tomo unas hojas y colores .cerré mis ojos estirando mis patas sobre el sillón sintiendo un alivio placentero en mi cuerpo

– qui...Quieres que te de un masaje? – dijo braixen tartamudeando

– eh… si – respondí ,poso sus patas en mi lomo acariciando suavemente ,cerré mis ojos y pensé un poco sobre cómo se habían hecho las transacciones sin dar con un claro escenario

– braixen ,tendrás los registros de la cuenta? – pregunte

– sí ,los traigo en mi carpeta – contesto

– Excelente ,quiero hacer un análisis mejor – añadí sonriendo, me incorpore

– me lo podrías entregar? –

– si –

Fue hacia su carpeta y saco unas hojas

– te los regresare cuando termine – dije tomándolos y me di prisa a ir a mi oficina

Cerré la puerta y saque lo investigado anteriormente ,entre números y fechas anote y di con el fin de mi sospecha

– No pudo hacerlo – dije en voz baja

Con un indicio más descanse y mire hacia el compartimiento secreto del cual saque mi pequeño cuaderno inspeccionando un dato el cual me dio otra razón de visitar al señor beartic.

Sali de mi oficina y fui con braixen

– gracias! – exclame ,había tomado sus patas pero sentí cierta calidez que fue extraña y me aparte

– y que descubriste? – pregunto

iba a responder pero escuche dos golpes en la puerta ,meowstic abrió la puerta y enseguida entro absol mirándome

– sí que continuas divirtiéndote – comento mirando nuevamente a braixen y meowstic

– y como te ha ido? – pregunte

– Bien, estoy encantada con esta ciudad ,ya veo por qué te has quedado mucho tiempo – contesto

– aquí hay muchas cosas que amo – replique

– oh, eso me recuerda has ido al albergue cierto? – agregue, mis palabras la afectaron y la sonrojaron levemente

– solo quería ver en donde te metes cuando estas libre – replico

– enserio crees que sigo siendo el mismo de antes? – comente

– no… solo …. –

Después de eso guardo silencio

– y a que has venido? – pregunte bebiendo agua

– Ah… he decidido dormir aquí – respondió

Ahogándome levemente gire a verla

– qué? – brame sorprendido

– sí ,aquí es el único lugar que tiene clase pero necesita muchos cambios – dijo

– en la ciudad hay lugares más lujosos que podrían gustarte –

Absol nuevamente se sonrojo

– es … es solo que me gusto más este departamento –

Su expresión me hizo quedar en silencio ,era raro verla de una manera tierna .fruncí el ceño soltando aire

– tendré que mover algunas cosas pero te liberare una habitación – dije

Paso media hora y me levante transformándome en un machamp encaminándome a aquel cuarto que adopte como almacén para mis libros

Las pilas de mis libros se levantaban a un metro y al ser tantos tuve que mover la primera columna seguida de la segunda y consecutivamente

– y donde los pondrás? – pregunto meowstic

– ya veré – dije colocando algunos en la sala

– podrías venderlos – repuso

– qué? Pero son míos – dije

– los lees? – pregunto

– ya los leí todos – conteste observando las viejas portadas con polvo en ellas

– pero estorban mucho ,además de que ya no los usas o sí? –

Recordé un poco el último día que los vi

– tienes dos opciones ,los tiras o los vendes –

Apreté mis dientes

– Bien ,véndelos – conteste triste

– voy a buscar donde hacerlo – repuso

– vamos ,para que te animes te ayudare a limpiar – dijo sonriendo

Volví al cuarto y levante la siguiente pila

– te ayudare – dijo braixen tomando la vara de su esponjosa cola

– ya que tardaran mucho me temo que no tengo otra que ayudarles – dijo absol caminando

Llego el anochecer y la habitación queda limpia ,mis libros yacían cerca de la puerta amarrados con una cinta blanca y me despedía de cada uno arrepintiéndome de haber aceptado venderlos. Dentro de aquel cuarto habían muebles sin usar y en buen estado

Después de la colada fui a descansar en mi cama ,chespin había terminado de dibujar casi en el anochecer y por ello se fue a casa dejándome a solas con braixen ,meowstic y absol quien continúo limpiando el polvo de los muebles. Estando acostado y con la luz de una lámpara di una revisada a los dibujos que chespin hizo apartando algunos por no ser necesarios como las flores o como jugaba la pelota con el hermano pequeño de beartic

De los quince tome cinco muy diferentes y en uno de ellos se retrató a beartic andar a una puerta trasera de la mansión y también a la hermana que se acomodó en una mesa a beber él te posando su mirada a una parte en especial , los siguiente era al hermano pequeño hablar con esos niños al otro lado de la reja y el ultimo donde presentaba a un pangoro andar demasiado cerca de la mansión

Ahora se abrieron nuevas pistas a seguir

Guarde los dibujos en mi oficia dentro del maletín y vacié la información de las preguntas creando nuevas hipótesis de quien podría haber robado el dinero y también reflexione como explicaría la firma en los documentos añadiéndole un obstáculo al caso que era muy ligero

Mi oficina todavía tenía libros viejos que ya no leería así que tome los que me gustaron más y el resto los acomode para llevarlos a la puerta .fue mientras lo hacía cuando escuche la voz de braixen desde la puerta

– ya es hora de que me valla a casa ,me venía a despedir – dijo

– gracias por ayudarnos y también por compartir información conmigo – repuse

– Fue un placer hacerlo – dijo con una sonrisa

Su expresión cansada me hizo acercarme

– te gustaría ir a cenar un día de estos? – pregunte

– es una…cita? – moví mis orejas

– sí ,se podía decir que si – respondí

– me gustaría mucho – dijo

– bien, entonces cuándo? – pregunte

– vamos cuando termines el caso que tienes – contesto

– esplendido – brame animado

– Bueno ,nos vemos mañana – dijo

– te acompaño a la puerta –

Fui detrás y la despedí

– Ve con cuidado – dije viéndola partir ,cerré la puerta y di media vuelta

– deseas cenar? – pregunto meowstic

– si – conteste

– Entonces ven – dijo caminando hacia el comedor .me quedaba tiempo así que fui a inspeccionar a absol

Iba por el pasillo cuando escuche un tarareo muy alegre ,con sigilo me acerque al marco de la puerta mirando el interior donde absol arreglaba la cama con unas sábanas blancas ,su manera de ser en público era pulcra y totalmente seria sin mostrar algún interés más que la fortuna ,ahora sonreía y se balanceaba armónicamente

– Ya está – dijo suspirando ,dio media vuelta y quedo paralizada

– no debí ver – dije alejándome rumbo al comedor

El plato ya estaba listo y me acomode ,la mire esperarme del otro lado de la mesa

– y como.. – en ese preciso momento el teléfono sonó en la sala

– quien será a esta hora? – pregunto

– No espero la llamada de alguien en especial – respondí ,di un brinco de la silla y corrí a descolgar el teléfono

Coloque el oído en la bocina

– hola, Que desea? – dije

– Oh gracias que respondiste ,este te quería avisar que encontré al buizel que querías – dijo ponyta del otro lado con ese miedo que cargaba desde el día que lo salve

– y bien? Donde esta –

Soltó una pequeña risa

– todavía está en el negocio del transporte pero trabaja con unos cuantos empleados con su camión – contesto

– y en donde vive ahora? –

Su respiración entrecortada era irritante

– en el este en el 541 cerca de la avenida lichi y uvav ,reconocerás su casa porque tiene su local con un anuncio – replico

– gracias por encontrarlo – dije

– bueno ,ya no te debo tanto – bramo

– eh.. Si ,solo te queda el noventa y cinco por ciento de tu deuda por saldar – dije

– sí .. si necesitas más ayuda o cualquier cosa pídela – añadió

– lo tengo en consideración –

Finalice la llamada y volví a la mesa

Meowstic me miro muy seria

– no pensé que fueras tan rudo – comento

– realmente me importa poco que me pague...Sé que nunca lo hará pero le doy un motivo para que no se meta en más problemas – dije

– entonces solo actúas? – pregunto

– A los que he sacado de la basura los motivo pero a los que me llegan a deber dinero los amenazo como cualquier cobrador – conteste

Su mirada cortada se mantuvo en mí

– no deberías causar miedo – bramo

– El miedo en ocasiones previene que los tontos se vuelva al hoyo de donde salieron – añadí

Suspiro y bajo la vista al suelo como si la hubiera decepcionado

– te lo diré claro ,les perdone sus deudas hace tiempo ,ellos saben si pagarme o no me da igual cual camino tomen – dije

– entiendo – repuso de manera fría

– eres un tonto! – exclamo dirigiéndose a su habitación

En la soledad comí y bebí dejando los trastes en el lavado pero su reacción fue como un golpe haciéndome cuestionar si debía seguir influyendo miedo a esos cuantos

Fui a mi habitación y me acosté ,era una de las pocas veces que alguien me hacía perder el sueño

– puedo entrar? – dijo absol desde la puerta

– ya estas dentro – respondí ,dio algunos pasos y se acercó a mirarme a los ojos

– estas bien? – pregunto muy preocupada

– si, por que lo preguntas? – conteste

– escuche tu platica con meowstic y supuse que estarías molesto – añadió

– no , solo…– mis palabras se borraron

– sigues reprimiéndote como cuando eras niño – comento

– entiendo por qué tratas de intimidar a esos pokemon ,pero en ocasiones es mejor dejar que ellos tomen su decisión si continuar por el mismo camino o cambiar – dijo

– tal vez ,pero dime cómo te sientes en tu nueva habitación? – pregunte

– le faltan muchas cosas pero estaré bien mientras este aquí – contesto

– y por qué no duermes en algún piso especial ,una suite de las más lujosas que hay? –

Sin apartar la vista se acomodó a un lado

– bueno… somos prometidos y quería ver como vivías – dijo

– tengo cosas que debo arreglar en la ciudad así que me iré por la tarde – añadió

– qué clase de asuntos? – pregunte

– negocios – respondió

– especulo que iras al banco cierto ,y harás algún trato con tu corporación – brame

– Eres listo – dijo sonriendo ,se levantó y fue a la puerta

– déjame advertirte que no me rendiré ante esas dos – añadió misteriosamente

Escuche el golpe de la puerta ,apague la luz y me cubrí con la manta durmiendo plácidamente

Con el sonido de mi reloj abrí los ojos y fui a la cocina ,prepare la cafetera y recogí pan de la alacena ,me senté un instante sobre un banco bostezando mirando en dirección a mi oficina pensando más en continuar con mis experimentos pero me tomaría el día entero en concluir las pruebas con las perlas dulces ,escuche el silbar de la cafetera y con una investigación por seguir salte del banco

Escuche a meowstic levantarse y caminar al comedor

– buenos días – dije bebiendo de la taza

–oh , qué haces despierto tan temprano? – pregunto

– tengo que ir a ver a buizel – conteste

– pero siempre te despiertas algo tarde – comento ,llevaba puesto una bata ligera

– los trabajadores en común siempre se van a trabajar temprano así que necesito encontrarlo antes de parta – repuse dando un mordisco al pan que cogí

– siento lo de ayer – dijo juntando sus patas e inclinando su cabeza

– igual ,lo siento – repuse

– hay café si quieres un poco – añadí sonriendo

– sí ,gracias –

Termine el desayuno y fui por mi maletín

Toque la perilla

– sirve el desayuno a absol y cuando venga chespin dile que vaya a la mansión – dije

Me dirigí a un estacionamiento y tome el horch. Conduje hacia el este de la ciudad , la temprana mañana ya era concurrida con los pokemon que dejaban sus hogares y el tranvía que recorría la ciudad con un cupo sobrepasado ,entre las avenidas di con el anuncio " transportes buizel y compañía" me estacione al otro lado y cruce hasta la puerta de aquel local ,toque y enseguida fue recibido por buizel que me llevo hasta una pequeña oficina

– y en que le puedo ayudar? – pregunto

– soy detective y bueno venia en realidad para hacerle unas preguntas sobre un caso que estoy manejando – conteste

– sí ,no hay problema – dijo apartando un cuaderno de su escritorio

– Supongo que está enterado de la muerte del señor beartic –

Se acomodó en el apoyo de la silla

– oh… cuándo? – dijo

– fue hace unos días ,parece que su enfermedad se agravo demasiado – conteste

– fue poco tiempo que lo conocí pero.. Era un buen pokemon – comento

Me mantuve sin moverme observando como manejaba la situación

– pero trato de demandarlo, lo acuso de romper puntos del contrato de trabajo – dije

– sí ,eso es cierto –

Lo observe detenidamente

– porque lo hizo? – pregunte

– fue en verano cuando hubo problemas con una plaga en las bayas ,y bueno hubo recortes en el personal… mi nombre estaba en la lista para ser despedido y en ese tiempo apenas había nacido mi hijo ,no podía perder el dinero así que no me quedo otra que demandarlo – contesto

– ya veo, y que paso después? –

La noticia de la muerte lo continúo molestando

– visite abogados y se hizo ,al jefe no le gustó mucho tener que recibir visitas de inspectores con quienes hablo mucho –

Sus ojos se movían evitándome

– cuando vi lo que hice solo renuncie y tiempo después inicie este trabajo – añadió

– y como pudo sostener el negocio hasta ahora? – pregunte

– fue duro lograrlo y estuve a punto de ir a la quiebra pero con suerte logre alzarme, el trabajo aumento mucho y sali del bache – contesto

– y cómo fue su relación con el señor beartic? –

Su respiración agitada inicio

– fue bueno cuando trabaje con el pero en ciertos días se encontraba de mal humor tanto que llegaba gritando mucho y eso molesto a otros compañeros , después de mi renuncia continúe platicando con mis compañeros que me contaron que beartic tenía problemas pero no le preste atención –

Ya estaba por irme aunque antes debía hacer otra inspección más

– me podrá dar una copia de sus registros en las entregas – dije

– sí, no hay problema –

Del cajón bajo su escritorio saco un pequeño cuaderno

– aquí están –

Lo sujete y mire las fechas notando fechas iguales a las de las operaciones en el banco ,las direcciones eran las misma cada día

– y en este encargo que llevaba en el camión? – pregunte

– no tengo idea ,solo descargue y me fui de ahí – respondió

– entiendo –

Anote la fecha y la dirección

– gracias – agregue levantándome

– no salga de la ciudad está bien? – dije caminando hacia la puerta

– sí, estaré la semana entera aquí – respondió

Volví al auto transformándome ,tome el mapa de la ciudad del maletín y marque la dirección de donde partió el camión hasta el punto de entrega

– Valla – dije al ver que la ruta pasaba por la mansión y el banco donde se tenía la cuenta principal ,buizel tenía mucho que explicar pero antes daría una revisión al tiempo

Di marcha al auto hasta aquella casa ,el edificio parecía solitario así que hable con los pokemon colindantes quienes me dijeron que solo estuvo un par de semanas habitada por alguien y después solo desapareció .se volvió tenebroso pero fui hacia el punto de partida que no era más que otra casa abandonada al otro lado de la ciudad ,el tiempo en si era bueno ,el camión paso cerca de la mansión y el banco sin problema pero era muy perfecto que ambos lugares no estuvieran habitados y el señor mothim no existiera

Si me dejara llevar por mis instintos de inmediato asistiría al local y detendría a buizel al instante que me saludara pero una sensación amarga en la punta de mi lengua me decía que todo era planeado por alguien más, regrese al local y hable un poco más con buizel ,le explique que lo que fuera su coartada podría ser usada en contra por no tener fundamentos y con facilidad seria encontrada como falsa ,no obstante, le di un tiempo para encontrar la manera de salvarse ,concluí el trabajo y fui hacia la mansión

Teddiursa nuevamente me recibió abriendo las puertas ,deje el auto cerca de la entrada y camine por la residencia antes de ir con beartic

Guiado por el dibujo di con la puerta trasera donde chespin vio a beartic entrar , del maletín saque dos ganchos pequeños de metal burlando la cerradura , de nuevo al oír el chasquido en el interior entre

Las tinieblas gobernaban ,dentro .de mi maletín saque un mechero e ilumine todo andando con cuidado

En el fondo había una mesa extendida y sobre esta libros médicos y también religiosos de ahí en fuera no había nada más que pudiera incriminar a beartic. Me marche

Subí al estudio de beartic y encontré nuevamente a braixen

– buenos días – dije

– hola detective – correspondió

– cómo va la investigación? – pregunto

– bien, ya tengo una buena pista pero necesito algunas cosas más – respondí

– comprendo –

Me senté y lo mire un poco

– Sobre mi pago, sé que se especializa en bayas raras , y quiero una – dije

– entonces solo quiere la baya? – pregunto

– Del pago de mi trabajo pague esa baya – respondí

– claro, como se llama la baya? – pregunto

– Enigma – se sorprendió

– me costara trabajo hallarla pero cuando la tenga la enviare a su casa – con eso aclarado continúe con el trabajo

– conoce a algún pangoro? – pregunte ,siseo un par de segundos

– no, no nunca he tenido algún asunto con uno – contesto

– pangoro? ,Y cómo es? – pregunto braixen , del maletín saque el dibujo de chespin y se lo di

– conozco a este pokemon! – clamo

– trabaja en el banco donde está la cuenta – añadió

– eso es una buena noticia – dije

– y que tiene que ver con el caso? – pregunto beartic

– todavía no lo sé pero lo buscare – conteste colocándome de pie

– hablare más tarde espere mi llamada –

Baje de nuevo al jardín para ser exactos donde la hermana tomaba él te , me coloque en la misma silla observando hacia la misma dirección ,quede feliz al ver que pangoro se conectaba con ella de alguna manera. Encontré a teddiursa regar las plantas

– me podrías decir donde tu ama? –

Movió la cabeza

– venga – acomodo en el suelo la regadera

Me llevo hasta una pequeña biblioteca

– lo dejo –


	9. Chapter 9

La bienvenida parte tres

Ahí estaba ella sosteniendo un libro mientras miraba a un vitral

– Buenos días – salude

– buenos días –

Dejo el libro encima de una mesa de cristal

– puedo hacerle otras preguntas? –

Asintió suspirando

– y ahora de que se trata? –

Sonreí subiendo la vista al vitral

– Encontré una buena pista en estos días… pero como lo dicta la experiencia debo encontrar nuevas bases – dije

– Muy bien ,que quieres preguntar? – bramo

– me he enterado que conoces a un Pangoro que trabaja para el banco donde está la cuenta de tu padre ,que me puedes decir sobre eso? –

Reacciono un instante con miedo

– sí ,tengo un noviazgo hay algún problema –

Pareció enojada

– Nada ,solo quería saber eso – dije levantándome y regresando al jardín

Me senté en el mismo árbol ,con una nueva sospecha tome mi cuaderno creando el escenario

La hija estaría cerca del padre como para obtener la firma y con Pangoro en el empleo del banco podrían hacerse con el dinero pero la única falla en mi especulación era que se necesitaba del sello de aprobación y tendría que estar con la persona responsable de la cuenta ,guarde el cuaderno levantándome del césped y fui de nuevo a mi auto

Me recosté en los asientos traseros cerrando mis ojos un momento para descansar de un día ajetreado, si buizel no encontraba una manera de probar que no tuvo que ver con las operaciones se indagaría más a fondo sobre él y su negocio arruinando lo que consiguió cosa que no quería que pasara, quien o quienes lo hayan incriminado eran muy listos usando el viaje que cruzaba por la mansión y el banco con un tiempo suficiente como para entrar a la casa y el banco aunque era un poco tonto cualquier otro detective buscaría la manera de justificar esa teoría, sin embargo, la trampa en la que cayó la hermana fue muy reveladora pero necesitaba alguna prueba mas

– jefe! Está bien? – pregunto Chespin desde la ventana ,lentamente me levante

– Sí ,solo descansaba – conteste

– Meowstic me dijo que viniera – agrego

– sí, quiero conocer a esos pokemon que vienen a visitar a Cubchoo – dije

– no hay problema –

Sali del auto y lo seguí hasta la reja cerca del jardín

Chespin miro con ánimos la calle

– Ya los veo – dijo

Saco su pata y apunto a una panadería de la cual salió el pequeño grupo de niños mordisqueando bollos

– son esos? – pregunte

– sí, Cubchoo me conto que siempre van a comprar pan en ese local –

Asentí sacando mi cuaderno

– les podrías pedir que contesten unas preguntas? – dije

– si! –

Los llamo y cruzaron la calle hasta la reja

– hola Chespin! Como has estado? – saludo uno

– bien y ustedes? – correspondió

– excelente –

Continuaron platicando ,con una pata toque a Chespin

– es cierto, oigan podrían ayudar a mi jefe con algunas respuestas –

Quien parecía el líder de los niños se aproximo

– y cuanto nos dará? – pregunto mirándome

– eh… que tal unas monedas – conteste

– Con un par de billetes sería suficiente – dijo extendiendo la palma de su pata

– bien –

Saque la billetera y le di el dinero

– y que quería? – pregunto

– mientras andaban por este lugar no han visto algo extraño? – pregunte , me dio la espalda y hablo con sus compañeros

– qué tipo de rareza busca? – contesto

– No lo sé ,alguien mirando la mansión mucho tiempo o recorriendo los alrededores – dije

– Comprendo ,creo que he visto a Pangoro andar por aquí casi siempre y habla con la señorita de la casa aunque hubo una ocasión escuche una plática mientras jugaba –

Atraído por esa información me acerque más a la reja

– y que decía? – toco su barbilla

– No recuerdo mucho ,platico sobre el estado del señor e intercambio elogios con la señorita ,en esos momentos me senté cerca para comer unas galletas que conseguí con una señora muy amable ,son muy ricas – dijo

– que más dijeron? – pregunte

– disculpe, si mencionaron algo sobre una cuenta bancaria y sobre un amigo que los ayudaría a pasar sin ser vistos ,no entiendo mucho sobre eso pero mencionaron otra cosa ,un chivo espiado – fruncí el seño

– chivo expiatorio no? – repuse

– sí ,eso es –

Eso explicaría a buizel en el caso

– gracias –

Tenía una buena pista a seguir

Volví a auto

– Cuida a Braixen y cuando se valla a casa acompáñala – dije a Chespin mientras arrancaba el auto

– lo hare –

A gran velocidad cruce las calles hasta el banco ,me estacione al frente y entre con mucho silencio mirando a pokemon formar filas a las cajas y unos cubículos también estar abiertos. Moví mi vista a los trabajadores y encontré a Pangoro vigilar una puerta

– le puedo ayudar? – pregunto Sawk

– sí ,quiero hablar con Pangoro – dije

– me permite un instante? – asentí

Sawk fue a una oficina y salió junto a Zangoose

– en que le puedo ayudar? – pregunto

Saque la placa de detective

– Tengo unos asuntos con Pangoro y necesito que responda algunas preguntas ,sabe que sería muy mala reputación que vinieran algunos policías para ver el caso y que la gente especule cosas como lavado de dinero –

Zangoose retrocedió sorprendido

– sí, puede hablar con el – dijo volviéndose a su oficina .fui directo a Pangoro que al verme pareció reconocerme

– Buenas tardes – dije

– .. Buenas tardes – dijo

– tengo algunas preguntas para usted… pero podríamos ir a algún lugar más privado? – movió la cabeza positivamente

Me llevo a un comedor

– y de que quería hablar? – pregunto

– es sobre la muerte del señor Beartic ,supongo que sabe sobre eso – conteste

– no..No sabía que murió – repuso

– entiendo, me entere que sale con la hija del fallecido y quería ver qué tipo de relación llevan –

Pensé que lo negaría al instante

– bueno eso inicio hace tiempo mucho tiempo antes de que su padre falleciera – dijo

– y alguna vez se encontró al padre? – pregunte

– no, nunca tuve la oportunidad de hablar con el – contesto

– y la relación que sostienes es buena? –

Mordió muy deprisa la hoja en su boca

– sí, siempre hablamos ya sabe cosas normales –

Podía notar sus nervios

– cosas como cuentas y dinero? – dije

– No no no ,sé que su familia tiene dinero pero jamás tocamos ese tema – incluso entre su apariencia ruda notaba el miedo emanar

– supongo que tampoco han hablado de la herencia cierto? – volteo hacia una mesa con vasos y platos

– Nunca lo mencionaron – sonreí

– quienes? –

Se levantó de improvisto

– Si ya terminamos tengo trabajo – dijo caminando a la puerta

– bien –

Abandone el comedor entre las miradas de Zangoose y Pangoro

La hermana de Beartic y Pangoro eran culpables pero la existencia de un tercero involucrado me dejo muy satisfecho .me mantuve tranquilo conduciendo tratando de saber cómo le explicaría al cliente que su propia hermana estaba dentro del caso

Conduje de vuelta al estacionamiento .deje el auto y camine hasta el departamento ,abrí la puerta dejando el maletín sobre el sillón y con las pocas energías que tenía me dirigí a mi cama

Sin pensar siquiera en acomodare caí dormido , fue un sueño muy cálido y agradable

– Despierta – dijo una voz

– Cúbrete o te enfermaras – siguió ,un respirar suave acaricio mi mejilla ,desperté lentamente encontrando a Meowstic

– qué hora es? – pregunte

– Las seis de la tarde – respondió

Baje de la cama de vuelta a mi oficina

– deberías comer o te desmayaras – dijo

– he pasado días sin comer no creo que por pasarme una comida fuera a desfallecer – comente

– y Chespin? – pregunte

– fue con Pikachu – respondió

– está bien –

Cambie muchas cosas en el cuaderno agregando a los culpables ,mi teoría era que la hermana logro obtener la firma de su padre mientras estaba drogado con los medicamentos y con ayuda de Pangoro fueron al banco y la sospecha principal la tenía algún empleado que manejara las cuentas y eso abría la posibilidad a diez pokemon mas y sería una gran pérdida de tiempo encontrarme con todos. El mapa se completaba pero quedaban incógnitas.

Guarde todo mientras suspiraba de un caso ligero que se volvió más pesado de lo que imaginaba ,me levante de ese asiento viejo y camine a la puerta

– Mañana tratare de encontrar al tercero – dije sintiendo el estrés ,cerré la oficina

El día prosiguió con normalidad ,Chespin regreso de su visita con pikachu

– y como esta? – pregunte al verlo entrar al departamento

– Ya está mejor, incluso volvió a ejercitarse – contesto

– me alegro ,y como le ha ido con raichu? – pregunte

– parece que bien porque tiene una foto de el en su comedor –

Me alegraba que saliera algo bueno de un caso que tenía que ver con la mafia casi siempre eran muertes y venganzas cuando los daba por concluidos

– ya es hora de que vayas a casa – dije

– ya no hay nada que hacer hoy? – pregunto

– no ,ya tengo la mayoría de las cosas así que ve con cuidado – respondí levantándome del asiento

– bien ,los veo mañana –

Fue con Meowstic despidiéndose y luego se retiro

De nuevo en la soledad note que las pilas de libros habían desaparecido, sorprendido observe debajo de las mesas y entre las habitaciones sin encontrar alguno

– oye, los lograste vender?! – pregunte en voz alta

– no! – respondió ,escuche sus pasos acercarse al cuarto

– como los voy a vender en un día? – dijo

– y dónde están? – pregunte

– Los baje a un almacén mientras encuentro algún local – contesto

– Ya veo, así que has estado ocupada – comente levantándome del suelo

– Creo que comeré algo antes de darme un baño – dije

– enseguida le sirvo –

Camine con lentitud moviendo mis orejas y por un momento un dolor en mi pecho me hizo detenerme a respirar, enseguida el teléfono sonó con ese dolor descolgué

– Hola – dije

– Hola Zorua me podrías venir a recoger? – dijo Absol desde el otro lado

– sucede algo? – pregunte

– Sí ,surgieron problemas en mis negocios y alguien trata de matarme – respondió

Su respiración chocaba con el micrófono

– enseguida iré dime dónde? –

Con esfuerzo me dio la dirección de un café del centro de la ciudad ,sin pensar tome las llaves y corrí apresurado hasta el auto

Los segundos pasaron rápido y ya iba a gran velocidad tratando de esquivar a los demás ,me pase unos altos restando el tiempo. Entre luces y oscuridad llegue al frente del café ,levante la vista a las mesas y ahí estaba Absol bebiendo te .nada de lo que podía ver era peligroso así que me aproxime a la mesa

– y donde está el asesino? – pregunte

– Lo perdí hace tiempo pero tengo miedo de encontrarlo – respondió con calma

– pero parecías muy alarmada y por eso cruce la ciudad para llegar incluso creo que me darán multas – dije

– Así que te intereso – comento con una sonrisa

– eh… si , si te pasara algo a ti o a cualquiera me preocuparía mucho – dije

Bebió lo último de la taza

– sigues conteniéndote –

– Te llevare a donde te vayas a quedar – dije dando media vuelta

– espera! –

Se acomodó a mi lado

– Vámonos – dijo

Le abrí la puerta del auto vigilando los alrededores sin dar con algún ser consiente ,di marcha al auto

– y por qué quieren matarte? – pregunte

– te mencione que tenía negocios por hacer y bueno en uno no me fue muy bien ,al parecer cuando trate de solucionar un problema alguien contrato al asesino para silenciarme – contesto

– y puedo saber en qué asuntos te has metido? –

Cabizbaja miraba por la ventana

– No quiero involucrarte – dijo

– creo que debemos tener cuidado con los silenciadores ,esos jamás se detendrán hasta completar su trabajo – añadí

– si –

Levante al vista al retrovisor y estremecí al ver que alguien nos seguía

– haremos lo siguiente ,te llevare lejos de la ciudad donde puedas estar a salvo , no llames o siquiera platiques con quien no sea yo, tratare de lidiar con este silenciador ,ahora solo baja la cabeza y mantente quieta – dije

Cambie velocidades y pise el pedal con más velocidad .volví a revisar y estaba detrás persiguiéndonos

En una esquina rápidamente doble derrapando ,entre el rugir del motor continúe mirando el frente evitando chocar con los demás ,presione con más fuerza el volante moviendo la palanca de cambios

– Es raro verte transformado mientras conduces – comento desde el asiento

– Si lo hiciera como Zorua ni siquiera podría encenderlo – dije

Soltó una pequeña risa que sosegó el ambiente horripilante. Sin poder perderlo mire a un callejón no muy lejano de donde estábamos

– Sujétate – dije

Gire con velocidad el volante y sin tiempo como para bajar la velocidad subí a la acera derrumbando un buzón que arrojo las cartas en una lluvia blanca ,con el primer golpe cientos de chispas brotaron desde el chasis ,continúe dentro del callejón ,a unos cinco metros estaba la salida ,sin verificar atrás abandone un desfile de basura volando

De nuevo en la avenida nos alejamos y en poco nos escabullimos dentro de un estacionamiento ,la oscuridad fue una buena aliada

– Este pequeño viaje me costara mucho – dije limpiando la poca basura de la ventana

– estas bien? – pregunte

– Sí, solo estoy un poco asustada – respondió sujetando mi pata

– Calma, pasaremos la noche aquí así que será mejor que duermas – dije acariciando su cabeza

Cerró sus ojos con calma. Quien fuera el silenciador era muy bueno como para habernos perseguido por las decenas de cruces y calles sin problemas

Con Absol dormida mire hacia el oscuro frente donde escuche algunos pasos hacer eco, baje del auto deslizándome por debajo de los vehículos estacionados observando a un pokemon andar a pie con mucha lentitud .cuando paso de mi me arrastre con sigilo por detrás ,su figura alargada me parecía familiar pero con la oscuridad al frente no podía reconocerlo ,pise con cuidado colocándome en el centro listo para usar pulso sombrío .con el blanco adelante acumule la energía soltando destellos espectrales ,el silenciador dio media vuelta y sonrió

– cómo has estado Zorua? – pregunto Blaziken

Quede en silencio suprimiendo el poder

– que haces aquí? – pregunte

– Busco a una Absol – contesto

– Así que sigues en el trabajo de silenciador – replique

– es lo mejor que hago – bramo

– déjame advertirte que esa Absol que persigues es una amiga –

Blaziken se rasco la cabeza

– si? Sabes que siempre cumplo mis trabajos y no puedo detenerme ante cualquier inconveniente –

Sin perder la posición lo mire a los ojos

– Entonces luchare para protegerla – replique

– podríamos calmarnos, solo porque eres tu olvidare este trabajo y solo lo hago porque ayudaste a mi hermana – dijo caminando hacia la salida del estacionamiento

– quien te contrato? – pregunte

– oh! Oye eso es confidencial pero te puedo dar una pista – contesto

– cuál? –

Giro y sonrió levantando un dedo

– Es alguien con mucho poder… ah y otra cosa más , quería que fueras el siguiente en mi lista – respondió

De un simple movimiento desapareció

Regrese al auto y mientras Absol dormía conduje hasta el departamento ,en tanto vigilaba que nadie fuera detrás

Al llegar al estacionamiento escondí el horch en medio de algunos autos viejos para disimular los golpes ,de ahí en adelante cargue a Absol hasta el departamento dejándola en la misma habitación .Meowstic estuvo despierta

– ella está bien? – pregunto

– Sí ,ahora solo dejémosla descansar – respondí cerrando la puerta

– y tú? – regrese a la forma de siempre

– igual que siempre –

Camine al comedor

Me senté mirando un plato frio con comida ,sin más comí

– lo calentare – dijo Meowstic

– No hay problema – correspondí

Me miro desde el otro lado y parecía feliz

– por qué sonríes? – pregunte

– nada , solo… me preocupe mucho cuando te fuiste sin decir nada y cuando llegaste me emocione – respondió

– oh ,igual me alegro de verte – agregue

– enserio? – bramo

– sí ,cuando te enfrentas a un silenciador las posibilidades de sobrevivir en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo son pocas y bueno me gusta seguir vivo – dije

– pero porque te preocupaste si sabes bien de los riesgos – añadí

– Comprendo lo duro en tu trabajo pero me angustia saber que te expones a esto – dijo muy seria

– soy cuidadoso por ti y por todos ,nunca me perdonaría que fueran lastimados –

Meowstic bajo de su silla y fue hacia mi tomando mis patas

– Prométeme que siempre regresaras – dijo

La mire a los ojos y como la realidad era cruel sonreí

– lo prometo –

Una mentira era lo mejor para ella ,con alegría volvió a sentarse

– Aunque esta fría sabe muy bien – comente

– quieres café? – pregunto

– Si sería muy agradable – conteste

mientras estaba solo pensé en lo que menciono Blaziken ,alguien con poder intento matar a Absol y yo continuaba en el plan ,esa pequeña acción disminuía a la gente y mi prometida tenía la pieza faltante .en su asunto privado conoció a un sospechoso en el caso

Con tranquilidad tome café siendo acompañado de Meowstic quien me platico su plan para abrir una pequeña tienda donde intentaría vender los libros

Horas más tarde desperté a la hora de siempre ,desayune y solo fui a verla dormir .la noche anterior temblaba de miedo dentro del auto y lo único que la calmo fue soñar ,sentado al otro lado de la habitación la observaba con mucha paciencia

Paso una hora y despertó ,se quitó la manta de encima deslizándose fuera de la cama

– Buenos días – dije

– que sorpresa ,buenos días – respondió

– y cómo te sientes? – pregunte

– mejor, pero nada es lo suficientemente aterrador como para atemorizarme – respondió fanfarroneando

– Ayer en el auto temblabas de miedo – dije saltando de la silla

– bueno .. Tenía frio – dijo abochornándose

– No te apenes ,es normal cuando eres perseguida – repuse, la mire a los ojos

– dime con quien estuviste ayer? – pregunte

– estas celoso? – respondió

Cerré la habitación con seguro

– Estamos solos – dije

Absol se acomodó en la cama e inicio a llorar

– Estaba muy asustada – sollozo

– estas a salvo, solo mantén la calma – dije acercándome a su lado

– Sé que fue duro pero aquí estarás bien – añadí ,poso su cabeza en mi

– estuviste con la familia Beartic? – pregunte

– quienes? – pregunto serenándose

– La familia Beartic ,compañía sinn – negó con la cabeza

– no ,no los conozco – dijo

– bien, buizel? Un trabajador de transportes – concluyo de la misma manera

– Entiendo – eso cerraba la participación de los sospechosos

– Pangoro? – pregunte ,repitió lo mismo

– sé que tus negocios son muy confidenciales y siempre cerraras con tratos que beneficios para tu empresa –

Esas palabras reaccionaron con ella

– sé que actuó dura con muchas cosas pero .. – acaricie su pelo

– estaba en un encargo, me entere que una parte de mis trabajadores fueron estafados en sus cuentas del banco y aproveche la fecha para venir y tratar de aclarar el delito ,hable con los pokemon y me dijeron que Zangoose les hizo firmar papeles para hacer cuentas que resultaron falsas… asistí al banco y le advertí que devolviera el dinero que robo pero no me hizo caso y llamo al silenciador ,mostré parte de las pruebas que encontré con él ,eso lo asusto pero se enfadó tratando de lastimarme – dijo

– y todavía tienes esas pruebas? – pregunte

– Las oculte en un buen lugar – respondió ,se calmó después de haber llorado

– No me gusta verte así – dije

– Recuerdas cuando jugábamos ,te gustaba que te acariciara la cabeza porque decías que eras una princesa – añadí sonriendo

– Eso… no es cierto – dijo levantándose

Pareció molesta pero solo inicio a reír

Absol me dio la ubicación de las pruebas y con ello sali del departamento ,bajo el cuidado de Meowstic Absol estaría a salvo

Recorrí las calles de vuelta al café ,Absol dejo una carpeta escondida en el cojín de la silla en donde la encontré la noche anterior

Llegue con calma y me senté en la misma mesa

– que desea tomar? – pregunto un mesero

– un café con leche y galletas de chocolate – ordene

– enseguida –

Se alejó y ante la gente inadvertida busque la carpeta debajo del cojín. Lo halle y de inmediato leí las pruebas

Cuentas y tratos de Zangoose junto a más información financiera era lo suficiente como para meterlo a la cárcel pero quería que Pangoro lo delatara y así dar por terminado el trabajo

Termine el café y volví a caminar en dirección al banco , comencé a sentirme más ligero al ver casi el fin de la investigación. Entre mi caminata fui detenido

– cómo estás? – pregunto Blaziken desde una banca de espera

– todavía continuas con tu encargo? – conteste

– te dije que nunca me detengo en lo que hago, ayer le hable al jefe y le avise sobre el escape de Absol… en fin se enojó y ahora quiere las pruebas que tu amiga tiene , no sabrás algo sobre eso? – continúe caminando

– No – dije

– Es una pena – repuso

– Sí, deberías buscar algún otro trabajo para que tu hermana no se aflija – comente

– Nos vemos – en ese instante como las otras veces se esfumo

Al transcurso del tiempo llegue al frente del banco

Empuje la gran puerta de cristal y fije la vista en Pangoro que continuaba resguardando esa puerta , atravesé el salón siendo visto por Zangoose que se movió a su oficina pero no le preste más atención que al sospechoso

– puedo hablar con usted? – dije

– por qué?... yo no puedo – replico nervioso ,me aproxime cerca susurrando

– Sé que eres culpable, tus cómplices ya te delataron pero podríamos llegar a un acuerdo – su cuerpo retumbo lleno de nervios

– que …quien fue? – preguntó en voz baja

– Tu jefe, si me ayudas bajare la cantidad de años que te darán – respondí murmurando

– Entiendo – me llevo de vuelta al comedor y cerró la puerta con llave

– estaremos bien aquí ,nadie vendrá hasta dentro de unas horas – dijo

– Excelente – brame

– dime que fue lo que hicieron y en que estaba implicado tu o jefe – Pangoro se acomodó en una silla juntando sus garras con mucha fuerza

– mi pareja conseguía las firmas de su padre cuando estaba en cama ,yo las traía aquí y Zangoose sellaba el documento , pero todo fue su idea desde el principio siempre hablaba sobre esa cuenta y nos dijo que podríamos tener mucho dinero si le ayudábamos – dijo

– y por ello trataron de culpar a buizel es verdad? – pregunte

– Zangoose dijo que no habría problemas si él era llevado a la cárcel porque todos pensarían que sería el ladrón por los problemas que tuvo – Pangoro estaba muy asustado

– entiendo , no crees que hubiera sido mejor dejar de robar? – comente

– Lo pensé después de la primera firma pero cuando intente dejarlo nos chantajeo y ya no logramos escapar – me puse de pie

– gracias por tu cooperación ,te ayudare en lo que puedas – dije

– Prométame que ella estará bien ,no quiero que peligre – dijo

– lo hare –

Sali del banco con tranquilidad y tome rumbo a la estación de policía

Al llegar me dirigí a la oficina de ampharos que salude siguiendo de asunto principal

– Aquí están las pruebas para encerrar a Zangoose – dije dándole la carpeta con los documentos dentro

– y cuál es el cargo? – pregunto

– Robo, estafa ,chantaje y más cosas , revise los datos – respondí

– hay algún otro culpable? – pregunto

– Solo uno – conteste

– quien? –

Di el nombre de Pangoro y los detalles del caso añadiendo el intento de asesinato hacia Absol

– Enseguida mandare a los agentes – dijo , me levante y solo camine a casa de Beartic

Fui recibido por teddiursa que me llevo al estudio donde lo encontré trabajando , en la soledad le mostré los resultados de todo el caso

– La pérdida en la cuenta de su padre no fue por deudas o apuestas , el gerente del banco hizo unos sucios actos para vaciar la cuenta de manera casi indetectable – dije

– y hubieron más cómplices? – pregunto

– sí , hubo dos personas más dentro del acto – respondí

– y quienes fueron? – suspire

– Su hermana y un guardia de seguridad del banco están dentro del crimen – conteste

– Oh – guardo silencio

– el gerente del banco convenció a su empleado para robar la cuenta pero no podían hacerlo sin la señorita .. Bueno el guardia que es un Pangoro y tiene un noviazgo con su hermana ,no se los detalles de eso pero es que ella quedo convencida y obtuvo las firmas de su padre cuando este yacía en cama totalmente fuera de sí siguiendo a darlas con Pangoro que después los entrego al gerente que dio su firma y con ello sacaban pequeñas partes de la cuenta que pasaban por alto .. Sé que es duro saberlo pero usted decide que pasara con su hermana – dije ,totalmente en blanco miro el suelo

– Ya veo ,eso explicaría muchas cosas – dijo pesaroso

– por mi parte el gerente ya debe estar siendo llevado a la cárcel junto a Pangoro ,la policía no sabe nada de la implicación de su hermana a menos que usted lo quiera –

Un ambiente sepulcral cayó dentro del estudio

– está bien así ,mi hermana hará un viaje – dijo tratando de sonreír

– No sé por qué lo hizo pero … – cubrió su rostro

– el primer robo fue por su mano el siguiente ya fue por chantaje – dije

– Muchas gracias – replico

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio sacando su chequera

– aquí está el pago por su trabajo – dijo , tome el cheque .

Me levante y camine a la puerta

– Su hermana está a salvo de cualquier sospecha – dije retirándome.

Cuando estaba fuera de la residencia llame un taxi

– a donde lo llevo? – Pregunto

– Solo siga mis indicaciones – respondí , dio marcha al vehículo

Al andar pasamos al frente del banco donde dos patrullas se mantenían cerca y había una ambulancia en medio de estas

– que habrá pasado? – pregunto el conductor

– Deténgase y espere – dije abriendo la puerta

– Si – baje y corrí al interior del banco , una manta blanca cubría un cuerpo ensangrentado. Me aproxime a la línea amarilla

– que paso? – pregunte al oficial que guardaba

– no puedo decírselo – contesto , saque la placa de detective

– Estuve aquí hace unas horas ,por favor solo dígame que sucedió – dije

– disculpe , veníamos a arrestar a Zangoose cuando el de la nada asesino a Pangoro – un aire frio paso por mi cuerpo

– Entiendo – di media vuelta y camine hacia el taxi ,abrí la puerta sentándome con la vista al frente

– que sucedió? – pregunto nuevamente

– una tragedia – respondí , sin hablar más condujo

Entre las indicaciones dimos con el local de buizel que encontré descansando sobre una silla a las afueras

– Gracias – pague el viaje y fui con el

– Buenas tardes – dije

– Bienvenido – correspondió

– Venía a ver si encontró su coartada – bajo de su silla

– Sí , encontré un par de recibos de compra además de que muchos me vieron trabajar – dijo sonriendo

– eso es suficiente pero solo úselos si llegan a buscarlo – asintió animado

– El caso está cerrado pero tenga cuidado la próxima , y si alguien llegase a venir para ver su coartada no saque nada hasta que le muestren la placa – dije alejándome

Había sido una tragedia la perdida de Pangoro a garras de Zangoose , me imagine que hubo una discusión después de haberme ido del banco y una muy grande como para que eso sucediera

Deambule por esas concurridas calles sin pensar en nada más que ir a dormir y tal vez mas tarde continuar con mi experimento , la tragedia de la familia se agravo en tan solo días con una traición y una muerte del amado de la señorita quien a esas horas ya debía estar enterada del deceso , esos pequeños detalles eran comunes en los casos donde había dinero de por medio así que me recupere muy rápido del shock de haber encontrado a Pangoro muerto

Al andar me detuve en un puesto de dulces y pedí algunos , en mi pequeña espera escuche una voz atrás de mí

– parece que detuviste a mi jefe – dijo Blaziken

– sí ,aunque mato a su cómplice – repuse

– lo bueno es que me pagaron por adelantado así que no fue una perdida completa – por el tono de voz parecía un poco molesto

– y como te fue en la búsqueda de las prueba? – pregunte

– por arte de magia llegaron con la policía y bueno ahora ya no hay misión que seguir – contesto

– en ocasiones desearía no haberte pedido ayuda por mi hermana – agrego

– Entonces continuaríamos luchando cada vez que nos encontráramos – replique

– cierto ,recuerdos esas batallas en las que en ocasiones me dejabas en el suelo y tenías piedad o cuando estabas casi muerto y huías como el viento – dijo eufórico

– Eran buenos tiempos – comente recibiendo los dulces

– Pero la tregua es el trato –

Di media vuelta y continúe mi camino a casa

Llegue al departamento en el anochecer

– como te fue? – pregunto Meowstic recibiéndome como todos los días

– Ya termine el trabajo – respondí

– que bien ,ahora podrás estas más tiempo en casa – dijo

– un poco hasta que llegue el nuevo – deje la bolsa encima de la mesa

– y Absol? – pregunte

– vino la policía por ella – contesto

– Me alegro – me acomode sobre el cojín del sillón

– y Chespin? – pregunte

– Fue a la mansión – el día corría bien

– despiértame cuando este la comida – dije cerrando mis ojos

– Así te resfriaras – dijo Meowstic cubriéndome

Desperté más tarde por Meowstic quien me movió

– Ya está la cena – dijo, abrí los ojos sintiéndome ligero

– Y que ha pasado mientras dormía – dije

– Chespin vino a despedirse pero no te quiso despertar – me levante estirando mis patas

– te sientes mal por lo que sucedió? – pregunto

– Solo estaba cansado por que ayer desperté demasiado temprano – respondí

– enserio? Supuse que estarías afectado por el caso – dijo

– así es el trabajo de detective – conteste, continúe la cena con normalidad

Mientras comíamos llego Absol quien abrió la puerta con su propia llave

– Ya llegue – dijo cerrando

– que haces aquí? – pregunte

– bueno , ya termine mis asuntos de trabajo es normal regresa a casa – respondió

– casa? – pregunto Meowstic

– Viviré aquí – dijo, quede en silencio

– pero somos ya muchos dentro del departamento – comento Meowstic

– Tengo una habitación y daré dinero para lo que se necesite – replico

– pero. Pero necesitas la aprobación de mi amo – dijo ,continúe comiendo

– y como te fue con la policía? – pregunte

– Zangoose fue enviado a la montaña dura y pasara un largo tiempo antes de que salga – respondió

– y el dinero que robo – se acomodó a un lado de mi

– En poco se vaciaran las cuentas de Zangoose para devolver lo robado – dijo

– Eso es bueno – Meowstic continuaba mirando a Absol

– Tus empleados estarán felices – añadí

– Sí ,estoy satisfecha – dijo

– y bueno , puedo quedarme? – pregunto

– Creo que sería muy mal visto que viva con ustedes dos – conteste

– pero solo regresare por la noche – dijo

– ya oíste a mi amo – repuso

– pero no conozco otro lugar donde pueda estar y sería muy tardado encontrar uno – subí la vista al techo

– Eso es cierto – comente

– Pero amo –

Ya que su trabajo consistía en estar a tiempo sería muy complicado que se moviera si viviera en un hotel y también una pérdida de dinero

– solo hasta que consigas donde estar – dije

– Sabía que podría contar contigo – salto a mi lado abrazándome

– Mañana arreglaremos tu habitación – dije

– Muy bien – Meowstic separo a Absol de mi lado

– Si vivirás aquí deberás hacer tu parte con la limpieza – dijo mirándola

– porque le haría caso a una simple sirvienta? – dijo

– A mi amo le gusta que todo esté limpio – respondió

– es verdad? – pregunto

– un poco – conteste

– entonces hare mi esfuerzo para hacerlo! – exclamo

Entre pequeñas peleas entre ambas concluyo esa noche

A la mañana siguiente desperté como todos los días y después del desayuno me encerré de nuevo en mi oficina para hacer experimentos con ese virus y las perlas dulces .Fue en la tarde cuando llego Braixen tocando la puerta

– la cita sigue en pie? – pregunto

Sentado observando el microscopio levante la vista a ella

– Si – respondí


	10. Chapter 10

El tropiezo

Fue en la tarde cuando termine las pruebas con el virus y las perlas dulces ,los resultados fueron muy satisfactorios pero necesitaba esa baya extraña para continuar. Descansaba en el comedor comiendo un pequeño bocadillo pensando mucho en ella que murió de la nada sin un motivo más que ese virus que solo la afecto severamente atormentándola durante días en los cuales trate de aliviar ese dolor haciéndola reír y alegrándola con las sencillas cosas que le gustaban pero no fue suficiente y al final la mire morir. A decir verdad ya estaba a poco de descubrir la cura del virus, sin embargo, me quedaba más camino por recorrer

Al terminar de comer limpie la mesa y me senté en la sala en total silencio pero cansado de eso encendí el radio cosa que no hacía desde que llego Meowstic quien en ocasiones cuando no había nada me relataba alguna historia de ella ,ahora que estaba solo y el silencio se había vuelto abrumador desde tiempo atrás

La música sonaba y solo me eche mirando el techo blanquizco ,no tenía nada que leer y lo poco ya lo había visto además de que todas las cosas se encontraban en su lugar lo cual resultaba en que no podía hacer alguna labor como cocinar o lavar para desaburrirme

Pasaron los minutos de una manera lenta y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj resonaban. Con un bostezo sali un momento del departamento ,deambule por el pasillo a un balcón y estando ahí solo mire hacia la calle suspirando sorpresivamente. Una brisa mecía la copa de los árboles y realmente me sentía con muchas ansias de hacer otra cosa que solo estar encerrado en un lugar

Estuve mucho tiempo mirando la calle hasta que a la lejanía encontré a Meowstic cargando esas bolsas usando su habilidad. Caminaba con tranquilidad observando los alrededores sin perder la concentración.

Baje rápidamente hasta el primer piso y al verla solo me transforme en Machoke

– Te ayudo – dije sujetando las bolsas que levitaban

– Gracias – correspondió

Subí los escalones con ánimo

– y como te fue? – pregunte

– bien ,ya compre la despensa de la semana así que no habrá problemas de quedarnos sin comida – respondió

– que bien –

Después de eso quede en silencio. Al entrar al departamento deje las bolsas en la cocina e inicie a acomodar las cosas en las alacenas y cajones

– y cuando saldrás con Braixen? – pregunto

– es cierto! ,será esta noche – respondí recordando

– Lo había olvidado – añadí

Ya habiendo terminado de acomodar me di un baño, realmente tenía muchas ganas de salir de casa por lo cual la cita con Braixen sería una buena distracción mientras esperaba el trabajo que fuera a suceder.

Tome uno de los sombreros finos que guardaba y sali de mi habitación

– ya te vas? – pregunto Meowstic

– Si – respondí

– y a dónde irán? – pregunto

– no lo sé ,la seguiré a donde valla – conteste

– Entiendo – comento con un tono de voz bajo

– sucede algo? –

Meowstic solo bajo la mirada al suelo

– No – dijo

Me intrigo su comportamiento

– Si tienes algún problema dímelo – replique

– Solo diviértete – dijo de manera fría

Asentí y solo fui a la puerta

– cuando regrese Chespin dile que se marche a casa –

Con eso solo baje hacia la calle donde espere un taxi ,mi horch continuaba con abolladuras y pintura rayada hasta el metal por lo cual no podía sacarlo así a la calle

En mi espera un auto se detuvo delante y bajo el cristal con lentitud

– Así que sigues arruinando tus autos – dijo un viejo compañero de escuela

– eres un Growlithe no deberías ir ladrando y corriendo por todas partes – replique

– eso es mejor que cambiar de forma para llegar a un punto – dijo con la misma sonrisa

– pero prefiero eso a tener que incendiar todo – conteste

– y continuas viviendo en este basurero? – pregunto

– Es un buen lugar – respondí

– y vas de salida o solo te detienes a ser el tonto? – moví mi vista a la calle

– supongo que estoy haciendo lo mismo que tu – conteste

– eh?... no tengo mucho tiempo así que ya nos veremos – dijo

El chofer arranco

Espere un poco y detuve a un taxi. Entre direcciones llegamos al frente de la casa de Braixen

Le pedí al chofer esperar mientras la recogía en la puerta

Me acerque y toque la campana que se escuchó en el interior

– Ya voy – dijo Braixen

Abrió la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa. Quede paralizado al verla y trate de hablar pero mi mente estaba en blanco

– que tal me veo? – pregunto

– es.. Esta linda – respondí

– gr..Gracias – dijo

– nos vamos? – pregunto

– Si – conteste retrocediendo

Subí al auto después de que ella lo hizo

– y a dónde vamos? – pregunte

– hay un restaurant que me recomendaron – respondió

– Guíanos – dije posando la vista al frente

– si –

Con el taxi andando nos adentramos a una zona bastante lujosa a la cual no me agradaba visitar muy seguido por que los pokemon ricos eran demasiado presumidos con respecto a sus vidas

– Es en ese lugar – dijo mirado por la ventanilla

– Sí que parece caro – comente silbando al ver tal cantidad de lujo

– bueno si no quieres podemos ir a otro lugar – dijo

– Si te lo recomendaron podemos quedarnos – agregue pagando al chofer

Bajamos y subimos hacia los escalones hacia esa puerta donde dos meseros recibían a los clientes. Cruzamos la puerta mirando un lugar repleto con mesas llenas

– tienes reservación? – pregunto un Raticate

– eh? – brame

– Si a nombre de Braixen Flackern – dijo

Raticate movió las páginas en ese enorme cuaderno con bordes dorados

– Por favor síganme – dijo caminando

– Es difícil conseguir un lugar aquí pero me las arregle para hacerlo – dijo caminando a mi lado

– oh, es sorprendente – comente

– No tanto – replico ruborizándose

Nos sentamos en la mesa mirando el menú pero había algo en ella que me hacía verla por instantes

– pasa algo? – pregunto

– no ,solo que me siento extraño – conteste

– si te sientes mal deberíamos irnos para que te revise un doctor – dijo

– no es enfermedad ,solo es raro – repuse

– mejor pidamos de una vez – añadí

– si! – dijo con animo

Pedí pasta con aderezo de la casa mientas que Braixen fue a comida marina. Esperamos un poco en silencio

– y que paso con el señor Beartic? – pregunte

– Bueno, después de que te retiraste me pidió que me fuera aunque parecía serio pude notar algo de tristeza ,me fui del estudio y al momento de cerrar la puerta escuche su llanto – contesto

Quede en silencio

– Fue duro – comente

– si –

Gire la vista a los alrededores

– Sí que fue duro que lograras la reservación – dije

– No tanto, una compañera tiene amigos aquí así que ellos me dieron una ayuda para salir entre los nombres del día de hoy – replico

– Perdón por hacerte trabajar mucho – dije

No dijo nada y solo me miro

– y tienes algún plan a futuro? – pregunto

– en realidad no he pesado mucho en ello ,puede que continúe siendo detective por un tiempo hasta que me canse – respondí

– ya veo pero nunca has pensado en tener una familia propia? – volvió a preguntar

Nunca me paso por la cabeza ese tema

– Suena muy lindo tenerlo pero no estoy seguro de poder protegerlo – dije

– Pero si te esfuerzas tal vez podríam…–

Antes de que lograra terminar fuimos interrumpidos por Growlithe

– así que has venido a este sitio – dijo

– me has seguido cierto? – pregunte

– que disparate dices este lugar lo visito frecuentemente – respondió

– y quien es esta bella dama? – pregunto acercándose

Mi atención fue directamente a Braixen

– es tu novia o algo así? –

Iba a responder pero quede en silencio aturdido por tener dos contestaciones. Growlithe acomodo una silla cerca de ella y sorpresivamente tomo su pata

– Mucho gusto me llamo Growlithe y tu mi pequeña rosa – dijo besando su pata

– eh…Braixen – dijo titubeando

Continuo charlando más hasta que llego el mesero sosteniendo esa enorme charola

– Disculpen la demora – dijo colocando los platos en la mesa

– porque no vienes conmigo ,te puedo pedir lo mejor – dijo sin soltarla

– gracias pero con esto es suficiente – repuso con una sonrisa

Algo dentro de mí se calentó pero era una experiencia extraña

– sé que Zorua no tiene gusto pero te ofrezco lo mejor a comparación de el – dijo

Mi respiración se volvió agitada

– agradezco tu oferta pero esto lo pedí por mi cuenta – contesto

– mesero tráeme lo mejor y que sea rápido – dijo Growlithe

– Hablemos un poco más – agrego

Me levante de la mesa y por instinto me coloque cerca

– y como está tu madre? – pregunte

– bien ,como ya no está en peligro salió del hospital aunque la está cuidando una enfermera – contesto

– me alegro, ya no estarás tan preocupada como antes – comente

– sí.. Pero te seguiré ayudando – añadió

– me alegro que solo sean amigos –

Interrumpió Growlithe

– y tú eres amigo de Zorua? – pregunto

– No – dije

– sí ,fuimos al mismo colegio juntos – respondió

Continuamos platicando mientras cenábamos siendo mal acompañados de Growlithe, en cierto punto la cantidad de jugo añejo de uvav me hizo ir al baño. Realmente era raro que sintiera esa inseguridad con alguien pero solo me centre en tratar de alejarle de ella

Cuando termine iba de regreso a la mesa cuando los encontré cerca besándose, algo dentro de mi quedo petrificado pero guarde la calma y solo regrese a mi silla, Braixen parecía nerviosa mirándome por momentos

– y tienes planes para después de la cena? – pregunto Growlithe

– No – contesto

– Que bien podríamos irnos a algún sitio juntos – añadió

Al ver su reacción solo me levante del asiento y saque dinero el cual deje en la mesa

– perdón pero debo irme – dije

Sin voltear me dirigí a la puerta

Pedí un taxi y sin pensar en nada regrese a casa

Entre al departamento en silencio dirigiéndome a mi habitación sentándome con la vista perdida

– y como te fue? – pregunto Meowstic

Retorne de mis pensamientos en blanco

– Bien – conteste

Se aproximó a mi lado

– seguro? –

Baje la vista al suelo recordando ese beso

– No lo sé – replique

Se aproximó y en un solo segundo me envolvió dándome un abrazo

– Tranquilo – susurro

Una vibración invadió mi pecho

– Quédate a mi lado por favor – dije sin pensar

Se acomodó a mi costado sujetando mi brazo. Era la primera vez que sentía esa molestia que no lograba controlar

– paso algo malo cuando cenaban? – pregunto delicadamente

– Solo es una tontería – respondí

– ciento lo que paso – agrego

– Solo debo olvidarlo – brame.

Después de esos instante alguien llamo a la puerta

– Iré – dijo saliendo

La curiosidad me hizo ir a ver de quien se trataba

– Por favor déjame entrar – dijo Braixen

– No sé qué fue lo que paso pero ya hiciste demasiado – replico Meowstic

– Quiero explicar lo que sucedió – dijo empujando la puerta pero era detenida

– nunca lo he visto así lo mejor será que te vayas – repuso, me acerque a la puerta

– Déjala entrar – dije

– pero … –

Quería verla pero ese malestar me lo impidió

– solo abre –

Meowstic se colocó detrás

– Solo es que te fuiste rápido y no pude explicarte lo que paso – dijo

– sé que sonara tonto pero Growlithe fue quien me hizo lo, me sujeto y por la fuerza me llevo a sus labios –

Levante la vista

– Ese Growlithe no deja las estupideces – dije

– sé que lo pasaste mal por eso vine a explicarte ,me arrepiento –

Retrocedí

– fui demasiado tonto por haber sacado conjeturas –

Trate de sonreír

– amo –

Meowstic se colocó a un lado

– y Absol? – pregunte

– Todavía no llega – respondió

Quería hablar más pero solo camine al comedor sentándome con tranquilidad

– Zorua…–

Meowstic se acercó

– Estoy bien – dije

Me observo sentada a mi lado

– porque te afecto tanto? Solo sonríe como lo haces siempre – dijo Meowstic

– pase gran parte de mi vida encerrado entre rejas sin poder hacer nada y solo era oscuridad a la que me adapte y cuando llego un lucero a acompañarme desapareció ahora realmente experimento cosas que son más un shock cuando suceden –

Ella paso su pata por mi cabeza

– No te dejare solo – dijo Meowstic

La noche paso entre silencio, Braixen se retiró cuando Absol llego fue en ese instante cuando me fui a dormir y esperar a que todo regresara a la normalidad

Desperté más tarde con una paz increíble, hice una rutina normal hasta el desayuno que ya estaba en la mesa , comí y bebí con normalidad dirigiéndome a mi oficina. Absol estaba en casa pero dormiría hasta tarde y mi día apenas iniciaba

Pasaron dos horas en las que aproveche para llamar a un mecánico que se haría cargo de mi horch pero más tarde el teléfono sonó, enérgico descolgué escuchando la voz de Ampharos

– hola Zorua como has estado? – saludo

– Bien ,sí que ha pasado desde que nos vimos – correspondí

– cierto, bueno no quiero alargar mucho la llamada …pero necesitamos de tus servicios en un caso que estamos llevando –

Fruncí el ceño

– será un placer ayudar pero de que se trata? – pregunte

– un asesinato en el sur – contesto

– Ya veo, dame la dirección y de inmediato salgo –

Ampharos me hablo sobre el lugar cercano a los callejones

– sé que sonara raro pero mantén a Chespin fuera de aquí ,es demasiado para un niño – dijo

– Está bien – replique

– nos vemos –

Colgué y solo fui por mi maletín

– saldrás? – pregunto

– Tengo un trabajo – respondí

– ya veo pero te quería mostrar el local que conseguí – dijo

– ya lo veré cuando termine –

Meowstic se acercó y acomodo mi pelo

– te esperare –

De nuevo retrocedí

– si –

No podía dejar de sentir esa misma sensación

Baje de nuevo a la calle tomando un taxi dirigiéndome hacia lo que fuera una escena en pleno callejón

El cuerpo estaba tendido en el suelo donde había mucha basura y olor a humedad

– No puede entrar – dijo un oficial cubriéndome el paso

– vine por el caso –

Enseñe la placa y con nerviosismo abrió la cinta

– Disculpe – dijo

Asentí centrándome en la sabana con una mancha de sangre

– oh ya estás aquí, sí que eres rápido – bramo Ampharos acercándose

– si… y que han descubierto? – pregunte

– No mucho ,según algunos residentes solo escucharon el grito de la víctima por eso de las cinco de la mañana ,como este lugar no es visible desde ningún lado nadie logro ver qué fue lo que sucedió –

Deje mi maletín observando el cuerpo

– y como lo descubrieron? – pregunte levantando levemente la sabana

– uno de los oficiales patrullaba por aquí y noto el cuerpo , pensó que era un vago o un borracho pero .. Bueno el resto ya lo sabes –

Quien fuera el Scrafty debió pasarla mal ,una herida se mantenía en su pecho

– y ya saben que fue lo que lo causo ,una navaja o garras? –

Ampharos mantenía la distancia por su sensibilidad a la sangre

– mis…mis doctores han dicho que fue con un cuchillo curvo –

Parecía que vomitaría

– entiendo –

me levante de ahí observando los alrededores ,estábamos a unos diez metros de la salida a la acera así que era imposible que alguien hubiera visto lo sucedido además de que no había ventanas con vista a ese punto. Deambule un tiempo moviendo la mirada por todas partes

– llamamos a otro detective para que ayudara con el caso – dijo Ampharos

– Conmigo será suficiente – comente

Entre la basura note algo extraño y solo me incline a ver tal singularidad

– El asesino sabe volar – dije

– como lo sabes? – pregunto

Baje la vista al suelo donde una pequeña línea sin basura se mantenía

– esto solo sucede cuando hay algún cuerpo pasando con velocidad ,la basura que estaba aquí fue removida cuando quien fuera el atacante bajo y en un segundo lo corto pero no es muy visible porque cuando emprendió la huida sus alas desaparecieron casi por completo el rastro –

Ampharos me miro muy sorprendida

– informen sobre el asesino! – exclamo a los agentes que se movilizaron

Estuve un tiempo más revisando el cuerpo

– han encontrado quien era la victima? – pregunte

– Todavía estamos en eso ,es muy difícil saber quién es – respondió

El crimen en si era casi perfecto pero no podía hacer mucho con tan pocas cosas ,no había nada físico para encontrar el asesino

– hare todo lo que pueda pero no creo saber quién lo mato – dije sacando las cosas de mi maletín. Removí la manta y con las pequeñas pinzas mire el interior por donde paso el cuchillo

Cuando termine mi análisis cubrí el cuerpo dirigiéndome a Ampharos que se encontraba a las afueras del callejón

– Ya termine – dije

– y ..Que tal te fue? – pregunto entre nauseas

– bueno , como dije el asesino bajo desde lo alto y lo corto pero no lo hizo al azar ,quien lo hizo es un profesional en todo sentido… pude encontrar aserrín en los pantalones así que busquen en esos lugares, por como lo veo fue atraído aquí en algo así como una cita por que no encontré rastro de sudor pero solo es una suposición –

Ampharos me miro

– gracias, te llamaremos cuando encontremos alguna cosa más – dijo

– Bien – me despedí y volví al departamento

Solo me había ausentado unas horas y encontré a Absol limpiando cosa que me sorprendió aunque detrás estaba Meowstic compitiendo

– y como te fue? – pregunto Absol que llevaba puesto un mandil

– Solo hice una revisión ,el caso será largo – dije

– toma –

Meowstic llevaba un vaso de jugo y lo dejo en la mesa

– quieres comer o algo? – pregunto

– yo lo preparare – agrego Absol

– No ,ese es mi trabajo – defendió Meowstic

– Solo quiero descansar un momento – replique bebiendo

– y Chespin vino? – pregunte

– si pero como dijiste regreso a casa – contesto

– Bien ,ya mañana regresara – comente dando un sorbo al jugo

– y cómo va el local? – pregunte

– ah sí , está a unas cuadras de aquí – respondió con ánimo

– ya tienes muebles? – pregunte

– Solo una mesa – contesto

– te conseguiré unos mostradores y demás cosas que necesites – dije

– enserio harás eso por mí? – asentí

– gracias! –

Tomo mis patas sonriendo, la mire perdiéndome en sus ojos

– Zorua que te gustaría almorzar? – pregunto Absol

Moví mi vista al jugo

– Lo que quieras estará bien – repuse terminando de beber

– Iré a mi oficina por si alguien me busca – agregue

Nuevamente hice una revisión al cuaderno leyendo lo encontrado del virus, más adelante me encontré mirando por la ventana

– amo te busca alguien en la puerta –

Con interés sali de la oficina y fui a la puerta

– Hola Zorua – dijo Growlithe

Me transforme usando la forma de Hitmonchan

– Tú – dije cerrando la puerta

– Vienes ahora a molestar – agregue apretando mis puños

– oye tranquilo ,solo vine a ver a mi compañero de trabajo – dijo

– de que hablas? – pregunte

– No te avisaron sobre otro detective en el caso del asesinato – contesto

– Eso es una estupidez – comente

– Si quieres habla con la capitana Ampharos – repuso

Me aleje poco

– rayos! – dije

– Pero no he olvidado lo que hiciste a Braixen – agregue

Growlithe se mantuvo callado

– todo va bien amo? – pregunto desde la puerta

– Si – dije

– y quien es ella? – pregunto deslizándose ágilmente hasta la entrecerrada puerta

– aléjate! – dijo Meowstic iluminando sus ojos

– Tranquila solo quería socializar pero veo que eres demasiado ruda – respondió Growlithe

– ya tengo a mi amo – dijo

Esas palabras por más sencillas que fuera me hicieron sentir vergüenza

– ya me voy ,te veré después –

Fue directo a las escaleras y bajo desapareciendo

El trabajo ya era un problema pero ahora junto a un compañero no sabía bien si podría llevarlo con progresos que me dejaran satisfecho

– es tu amigo? – pregunto

– solo un conocido…un mal conocido – conteste entrando al departamento tomando mi forma

– cuando regrese lo ignoro? – pregunto

– Estaremos trabajando así que solo por esta vez déjalo entrar – respondí

– bien –

El resto de día continuo entre pequeñas discusiones entre ambas de ahí en fuera fue muy aburrido pero pasando el anochecer el teléfono sonó nuevamente

– Zorua ven de inmediato al centro , ocurrió otro asesinato – dijo Ampharos muy deprisa

– vale ,solo dime donde – la dirección era en un pequeño parque

Deprisa asistí encontrando a un grupo de policías cerrando todo ,me abrí paso y solo encontré otro cuerpo con la misma muerte

– y ahora que sucedió? – pregunte

– alguien lo encontró mientras ejercicio y llamo a la policía – contesto

– algún testigo? – movió la cabeza negando

– Ya veo, hare la revisión y bueno te diré que encuentro – asintió y sin perder más luz hice el análisis

El sol se ocultó y algunos de los agentes sacaron sus lámparas iluminando todo .estaba por terminar cuando escuche su voz

– y que has encontrado? – pregunto Growlithe asistido por su chofer

– Nada – respondí

– y en donde has estado? – pregunte observando la herida

– Tenía una pequeña cita – respondió acercándose

– Así que ha pasado lo mismo - comento

– Algo así – la sangre se iniciaba a secar así que debía ser cuidadoso al mover las pinzas y las varillas

– Buscare a algún testigo – dijo alejándose llamando a su chofer

Cuando concluí me levante y fui con ella

– y han encontrado algo sobre el anterior? – pregunte

– encontramos tres madereras con Scrafty pero todavía nos falta localizar a cada uno – respondió

– entiendo , fue muerto de la misma manera el mismo rastro de vuelo y también fue atraído aquí …no sé qué tipo de pokemon eran pero hay alguna cosa que los conecta , busquen en talleres mecánicos halle grasa de auto en las patas – dije caminando

– espera… podríamos ir por un café no aguanto estas escenas – dijo Ampharos sosteniendo un pañuelo

– bien –

Juntos salimos del parque a unas cuadras y entramos a un pequeño local donde estuvimos sentados

– crees que ha sido un silenciador? – pregunto

– hay una posibilidad de que así sea por el modo en que lo hacer pero puede que sea solo un asesino en serie que está siguiendo un patrón – respondí

– odio estos casos siempre hay sangre y en las noches no puedo dormir – dijo tomando su café con muchos nervios

– Pero así es el trabajo de policía y más tú siendo la jefa – replique

– y como van las cosas en casa me he enterado que tienes a nuevas inquilinas – dijo

– supongo que bien pero se hay mucho ruido – comente

Sonrió muy animada

– sabes ahora pareces más feliz que antes – dijo

– porque lo dices? – pregunte

Sonrió

– antes cuando te llamaba solo hacías tu análisis y te ibas sin decir nada y bueno sonríes de vez en cuando – dijo

No comprendí del todo pero solo continúe bebiendo mi café

– De vez en cuando haz que patrullen la ciudad – dije

– Sí ,esta noche iniciaremos una –

Le di todos los datos encontrados del cuerpo agregando algunos rastros más sobre el pokemon .si no encontrábamos una pista mejor que seguir los asesinatos quedarían solo archivados o lo peor que era que continuaran sucediendo en toda la ciudad creando pánico en los ciudadanos

Cuando finalizamos ahí me despedí y solo camine a casa inspeccionando los alrededores ,como era de esperar volví a transformarme elevando el vuelo como un Noctowl revisando los tejados y en pleno camino volví al callejón ,desde esa altura encontré una pequeña raspadura en la orilla . Esa marca solo podía haber sido hecha por una garra con ello descarte a muchos pokemon voladores ,retome el vuelo de vuelta al parque dando una revisión sobre los arboles pensando un poco

Mi teoría era que el asesino los llamaba y les decía donde esperar la razón era desconocida pero supuse que algo bueno les hacía viajar y postrarse ,cuando aparecían el asesino incrustaba su garra sobre donde se posaba con ansias , era impaciente pero listo la peor combinación

Regrese a casa encerrándome en mi oficina apuntando lo recabado en el día con dos asesinatos en un lapso de ocho horas y bueno algo del perfil del asesino que no servía de mucho. Sin embargo, saber quiénes eran las victimas era lo principal

Deje mi oficina durante la tarde encontrando a Absol en el comedor comiendo unas galletas

– quieres comer? – pregunto

– sí, quieres que te prepare algo? – respondí

– grosero .. Te serviré lo que hice – dijo

– y Meowstic? – pregunte

– Salió a comprar – contesto. Fui a la cocina y encontré una olla sobre la estufa

– tú lo preparaste? – pregunte

– Sí ,es mi primer platillo – contesto

Tomo un plato y con cuidado sirvió lo que parecía una sopa de hongos

– toma –

Lo llevo a la mesa y me observo ansiosa, me senté observando

– vamos come – trague saliva al no poder identificar los ingredientes

Me incline y probé dejándome un poco aturdido por el concentrado sabor a ajo

– y que tal esta? – pregunto

Sonreí disipando el sabor con saliva

– Bueno – respondí tosiendo levemente

– Hay más si quieres – dijo

– Gracias – con esfuerzo logre llegar al fondo del plato y después solo me senté a beber jugo

– Ya estoy satisfecho – dije bajando de la mesa dirigiéndome de vuelta a mi oficina

– podríamos hablar? – pregunto

Me detuve observando la puerta de madera

– si de que cosa? –

Se acercó a un metro

– Quería saber que has hecho en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto – dijo

Solté aire

– bien –

volvimos al comedor y le dije sobre lo que sucedió después de que abandone la mansión de mis padres para iniciar mi propia vida además de que semanas antes tuve una pelea con mi padre ,después de eso fueron trabajos variados y muy pesado ,no obstante ,guarde todo respecto a mi investigación del virus y conexiones con pokemon que conocí a lo largo del tiempo , pareció intrigada con algunas cosas pero otras le hicieron pegarse a la silla mirándome con miedo y no la culpaba cualquiera que hubiese escuchado se vería en la misma situación

– Entiendo por qué te preocupas – dijo

– Bueno eso sucede cuando no quieres aceptar tu destino – replique

El anochecer me tomo por sorpresa así que solo me moví al teléfono llamando a Ampharos

– te quería hablar sobre lo que conseguí – dije

– Estaba por llamarte por la misma cosa – cerré los ojos

– Seré corto ,como sabrás el asesino es un tipo volador pero es un ave con impaciencia – parpadee

– Eso es de ayuda ,Growlithe encontró a un testigo que vio lo que sucedió – dijo

– si quieres habla con el – Ampharos me dio el número de la residencia

– Él te contara lo que sucedió – suspire

– Bien – me despedí y colgué apretando las teclas y en poco el timbre del teléfono se escuchó

– Con Growlithe de Zorua – dije al mayordomo

– En un momento – mantuve mi oreja pegada a la bocina suspirando

– que tal ,ha sucedido algo? – saludo

– solo me informaron sobre tu testigo…dime lo que sucedido – dije

– oh es cierto ,no tengo problema así que te hablare sobre el resultado de mi gran trabajo…caminaba con mi chofer por los alrededores buscando y en eso hallamos a un Metapod que miraba hacia el parque desde un balcón lejano ,según sus palabras sucedió muy lento , Furret llego al parque y se paró en medio de dos árboles ,dice que pasaron algunos segundos cuando una sombra apareció y se esfumo dejando el cadáver – imagine la escena

– y alguna otra cosa? – escuche un quejido del otro lado

– Menciono una figura parecida al de un pidgeot pero no está seguro porque el sol no le permitió identificarlo completamente – nuevamente escuche el quejido

– que pasa del otro lado? – pregunte

– es un silenciador novato que intento entrar a casa pero fue interceptado por mi chofer – respondió

– no deberías entregarlo? – pregunte

– Sí, lo están interrogando para saber quién lo envió – separe el oído del teléfono

– Sigues llamando mucho la atención – dije

– Todos deberían saber mi nombre – replico con la misma fanfarronería

– Bueno ,ya no hay nada más por hacer así que te veré después – el sonido del quejido se calmó

– A decir verdad es muy callado a pensar de ser novato – dijo

– y como obtuviste el relato? – pregunte

– cuando indagábamos por los lares lo encontramos y le preguntamos pero no quería decirnos así que le pague – contesto ,suspire

– tonto hacer eso solo traerá problemas en el caso ,si se enteran que pagaste será tomada como falsa y arruinaras el caso – dije

– Oh es cierto – dijo despreocupado

– Comprendo que sigas siendo un estúpido por haber besado a Braixen pero pagar a un testigo es bastante tonto a otro nivel – repuse, me despedí y concluí la llamada

Agregue lo visto por el testigo al cuaderno pensando mucho en el asesino que tenía la forma de pidgeot pero no estaba seguro y si hablábamos de formas similares habían como cinco aves sospechosas sumado que existían decenas de pokemon en la ciudad que por el simple hecho de ser un tipo volador ya eran sospechosos lo que causaba más problemas, ya era noche y Meowstic no regresaba ,pase el tiempo con Absol quien continuaba preguntándome sobre mi respondiendo sin problema aunque en cierto punto me levante y baje hacia la calle donde encontré a Braixen a punto de entrar al edificio

– Hola – salude

– vas a trabajar? – pregunto

– no ,solo voy a buscar a Meowstic…salió hace horas y no ha regresado o llamado – conteste

– te puedo ayudar? – pregunto

– sí, me seria de ayuda – respondí

– Vamos – bramo

Caminamos juntos observando los alrededores donde podría estar

– y como… has estado? – pregunto titubeando

– Bien – respondí

– y has pensando en lo que ha sucedido ayer? –

Parecía más tímida de lo normal ocultando sus ojos de mi

– no ,Growlithe siempre ha sido así…cuando éramos compañeros siempre hacia lo mismo con las pokemon que encontraba rompiendo el corazón de muchas –

Con esa timidez sonrió

– Sé que fue sorpresivo para ti pero solo olvídalo – dije

– Es que ayer te mire muy triste así que bueno quería saber cómo estabas ahora – dijo, al andar recordé sobre el local que Meowstic consiguió

– Si te hace sentir mejor antes de la cita me sentía ansioso por salir – dije cambiando de rumbo

Voltee ligeramente y encontré a Braixen colorada. Al avanzar la encontré a las afueras levantando un letrero usando su poder concentrada al maximo ,nos acercamos y miramos como trabajaba

Cuando coloco los tornillos en el muro suspiro agitada

– Debiste llamar – dije ,Meowstic dio media vuelta y salto anonadada

– Pensé que te sucedió algo así que vine – añadí

– Bueno con un local ya debo iniciar a acomodar todo – replico

– "librería Xatu"? – pregunte leyendo el letrero

– si… te gusta? – pregunto temerosamente

– Bueno va con los libros – respondí aliviado de encontrarla

– quieres que te ayude? – pregunto Braixen

– No ,esto era lo último – respondió caminando al interior del local

– Mañana hare que traigan los muebles – dije

– Sí, eso sería muy bueno – comento sacándose un mandil sucio

– Ya regreso – dije dando la vuelta

– Voy contigo – replico saliendo del local y con su habilidad cerro las puertas

– quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunte a Braixen

– No todavía es temprano – contesto

– Comprendo – moví la vista al frente

– y que tal va el trabajo? – pregunte

– bien pero ya está por acabar así que ahora buscare otro cliente – respondió seria

– supongo que las cosas con Beartic ya terminaron no? – dije

– en cierto punto si pero ahora con lo que sucedió con la hermana ha cambiado mucho ,sigue trabajando pero por tiempo juega con su hermano – agrego

– Supongo que te veré de nuevo en el departamento – comente

– si no encuentro algún trabajo te llevare flores hasta que llegue alguno –

– pero realmente te gustan las flores? – pregunto Meowstic mirándome

– bueno el ambiente es muy frio así que las flores le agregan suavidad a las cosas – conteste

– es cierto al principio cuando apenas lo visitaba el departamento parecía un funeral solitario sin una pisca de vida – añadió con una pequeña risa


	11. Chapter 11

El tropiezo parte 2

Continuamos hasta el departamento y solo me dedique a lavar los trastos que había en la cocina

Todo prosiguió con normalidad y aunque estuve en silencio algo dentro de mí vibraba con gran fuerza llenándome con ansias, el teléfono resonó

– quien será? – pregunto Meowstic descolgando

– bueno, residencia del señor Zorua – saludo

– amo lo buscan! – aprisa tome la bocina

– Lo encontramos y lo iniciamos a perseguir, va rumbo a tu dirección así que por favor has el intento de capturarle – dijo Ampharos

– bien –

Colgué y sin mirar atrás me vi corriendo hacia la azotea donde cambie de forma emprendiendo el vuelo a los alrededores observando solo oscuridad acompañada de destellos. Pasaron los segundos y el sonido de las sirenas se escuchó deformado por el viento, luces rojas y azules alumbraban los edificios, fue en ese momento cuando admire una parvada moverse rápidamente y sin más me arroje a toda velocidad a interceptarles

Ataques iban y venían de aquellos pokemon ,explosiones sacudían al aire

– detente! – grito uno

Deslice mis alas por el aire y cargue pulso umbrío apuntando al sospechoso que continuaba oculto por las tinieblas, en un segundo con la distancia correcta emprendí el ataque que fue directo y sin embargo, en un simple momento dio un giro rodeando al ataque y paso de largo golpeándome con sus plumas en el rostro. Aturdido descendí solo mirando a ese pokemon escapar con facilidad esquivando los ataques sin problema alguno, en poco volví a la acción siguiendo a los demás incrementando la velocidad con lo poco que debía aprendido al transformarme

Alcance al grupo

– detente en nombre de la ley! – continuo gritando al líder

– ya déjalo no nos escuchara – dijo otro oficial

Tenía un poco de razón al pedir que guardara energías en lugar de desperdiciarlas. Sin pensar más continúe aumentando la velocidad inclinándome levemente, quien fuera el pokemon sospechoso era ágil y contaba con gran experiencia. Continuo así pero ya estábamos cerca del bosque y si llegaba a ese lugar lo perderíamos, baje en picada unos metros estabilizándome logrando hallarlo a unos metros lo suficiente como para hacerlo caer con un ataque directo a sus alas, cargue de nuevo pulso umbrío, no obstante, me miro por encima de las alas guiñando un ojo y una ráfaga de aire me hizo levantarme solo para verlo bajar hacia los árboles y en segundos este desapareció dejándome solo observando con desesperación

– Basura! – dije regresando

– que ha pasado? – pregunto

– lo perdí – respondí

– qué hacemos? – pregunto

– Continuaremos rastreándolo – contesto el líder que continuo

En tanto solo baje y encontré la patrulla de Ampharos a la que entre usando el parabrisas abierto en el asiento trasero

– que ha sucedido? – pregunto

– Lo perdí ,estaba cerca pero es demasiado bueno – respondí

– Puede que sea un silenciador – agregue

– enserio? – bramo sorprendida

– había visto a muchos pero este es uno de los mejores – dije

– Comprendo – solo recordaba esos ojos brillantes que resaltaban de todo

– Iré con un conocido – dije saliendo del auto dando un brinco mientras este continuaba en movimiento. Regrese a la forma de Pidgeot

Volé por la ciudad buscando un lugar entre cientos en los cuales podría estar ,Blasiken era un silenciador de los mejores si podría decirlo con quien me he enfrentado y aunque en una ocasión casi me mataba se ganó mi admiración y un poco de mi odio, mis enfrentamientos con el eran por casos relacionados a familias importantes y también por un mafioso que deseaba terminar conmigo

Recorrí las calles y avenidas observando las casas y lugares donde podría estar pero la opción más sencilla llego a mí ,la hermana de Blaziken residía en el oeste así que si alguien sabia donde se escondería era ella. Cambie de dirección nuevamente apuntando a las colinas. Con esa velocidad llegue a una modesta casa con un jardín pequeño, terraza cubierta con baldosas marrones de barro cosas comunes , baje y con un giro tome mi forma , toque la puerta dos veces escuchando pasos en el interior

– quién es? – pregunto Combusken

– soy Zorua puedo pasar unos instantes? – respondí

– Espera – escuche el seguro ser removido

– hola como has estado – saludo sonriendo

– bien y tú? – levanto su brazo

– todavía me duele por momentos – dijo

– ya veo, has ido al doctor? – pregunte

– si pero todo es normal con mi recuperación – contesto

– Ya veo, solo continua en reposo – dije

– si …y que te trae por aquí? – pregunto

– bueno buscaba a tu hermano …no has sabido nada? – Combusken suspiro

– hay ese hermano mío y ahora en que se metió? – pregunto exaltada

– en nada pero quería saber algo respecto a su trabajo – replique

– le repito que deje eso pero nunca me hace caso, sé que necesitamos dinero pero hay otras manera de conseguirlo incluso podría encontrar un trabajo – dijo

– si pero con tus heridas debes ser consiente de tus posibilidades – repuse

– Sí ,desde ese día no logro hacer mucha fuerza – comento apretando su brazo

– Si necesitas algo sabes donde vivo – dije

– No ,ya fuimos un problema y no queremos aprovecharnos – dijo

– sabes de algún lugar donde podría estar? – pregunte

– No sé si sea de ayuda pero ha visitado una panadería en los límites del centro , podría estar ahí – respondió no muy segura

– Bueno iré a revisar… pero no olvides que cuentas con mi apoyo – dije dando una vuelta

– Si lo encuentras dile que venga a casa porque su cena ya se enfrió – dijo .asentí volando

Pasó el tiempo y me encontré en los límites del centro que conectaba con los barrios ,baje lentamente observando los locales y entre las docenas lo encontré hablando con la dependienta . Volviendo a mi forma entre y el solo giro a verme

– que tal mi amigo – dijo

– te he estado buscando por todas partes – respondí

– por qué? No hice nada malo en estos días – replico volteando a mirar a la empleada

– Solo te quería preguntar sobre un silenciador que está activo – giro de nuevo hacia mí

– qué tipo de silenciador? – pregunto

– Con alas y un cuchillo muy afilado – soltó aire mirando hacia al techo absorto

– se quién es pero por reglas no te diré quién es aunque te advierto que es muy listo así que ten cuidado cuando lo enfrentes – dijo

– comprendo ,solo quería confirmar que fuera un silenciador y no un asesino serial – dije

– un asesino jamás se igualara a el – comento

– Dice tu hermana que la cena se enfrió ,te recomiendo ir – dije

– Oh rayos tendré problemas – repuso besando a la empleada y solo dio un salto desapareciendo

– Que tenga una buena noche – dije a la dependienta que guardaba silencio

Regrese a casa y encontré a las tres sentadas en el sillón

– a dónde fuiste? – preguntaron

– Trabajo ,hubo una persecución – respondí mirando la sincronía

– pero por qué tardaste? – pregunto Braixen

– si por qué? – añadió Meowstic, fruncí el ceño pasando mi pata por mi oreja

– Hice una pequeña búsqueda extra – respondí

– eso es sangre! – exclamo Absol lanzándose encima de mi pasando su garra por mi peluda oreja ,mire mi pata y encontré un pequeño rastro de sangre

– Tal vez fue cuando me ataco – dije al aire

– Solo es un rasguño – añadí

– Te curare – dijo ,fue directamente a un cajón en una vitrina y saco el botiquín de primeros auxilios ,paso un poco de alcohol sobre la cortada haciéndome gemir

– Solo aguanta – dijo limpiando con algodón y en poco coloco una cinta blanca

– deberías tener cuidado – añadió guardando todo

– Lo pudiste lastimar – dijo Meowstic

– Solo es un rasguño – dije moviéndome a mi habitación

– pero lo hizo con buena intención – comento Braixen, solo continúe a la puerta

– quieres que te lleve a casa? – pregunte a Braixen

– No, tomare un taxi – respondió

– Ten cuidado – añadí cerrando la puerta

Pase la noche durmiendo reponiéndome de un día muy duro

Al día siguiente desperté adolorido pero debía continuar adelante con un caso que se volvió interesante con el hecho de tener a un silenciador y por ende había un cliente que tenía intenciones las cuales debería saber cuándo se averiguara quienes eran las victimar

Volví a mi oficina regresando al cuaderno a apuntar sobre el silenciador y cuando termine volví a las calles sin decir nada

La jefatura estaba con mucho movimiento y entre el tumulto de agentes me abrí paso hasta la oficina principal y solo entre observando a Ampharos beber mucho café

– y como has estado desde a noche? – pregunte

– casi no pude dormir ,continuamos buscándolo pero no encontramos nada es como si se hubiera esfumado al entrar al bosque – respondió

– ya veo, y encontraron algo sobre las víctimas? – pregunte

– Sí, apenas me llegaron los documentos al respecto – respondió sacando dos folder

– Toma uno y ayúdame – dijo

Con el registro de Scrafty di una revisada. Su vida era normal en cierto punto cuando se enredó en una investigación, el desafortunado había sido testigo de un asesinato por parte de un jefe mafioso y bueno cuando se llevó el juicio su declaración se dictó enfrente del estrado y por consecuencia el jefe fue encerrado. Lo raro fue que al ser testigo su identidad fue cambiada, aquel folder estaba muy bien detallado contando con la identidad pasada

– Supongo que la segunda víctima también era un testigo protegido – dije cerrando el folder

– sí ,pero como descubrirían donde se encontraban – dijo ensimismada

– Si la única manera es que alguien desde dentro de la policía los hubiera delatado – comente

– No estarás pensando que hay un traidor en las fuerzas – dijo exaltada

– Bueno si lo vemos de la manera más fría sí ,tienes a un traidor – replique

– Hagan una purga mientras tanto continuare investigando – añadí levantándome

Sali de la estación y volvía a casa recordando el nombre del jefe mafioso que residía en una prisión local conocida como cueva lunar

De regreso por mi mente paso la idea del traidor pero la posibilidad era poca aunque no dejaba de ser latente la verdad, el calor apenas aumentaba así que iba caminando por la sombra de los árboles. Con la vista al frente suspire sintiendo la cinta de mi oreja jalar unos pelos molestándome poco, al andar me encontré a unas cuadras de la casa de chespin y solo decidí visitarlo

Llegue al frente de esa humilde casa de dos pisos ,vivían en la ciudad aunque no hacía mucho que habían llegado ,con tranquilidad toque la puerta

– quién es? – pregunto la madre

– soy Zorua vengo a buscar a Chespin – respondí

– oh espere –

Sin abrir la puerta escuche sus pasos alejarse, suspire un poco mirando a la calle con pocos pokemon rondando ,se escuchó la puerta abrirse

– hola jefe como ha estado? – pregunto

– bien y tú? – respondí sentándome sobre la acera

– bien pero aburrido… por que no puedo ayudar en este caso? – dijo

– Es por tu seguridad y bueno será más difícil – dije

– entiendo, pero puedo ayudar en algo? – agrego

– Esto va más allá de sospechosos ,incluso ayer me encontré con el culpable – señale la cinta

– Es la primera vez que te veo usando una – comento mirándome muy raro

– Bueno… intente decirle a Absol que no era necesario pero me obligo a usarla – dije

– Entiendo – bramo suspirando

– y que has hecho en estos días? – pregunte

– Visite a Cubcho – contesto

– y como van las cosas por allá? – pregunte

– Bien supongo – moví la vista a el

– por? – junto sus manos y exhalo

– la hermana de Cubcho quedo desecha cuando se enteró de la muerte de Pangoro y bueno hizo el viaje sin rechistar, ahora el hermano mayor pasa más tiempo en casa – dijo

– entonces por qué te desanimas? – pregunte

– Ya no puedo ir a jugar más – respondió

– entiendo pero deberías concentrarte más en tus estudios – dije

– sí pero es aburrido – comento

– Tienes a tu hermana, cuídala bien y juega con ella – dije

– eh…si – dijo mirándome muy extrañado

– y tú has pensando en tener alguna familia? Mi papa me dijo que cuando era un poco más joven trabajaba mucho pero en cierto punto conoció a mama – levante la ceja al ver que hablaba maduramente

– no lo sé tengo muchas coas en mente así que no he pensado en ello – dije

– si tiene hijos le aseguro que serán buenos como usted – comento

– si… tal vez – dije mirando su ingenuidad

– y estás trabajando? – pregunto

– Iba a casa por algunas cosas para hacer un viaje – contesto

– ah a dónde? – pregunto

– Voy a la cárcel a visitar a alguien – respondí volviendo a ponerme de pie

– Te veré cuando termine así que cuida de tu familia – dije

– si jefe! – me despedí y sin detenerme por alguien regrese al departamento

Entre y solté aire al sentir el aire apacible del hogar

– y como te fue? – pregunto Meowstic

– Bien…saldré de la ciudad – dije caminando hacia mi oficina

– por qué? – pregunto nuevamente

– Trabajo – dije caminando

– Ya veo ,ten cuidado – comento

– Si – entre y tome algunas cosas a aparte de dinero. La cárcel estaba situada a las afuera pasando casetas de seguridad que mantenían alejados a cualquiera que deseara dejar salir a un reo

Al terminar sali hacia la oficina cerrando con llave

– no comerás? – pregunto

– No tengo tiempo – respondí

– Al menos llévate unas galletas – dijo ,tente mi estómago recordando que olvide desayunar

– Bien – repuse

– Enseguida las empaco – fue a la cocina mientras tanto espere de pie

– y a dónde vas? – pregunto Absol desde el pasillo

– A las afueras de la ciudad –conteste

– Suena interesante ,llamare un taxi – dijo

– Voy a un lugar peligroso para una dama – comente

– No importa de vez en cuando debo tomar riesgos – repuso

– será demasiado riesgoso como para que vengas – dije tratando de persuadirla de evitar que fuera

– No se hable más – fue al teléfono y hablo con alguien

– Muchas gracias – colgó y solo sonrió

– Veré como trabajas – dijo ansiosa

– Amo aquí tienes para el viaje – dijo Meowstic sosteniendo una caja mediana

– si gracias – tome el paquete colocándolo en mi maletín

– Ten mucho cuidado por donde quiera que vallas y trata de no meterte en problemas – dijo, asentí

– Cuida de la casa mientras no esté ,puede que regrese mañana temprano – agregue

– Te estaré esperando – dijo con una sonrisa

Volví a la calle con Absol detrás

– Hay que esperar aquí – dijo ,por alguna razón le hice caso

– Lo mejor será que vuelvas – dije

– Y también deberías ir a ver tus negocios – añadí

– Eso ya está arreglado así que no habrá problemas si te acompaño – dijo, baje la cabeza al suelo admirando su terquedad. Paso un tiempo y miramos al taxi detenerse cerca

– Subamos – dijo abriendo la puerta saltando al interior y detrás la seguí

– a dónde vamos? – pregunto el chofer

– A cueva lunar – dije

– enserio! – exclamo

– sí ,hay algún problema? – pregunte

– No ,nada solo que me sorprendió mucho – repuso dando marcha al auto

Sería un largo viaje a la prisión así que solo me acomode cerca de la ventana

– así que una cárcel – dijo mirándome

– sí ,debo atender algo con uno de los presos – dije

– y no tienes miedo de lo que fuera a suceder dentro? – pregunto

– No soy un niño así que puedo cuidarme – respondí

– a mí me daría mucho miedo entrar en esos lugares – dijo

– Por esa razón te quedaras fuera cuando lleguemos – repuse, cruzamos por el centro con dirección al puente de salida. Absol se acomodó a mi lado y extrañado la mire

– pasa algo? – pregunte

– No, solo quería estar cerca – respondió , de nuevo mire por el parabrisas

– y cuanto durara este viaje? – pregunto

– talvez una hora o dos – conteste

– hay algún problema si duermo? – pregunto

– no ,te hará falta cuando lleguemos a la primera caseta – dije

– está bien – se echó y poso su cabeza en mí ,guarde silencio

Pasamos el puente de acero llegando al cruce y solo quedaban pocos kilómetros, Absol continuaba dormida

– supongo que sabe que solo los podre llevar hasta la primer caseta – dijo el chofer con la vista en el retrovisor

– Si – añadí .continuo adelante y al paso de media hora ya se podía visualizar la caseta de seguridad protegida por un alambrado

– tienen agua para el viaje? – pregunto el chofer

– Ya la conseguiremos – respondí mirándola dormir tranquilamente ,la moví lento

– ya es hora de despertar – dije en su oído

– solo un poco más – respondió somnolienta

– Ya estamos cerca – dije susurrando cerca intentando despertarla

– Despierta – dije .pasaron minutos e iniciamos a detenernos con lentitud

– Ya estamos aquí – dijo

– Ya llegamos – dije a Absol que bostezo , abrí la puerta y el sol ardiente me hizo quejarme

– será un viaje largo – dije ,Absol bajo del taxi entrecerrando los ojos por el calor

– bien ya es hora de que regrese – dijo el chofer

– Ya todo está pagado así que no se preocupe – repuso Absol

– mucha suerte! – exclamo alejándose

Cuando desapareció entre el paisaje distorsionado dimos la vuelta hacia la caseta que estaba a unos diez metros

– Hay que seguir o solo nos desmayaremos – dije caminando

– Si – iba a mi costado mirando el suelo

– Sí que está caliente – comento sonriendo

– Sí, nos harán una revisión así que mantente tranquila – dije

– una revisión? – pregunto

– es algo común cuando vas a visitar a alguien en prisión – respondí

– y por qué la hacen aquí? – pregunto

– por seguridad…en ocasiones hay unos listos que intentan ayudar a escapar a los prisioneros dándoles herramientas o alguna cosa que les da más fuerza, y la razón por la que caminaremos tanto es para evitar que algún pokemon que se haya colado detrás de la caseta no dure mucho cargando esa herramienta ,ya notaste el clima por eso cuando van en camino deben ir por el suelo ya que hay algunos guardias aéreos que derribaran a cualquiera – levanto la vista al cielo

– me alegro de venir contigo – dijo

– eh …por qué? – pregunte

– Porque sé que me protegerás de cualquiera peligro – respondió sonriendo ,agache la cabeza avergonzando

– Es mi deber cuidar de los demás – replique

Llegamos a la caseta y pasamos a una sala fresca

– y a quien viene a visitar? – pregunto el policía a cargo

– Al señor Charizard Pianju – me observo detalladamente

– seguro? – bramo observando el registro

– Si – dije

– ah y una cosa más – enseñe la placa

– Podría ver quien ha visitado al señor – movió la cabeza sorprendido

– c..Claro – deslizo el cuaderno hasta mi encima del escritorio, solo un pokemon le había visitado en todo el tiempo desde que ingreso

– Gracias por su ayuda – regrese el cuaderno

– Bien hare la revisión – dijo llamando a un par más de oficiales que miraron el interior de mi maletín y revisaron mi cuerpo al igual que Absol aunque con ella fue una oficial

Cuando concluyo todo salimos de nuevo

– tomen un par de cantimploras – dijo el policía

– Gracias – tome ambas y las guarde

– tengan cuidado – dijo

Al dar el primer paso aceptamos que el camino por seguir seria largo y no tendríamos ayuda alguna ,Absol parecía muy animada así que caminaba rápido a diferencia de mí que mantenía corta mi energía para andar por lo cual mi cansancio no aumento mucho

Caminamos y llegamos a la segunda caseta donde descasamos unos minutos protegidos del sol ,di un sorbo de agua mientras que Absol resentía la caminata

– este bien? – pregunte

– Sí ,solo necesito descansar un poco – respondió agitada

– Bebe poco porque nos queda un gran camino – dije cerrando la cantimplora

– Si – pasó un tiempo más y ya íbamos a la mitad hacia la tercera caseta e iniciaba a rendirse

– Todavía puedes? – dije mirándola

– Solo déjame tomar aliento – repuso con una sonrisa débil

Sus ojos iniciaban a desorbitarse y en poco caería desmayada por el calor . Me transforme y la cargue instantes antes de que se detuviera por completo

El clima cercano a la cueva lunar era causado por un pokemon que estaba a cargo de la seguridad de toda el área y la manera de que alguien escapara era poca, no estaba adaptado al calor así que igual presentaba debilitación pero era lenta

No quedaba mucho a la tercera caseta cuando Absol recobro el conocimiento

– que ha pasado? – pregunto

– Casi te caes y te traje – respondí sintiendo el sudor pasar por mi frente hasta la garganta

– bájame solo te estoy retrasando – dijo

– si lo hago solo te quedaras aquí sin moverte…tus condiciones no te permitirían – agregue, en todo el camino mantuvo su vista en mi

– pasa algo? – pregunte tratando de protegerla con mi sombra

– n..No, solo…– titubeo demasiado

– recuerdas que sucedía lo mismo cuando jugábamos…te esforzabas tanto por continuar que te caías de cansancio por no tomar agua – dije

– s.. Si? no recuerdo eso – dijo sonrojándose más por el calor

– y todavía amas a mi hermana? – pregunto de la nada ,quede en silencio un momento tratando de controlar mis ideas

– claro que sí pero he aceptado que nos dejó y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo incluso si hubiera una manera lo mejor sería dejarla descansar ,no la quiero ver sufrir nuevamente – respondí ,movió su pata por mi rostro

– pero si hubiera alguien que se haya enamorado de ti la aceptarías? – pregunto nuevamente de manera extraña a pesar de que estábamos en medio de la nada

– si eso pasara sería una sorpresa al principio, no se mucho sobre lo que haría pero lo primero será saber cómo es, que gustos tiene y conocerla ,comprenderla lo mejor que pudiera y si es su decisión tener una familia – respondí ,Absol quedo en silencio con ojos brillantes

– oh eso es lo normal me parece en una relación – añadí

– Ya veo – dijo riendo levemente

Llegamos a la caseta y la deje en una silla para que reposara ,un oficial nos ayudó refrescando a Absol

– Te quedaras aquí – dije mirando hacia la salida de la caseta que era más una casa común de la ciudad sin paso más que la puerta que cruzaba de muro a muro

– Pero todavía puedo seguir – replico

– Oficial se puede quedar aquí un día mientras hago una visita – dije al oficial que se rasco la cabeza

– No lo sé – dijo indeciso ,enseñe la placa

– hágalo como un favor de un oficial a otro – dije

– pero solo era un día cierto? – pregunto

– sí, pero será solo una noche – conteste

– Bien ,solo por esta ocasión – dijo

Volví con Absol

– Estarás aquí mientras vuelvo así que toma si tienes hambre – dije dándole la caja con galletas que Meowstic me dio

– No te preocupes así que solo mantente tranquila y duerme que te hace falta – añadí , no dejo de verme

– espera! – exclamo cuando salía

– Cuídate – dijo

– si –

Cargue el maletín con ambas cantimploras dentro y continúe a lo que sobraba

Durante el anochecer llegue al pie de la cueva lunar ,el agua que cargaba se terminó así que me senté unos momento soltando mi maletín al suelo. Fue entonces cuando escuche las pisadas de un guardia acercarse

– Así que has llegado hasta aquí – dijo silbando

– solo unos pocos hacen el viaje en unas horas – añadió

– Si – suspire

– quieres entrar ahora o hasta mañana? – pregunto

– Deme un momento – conteste ,respire hondo calmando el dolor en mis patas

– vengo a ver a Charizard Pianju – añadí

– Déjame hacer los arreglos – dijo caminando al interior de la cueva . Me incorpore y lo seguí hasta la puerta principal y de ahí continúe hacia una sala de visitas

Me senté del otro lado de una reja con pequeños rasguños ,en el silencio escuche cadenas arrastrarse por el suelo y gritos que se deformaban ente sí. Me sentía un poco perturbado por el ambiente que era más extraño cada vez ,me acomode sobre esa silla de acero pegada al suelo observando el otro lado que tenía marcar de lucha en los muros

– listos! – exclamo un oficial en la puerta ,la puerta emitió un sonido grave junto a cadenas que movían engranes

– bien! Inicia la visita! – la puerta se abrió y Charizard entro sujeto de cadenas moviéndose

– No te pases de listo – dijo un oficial al verlo tratar de levantar sus alas

– y quien me visita? – pregunto

– el detective Zorua ,espero que no hayas hecho algo o te iras al boquete gigante – respondió el agente que lo resguardaba , se sentó y me observo unos minutos sin decir nada

– así que eres el famoso detective que encerró a Octillery ,te felicito – dijo

– Fue un trabajo duro – repuse

– y a que debo su visita? – pregunto

– Me involucre en una investigación de asesinatos que tienen que ver contigo – conteste

– ya veo, que tipos de asesinatos? – parecía no entender lo que decía

– que tienen que ver con los que lo ayudaron a estar aquí – dije

– oh , lo siento nada de lo que has dicho tiene que ver conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa

– si ya terminamos tengo que concluir un libro que está encima de mi cama – añadió

– Supongo que usted no sabe quién es el silenciador que está rondando – mis palabras lo regresaron a la silla

– silenciador? Háblame un poco más – dijo

– un silenciador está detrás de los que testificaron contra usted y si no se aclara que participación tiene como dijo el agente será llevado a boquete gigante y he escuchado que es muy frio – dije

– Bueno como dije antes no tengo nada que ver – repuso

– la policía no lo vera así ,además de que hay alguien que podría ser tomada como sospechosa …la pokemon que lo visito desde el inicio – dije ,Charizard apretó sus garras

– ella no tiene nada que ver con eso del silenciador ,nadie ha mandado a nadie para asesinar a los tipos que me encerraron! – dijo acercándose a la reja

– oye! – un policía se aproximó y lo alejo

– habla o cuando se enteren de mi visita tomaran tu silencio como prueba suficiente de los crímenes – dije

– espere no crea que soy ingenuo ,se cómo funcionan las leyes y eso solo podrían hacer hasta que el silenciador sea encerrado – dijo ,pensé que estaría asustado

– En cierto punto tienes razón pero supongamos que nunca encontramos al silenciador y con el pánico que está creándose la policía o el alcalde irán sobre ti para calmar todas las consecuencias de los asesinatos y sucederá lo que dije – Charizard se acomodó en el respaldo de la silla

– Visto de esa manera es cierto ,pero sostengo mi inocencia – replico

– entonces dime quien podría estar cazando a los que te acusaron? – pregunte

– Podrían ser los que todavía conserven la banda – respondió

– alguno en especial? – pregunte

– Talvez es Wartortle – respondió

– y quien la pokemon que lo visita? – suspiro y sonrió

– sabes en toda mi vida he visto a pokemon que han intentado igualarme tomando el negocio como un juego de niños ,prestan y cobran de una manera tonta dejando vivos a los deudores volviéndolos esclavos …esa tontería solo causa perdida de dinero y bueno creen que es divertido así ,en mi caso yo cobraba haciendo sufrir y causando miedo nada de volver esclavos a mis deudores por que tendría que alimentarlos, mataba a un hijo o un familiar seguido de que me daban sus casas como pago…el mejor mafioso sabe dar miedo al instante pero a diferencia de esos novatos tengo honor y reglas que seguir porque si no lo hiciera me volvería un pokemon patético ,el que hayan encerrado muestra que tengo honor como para permanecer aquí un tiempo pagando mis crímenes….el miedo me hizo conocerla, persian fue la primera en verme a los ojos y hablarme por mi nombre evitando las delicadezas – respondió

– Bueno que no haya armado una fuga habla de usted – comente

– he pasado mucho tiempo leyendo gran cantidad de libros e historietas ,unas muy buenas y otras malas hasta el final ,una de las que leí era de un joven que seducía sin importar quien el caso es que al final las mujeres lo siguen y al ser tan estúpido piensa que el dinero para mantener a tal número de hijos y mujeres saldrá de ellos , eso es muy estúpido no crees el placer por encima todo es parecido a un drogadicto que terminara muerto …eso es lo que sucederá a cualquiera que intente incriminarme más dentro ,persian es inocente cuando viene me habla sobre muchas cosas ,sobre lo que ama y le correspondo de igual manera – parecía muy serio

– ella es la razón por lo que intentare cambiar un poco mi rumbo cuando salga y puede que me aleje así que diles a esos burócratas que soy inocente y no hay nada del silenciador sobre mí – agrego golpeando la reja

Charlamos un poco más y al final solo me despedí

Tome la cena dentro de la oficina de los oficiales y al finalizar emprendí el regreso a la tercera caseta

Charizard había sido el gran jefe de la mafia de tres regiones pero eran tan hábil que no podía ser llevado a juicio, acusaciones llegaron por parte de sus enemigos pero ninguna podía ser sostenida así que los cargos se esfumaban en cuanto llegaban al jurado , el gran jefe había ganado respeto de muchas manera matando y eliminando a competidores como de los que hablo quienes violaban a sus deudores ,a esos en especial los dejaba en lugares donde se reunían jefes y el mensaje era claro. Si fuera poco también hizo una limpieza en las calles quitando ladrones, estafadores, violadores de cualquier tipo y demás criminales que no podían ser tocados por la ley por muchas razones dejando los cuerpos en lugares públicos con mensajes claros para los que quisieran ensuciar sus ciudades. por cómo era bien sabido inicio en las bienes raíces ganando honradamente su dinero pero hubo un evento que lo llevo a tener a uno trabajando para él y con rapidez más y más se unieron a su grupo eliminando a negocios ,paso más e inicio con los tráficos de perlas dulces y demás cosas que se usaban ilegalmente , fue entonces cuando se armó de todo ese poder pero cuando fue capturado de lo único que se sostenía era la acusación de asesinato , los testigos fueron tres pokemon que lo vieron en aquel parque. El encierro lo cambio mucho pero presentía que cuando fuera puesto en libertad había la posibilidad de que retomara el control de las tres regiones y expandiera su poderío

Caminaba con tranquilidad pero mi cuerpo no soporto más el paso del cansancio así que me senté al pie de un árbol , si alguien estaba intentando enterrar a Charizard más tiempo en la cárcel lo estaba logrando de una gran manera pero cabía la posibilidad de que solo fuera un tipo de ayuda al jefe criminal que no era la mejor. Con la luz de la luna escribí todo lo sucedido en la visita añadiendo su inocencia , ahora había dos sospechosos más ,persian quien era la pareja sentimental y Wartortle quien era el segundo al mando de las operaciones ,desconocía como eran las relaciones de ambos con el pero investigaría

La pesadez del día me hizo guardar todo y recostarme dejándome llevar por el sueño

El sonido de los guardias volando me hizo abrir los ojos con lentitud ,me puse de pie levantando la vista al horizonte por donde se alzaba el sol ,estere el cuerpo y seguí caminando a lo poco que sobraba

Recogí a Absol en la tercera caseta ,durmió sobre una cómoda cama y ceno muy bien. Ya juntos nos despedimos del policía y continuamos de vuelta a la salida

Llegamos a la primer caseta donde descansamos un tiempo

– y que harás llegando? – pregunto

– iré con Ampharos a informar sobre lo que encontré y también continuare con los sospechosos – respondí

– Sí que estarás atareado – comento

– Bueno llamare un taxi para que venga – dijo

– Lo iba hacer cuando terminara de descansar – repuse

– te gane! – exclamo

– y como pasaste la noche en la tercer caseta? – pregunte

– Fue un poco incómodo pero estuve bien – respondió

– me alegro por eso –

Sonrió y solo se dirigió al teléfono sobre el escritorio que tomo ante la mirada del oficial que pareció sorprendido por tal acción

Pasamos un tiempo más hasta que llego el vehículo que nos recogió ,durante el trayecto entre las casetas hablamos muy poco y estaba más callada de lo normal ,el silencio para mí nunca había sido incomodo hasta ese momento cuando íbamos dentro

– y cenaste algo más que galletas? – pregunte

-… si ,me dieron algo de arroz y sopa – respondió

– y estaba bueno? – sin apartar la vista de la ventana contesto

– no ha sido lo mejor que he probado – usualmente me hablaría mucho pero ahora solo quedo en silencio

– dormí en un árbol cuando iba de regreso ,pensé que soportaría un día viajando pero como no desayune o almorcé mi cuerpo no aguanta tanta carga – dije

– si fuera más fuerte podría haberte acompañado hasta esa cárcel – comento fríamente

– Fue mi culpa mayormente por traerte sin advertirte sobre que caminaríamos ,y también por no cargar con agua – repuse

– pero te seguí y solo te retrase más cuando tuviste que cargarme! – dijo volteando a mí

Sus ojos se humedecieron

– Oye tranquila – brame al ver que contenía su llanto

Se cubrió y un sollozo provino de su interior

– No es para tanto, ya he estado en esas situaciones y por qué te hayas desmayado no significa que fue por tu debilidad, ni el más fuerte podría soportar un calor de esa magnitud – dije persuadiéndola para calmarla

– enserio? – pregunto

– sí ,solo dure más por mi experiencia y si no fuera por ella igual hubiera desfallecido a mitad del camino – respondí

Sonrió y solo se arrojó abrazándome. Absol actuaba así desde niña ,por alguna razón iniciaba a llorar y después tratando de evitar que lo hiciera persuadiéndola ,mis palabras la calmaban y solo se aventaba a mí .esa pequeña escena hacía reír a su hermana

Con lentitud se apartó de mí sonriendo mientras secaba sus lágrimas

– porque no descansas un poco cuando lleguemos a casa? – pregunto

– Los sospechosos no creo que huyan de la ciudad si no saben qué vas por ellos – añadió

Tenía un punto pero me tomaría más tiempo encontrar a Wartortle alguien que debía estar oculto en algún lugar de los cientos que habían

– Puede que tengas razón – dije

– Excelente hare algo especial para ti cuando llegue la cena – agrego

Lo único que me vino a la mente era la sopa de hongos y la sensación del sabor en mi boca

– Solo tomare café – dije

– por qué? Deberías comer algo mejor – repuso

Solo mire por la ventana evitando mirarla

Llegamos al frente del departamento a unas horas antes de que llegara el medio día, subimos hasta el departamento y encontré a Growlithe encima del sillón junto a su chofer quienes tenían vendas por casi todo el cuerpo

– Hola – dijo mirándome ,quede en silencio sin saber que preguntar

– y que hacen aquí? – pregunte

– Te venimos a visitar – respondió

– y por qué están lastimados? – pregunte mientras Absol solo fue a su habitación

– mientras no estabas nos hicimos cargo del tercer testigo y bueno el silenciador nos encontró ,peleamos lo suficientemente como para ahuyentarlo aunque terminamos así – respondió levantándose

– No debieron enfrentarse a uno sin una estrategia – dije caminando a mi habitación

– pensamos que entre los dos podríamos capturarlo pero bueno ya vez lo que resulto – dijo

– un silenciador va más allá de cualquier asesino profesional ,saben que continuara buscando al tercer testigo – replique

– por eso está en constante cambio de casa – dijo

– supongo que el asesino tuvo piedad, si hubiera estado de malas ninguno hubiera regresado a su mansión – dije

– bueno no fuimos solo nosotros también participaron policías – asentí apoyándome desde el muro hacia mi habitación

– y Meowstic? – pregunte

– salió un momento, solo nos pidió esperar aquí – contesto

– y te ha dicho algo Ampharos? – pregunte

– No nada pero ha estado actuando extraño – respondió bastante frustrado

– Entiendo – los mire en silencio con el pensamiento de echarlos

– y solo vinieron para visitarme? – pregunte

– la verdadera razón por la vine fue para hablar un poco sobre como atraparemos al silenciador – contesto

– Ya hare algo al respecto – dije

– Esperaba pasar a una plática pero si dices eso no hay problema – se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta junto a su frio chofer

– ya nos veremos – salió sin mas

Con el desconcierto de su visita mire los alrededores y fui hacia la puerta de mi oficina notando unas marcas en el picaporte ,habían tratado de forzarla pero no lo lograron por el sistema de seguridad que había implantado dentro de la madera usando engranes y alambres que conectaban a un par de seguros más ,la única cosa que lograba mover las piezas era la llave especial que siempre cargaba ,sin embargo, aun si lograran entrar cosa imposible no hallarían nada. Me detuve a pensar unos minutos cómo reaccionaría cuando llegara Meowstic que los dejo estar dentro pero la única opción que pasaba por mi mente era estar calmado y no decir nada al respecto porque solo alimentaria la curiosidad , proseguí a mi cama siendo molestado por la duda , que era lo que Growlithe quería de mí , podría ser que alguien ya sabía de mi investigación y planeaba robarla

Perdido entre la lluvia de preguntas solo sacudí mi cabeza y mire mi cama estar un poco desordenada de una esquina ,ignore esa singularidad y me acosté olfateando un perfume dulce que me hizo caer dormido

Exhale excitado despertando de pronto

– Debo continuar – dije caminando de vuelta por mis cosas encontrándome a Meowstic beber él te acompañado de la música de la radio

– y como te fue? – pregunto ,note que sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmesí leve

– bien y a ti? – dio un sorbo mientras desviaba la mirada

– La pase tranquila – respondió con un tono eufórico

– entraste a mi habitación mientras no estaba? – pregunto mirando mi maletín encima de una mesa

– qué?... no – respondió tartamudeando

– Es que encontré que mi cama estaba un poco desordenada – me observo un segundo antes de dirigir su vista a la taza de té

– Hice limpieza así que puede que haya movido un poco tu cama – dijo

– Bien ,vi que dejaste a Growlithe sin problema – añadí mirando el interior de mi maletín sacando la caja

– Sí, me dijiste que los dejara pasar pero como no podía dejarlos afuera mientras salía no tuve más remedio que dejarlos en la sala – replico

– es cierto, y a dónde fuiste? – pregunto

– Fui a arreglar un poco el local ,lo pinte y limpie mejor los cristales – contesto

– buen trabajo ,saldré unas horas y esta vez no dejes que nadie de la policía entre – dije

– Y gracias por las galletas fueron de ayuda – añadí saliendo del departamento

El lugar a visitar seria la comisaria, Ampharos había hecho caso a mis palabras y comenzaba a purgar el departamento de policía .cuando entre solo encontré el mismo ambiente de agentes de la ley moviéndose de un lugar a otro y entre tantos pase hasta la oficina hallándola igual de ocupada pero su mirada era muy diferente ,ahora parecía sin luz alguna

– y a que has venido? – pregunto con un toque de furia

– visite a Charizard en la cueva lunar y me hablo sobre su inocencia en el caso pero resulto que hay dos sospechosos más – respondí sentándome

– crees que alguno contrato al silenciador? – pregunto

– Hay una posibilidad que alguno fuera pero si no tendríamos que ir por los enemigos de Charizard y buscar entre los que hay – respondí

– Bueno dime quienes son y mandare a alguien a localizarlos – agrego, le platique sobre esos dos pokemon y un poco sobre lo que platique

– Hare todo lo posible para hallarlos lo más rápido que podamos este asunto ya me está estresando mucho y no te digo sobre los problemas que han llegado – dijo

– por lo mientras no llames la atención ,relájate y sonríe como antes para que no sospechen que has estado investigando – dije levantándome

– Bueno ahora con lo sucedido me he encerrado mucho – replico

– Sí ,bien llámame cuando tengas la dirección de alguno – me despedí y fui hacia la casa donde se había hecho la confrontación

En el patio encontré las marcas de quemazón y de impactos profundos , por el estado del terreno me imagine que el silenciador vino de noche usando las sombras como camuflaje pero cuando se aproximaba fue descubierto e inicio la defensa por parte de Growlithe quien uso lanzallamas o llamarada que calcino parte del césped mientras que su chofer el habilidoso greninja arrojaba shuriken de agua pero al parecer ninguno dio en el blanco ,los policías igual participaron aunque el silenciador no se apartó y descendió para ir contra todos usando su cuchillo que rebano algunos arbustos son suavidad en tanto golpeo a algunos con sus alas ,no obstante ,nunca uso algún ataque .Al parecer siendo superado no fue imprudente y se retiro

– No deberías estar aquí – dijo el oficial Lucario ,volví a incorporarme de estar inclinado mirando las plantas

– Solo vine a revisar lo que paso – dije

– Entiendo ,bueno te dejare estar un poco pero vete antes de que lleguen los inspectores – repuso

– Ya termine – dije volviendo a la salida

– y en donde estabas ayer? tus habilidades pudieron ser de ayuda – dije

– Bueno me toco patrullar al otro lado de la ciudad –

Note que en sus ojos había pequeñas ojeras oscuras

– Veo que te has desvelado mucho – dije

– Sí, desde que empezó todo tengo que doblar turno cada vez – replico

– me marcho – dije


	12. Chapter 12

El tropiezo parte 3

Deambule un tiempo más antes de ir casa atendiendo el asunto del negocio de Meowstic con un carpintero que tomo el encargo, al concluir fui a un bar

Bebí un poco y en la soledad solo abandone la mesa junto a un par de billetes y en poco fui al departamento

La bebida me hizo marearme levemente pero controlaba mis pasos, abrí la puerta y sin mirar nada entre a mi oficina donde permanecí un par de horas escribiendo y observando el mapa de la ciudad hasta que escuche la voz de Braixen

– estas bien? – pregunto ,en esos momentos estaba en el suelo acostado tratando de encontrar un poco de paz

– Si – respondí alargando la palabra

– y como ha estado tu día? – pregunte suspirando

– Bien ,muy relajado – contesto

– y algún trabajo? – pregunte

Escuche un silencio así que solo me senté

– Todavía no encuentro alguno – me sacudí y fui a la puerta

– Ya llegara alguno – comente abriendo y saliendo

La noche paso con normalidad y siguió así hasta que fui a dormir

Desperté al día siguiente con mucha tranquilidad y pase el día dentro leyendo el diario

– y cuando ira el carpintero? – pregunto

– Tal vez hoy en la tarde valla y tome las medidas –

– increíble! Espero abrir pronto – dijo, Meowstic estuvo conmigo un poco mas

– saldrás? – pregunto

– Tal vez – respondí cambiando de página

– y no te has sentido mal? Casi no comes y te mantienes trabajando mucho – dijo

– Como ya te dije estoy acostumbrando a esa rutina – replique

– Pero si no te cuidas mejor un día solo te desmayaras – comento ,seguí en silencio un poco

– se me olvido avisarte que llego un paquete para ti – bramo

Cerré el periódico

– dónde está? – pregunte

– Ahora lo traigo – dijo caminando hacia una vitrina de la cual saco una caja de madera pequeña

– según el remitente es la compañía SIN –

Alegre lo tome y con las garras retire las grapas mirando tres bayas en el interior junto a una nota

"Tardamos en localizarlas pero aquí las tienes, no sé en que las uses pero trata de ser cuidadoso porque fueron muy difíciles de encontrar. Sin más por mi parte, Sr. Beartic"

Mi euforia creció mucho pero entre el ambiente alegre sonó el teléfono. Salte el sillón y descolgué

– Detective Zorua a sus órdenes – dije

– Eh…Si te quería decir que vallas con Piplup, ella te dará todo lo que consiguió – dijo Ampharos

Sonreí

– Bien iré enseguida – colgué y fui por mi maletín dentro de mi oficina

– Esconde el paquete – dije partiendo

Cruce la ciudad hasta la casa de Piplup y camine sobre el nefasto terreno y toque la puerta que parecía que se derrumbaría

– quien llama? – pregunto Cubone

– Soy Zorua – respondí

La puerta se abrió

– donde esta Piplup? – pregunte

– Sígame – dijo

Me guio hasta la sala de juegos de la última vez

– Por favor espere –

Continuo al interior donde escuche una pequeña plática bastante incomoda y en poco salió

– me aviso Ampharos que te de toda la información aunque es de alto secreto – dijo

Incline la cabeza a la izquierda frunciendo el ceño

– que no solo me darías la dirección de los dos sospechosos? – pregunte

– Al principio eran solo esos datos pero cuando hablo decidió que te compartiera algo mas – respondió dirigiéndose a un estudio

– Eso es sorpresivo – dije

– te seré sincera al principio me negué ya que es muy confidencial pero cuando me explico lo que ocurría me hizo pensar un poco y heme aquí – de un cajón en su escritorio protegido por un cerrojo saco una carpeta

– Ten cuidado cuando lo leas así que esto es todo de mi parte – dijo ,mire el contenido notando cierto olor a caramelo

– Deberías dejar de ser tan infantil – dije caminando a la salida ,detrás escuche un refunfuño

– nos vemos –

Ya que la información era muy valiosa me dirigí al albergue y hable con el encargado Gallade

– me darías un lugar donde leer? – pregunte

– si! Claro ven conmigo – me llevo a un almacén de comida oculta detrás de la cocina donde me acomode en una silla y una mesa improvisada con cajas

– No es lo mejor pero estarás oculto – dijo

– Te debo una – replique

– Ni con esto lograría pagarte – dijo saliendo

En el silencio acompañado de una lámpara de aceite mire el repertorio de mapas y documentos, sería difícil de explicar cada uno pero solo eran las ubicaciones de las casas de seguridad repartidas por toda la ciudad seguido de las identidades que se les otorgaron, el tercero que seguía vivo recorría las casas sin ningún patrón para evitar que fuera localizado. Más adelante contaba con las direcciones de ambos pokemon marcadas sobre el mapa añadiendo lugares de trabajo. Esa era la primera ocasión que recibía tanta información por parte de Piplup y también de Ampharos

Aparte la inservible para el momento guardando solo lo que podría ayudarme, con la carpeta en mano sali del almacén y me dirigí a una estufa donde queme todo

– ya terminaste? – pregunto Gallade que resguardaba la puerta

– Sí ,disculpa lo sucedido – respondí

– entiendo que es más seguro si lo que haces así – comento

– bien, perdón por la molestia – dije

– La próxima hay que hablar – dijo acompañándome a la puerta

– adiós –

Volví al camino en dirección al hogar de persian que según lo investigado trabajaba en una florería dentro de su residencia. Cuando encontré el negocio mire la apariencia del local

– le puedo ayudar? – pregunto la sospechosa

– Sí, vengo a investigar algo relacionado a su pareja Charizard Pianju – sus ojos se dilataron

– le sucedió algo? Sabía que en esos lugares le harían algo – dijo

– No ,él estaba bien – repuse

– qué alivio pensé lo peor en un instante – se calmó respirando lento

– y si no era sobre eso a que vino? – pregunto moviendo unas flores de un florero

– supongo que se habrá enterado de los asesinatos – dije

– oh si ,muchos de mis clientes han venido y comentan mucho al respecto pero confió en la policía – dijo

– y que tiene que ver mi novio con eso? – pregunto

– Alguien lo está tratando de incriminar del crimen así que estamos tratando de encontrar al verdadero responsable – respondí

– quien haría tal cosa? Él está en la cárcel porque querían hacerle más daño? – su reacción parecía natural

– No tengo idea pero si responde algunas preguntas puede que la sospecha en usted se finalice o crezca más – dije

– No tengo problema porque soy inocente – repuso

– que es lo que hace después de las visitas con el señor Charizard? – pregunte

– como regreso por la noche no hay mucho por hacer así que solo preparo una cena sencilla y más tarde duermo para iniciar con un día más en el trabajo – respondió

– alguien que compruebe eso que dijo? – movió la vista a muchos lados

– mis clientes pueden decirle ellos siempre me han visto aquí – contesto

– cuánto gana al año? – pregunte

– no creo que deba decírselo a usted si no es alguien de hacienda – comento

– Espero que le diga eso a los policías que lleguen a venir – dije mirándola a los ojos

– Venga conmigo ,me parece que tengo un estado de cuenta actualizado – dijo con un poco de miedo

– Excelente –

Fui al interior a la parte trasera de la tienda donde había una modesta oficina y de unos cuadernos saco una hoja

– Dame un segundo – le dio una leída y solo la escondió

– Es esta –

Me dio el monto de las ganancias que apenas alcanzaría para pagar a un asesino y era una pequeña parte que un silenciador lograría aceptar pero había excepciones en las que no llegaba a tomar el dinero

– gracias ,solo era para revisar un dato – dije

– cómo conoció al señor Charizard? – pregunte

– me da un poco de vergüenza….pero puedo contarle un poco – dijo sonrojándose levemente

– fue durante una mañana cuando iba con una amiga ,cargaba un ramo de flores que le daría y como era un poco grande mi vista estaba obstruida ,caminaba tranquila con lentitud aunque cuando iba cerca choque con alguien y caí al suelo mirando a tres pokemon observarme muy enojados…me levante y pedí disculpas cuando mire a Charizard observarme tan fríamente ,ah sus ojos me dejaron un momento petrificada pero su voz me hizo sonreír, le pidió a sus amigos alejarse mientras me miraba – mientras relataba moví la vista por los alrededores

– fue más tarde cuando volví a encontrarlo pero me arme de valor y le hable pidiéndole salir ,pareció sorprendido así que pensé que había sido muy directa con él aunque respondió que si – su ánimo se disparo

– Y fue que así iniciamos la relación – dijo ,no había nada sospechoso y las cosas que tenía no eran ostentosas como las que especule

– Me relato lo mismo en prisión – comente

– Si bueno fue algo muy lindo – dijo apartando la vista

– Es todo por el momento – dije caminando a la salida

Me aleje de aquel local y el punto a visitar se encontraba a las afueras así que sin detenerme camine

Llegue cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y me iniciaba a cuestionar el por qué arruine mi auto ,la casa de Wartortle era una de las mejores que había visto. Un terreno amplio rodeado por una gran reja con adornos en los barrotes, contaba con árboles y un pequeño estanque que abarcaba una cuarta parte de todo además de unas fuentes de agua que por lo esplendorosas el ingeniero que las armo era muy bueno, me acerque a la puerta tocando la campana y un Ninjask salió de una pequeña cabina

– que desea? – pregunto

– vengo a ver al señor Wartortle – respondí

– lo siento no puede – dijo

– Es un asunto policial – dije

– El señor salió y no llegara hasta dentro de una semana – replico

– Algún lugar número que me pueda proporcionar – dije

– Lo siento no –

Volvió a su cabina, di algunos pasos atrás mirando el terreno. Me aleje de ahí rodeando los límites y con un pequeño plan en mente escondí mi maletín entre las ramas de un árbol y entre una aparente zona segura cruce y rodee la parte trasera procurando no ser detectado

Di con una puerta con cristal y mire el interior que parecía limpio de cualquier pokemon ,no traía el maletín con la ganzúa que usaba siempre por lo cual con un giro en el aire tome la forma de gastly y atravesé

Deambule por la planta baja sin hallar a nadie ,subí y en el progreso un pokemon rondaba con tranquilidad por el pasillo silbando una melodía y se detuvo a examinar una de las pinturas antes de continuar alejándose ,no parecía tener un trabajo así que solo continúe adelante hasta el tercer piso y así hasta que llegue a un balcón donde lo encontré sentado cepillando su cola y bebía te , volví a mi forma y me acerque por detrás

– Buenas tardes – dije

– quien! – grito asustado dando un salto de impresión

– disculpe por hablarle de pronto – dije

– oh! Quien lo dejo entrar? – pregunto

– Vengo de la policía para solucionar un caso que llevo trabajando – respondí

– trae consigo una orden? – pregunto

– No – conteste

– entonces largo de mi casa! – exclamo , fruncí el ceño

– sé que tiene que ver Charizard y me temo que está en una posición mala como para intentar alejar a la ley, solo responda algunas preguntas – dije, libero sus garras con la intención de luchar y no me quede atrás

– que preguntas? – dijo

Relaje mi cuerpo

– que paso después de que Charizard fue encerrado? – pregunte

– me aleje de cualquier cosa que perteneciera a el – respondió

– no tiene nada que ver con los asesinatos que se han dado a testigos que colaboraron con el juicio en contra de su jefe? – por instante mostro sus garras

– no ,no sabía nada al respecto –

– por como veo sigue haciendo sus negocios? – comente

– porque dice eso? – pregunto

– La casa que tiene debió costarle mucho – respondí

– No venga a insinuar cosas – repuso

– el salario de un pokemon honrado tardaría medio siglo en adquirir una parte de todo – dije

– soy muy bueno con las bienes raíces que le puedo decir – bramo con un toque de fanfarronería

– Con ese salario adquiriría a un silenciador sin problema – repuse observando su reacción

– Otra pregunta – di media vuelta

– Solo es eso – dije

Sali del terreno por el mismo lugar y fui hacia aquel árbol donde estaba mi maletín pero quede en silencio observando el humo levantarse hasta lo más alto ,la copa ardía fuertemente crujiendo mientras las devoradas ramas caían al suelo volviéndose pedazos

– rayos! – exclame alejándome

El silenciador noto mi presencia y aquella arrogancia dejo una advertencia que ignoraría por que el culpable ya se había delatado y solo quedaba atrapar al silenciador para dar por finalizado el caso. Con un largo día solo camine alejándome

Entre a casa y me senté un momento

– que tal te fue? – pregunto Meowstic, levante la vista a ella oliendo todavía un poco de humo en mi pelaje

– y tu maletín? – pregunto mirando a todos lados

– lo perdí – respondí

– deberías ser más cuidadoso…pero seguro alguien lo encontraran y si es bueno lo llevara a la policía – dijo

– Eso sería bueno si no fuera una pila de carbón – dije sonriendo

– como paso? – pregunto

– Ya me ha pasado ,voy a comprar otro – conteste

– bueno…no te sucedió nada si hubieses sido herido no lo soportaría – dijo llevando su pata a la altura de su corazón

– voy a salir nuevamente pero lo hare un poco más tarde – dije moviéndome hacia el baño donde me daría una ducha

Llegaron las seis de la tarde y con parte de todo preparado baje hasta la calle y me senté a esperar. Un poco más tarde llego el auto que esperaba , me levante y mire al oficial Lucario

– Perdón por la tardanza – dijo

– no hay problema pero dime ya está el tercero en la casa de seguridad? – pregunte

– sí, pero estas seguro de que podremos detener el silenciador? – menee la cabeza

– Puede que si – repuse

– bien sube te llevare hasta allá – dijo ,con la puerta abierta di un salto acomodándome

Nos movimos hacia la casa de seguridad que no estaba muy lejos de la anterior ,el tercero estaría vigilado por un grupo de agentes mientras que Ampharos iba por alguien importante

– y como sabes que asistirá? – pregunto

– Viene detrás – respondí

– qué?! Donde! – exclamo mirando por los espejos

– Muy atrás – dije respirando lento para calmar mis emociones

– entonces por qué te llevo? – pregunto

– bueno quien estuviera ayudando al silenciador no sabría de la ubicación del tercero así que por eso pedí que lo movieran, con eso el objetivo nos seguiría hasta la trampa – respondí

– pero los agentes están lejos crees que llegaran a tiempo? – pregunto

– Hay una posibilidad de que lo contengamos lo suficiente para que intervengan además que el silenciador notara a los policías que rondan y por ello se prepare para una fuga – replique

– entonces sabes que si tu plan falla habrás de tomar la responsabilidad – dijo

– lo sé por eso di mi palabra – Lucario sonrió acelerando más encendiendo la sirena

Horas antes después de haberme bañado hice una llamada a Ampharos con la idea de tender una trampa al silenciador cosa que tenía mínimas posibilidades de suceder

– acabo de encontrar al culpable pero no tengo idea de sus motivos – dije

– quién es? – pregunto

– Wartortle el segundo de Charizard – respondí

– y por qué haría algo así? – repuso

– puede que sea por el control total de la banda o simple lealtad – conteste

– y que piensas hacer? – mire mis garras unos momentos

– Atraparemos al silenciador y lo haremos hablar – dije

– enserio! Es demasiado riesgoso hacer eso – bramo

– lo sé pero es lo único que podemos hacer para atrapar a Wartortle con pruebas – dije

– y como lo atraerás? – pregunto

Guarde mis garras

– Con el tercero –dije

– eso aumenta el riesgo de que todo valla para mal ,si el testigo muere perderás parte de las estrellas que tienes – repuso

– Lo sé pero no hay otra que cosa que pueda ser un cebo – dije

– si estas consiente mi equipo te dará el apoyo que necesites – dijo

– permite a Lucario estar conmigo su poder será muy efectivo – añadí

– Bien ,te servirá como desees – dijo

A partir de esos momentos detuve a pensar

– te diré que hacer – dije

Lo que me vino a la mente contando que el silenciador era listo y hábil fue que llevaríamos al tercer testigo a una casa en particular sin informar a nadie más que al grupo de vigilancia ,a unas cuadras de distancia esperarían muchos policías listos para recibir la señal y esto sería para evitar cualquier sospecha . Sabía bien que aquel silenciador me había seguido a casa desde su advertencia y lo deje hacerlo para que todo fuera según el plan, ellos en especial no atacan si no es un objetivo y Wartortle sabía que si me mataba se levantarían sospechas en su contra que arruinaría cualquier tipo de negocio a futuro. La participación de Lucario seria junto a mí en la lucha que tendríamos ya que su habilidad de encontrar el aura me seria de ayuda para derribarlo del cielo ,sin embargo , solo pasaría si el silenciador no sospechara de mi al subir a la patrulla sumado que llevarlo hacia el tercero era muy evidente pero confiaba en que me observaría de cerca por esa impaciencia que tenia

Estábamos a una cuadra de aquel edificio alto en donde estaría el engaño, el motor sonaba entre el silencio y el silenciador parecía haber mordido el anzuelo

– estás listo para luchar cierto? – pregunte

– sí ,será mi primera vez contra uno – respondió

– ten cuidado de que se acerque o estarás acabado – recomendé

– Si acaso hay problemas no temas en huir – añadí estirando mis patas mientras bostezaba

– Cuando lleguemos sal sin mirar atrás y entra al edificio y sube hasta la cima donde arrojaras aura esfera contra el silenciador en tanto tratare de llamar su atención – dije mirando a los ojos

– Cuenta con eso – dijo

La velocidad disminuyo y solo me puse pie encima de los asientos

– Te veré en un rato – asintió estacionándose

Bajo y entro como le indique después de aquello igual sali cerrando con fuerza la patrulla, exhale y avance unos cuantos pasos pisando los escalones una y otra vez cargando pulso umbrío. El tiempo paso lentamente hasta el aleteo de sus alas resonaron en mis oídos seguido el incesante silbido del cuchillo

– Bien – dije en voz baja dando media vuelta y disparando todo hacia el Starraptor que iba en picada hacia mí

– vas a entrar?! – exclamo mientras me atacaba

Su impaciencia al verme jugar entre los escalones fue demasiada ,el rayo paso a su costado rosando ligeramente sus plumas en tanto pasaba cerca su daga que pude evadir mientras me arrojaba usando la forma de ariados sosteniéndome de su lomo, se elevó tratando de quitarme pero fue cuando Lucario arrojo esa esfera y enseguida me arroje al vacío observando como impactaba con Starraptor. Un estallido me hizo emocionarme y sostenerme de un muro ,no obstante ,una figura salió disparada del aquel humo dirigiéndose a mi

Sin tiempo para algo más me solté del muro e instantes después fui interceptado por Starraptor quien me llevo dentro estrellándome contra unos muebles ,volví a mi forma mientras me levantaba del suelo

– Esta es la primera vez que te veo bien – dije soportando el dolor de mi costado ,el silenciador solo me observaba

– Esa daga era mi favorita – dijo

– Su ataque casi me toma desapercibido pero no podía dejarme vencer – añadió ,recordé la explosión

– Sí que eres bueno – dije

Enseguida se abalanzo contra mí con esas enormes garras y solo pude soportarlas con el cuerpo de machoke ,sus enormes brazos me ayudaron a tomar sus patas y arrojarlo a un muro pero fue directo a mí con ataque ala que me hizo romper un muro sacándome el aire

– dime donde está el tercer testigo! – exclamo tomando mi cuello con sus alas

Me estrangulaba lentamente. Mi respiración se cortaba pero volví a transformarme en un gengar y me hice intangible

– eres listo! – grito

De inmediato un giga impacto destrozo el muro haciendo retroceder y usar vendetta contra el quien recibió el golpe en el pico, aturdido me acerque usando juego sucio y nuevamente lo empuje lo suficientemente fuerte como para destrozar la puerta, el suelo cimbro de inmediato

– Lo buscare – dijo iniciando el vuelo dentro del corredor hasta las escaleras

– alto! – grite moviéndome por el piso cambiando de forma a ninjask igualándole en un simple segundo

– me estas fastidiando – dijo usando onda ígnea ,todo inicio a arder dentro y con la forma que tenía perdería

Lo único bueno era que no había nadie dentro del edificio más que el tercero que estaba oculto y cuidado por cinco policías ,volví a la forma normal y con el poco tiempo me trepe en su lomo nuevamente incrustando mis garras y mordí sus alas

– deja de interferir! –

Seguíamos descendiendo por las escaleras cuando comenzó a aplastarme contra los duros escalones ,el sonido de mi cráneo chocando era lo único que escuchaba mientras trataba de aferrarme pero después de mucho desistí y caí sintiendo una cantidad de sangre pasar por mis ojos

– Has luchado bien – dijo mirándome

– todavía no me has visto luchar enserio – respondí colocándome de pie

– lo dices enserio? Estas herido y no creo que logres pararte – dijo, me limpie la sangre que me iniciaba a molestar y con pequeños balanceos logre clavar las garras en el suelo

– Bien tengo todavía mucho por hacer – dije

Dispare pulso umbrío contra atacando con ataque aéreo que dejo una gran explosión que atravesó hasta mí que con un leve giro pude transformarme en alakasam sosteniéndolo en el aire

– Mis energías todavía están a tope así que continuare – dije

Forcejeo un poco antes de liberar onda ígnea haciéndome retroceder y entrar a otro cuarto por el cual me siguió e instantes antes de que entráramos en contacto me transforme en machamp, los cuatro brazos me ayudaron a sostenerlo y estrellarlo contra los muebles que quedaron en solo pedazos seguido de una patada hacia la cocina donde el tintineo de cucharas resonaron. Starraptor se colocó de pie estirando sus garras observándome muy enojado , un simple impulso lo coloco enfrente y en un simple momento sentí mi piel abrirse mientras que mi cuello era apretado, con esa fuerza me empujo de vuelta hasta las escaleras

La sensación de ser estrangulado era muy desagradable sumado al dolor de mi brazo que sangraba ,era el fin ante un silenciador

– estoy aquí! – escuche mientras una silueta encendida arrojaba lejos al Starraptor ,caí al suelo mirando los pies de Blaziken

– No puedo creer que casi te mata – dijo mirándome

– bueno…estuve en…demasiada desventaja – dije tomando aire

– en aquella ocasión tenías un plan no es así? – replico tronando sus dedos

– Si – dije

– y por qué has venido? – pregunte

– después de que me avisaste sobre la cena mi hermana me pidió ayudarte ,sabes te aprecia mucho como para enviarme – respondió

– y estás listo para poder atraparlo? – pregunte sacudiendo mi cabeza

– un silenciador tiene dos opciones morir o vivir pero jamás poder ser capturado – dijo

– pero intentare tenerlo con vida – añadió

– Bien – Starraptor se levantó de nuevo

– Me adelantare – Blaziken se encarreró y con una patada lo devolvió al muro ,me acerque

– y cuál es el plan? – pregunto

– Debilitarlo – respondí

– Has lo que sea necesario – dijo volviendo a ponerse en guardia

Con Starraptor de nuevo de pie avanzamos por el pasillo hasta el ,que igual estaba preparado , el primer golpe fue por parte de Blasiken que encendió su cuerpo pero fue detenido y golpeado con el filoso pico ,entre tanto aproveche y fui directo hacia el interior de sus alas usando arañazo pero igual me golpeo .Continuamos estando en contacto tratando de sincronizar los ataques desafortunadamente Starraptor resistía mucho y solo estábamos avanzando ,el cansancio era un problema igual

– Esto no está funcionando – dijo jadeando, sin bajar la guardia rodee con la mirada hacia un elevador viejo

– Continua golpeándolo en esa dirección – dije

– por qué? – pregunto

– Hay una oportunidad – respondí

– Bien no puedo seguir conteniéndome – dijo

– estás listo? – pregunte sintiendo que mis fuerzas ya estaban en las ultimas

– Si todo termina has el favor de cauterizar mis heridas – dije

– seguro –

Con pulso umbrío lo hice levantar vuelo mientras que Blaziken uso patada ígnea pero con giga impacto lo alcanzo siendo un gran estruendo, ambos por la fuerza ejercida se vieron arrojados , acelere y con juego sucio lo empuje aún más hacia la reja que protegía el elevador, me tomo con sus garras y me arrojo por el pasillo hasta una ventana que se quebró

– un poco más – dije colocándome de pie corriendo contra el con vendetta usando toda mi fuerza y fue ahí cuando lo derribe al interior del elevador

– rompe el cable! – grite a Blaziken ,se apresuró y por ello salte fuera antes de desplomarme ,no obstante ,Starraptor me tomo de la cola con su pico, lo patee lo más fuerte pero se aferraba , Blasiken ilumino sus garras y fue directo al cable

El sonido del metal siendo estrujado hizo eco en todo el edificio y el elevador se dirigía hasta el suelo ,parecía que moriría pero mire a Lucario usar esfera aura que dio directo al pico y con un simple impulso me salve

– Perdón por la tardanza – dijo Lucario observándome

– ahí va – comento Blasiken sosteniéndose del resto de cable que colgaba

– alto ahí! – exclamo Lucario

– déjalo es un amigo – dije cayendo al suelo

– ve por el antes de que logre huir – añadí mirando las patas de Lucario

– Enseguida – fue directo hacia el paso del ascensor dejándose caer

– Bien ,espero que aguantes – dijo Blasiken volviendo al piso mientras encendía su brazo ,lo siguiente fue un ardor pequeño que se incrementó y fue ahí que perdí el conocimiento

Desperté más tarde en una cama del hospital con gran parte de mi cuerpo lleno de vendas ,al otro lado de la habitación estaban Braixen ,Meowstic ,Absol y Chespin mirándome .En silencio me recosté

– y Ampharos? – pregunte esforzándome

– Descansa – dijo Absol

– está aquí? – mi cuerpo seguía débil

– Está afuera – dijo Chespin

– Deja de esforzarte por ahora ya término el trabajo – dijo Braixen muy seria

– Si amo deje que sus heridas se cierren – Meowstic me miro y su expresión se quebraba con unos ojos cristalinos

– Llámala – dije a Chespin que salió del cuarto

– no se preocupen este dolor ya lo he sentido – comente

– Pero perdiste mucha sangre – dijo Meowstic

– Ese era el riesgo – replique

– No se preocupen – agregue

Ampharos entro y me miro desde la puerta

– Ya te ves mejor – dijo

– sí ,no me quejo – repuse

Ella me observo y se acercó a la cama

– y que paso con Starraptor? – pregunte

– está dentro de una celda encadenado – respondió

– y ya hicieron el interrogatorio? – pregunte

– No hemos logrado nada – contesto

– y por qué no entran en su mente? – dije

– Sabes que es imposible que la policía haga algo así – bramo

– Entiendo –

Era cierto que había leyes que impedían hacer algo parecido aunque había un grupo que lo podía hacer pero tendrían que hacer todo un papeleo

– y el tercero logro salir a salvo? – pregunte

– Bueno no quería decírtelo pero el testigo jamás llego hasta el edificio como ordenaste ,hice unos cambios a tu plan – respondió

Fruncí el ceño sorprendido pero solo volví a mi estado normal

– y ya capturaron a Wartortle? – pregunte

– si pero estamos intentando mantenerlo dentro de la comisaria – dijo

– Solo era eso – respire pesadamente

– Cuando logre sanar un poco iré a ver que puedo conseguir – añadí

Ampharos salió de la habitación en tanto me acosté .Cerré mis ojos apretando mis garras y colmillos

Dormir un día entero y desperté con menos dolor ,era de madrugada y todos estaban en casa por ello fue que me levante retirando las vendas de mi cuerpo

– basura! – exclame caminando hacia la salida

Con tiempo camine hasta un barrio donde visitaría a Lucario y le haría unas preguntas ,sabía que él era alguien en quien confiar

Subí y toque la puerta ,tardo un poco pero respondió

– quién es? – pregunto

– Soy Zorua – respondí, el seguro fue retirado y abrió

– oye que haces aquí deberías estar en el hospital – dijo

– no tengo tiempo para eso ,dime sabias que mi plan fue cambiado? – repuse ,Lucario me miro anonadado

– el principio no lo sabía – dijo

– dime que paso? – pregunte

Asomo la cabeza por el pasillo

– Entra – con pasos lentos lo seguí hasta su comedor

– me dijeron que te recogiera y que te ayudara en todo lo que fuera posible pero después de que mi esfera aura impacto entraste al edificio así que me apresure a advertir a los guardias sobre la intrusión ,busque por todas partes pero no encontré nada ,ahí fue cuando regrese a decirte pero con la lucha no logre hacerlo ,para mí también fue una sorpresa – dijo mirándome

– Ya veo por qué llegaste tarde – replique

– cuando logre capturar a Starraptor llegaron cinco policías solo ellos habían sido enviados ,el silenciador estaba inconsciente así que lo llevamos fuera hasta el vehículo encadenándolo….Para cuando volví te encontré junto a Blasiken que estaba quemando tus heridas y cuando termino solo se fue sin decir más….te lleve al hospital y ahí me encontré a Ampharos ,enojado me acerque y le pregunte la razón de su falta de palabra – sabía que era demasiado bueno que todo hubiera funcionado

– Ampharos ordeno el cambio desde el inicio dejándonos solos ,parece que alguien más le hablo y creo que la manipulo para hacerlo no entiendo bien los motivos – dijo ,me levante de aquella silla

– Te agradezco – dije movilizándome a la puerta

– Sigue por el buen camino – añadí saliendo de vuelta al hospital

Mi escape no fue problema ya que nadie se molestó en entrar a mi habitación ,me coloque las vendas y me acosté de vuelta pensando mucho soñando de vuelta

Fui despertado por Braixen tempranamente

– vamos es hora de desayunar – dijo colocándome una bandeja encima de una pequeña mesa

– y cómo te sientes? – pregunto mirándome muy alegre

– ya mejor ,pero me siguen doliendo unas partes – respondí acomodando mi cabeza ,continúe reflexionando que podía haber orillado a Ampharos actuar de esa manera

– Buenos días – dijo Meowstic que cargaba una canasta cubierta por una pequeña tela

– Buenos días – dije mirándola en la puerta y parecía muy sorprendida por Braixen

– y como van las cosas en casa? – pregunte

– Bien, pikachu fue a preguntar como estabas – respondió acercándose y acomodando una silla a un lado de la cama

– y nadie más ha ido? – pregunte

– Sí ,Growlithe volvió pero no lo deje entrar – contesto sacando un vaso con lo que parecía ser puré

– Gracias por no dejar que entre – dije

– No tienes por qué me ordenaste que nadie entrara y así lo he hecho – repuso con una sonrisa

– Bien –

Growlithe todavía tenía en mente llegar a mi oficina, poco después entro Absol con comida posteriormente llego Chespin

– como estas jefe? – pregunto

– Bien – conteste

– me alegro que no hayas participado en el caso – añadí

– Si – repuso bajando la vista al suelo

– Cuando termine con esto podrás volver al departamento – Chespin sonrió

Desayune un poco de lo que llevaron y volví a dormirme unas horas hasta la tarde que fue cuando me levante de la cama , una enfermera se acercó con la idea de regresarme pero la ignore quitándome las vendas y algunas gasas. También entro un doctor que grito ordenándome no salir pero con un día de trabajo me dirigí a la salida

Tome un taxi que me llevo hasta la comisaria y entre los pasillos llegue hasta la oficina de Ampharos

– que haces aquí deberías estar en el hospital – dijo al verme entrar

– Debo hacer interrogatorio – dije

– En ese estado solo lograras caer de nuevo – repuso

– porque no me llevas hasta el – comente

– estas seguro que soportaras el desgaste? – pregunto

– Si no hay problema – dije

Bajamos hasta el corredor de las celdas pasando por cada una donde me encontré de vuelta a Wartortle que me observo muy enojado pero le sonreí avanzando hasta la apresada ave

– Así que ha aguantado todo – dije mirándolo ser contenido por cadenas

– Sí ,ningún solo método lo hizo hablar – replico

– Necesitare tu ayuda – dije

Ampharos abrió el cerrojo y entramos a esa celda, di un giro tomando la forma de alakazam

– Puede que sientas una descarga pero estarás bien – dije a Ampharos

– Está bien – su ingenuidad era lo que se mantenía

– Bien mi amigo ahora veré que ha pasado – coloque las cucharas en su cabeza y enseguida las imágenes surgieron

Lo contrato de la manera común que era por medio de una carta dejada en una banca con la dirección del cliente que resulto ser Wartortle ,la costumbre de un silenciador era regresar la carta al cliente para que este la quemara cuando el trabajo hubiera terminado .todo lo que necesitábamos estaba en casa de Wartortle dentro de una caja fuerte ,no encontré motivos pero si algo referente al infiltrado que solo fue un número telefónico sin nombre solo una marca parecida a una zeta. Quien fuera la amenaza era listo

Continúe indagando un tiempo más hasta que solo me senté en el suelo mirando todo dar vueltas

– Ya está – dije

Ampharos igual pareció cansada

– Hay que ir a casa de Wartortle para encontrar la prueba – añadí

– Bien te enviare con alguien – dijo sentándose

Paso una hora cuando logre pararme sin tambalearme, mi estado no era el mejor así que fui hasta aquella patrulla en dirección a esa casa a la que entramos y con los pocos recuerdos llegamos a ese cuarto, detrás de una repisa se encontraba un cuadro grande. Retire aquella pintura y mire la rueda del seguro con esos números en blanco ,pose mi oído en la puerta concentrándome solo en el interior y gire con lentitud hacia cinco direcciones diferentes y en poco un clic me hizo alar la palanca ,en el interior estaba la carta con la firma de ambos

– Está listo – dije bajando de la repisa y caminando hacia la salida

– ya termino? – pregunto el oficial

– Si – respondí guardando la carta

En la tarde hice el interrogatorio a Wartortle quien confeso que todo era para destruir por completo la banda de Charizard para después unirse a una mejor donde tomaría el mando ,lo único que sucedería al destruirla la banda que tenía gran poder en muchas regiones sería una batalla campal por todo el poder entre mafiosos y jefes de los traficantes

La carta fue suficiente para sentenciarlo a cueva lunar donde pasaría un tiempo junto a su compañero

Después del juicio regrese a casa y solo me senté a recordar lo que Ampharos había hecho .A la hora que llame su única compañía era Growlithe que escuchaba la llamada ,al terminar platicaron un poco más sobre mi

– Así que te dijo que había un infiltrado en las fuerzas – dijo Growlithe mirándola desde la silla junto a su chofer

– Si ,por eso estoy investigando a cada uno – repuso

– y has pensado que podría ser el quien está ayudando al silenciador y te hizo desviar la atención de el – Ampharos pareció confundida

– pero es muy fiel a sus principios por qué haría algo así? – pregunto

– acaso no fue el quien hizo que asesinaran a pangoro después de su visita a aquel banco ,pudo arrestar a ambos en el momento pero los dejo solos – respondió

– pero no estaba en su poder hacerlo y llamo a la policía después – dijo Ampharos

– Lo hizo así pero pudo cambiar el resultado – comento , Ampharos miro hacia el suelo

– entonces él podría ser el infiltrado? Pero como obtiene información? – pregunto

– tiene amigos en todas partes no me extrañaría que algunos le ayudaran – contesto , Ampharos dudaba cada segundo mas

– y entonces que hago? – pregunto

– Hay una manera de saber si es el infiltrado – respondió

– cuál? – Growlithe sonrió y solo suspiro

– cambia el plan ,disminuye el número de policías y no lleves al tercero al edificio a donde irán ,si cambia de parecer a último momento será el quien ha estado informando al silenciador – dijo

– y si no es? – replico

– Bueno confió en que lograra detener al asesino sin arriesgar la vida del testigo y tú no tendrás problemas – dijo Growlithe

Ampharos pareció convencida así que cambio todo

Después de aquel enfrentamiento asistió al hospital y me observo unos momentos llorando por el estado en el que estaba solo para ser consolada por Growlithe que la llevo lejos a platicar

– Por mi culpa casi muere – dijo sollozando

– No fue tu culpa – añadió Growlithe

– pero si hubieras hecho lo que te dijo probablemente el testigo hubiera perdido la vida por tal batalla ,dos pisos ardieron y habitaciones destrozadas ,si Zorua no hubiera detenido a Starraptor todo habría ido para mal – Ampharos inicio a calmarse

– Lo deje solo – dijo

Growlithe la miro a los ojos

– Sobrevivió y el culpable fue capturado ,solo sonríe y no le digas nada porque no lograra concentrarse en terminar el trabajo – repuso

– Alégrate por que no hay corruptos en tus fuerzas y todo sigue igual que antes – agrego , Ampharos calmo sus dudas al instante

Me dejo en claro que Growlithe había manipulado todo y que no podía confiar más en Ampharos , me encontraba solo así que me levante para continuar con mis experimentos

Camine con la vista distorsionada deteniéndome unos minutos escuchando alguien llamar a la puerta ,di la vuelta y abrí mirando a Growlithe

– Que hay – saludo ,mi interior se incendio

– que haces aquí? – pregunte serenamente

– Solo venía a ver como estabas – respondió

– Bueno me dieron una paliza pero sigo vivo – dije

– Ya lo veo – comento

– bien ya poder irte – repuse

– sí, bueno también vine a verte por otra cosa – dijo

– cuál? – pregunte

– Tu hermano envía saludos – dijo

– Ah también dijo que deberías tener más cuidado en el trabajo – agrego

Se retiró en silencio

Quede pasmado unos segundos al escuchar sobre mi hermano ,entre de vuelta y volví a sentarme dándome cuenta que gran parte de todo lo sucedió había estado conectado pero no tenía pruebas más que aquella tarjeta con la zeta que había estado en poder de Starraptor ,ya me era raro que Growlithe participara en una investigación del calibre que tome ,con una suspiro tome el teléfono y llame a Ponyta

– has una investigación que valga la mitad de la deuda – dije directamente

– que! Cómo? – repuso sorprendido

– Sí ,investiga sobre un pokemon pero mantente listo – dije

– bien está bien de quien se trata? – pregunto

– Growlithe Gesandte – respondí

– bien lo hare de inmediato – repuso

– Te advierto que seas meticuloso no deseo ver tu cadáver – dije

– No hay problema, si es por la mitad me expondré – dijo

– No no ,cuídate bien – replique

– Ya nos veremos – dijo despidiéndose

Me recosté y sonreí al enterarme de nuevo de mi hermano, la puerta se abrió y las mire entrar

– dónde estabas? – pregunto Meowstic

– a dónde fuiste? – pregunto Braixen

– porque abandonaste el hospital? – pregunto Absol

Las tres hablaron al mismo tiempo, mire el techo

– Fui a terminar el trabajo – respondí

– que no sientes tus heridas? – Absol se acerco

– si pero mi ética me pide terminar el trabajo – dije

– tu ética no te curara – dijo Meowstic

– Ya lo sé – empecé a desvanecerme

– Pero debes recibir atención médica, sigues herido – dijo Braixen, antes de poder responder perdí el conocimiento


	13. Chapter 13

La caída

Desperté de vuelta en mi habitación imposibilitado para moverme por unas vendas que me ataban a la cama, moví mi vista hacia el buró donde había bayas que serían mi tratamiento. No entendía por qué me ataron así que forcejeé para mover mis patas aunque no pude lograrlo e intente cambiar de forma pero mi cuerpo no tenía la suficiente fuerza como para completar una

En la soledad suspire mirando hacia la puerta, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que escuchara pasos

– oigan quítenme estas vendas! – dije

Enseguida la puerta se abrió y Absol entro

– Oh ya despertaste – dijo acercándose

– si ,por que me ataron? – pregunte

– Bueno lo pensamos mucho y al poco tiempo decidimos hacerlo porque aunque te decimos que descanses solo nos ignoras y continuas trabajando – respondió

– Entiendo pero no era necesario que me impidan moverme – dije

– Te conozco y eres el más terco – correspondió

– Sí ,pero…– quede en silencio sin encontrar algo bueno para seguir

– y donde están todos? – pregunte

– Eh Meowstic salió a ver algo sobre su negocio y Braixen está preparando medicina – respondió

– Chespin igual vino a verte pero estabas dormido – añadió

– gracias, pero…recuerdas a mi hermano? – dije

– no estaba en la escuela de medicina? – pregunto

– ya se graduó pero no tengo idea de donde este – dije

– no sabes algo al respecto? – agregue

– después de que te fuiste de casa lo encontré charlando con tu padre pidiendo tu paradero pero sin una respuesta se fue enfurecido, de ahí en adelante ya no supe más de el –

– ya veo, solo han sido unos años y me encontró – dije en voz baja

– dijiste algo? – pregunto

– nada ,y te enteraste que hizo después? –

– No lo último que pude escuchar de tus padres es que hizo un viaje – dijo

Sonrió

– Es demasiado enérgico – dije moviéndome poco

– no te preocupes puede que mañana te liberemos – dijo dándome un poco de agua para después retirarse

Más tarde Braixen me dio de comer y entre pláticas igual se fue aunque parecía triste al verme en ese estado. Tome medicina y dormí mucho pero entre la noche en la oscuridad una sensación cálida envolvió mi cuerpo y fue agradable, una caricia paso por mi cabeza hasta mi pecho, ese sentir me recordó a mi prometida y por ello me entregue a que siguiera, continuando así hasta que volví a dormir

Desperté más tarde con la extraña sensación de que todo había sido real pero solo me mantuve feliz recordando aun si solo fue una ilusión, horas después Meowstic entro y me observo unos minutos

– Parece que te has calmado de seguir intentando trabajar – dijo

– Qué más puedo hacer – repuse

– bien ya has estado descansando – dijo retirándome las vendas del cuerpo

Baje de la cama con las patas débiles por haber estado en cama durante dos días

– Te ayudo –

Me dio un poco de apoyo para caminar hacia el comedor

– Anoche se quedó Braixen – dijo

– Bueno ya no seré una carga – replique suspirando

– y que ha pasado mientras descansaba? – pregunte

Meowstic acerco una taza de café

– casi nada Ampharos vino pero no la deje entrar ,Pikachu igual lo hizo pero estabas dormido así que solo se fue después – respondió dando un plato con el desayuno

– nadie llamo por teléfono? – pregunte

– nadie ,las cosas han estado tranquilas…ya vez podías tomarte el tiempo y sanar – contesto

Inicie a desayunar

– Te dejo, el carpintero ira a dejar los primeros muebles y debo acomodarlos – dijo caminando a la puerta

– está bien cuídate – dije

– Si –

Cerró la puerta y en la soledad continúe

Absol había salido y sin nadie más recogí mi paquete con las bayas dentro solo para iniciar el siguiente paso en mi experimento

Entre a la oficina cerrando con seguro acomodando todo en la mesa ,de las bayas enigma tome una la cual corte en pedazos moliendo algunas pocas y con una jeringa absorbí el líquido combinándolo con el polvo de las perlas y entre un cambio de color la agregue a la sustancia que pareció inerte hasta que di una revisión con el microscopio

– asombroso! – exclame saltando de mi asiento

La fórmula que había encontrado en realidad funcionaba pero quedaba una cosa más en la lista la cual me tomaría un tiempo más en conseguir a comparación de la baya enigma ,continúe mirando los cambios

Hacía tiempo después de la muerte de mi prometida cuando entre mi búsqueda por una explicación a su repentino fallecimiento me vi en el incinerador fuera de mi casa paseando y pensando mucho cuando entre las hojas de los arboles encontré a un xatu que me observaba muy sereno

– Hola – dijo

– hola ,que haces encima del árbol dentro de mi casa? – dije

– Me gusta observar – respondió

– Llamare a la policía – dije retrocediendo

– Espera ,solo estoy mirando tu casa – dijo moviéndose entre las ramas

– y por qué? – pregunte

– Entre las decenas que he visto tu casa es la más interesante hasta el momento – contesto llegando hasta la reja

– Pareces bastante confundido – añadió

– por favor vallase antes de que llame a la guardia – dije

– Espera no te interesaría saber quién mato a tu pareja –

Quede en silencio y camine adelante

– quien lo hizo?! – pregunte

– corregiré eso ,mejor toma – respondió soltando una pequeña hoja

– eres listo por que no intentas descifrar el juego –

Mientras levantaba la hoja volví a verlo pero de la nada se esfumo. Sorprendido mire el interior de esa hoja

"desesperanza

Baya enigma

Perla rara

Pluma lunar"

Solo había eso en ese pedazo de papel que guarde y solo regrese a casa ,había terminado la escuela hacia un año con planes después de casarme pero al no tener nada solo me mantenía investigando

Cada cosa era difícil de conseguir según cada pokemon que encontré que sabía al respecto ,sin embargo ,entre mis planes opte por iniciar a trabajar y en medio de ello ir por cada cosa evitando ser obvio para el culpable

Durante el anochecer termine de experimentar y con las notas guardadas en el mejor lugar solo me senté en mi vieja silla a observar la ciudad pensando en lo que había cambiado cuando llegue ,y con la repentina desconfianza por parte de Ampharos mi número de compañeros disminuía

Pase media hora más dentro antes de salir y cerrar con llave ,todo era tranquilidad a pesar de haber estado muy grave en el hospital y mis cicatrices habían cerrado casi por completo

Más tarde llego Braixen abriendo como siempre la puerta usando su habilidad burlándose de la seguridad del cerrojo

– cómo estás? – pregunto colocando unas flores en el vacío recipiente

– Bien – respondí mientras bajaba el volumen de la música en la radio

– y ha habido suerte encontrando trabajo? – añadí

– Todavía no las cosas han estado muy tranquilas – contesto

– y que has hecho? – pregunte sin saber cómo romper la tensión que se lograba cortar con las garras

– Bueno he estado cuidándote estos días y ayer me quede a ver como progresaba tu estado pero veo que ya puedes levantarte – dijo con un tono desanimado

– Gracias por hacerlo – dije apartando la vista de Braixen

– no ,está bien te lo debo – repuso

– y tu madre está mejor? – pregunte

– Sí ,ya puede salir de casa sin temor a que decaiga – contesto

Sonreí al saber de una buena noticia ,me senté un instante extasiado y Braixen se acomodó a un lado creando una atmosfera sepulcral. Por alguna razón iniciaba a sentirme avergonzado pero al intentar borrar esa contrariedad gire a verla y encontramos miradas, no entiendo que sucedió pero me acerque y Braixen hizo lo mismo ,su respiración era cálida y sus ojos brillaban. De pronto la puerta se abrió y Meowstic entro mirándonos con la misma seriedad de siempre

– tarde un poco en acomodar mis cosas pero ya estoy aquí amo – dijo

Me aleje de Braixen y solo me puse de pie

– no te preocupes por el dinero si hay alguna cosa más que quieras la puedes pedir – dije pero Meowstic me miro por encima del hombro y lo poco que pude percibir fue que estaba molesta ,quede en silencio muy incomodo

Volví a encender la radio para escuchar música tratando de calmar esas ansias que en ocasiones me carcomían pero la paciencia de esperar se me estaba acabando por lo cual siempre debía estar ocupado con algo y los trabajos eran lo mejor, al poco tiempo igual regreso Absol y parecía agotada tanto que solo se lanzó sobre el sillón suspirando mientras estiraba las patas

– ya no vuelvo a esas juntas – dijo

– por qué? – pregunte

– son aburridas y largas ,siquiera puedo comer algo que me guste – respondió

– Ya veo – repuse levantándome y caminando al comedor

Me senté y posando mi cabeza encima de la mesa observe la cocina que estaba impecable

– quieres cenar? – pregunto Meowstic con un tono alegre

– eh si – conteste

– Enseguida –

Su humor cambio de la nada

Parecía que sería otro día aburrido hasta que el teléfono sonó ,sereno respondí

– Detective Zorua a sus servicios –

Especulaba que sería Ampharos que deseaba que le diera apoyo en un caso pero fue diferente

– hola ..Puede ayudarme – dijo alguien que se quebraría para llorar

– cuál es el problema? – pregunte

– han…asesinaron a mi hermana…– contesto

– le puedo ayudar solo deme su dirección – dije escuchando a la joven del otro lado de la línea sollozar

– Si… – escribí el nombre de la calle y el número

– llame a la policía para que asista a cerrar la zona – dije

– ya lo hice …..Pero he oído que usted…. puede con esto – respondió

– no hay problema enseguida asistiré – repuse

– gracias –

Colgué el teléfono ,sin maletín donde cargar mis instrumentos solo fui a mi habitación con una sábana limpia y con cuidado corte solo un tramo y apresurado fui a mi oficina acomodando todo mi equipo con mucho cuidado y al final lo enrolle amarrándolo

– Voy a salir ,llegare tarde – dije caminando hacia la puerta

– Pero tu comida – dijo Meowstic

– La comeré cuando regrese – conteste

– cuídate! – bramo Braixen

Absol dormía profundamente

Mi auto tardaría unos días más en ser reparado ya que la cantidad de abolladuras eran muchas además de que mis llantas y rines recibieron daño ,tome un taxi hasta esa casa de una familia acomodada por lo que podía notar ,la policía había cerrado la entrada y mantenían alejados a los curiosos ,antes de que me detuvieran enseñe mi placa y enseguida entre buscando al cliente que era Kirlia Distraught ,seguí a unos agentes por el interior hasta la cocina donde yacía la victima

– donde está la hermana? – pregunte

– Esta con la capitana – respondió uno de los que resguardaban la cinta que apunto al piso superior ,fui directo las escaleras de madera y al subir las encontré en el pasillo hablando

– Buenas noches – dije acercándome

– Buenas noches detective – respondió Ampharos sonriendo

– Qué raro no te he llamado – añadió confundida

– Yo lo hice – dijo Kirlia, me acerque

– Me gusta trabajar juntos – dijo Ampharos pero no pude corresponder a su alegría

– Si – dije fríamente

– Lamento la muerte de tu hermana, hábleme sobre ella y sus amigos pero más de los pokemon que estaban aquí en el momento cuando paso – dije a Kirlia

– Ya le dije todo a la policía – replico

Mire a Ampharos

– me podrías dar la declaración? – pregunte

– sí, claro –

Me dio el archivo que había escrito y lo transcribí en mi cuaderno en poco tiempo

– Necesito tu permiso para ver el cuerpo – dije mirándola y solo asintió

– bien –

Baje de vuelta a la cocina y apartando la manta blanca encontré una herida por la espalda que según el arma entro quince centímetros. El momento en el que sucedió según la hermana fue llegando el anochecer cuando apenas volvía del parque y la hallo tirada con la herida y desafortunadamente había muerto antes de poder hacer algo ,el cuerpo no presentaba marcas de lucha por lo cual fue sorpresivo y traidor. Lo siguiente dentro de casa que pude encontrar al inspeccionar el suelo fue una pequeña fibra de alfombra que no iba con la cocina ,escribí lo encontrado y cubrí el cuerpo alejándome hacia los alrededores para mirar las mesas y alacenas y di con un acomodador de cuchillos al que le faltaban dos y uno había sido usado por Gardevoir mientras preparaba lo que sería la cena ,la posición del acomodador detrás de dos botes de azúcar y sal demostraba que el asesino ya había estado dentro y talvez hablado con la victima unos minutos antes caminando hacia los cuchillos solo para tomar el más grande e ir contra la victima que no se esperó su muerte

Continúe mirando la cocina encontrando una silla lejos de la mesa

– alguien ha movido alguna cosa mientras estaban aquí? – pregunte

– no ,todo está según como lo encontramos – respondió Ampharos que se mantenía cerca de Kirlia

– ya veo –

Observe de cerca la silla

– qué vez en esa silla? – pregunto Ampharos

– esta cocina siempre ha estado en orden? – pregunte

– sí ,a mi hermana le gustaba que todo estuviera en su lugar –respondió

– ya entiendo –

Lo que halle fue que el asesino después de terminar emprendió la huida y entre la adrenalina se tropezó con la silla demostrando que sus nervios se dispararon

Sin nada más me levante y camine directo a Kirlia

– me permites un tiempo a solas – dije

– Si ,sígame – repuso llevándome hacia su habitación

– aquí nadie escuchara – dijo

Me apoye en la puerta

– hay alguien entre tus conocidos que pudiera hacer tal cosa? – pregunte

– no lo creo ,los conozco pero nunca pensé….que uno lo hiciera – contesto

– entiendo ,han tenido problemas? – pregunte

– yo no los he tenido pero mi hermana bueno nunca me metí en sus asuntos – dijo

– comprendo ,me podrías hablar de los amigos de tu hermana? – pregunte

– sí, están Lopunny amiga de mi hermana desde hace años, Leafeon era el novio y uno muy bueno por lo que vi y Froslass una buena amiga igual –

Toque mis orejas

– y que hay de ti? Tienes amigos? – pregunte

– si pero la mayoría salieron de campamento y no regresaran hasta la otra semana – contesto

– alguna cosa que pruebe su ausencia? – pregunte

– puede ir a mi escuela hay un cartel con todo los datos –respondió

– y los que no fueron dónde están? – pregunte

– solo son dos y viven al otro lado de la ciudad no creo que ellos lo hicieran – contesto

– porque lo dices? –

Kirlia me miro con miedo y fue poniéndose nerviosa ,ella mentía y no era lo mejor para el momento

– Bien solo tengo dos amigos y ambos fueron a ese campamento ,yo no pude ir – dijo desanimada

– eso complicara las cosas pero estaré pendiente del caso – dije escuchando a alguien aproximarse con rapidez

– Te recomiendo que pidas a algún policía cuidar la casa y mantente dentro con todo cerrado o si puedes ve con alguien que te pueda cuidar – añadí

Los pasos cesaron prosiguiendo con alguien llamando a la puerta

– Kirlia estás ahí? – pregunto

– eh…si – contesto Kirlia abriendo la puerta

– Es Leafeon – dijo mirándome

Entro y me miro unos segundos antes de ir hacia Kirlia

– por favor dime que paso? – pregunto

– la asesinaron – respondió

– quien? Por qué?! – bramo

– no lo sé solo sucedió – dijo

– tú vives aquí porque no la protegiste?! – dijo avanzando

– No lo pude hacer – replico asustada

– oye detente! – exclame al verlo lleno de cólera

– y tú quién eres? – pregunto

– El detective a cargo del caso – respondí

– Si –

Miro a Kirlia y se retiró de ahí

– lo seguiré – dije

Baje de vuelta y lo encontré forcejando con dos agentes que le impedían el acceso a la cocina

– quien se creen?! – exclamaba tratando de ver el cuerpo

– Ten cuidado – dije acercándome a los policías quienes lo movieron cerrando más el acceso

– Si quieres ser de ayuda dime dónde estabas hace unas horas – dije ,Leafeon aparto la vista hacia la salida

– En casa de un familiar – repuso

– alguien que pueda validar tu estadía? – pregunte

– cree que yo asesine a mi novia? – contesto

– No lo sé, siempre he visto casos en las que la pareja mata y juraba que la amaba – dije

Leafeon reacciono a mis palabras

– Yo no lo hice y lo juro por mi madre, jamás la trate mal y la quise más que cualquier cosa –

Fanfarroneaba pero no estaba seguro que dijera la verdad

– Eso es lo que he escuchado en repetidas ocasiones – replique

– solo déjenme verla un minuto solo eso pido – dijo

Lo mire a los ojos y fue tristeza lo que encontré

– Déjenlo – dije a los policías que se apartaron

Entro y levanto la manta mirándola en silencio

– Gracias – dijo cubriéndola y solo fue a la salida

– Síganlo – dije a un policía

Regrese con Kirlia

– tratare de encontrar al culpable, si pasa algo más llámame –

Me despedí y sali a la calle donde me pare unos minutos mirando las casas vecinas y entre tantas me llamo la atención que alguien al verme cerro la cortina muy deprisa. Según la policía no había testigos pero talvez el mirón podría darme una pista

Fui a aquella casa y toque la puerta repetidas veces pero nadie respondió así que volví a caminar a casa para hacer la respectiva teoría entre los tres sospechosos, Leafeon podría ser otro psicópata que se aprovechó de la confianza y la asesino .Lopunny era una amiga pero todavía no la conocía así que poder describir su perfil era imposible lo mismo con Frosslas

Deje de trabajar cerca de la media noche y con apetito me dirigí a la cocina donde me serví ,Braixen había venido de visita pero se marchó ,Meowstic se había ido a dormir y Absol igual ya descansaba en su habitación

Al principio comer después de ver un caso muy fuerte era difícil al recordar las escenas de crimen ,pero me había acostumbrado

– y que tal te fue? – pregunto Meowstic somnolienta mientras traía puesta una pijama

– Bien – respondí

– y te has sentido bien? No te dolió la cabeza o algo así? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado

– No todo estuvo muy bien – conteste

– muy….bien – dijo bostezando

– y como estuvo tu día? – pregunte

– cansado, tuve que acomodar unos muebles que llegaron y después preparar la cena aunque Braixen me ayudo un poco ….más tarde baje acomodar los libros dentro de unas cajas para que no acumularan polvo ,fue un poco pesado – dijo estirando sus patas encima de la mesa

– si quieres mañana descansa y ve al parque o al cine – comente mirándola ,sus ojos se cerraban

– eso hare – dijo

Cene un poco más antes de darme cuenta que Meowstic había quedado dormida ,bebí agua y me puse de pie observando a los pasillos y sin nada raro me transforme cargándola hasta su habitación donde la deje y la cubrí

– Zorua – dijo

Asustado regrese a mi forma. Abrió los ojos ligeramente sonriendo y con eso regrese a mi cena

El siguiente día fue normal ,me dirigí a ver si eso del campamento era cierto seguido de una visita al director por información

La oficina no era diferente a las anteriores que había visitado ,libros en una repisa , el escritorio con el nombre del funcionario y una silla vieja ,el olor a café y a perfume eran inconfundibles

– Que lo trae por acá señor Zorua – dijo mirándome

– venía a buscar información sobre unos estudiantes no sé si me pueda ayudar? – pregunte

– Le puedo dar nombres pero las direcciones son privadas – respondió

– se los nombres pero esperaba que pudiera proporcionarme eso – dije

– Ni con una orden policial así que si me disculpa tengo que iniciar una junta – repuso llevándome a la salida y sin nada por hacer camine a la puerta principal

Mientras andaba solo sonreí escondiendo mi maleta de repuesto en un arbusto alejado de todo e instantes volví a entrar al recinto evitando los guardias ,escale hasta la ventana y vigile el interior. Con un solo movimiento entre de vuelta y me dirigí a un pequeño almacén e intente atravesarla pero una clase de escudo me lo impidió en cualquier parte , mi posibilidad de salir sin ser visto se esfumo

Regrese a mi forma e indague por todas partes en busca de alguna cosa que me pudiera ayudar ,di con un cuaderno cocido con hilo de plata

– si me encuentra lo pagare – dije en voz baja

Desate los nudos y después cree un par de alambres curvos lo suficiente duros y con ello hice lo de siempre ,introduje uno hacia el fondo y lo moví mientras con el segundo junto a mi garra hacia cuña y al estar así un tiempo retorciendo el alambre logre entrar a ese cuarto lleno de archiveros que igual estaban sellados con un candado.

Fue mucho tiempo abriendo y cerrando en ese lapso de tiempo el director volvió a su oficina , la puerta estaba cerrada así que solo me oculte guardando silencio bajando mi respirar .El ruido de sus pasos haciendo eco me indicaban que estaba muy ansioso pero pedía que no entrara ,me limite a solo mirar la luz que se colaba por la parte inferior de la puerta por donde una sombra recorría

Me senté ya que la estadía dentro era indefinida, el ruido de voces y pasos fueron muchos pero en un simple segundo se terminaron y volví a revisar, después de media hora encontré el primer archivo de Leafeon de quien tome su dirección seguido por Lopunny y al final Froslass, logre salir una hora después y con la tarde progresando escape del colegio

Sin darme cuenta las clases habían terminado y había estado horas esperando que el rector se fuera

Con los datos me dirigí a un mapa de la ciudad e hice el trabajo de encontrar cada punto ,podía pedir ayuda a la policía pero con Ampharos dentro no quería pasar más tiempo que el de llenar los papeles para mandar a alguien a una celda

Con todo un día por delante inicie a caminar hacia Froslass que era la más cercana

La casa era ostentosa con mármol adornando en ventanas y puertas y la cerca era de cedro ,en la entrada había una campana dorada la cual golpee dos veces y después una sirvienta salió mirándome desde la puerta

– buenas tardes ,que desea? – saludo

– busco a la señorita Froslass para un asunto policial – dije

– Permítame un momento – dijo entrando de vuelta

De sobra sabía que la protegerían sin saber de qué trataba el caso pero me mantuve esperando hasta que salió de vuelta

– perdone pero la señorita salió y no regresara en un tiempo – dijo

– Gracias –

Se notaba la mentira pero no podía interrogarla y no deseaba que la policía fuera por mí , me di media vuelta y continúe hacia Leafeon

Era en una distancia considerable pero no importaba tanto si lograba hacerlo confesar

A diferencia de la anterior el hogar de Leafeon era más humilde con una cerca de madera común que se encontraba en los bosques cercanos y la fachada estaba gastada, en la entrada había un bote de acero que golpee y enseguida salió un Eevee

– que quiere? – pregunto

– Busco al joven Leafeon – conteste

– mi hermano? – dijo

– sí ,lo podrías llamar? –

Eevee asintió y volvió dentro ,en poco Leafeon salió hasta la entrada

– eh…que sucede? – pregunto caminando hasta donde esperaba

– Sobre el caso – respondí

– Bien dígame – dijo

– tuviste alguna pelea con ella? – pregunte

– No – contesto

– Seguro ,en una relación siempre hay peleas – añadí

– ninguna lo suficientemente fuerte para que durara más de unos minutos– dijo

– y como se conocieron? –

Leafeon me miro despreocupado

– la conocí en la escuela y fue hace medio año cuando me declare, ella era muy dulce y lista por eso me enamore – dijo

– comprendo ,y sospechas de alguien? – pregunte

– No ,quien podría lastimarla era demasiado linda – dijo

– Era el corazón de mi existencia – añadió sentándose en el suelo

– y que has hecho desde su fallecimiento? – pregunte

– regrese a casa y solo estuve encerrado ,no podía pensar más que en ella – respondió

– nunca tuviste una infidelidad? O algo parecido? –

Leafeon levanto la vista a mí

– si la tuviera no cree que estaría con la otra – dijo

– no lo sé siempre hay algo parecido – dije

– Si así piensa por que no va con mi madre y le pregunta ,no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo – dijo con ese tono frio

– bien es todo ,no salga de la ciudad pero antes puedo entrar un momento a tu baño? – Leafeon me miro muy confundido

– Sí, no hay problema – contesto


	14. Chapter 14

La caída parte 2

Me despedí de Leafeon y continúe a casa de Lopunny, mientras había estado dentro observe los pisos en busca de alfombras cosa con la que no contaban, así que la sospecha en parte de él se vio disminuyendo. La ubicación de las tres casas en cuanto distancia y tiempo a la dirección de Gardevoir eran similares pero con la diferencia de dos a tres minutos, cualquiera podía ser culpable si presentaba el tiempo como prueba suficiente pero debía continuar con las preguntas

La tercera casa iba con un pokemon como Lopunny, tierra con plantas diferentes cerca del bosque y un hogar hecho de madera parecida a una cabaña también había una cerca pero sin una puerta, en medio un sendero apartado de cualquier maleza

Golpee la puerta y Lopunny salió

– que desea? – pregunto de manera dulce

– buenas tardes, vengo a preguntar algunas cosas sobre un caso que estoy manejando ,no sé si tendría problema en responder –

– si seguro! – agrego rápidamente

– bien, donde estaba el día de ayer cerca del atardecer? – pregunte

– en una tienda comprando víveres – contesto

– y donde esta esa tienda? – pregunte

– en esa dirección hacia la derecha en el segundo cruce –

Señalo el lugar y solo sonreí

– bien, a estas alturas te habrás enterado de la muerte de tu amiga Gardevoir, dime alguna vez tuvieron un pleito? –

Lopunny cayó de rodillas tomando sus temblorosas patas hacia su cara

– acaso no se enteró? – pregunte mirándola a los ojos

– no…quien lo haría? – respondió conteniendo las lagrimas

– no tengo idea por eso estoy visitando a los pokemon que conocía – dije

– porque? ella….e…era muy linda –

– sabes de algún pokemon que tuviera malas intenciones con ella? –

Continuaba en el suelo

– No lo sé ,jamás se juntó con algún pokemon malo pero….talvez Ditto pudo hacerlo ,escuche que la estuvo molestando unas ocasiones – dijo

– y alguna vez en toda su amistad hubo disputas? – pregunte

– claro como en muchas – respondió

– y sus intereses no eran los mismos? – pregunte

Lopunny solo se abrazó a sí misma y guardo silencio, espere a que respondiera pero la noticia le cayó muy mal así que opte por dejarlo en el momento

– me podrías prestar tu baño? en la mañana comí algo en mas estado y me ha estado molestando un poco – dije

Lopunny siguió llorando un par de minutos

– sí…sígame – dijo incorporándose y llevándome

El interior tenía un ambiente pesado que no tenía una explicación pero igual hice un chequeo entre los pasillos hasta que me despedí dirigiéndome a ver esa tienda que había mencionado

Dentro de la casa de Lopunny no encontré alfombras pero si un piso de madera descolorido en el pasillo de la entrada donde ella había caído llorando

Atravesé las calles a la fácil dirección y entre donde me atendió en aquella tienda fue un joven Bulbasaur

– hola – dije después de que la campanilla en la puerta sonara

– bienvenido –

– conoce a Lopunny? – pregunte acercándome al mostrador

– sí ,viene muy seguido por aquí – respondió

– el día de ayer cerca del anochecer vino a comprar? – pregunte

– sí ,siempre viene a esa hora – contesto

– y que compro? – pregunte

Bulbasaur miro a todos lados

– vegetales y frutas – respondió

– bien y que paso después de que comprara? – pregunte

– estuvo un tiempo más observando y después se fue –

Inspeccione todo y Bulbasaur había pensado demasiado las respuestas así que solo volví a la puerta mirando hacia la calle

– volveré otro día – dije

Había una coartada muy buena y ahora la única que me faltaba en encontrar era a Froslass quien estaría protegida, entre mis recuerdos volví a la casa cercana donde estaba ese pokemon de la ventana ,repetidamente llame a la puerta pero solo resulto lo mismo que la vez anterior y sin mucho por hacer fui con Kirlia para informarle sobre el avance en el caso y continuaba triste por el funeral que se llevó a cabo en la mañana ,a pesar de lo que hable me ignoro y al estar en silencio no estaba seguro de cómo tratar a alguien con ese estado así que prepare la cena con los pocos ingredientes que halle en la alacena

La cocina había dejado de ser escena del crimen así que podía moverme con libertad. Pero con un ambiente lúgubre lo hice con mucho silencio ,mientras cocinaba en mi mente cree tantos escenarios como me fuera posible con la descripción de cada uno pero ninguna tenía la suficiente fuerza como para convencerme

Más tarde cuando concluí subí al cuarto con dos platos en una charola y uno lo deje en su mesa de noche y después acomode una silla frente a la cama

– y tus padres? – pregunte

– hace tiempo murieron – contesto tapándose con su cobija

– y quien las ha estado cuidando? – pregunte

– una tía pero vive lejos – contesto

Su voz era muy fría e indiferente y guarde silencio en mi intento de animarla ,solo me dedique a la cena mirándola estar inmóvil. A decir verdad era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de un cliente tratando de animarlo después de una tragedia

– come o perderás las fuerzas – dije

Termine con mi comida

– igual perdí a alguien especial en el pasado – dije

Kirlia se movió un poco

– es duro al principio pero sonríe a tu hermana no le gustaría verte tan decaída – añadí

Sin respuesta estuve un tiempo más sentado observándola

– eres lista podrás salir de esta…vendré mañana –

Me levante de la silla y lleve el plato sucio conmigo

– Gracias por venir – susurro

– no hay problema –

Sali en silencio mirando un gran cielo estrellado con la luna cerca de la cima, era más tarde de lo que había estimado, mis palabras no eran las más correctas para el duro momento que la pequeña cruzaba pero no tenía idea de cómo actuar

Mientras caminaba por una calle solitaria escuche algunos pasos detrás de mí no muy lejos ,moví mis orejas para localizar que era pero entre el sonido mire mi aliento volverse blanco y segundos después un silbido me hizo dar un salto solo para ver un rayo de hielo impactar en el suelo congelando todo, con seguridad di un giro para observar a mi atacante que huyo oculto entre las sombras. Al caer me sostuve hundiendo las garras en el hielo apresurándome a encontrar al culpable que desafortunadamente se esfumo, quien estuviera detrás de mí no era un silenciador pero tenía que ver con el asesinato

El resto del trayecto fue tranquilo sin más sorpresas, sin embargo, cambie de camino y como era costumbre cuando encontraba a un perseguidor lo perdí haciendo un laberinto entre las calles

Llegue al departamento y vacié toda la información en mis cuadernos para hacer alguna clase de teoría que involucrara a los tres pero realmente ahora con alguien detrás pensaría en esperar a que se mostrara el asesino y atraparlo pero había la posibilidad de que fuera tras Kirlia o alguno de los dos sobrantes ,la distancia no era mucha y dos tenían coartadas para tal acto aunque Froslass estaba indispuesta hallaría la manera de interrogarla sin usar la fuerza pero me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo la policía para el caso ya que solo pude ver un policía cerca de las casas haciendo la vigilancia correspondiente ,con varios escritos termine y entre la soledad solo fui a dormir

Al día siguiente me levante temprano y partí directo a la casa de Froslass escabulléndome al patio donde estuve oculto con la vista puesta en puertas y ventanas. Pase una hora hasta que la pude ver a través de la ventana del segundo piso por donde se detuvo unos instantes solo para observar el paisaje como si estuviera prisionera

Suspire y me moví por los alrededores hasta un pequeño incinerador donde encontré lo que era un pedazo de alfombra oscurecida por el humo ,guarde ese resto y continúe hacia la puerta principal tomando la forma de Alakazam ,preparado golpee la puerta con una chuchara y enseguida salió la sirvienta

– que hace aquí? – pregunto

Sin hablar nada la mire a los ojos y tome control de su mente implantado órdenes claras solo para regresar a mi forma normal

– Sígame – dijo con la mirada fría y un tono espeluznante

– Bien –

La sirvienta me llevo hasta una alcoba donde encontré a Froslass quien me miro asustada

– Señorita la buscan – dijo la sirvienta que se retiró sin decir nada mas

– Buenos días – salude

– b..Buenos días – correspondió

Enseñe mi placa policial

– será solo un momento no tienes por qué ponerse nerviosa – dije

– no, no estoy nerviosa – repuso

– bien, vengo solo por un caso que surgió que también la involucra por eso he intentado preguntarle algunas cosas – dije

– qué clase de caso? – pregunto

– sobre el asesinato de Gardevoir su amiga – conteste

– No sabía que había muerto – comento muy calmada

– sí ,fue hace un par de días atrás –

– No estaba en casa – replico

– lo sé ,y bien podrías responder algunas preguntas –

Asintió anonadada

– excelente, donde estaba el día que sucedió? – pregunte

– En una boutique – respondió

– hay alguien que no sea su sirvienta o padres que respalden su salida –

Froslass solo retrocedió bajando la vista al suelo

– no –

Levante una ceja

– sabe que con esa respuesta podría ser acusada –

Froslass me miro a los ojos

– yo no lo hice – dijo

– se podría saber si has tenido peleas con Gardevoir? –

Nuevamente me miro

– No, nunca discutimos – repuso

– acaso en toda su amistad nunca discutieron sobre algo ,valla! Su amistad sí que es extraña – dije riendo levemente

– si discutimos pero…solo eran tonterías – dijo

– ya veo ,y que tipo de peleas tenían? Sentimentales o propios? –

Froslass movió su vista hacia un espejo y suspiro

– propios–

Sonreí y continúe escribiendo

– sospechas de alguien que podría haberle hecho daño? –

Froslass no tardó en responder

– Leafeon discutía mucho con ella estas últimas semanas –

Continúe escribiendo

– y que has hecho desde su fallecimiento? – pregunte

– Pues he estado aquí –

– y no hay nadie que respalde eso verdad? –

Negó con la cabeza

– lo supuse – comente mirando hacia la ventana

– bien ,eso es todo – dije guardando el cuaderno

– vendré en otra ocasión – añadí saliendo

La sirvienta despertó de su sueño cuando silbe

Froslass sería la culpable para un juez al ser la más sospechosa pero al tener una familia tan protectora sería un juicio largo

Fui de vuelta a casa de Kirlia quien con un poco más de ánimo trato de sonreír

– ya acabe de ver a los tres sospechosos pero hay un tal Ditto que molestaba a tu hermana sabes algo sobre él? – pregunte

– creo haber escuchado sobre el en un cine por aquí cerca – dijo

– ya veo ,iré a investigarlo – repuse

– solo venia por eso ,puede que venga más tarde – agregue

– espera! podrías estar conmigo un tiempo más – bramo

– eh..Si no hay problema – dije

Su estado no era el mejor y se veía débil ,la seguí hasta su comedor y se sentó

– y tus amigos no han regresado? – pregunte

– no ,lo harán hasta dentro de una semana – contesto

Quede en blanco sin encontrar alguna palabra más

– y cuanto le tomara en resolver el caso? – pregunto

– puede que esta noche pero si no encuentro más pistas puede que mañana por la tarde – respondí

– podría hacer muchas cosas para hallarlo pero sin pruebas cuando lo lleve a juicio este quedara libre además de que debo respetar algunas leyes que me atan a no ir e interrogar a los pokemon de manera violenta – añadí sonriendo

– comprendo –

– Si estuviera en mis patas iría con los tres de los sospechosos principales y los haría hablar de cualquier manera – agregue

– ya comiste? – pregunte

– No – contesto

– me tomare la hora y te hare el almuerzo ,después me iré a buscar a Ditto puede que él tenga algo que ver – dije levantándome y cambiando de forma

Me ética de trabajo siempre era no tener nada con el cliente sin importar nada pero supongo que me recordó al pasado y la quería ayudar de alguna manera, Kirlia se mantenía fuera de la cocina mirándome desde el pasillo

– sé que apenas van unos días pero debes aceptar la muerte de tu hermana ,ella ya descansa y deberías dejar de atormentarte – dije mientras preparaba pasta

Escuche un golpe en el suelo y gire a ver a Kirlia hincada mientras cubría su rostro

– que sucede? – pregunte ayudándola a levantarse

– ese día me quede dormida, podía haberla ayudado – respondió llorando

– no es tu culpa – dije

– si no me hubiera dormido en el día se encontraría con vida – repitió

Las cosas no hubieran cambiado nada sino que empeorarían al tener dos muertos ,el asesino no dejaría testigos y por el tamaño que tenía no tendría problemas en eliminar a Kirlia

– deja eso! – exclame

Por impulso la abrace escuchando su llanto ,esas situaciones no eran de mi agrado por que cualquier cosa podía hacerte parecer culpable de alguna manera además no era muy bueno consolando

– ahora sonríe y vive de la mejor manera posible – dije

– si tienes un sueño cúmplelo y no te dejes vencer – agregue sin motivo

Continúo llorando fuerte

Ya por la tarde serví el almuerzo ,Kirlia se había calmado de su tristeza aunque se mantenía seria

– hice mucho por si quieres cenar – dije

Mi hora ya casi finalizaba así que fui hacia la puerta

– vendré de vuelta ,por ahora no abras la puerta a nadie que no sea la policía – añadí

El cine que menciono quedaba en dirección al este aunque era raro ya que había una zona para teatros y funciones cercana al centro. Entre pequeños locales llegue a un decadente edificio que había sido una especie de teatro con anterioridad, las letras en la cima se encontraban decoloradas y muchos de los focos que adornaban se encontraban rotos ,camine por el polvoso suelo hacia la taquilla donde encontré a un Vivillon limpiar los cristales de la taquilla

– buenas tardes! – dije

– buenas tardes, las funciones iniciaran por el anochecer – dijo

– Solo busco a Ditto que trabaja aquí ,soy un detective – dije mostrando la placa

– oh rayos se volvió a meter en problemas – comento

– ya había estado con la policía? – pregunte

– sí ,no se mucho sobre el caso pero hace un mes lo detuvieron por jugar bromas en la noche, engañaba a los pokemon y los asustaba – respondió

– entiendo, y has notado algún rasgo violento? – pregunte

– violento? Es más bien molesto – contesto

– y entre sus bromas no han sucedido problemas mayores? –

Vivillon bajo del cristal

– lo más grave fue cuando destruyo el parabrisas de un auto – dijo

– me podrías decir dónde está? – asintió

– Está limpiando la sala tres –

Me señalo el camino

Empuje la puerta y deambule por el pasillo principal mirando revisando entre los espacios de las butacas y sin dar con alguna presencia llegue a la plataforma central

– Ditto! – grite elevando la vista a todas partes

Un ruido se escuchó entre algunos asientos de las penúltima fila cercana al muro izquierdo donde se levantó bostezando

– estoy trabajando – dijo

– Buenas tardes – dije

– eh quien es usted? – pregunto

– me llamo Zorua y vengo por un caso en el que estoy trabajando – conteste mostrando mi placa

– no he hecho bromas estos días – bramo

– no vengo por eso ,conoce usted a Gardevoir Distraught? – pregunte

– si pasa algo con ella? –

Iba bajando a la mitad de las escaleras

– murió hace poco y estoy buscando al asesino – dije

– siento lo de la muerte pero no tengo nada que ver – dijo

– Me han dicho que la molestabas seguido – dije

Ditto solo volvió a tomar su escoba

– a muchos pero nunca he asesinado – comento

– pero igual has dañado cosas en el proceso de tus bromas no me extrañaría que lo hicieras – repuse

– dañar autos es lo peor que he hecho pero por qué asesinaría? – pregunto

– no lo sé talvez querías algo más con ella pero te rechazo así que entre tu ira te escabulliste y la asesinaste – respondí tratando de encontrar algún recuerdo que presionar

– en realidad no me gustaba, lo único que me agradaba era su cara de sorpresa o de miedo cuando la sorprendía – dijo

– y que tipo de relación tenías con ella como para hacerle bromas? – pregunte

– ninguna ,a todos los encuentro por coincidencia y a ella la veía muy seguido por aquí aunque hay otra chica que en ocasiones la acompañaba – respondió

– y quién es? –

– es una Lopunny que iba detrás cuando asustaba a Gardevoir – repuso

– bien ,parece que no fue una pérdida de tiempo después de todo – dije

– gracias por su cooperación –

Sin mucho que hacer por el momento solo me dirigí a mi departamento a hacer el análisis al pedazo de alfombra y ver los datos

Al llegar encontré a Braixen sentada en el comedor mientras la música de la radio inundaba todo

– bienvenido! – dijo

– hola…que haces aquí? – pregunte al verla tan temprano

– bueno vine a verte pero habías salido temprano así que solo hice un poco de aseo – respondió

– ya veo ,hay galletas en la alacena come algunas si quieres – dije moviéndome a mi oficina

Prepare todo mi equipo, sustancias, microscopio y el resto de fibra que encontré. La comparación seria larga pero podría obtener algo de provecho de las cenizas, lo primero que hice fue agregar unas sustancias para apartar lo carbonizado y cuando lo hice me dirigí al color que era lo más importante ya que si no era el mismo de nada serviría. Indague más hasta que di con el color continuando a revisar la fibra, el resto encontrado en el incinerador era de una fibra de poliéster bastante resistente pero halle que la causa de que se quemara disparejamente fue alcohol ,la fibra de la cocina era de lana lo cual me dejo decepcionado, guarde ambos restos y solo sali para ir de vuelta con Kirlia

– Vuelvo en un rato – dije mirando hacia el comedor donde estaba Braixen y Meowstic que sin escuchar había llegado

– ve con cuidado – dijeron

Froslass me había enviado a buscar a Ditto quien señalo a Lopunny ,en el tablero no aparecía nada más que los tres que eran más cercanos a la difunta ,y todos tenían coartadas a excepción de Froslass quien también quemo una alfombra pero esta no pertenecía al resto encontrado en la cocina. Lo evidente en el perfil del culpable era su primer asesinato por eso fue impulsivo al huir de la escena de inmediato ,fue en ese momento cuando recordé que el asesino estaría con algún vendaje o herida en su pata, se me había pasado de las deducciones pero solo corrí a ver de vuelta a Kirlia

Un poco más tarde me vi mirando la casa a la lejanía, las luces estaban encendidas y parecía que al final se había animado, cruce el sendero y un grito hizo eco en la casa. Con un simple impulso y una transformación derribe la puerta sobre un suelo congelado en el que me sostuve hacia el piso superior

– alguien ayúdeme! – gritaba Kirlia

Golpes secos en la madera le seguían. Subí por las escaleras y un viento frio me hizo retroceder cubriéndome pero clave las garras en el suelo apresurándome

– largo! – exclamo una voz gruesa

Sin más opción use pulso umbrío derribando el hielo de las paredes pero cuando el vapor se disipo quien fuera el asesino había escapado por una ventana. Con un salto de esa altura y una herida no estaría lejos

Me dirigí a la destrozada puerta

– abre soy Zorua – dije mirando los daños

La puerta se abrió de inmediato y salto abrazándome

– quien fue? – pregunte

– no lo sé solo apareció en la puerta y congelo todo – respondió

– está bien solo cálmate y llamemos a la policía – dije

La cargue hasta su sala y marque aprisa

Cuando los policías llegaron cerraron toda la zona mientras Ampharos revisaba el interior

– dime que sucedió? – pregunte

– tocaron la puerta y pensé que eras tú ,pero al instante que retire el seguro y abrí alguien ataco congelando todo….solo corrí hacia mi habitación y cerré la puerta …escuche sus pasos acercarse y por eso me escondí debajo de mi cama – respondió temblando

La cubrí con una manta y solo me dirigí hacia Ampharos

– porque no protegieron la casa?! – pregunte

– pensamos que lo tenías controlado – respondió

– este caso les incumbe a ustedes ,si les llamaron debieron trabajar – dije

– pero…– Ampharos parecía que se rompería en llanto

– hagan su trabajo que yo ya estoy acabando – dije retirándome a buscar al culpable

– has cambiado – comento Ampharos con ojos cristalinos

Sali de la casa y camine hacia la casa del único pokemon que sabía quién había sido que ya sea por miedo o crueldad no había hablado con nadie sobre el asunto. Golpee la puerta del vecino

– sé que lo sabes! – grite

– hace unos momentos casi matan a una joven y tú sigues callando! No seas cobarde! – dije golpeando con más fuerza

– esa pequeña ya ha sufrido demasiado ,solo di lo que viste! – grite alejándome

Con gran velocidad llegue a casa de Froslass y con un silbido la sirvienta me dejo entrar ,subí a su habitación encontrándola despierta

– donde estabas hace unos momentos?! – pregunte

Froslass con miedo cayó de la cama

– a..aquí – respondió

– estas segura de eso! – dije

– sí, mi sirvienta acomodo mi cama! – repuso arrastrándose hacia un muro

Volví a transformarme y mire el interior de la sirvienta observando que era cierto

– Perdón – dije

Arribe al cielo en dirección a la tienda de Bulbasaur ,por como actuaba el asesino quería borrar la única cosa que me mantenía en el caso ,no obstante, esa pequeña acción fue muy imprudente

Baje en picada hacia la puerta y entre alegando con fuerza aproximando mis garras a Bulbasaur

– estuvo aquí Lopunny hace un par de días comprando? – pregunte amenazando

– lo volveré a repetir ,compro cosas en esta tienda hace dos días?! –

Bulbasaur retrocedió a una puerta trasera, sin perder tiempo lo tome de una pata y lo arroje a las semillas que se regaron por todas partes

– no! – bramo

– nunca ha venido! – añadió

– que te dio a cambio para que dieras una coartada?! – mantenía levantadas las alas

– dinero – dijo

– bien –

Sali de vuelta hacia aquella casa

Sin inconvenientes llegue hasta las afueras y observe la casa por unos momentos ,era muy cómoda para la temporada así que entre al terreno y rodee hasta el patio trasero donde habían muchas herramientas de carpintería y un pequeño almacén con la puerta cerrada con un candado grande que no tenía mucho de haber sido comprado. Los candados modernos tenían el problema que cambiaron mucho su estructura para impedir que cualquiera lograra burlar la entrada ,sin embargo ,tenía mucho tiempo libre y herramientas así que no me retrase y entre al almacén ,la oscuridad ya invadía el interior así que volví a tomar la forma de Charmander iluminando todo

Habían dos mesas en direcciones opuestas con velas consumidas encima ,las encendí solo observando fotos variadas de Gardevoir y Leafeon ,una que otra desgarrada. Era algo bueno saber de la obsesión con ambos

Retrocedí y fui directo a la puerta trasera que igual se encontraba cerrada pero solo me eleve a los cristales observando el oscuro interior pero parecía no haber nada por lo que me vi atravesando y vigilando los cuartos sin hallar nada importante o relevante ,retorne al exterior frio sin saber a dónde dirigirme ,di unos pasos y de la nada sin tiempo para responder una pata quedo congelada por completo y a la lejanía se deslumbraba una figura alargada que se balanceaba lento hacia mi

– Solo quería ser feliz pero me arruinaste el día – dijo susurrando

– me gustaba demasiado pero me lo robaron – añadió

No lograba mover mis garras

– porque asesinarías a una dulce chica? – pregunte

– dulce? Era un demonio – respondió cruzando su cerca

– cuidaba de su hermana porque sería un demonio? – pregunte

Raspando el hielo

– Eso era su otra cara ,siempre fingía – dijo

Resquebraje el hielo y Lopunny solo arrojo ventisca de vuelta impidiéndome la vista al frente

– te leeré tus derechos y te llevare ante la policía – dije

– todo habría sido más sencillo, sin nadie más en el camino –Ya liberado salte sobre el patio y enseguida ataque con juego sucio llevándola hacia la calle. Como lo había dicho tenia lastimada la pata derecha así que apenas la levantaba del suelo

– solo ríndete no quiero lastimarte – dije acercándome

– no! –

Sin poder usar ataques físicos solo combatía a distancia con rayo hielo congelando lo que era su casa

– acaso tus padres saben qué haces esto? –

Lopunny continúo atacando

– me abandonaron! – grito

Perdió el control por completo y nuevamente ataque con pulso umbrío repeliendo su rayo , avance un poco más

– porque asesinar a la pequeña hermana? – pregunte

– Me recordaba a ella – contesto

Su mente estaba más resquebrajada que nunca, la iba a dormir como Alakazam pero antes de siquiera transformarme llego la policía rodeándonos

– deténganla! – dijo Ampharos

Tres policías la envolvieron entre lianas

– como llegaron hasta aquí? – pregunte

– bueno después de que te fuiste el vecino fue hacia nosotros y nos dijo que había sucedido – respondió

– comprendo –

Suspire y solo levante el vuelo hacia la casa de Kirlia para informarle sobre el fin del caso

El llegar aterrice sobre el sendero de roca y fui al interior donde continuaban los policías cuidando. sin prestar atención a nadie más solo fui hacia mi cliente que seguía en la sala

– ya todo está terminado – dije

– gracias por ayudarme! – repuso

– con el culpable en las rejas estarás segura – dije

– eh..Bien sobre el pago puedes enviarlo a esta cuenta – añadí dándole el numero

– pago? – pregunto

– si – conteste

– no estabas con la policía? – pregunto

– no ,trabajo muy aparte de ellos y puede que me bajen algunas estrellas por haber usado la fuerza – conteste

– bueno dime porque me llamaste? – pregunte

– encontré su número y llame ,pensé que trabajaría con la policía – respondió

Sonreí mirando a los agentes

– ya que hice el trabajo la policía pagara así que no te preocupes – dije

Kirlia sonrió nuevamente arrojándose y abrazándome ,había mentido pero ya no importaba además no necesitaba mucho del dinero

– Bien, ya es hora de irme – dije

Sentía un leve cosquilleo en mi pata que había sido congelada por lo que me iría a revisar

– podrías venir otra vez? – comento

– por qué? Ya termine el trabajo y estas a salvo – agregue

– Bueno….quiero conocerte más – dijo

Los agentes solo me miraron murmurando entre ellos y quede en blanco

– por qué? – pregunte

– Es que me protegiste y has cuidado de mí así que podríamos….–

Se volvió colorada en un simple instante

– Eras mi clienta así que era mi deber – dije

Kirlia estuvo en silencio

– sé que soy muy joven pero me esforzare – dijo

Sonreí y con un beso en su mano me despedí

Fui hacia a la comisaria a llenar los datos del caso colocando toda mi información de lo encontrado y al final después de terminar mi firma, quede sentado mirando al muro del frente donde siempre estaba esa pintura vieja

En esa noche regrese a casa

Al abrir la puerta fui sorprendido

– bienvenido! – gritaron Braixen ,Meowstic y Absol

Fue muy sorpresivo pero solo fruncí el ceño

– qué pasa? – pregunte

Las tres se observaron

– estuvimos hablando y te compramos esto – respondió Braixen enseñándome un maletín

– Gracias – dije

– como el anterior fue quemado nos reunimos y bueno ya vez que resulto – dijo Absol

– gracias por el detalle – dije caminando hacia el sillón pero antes encendí la radio

– y como te fue amo? – pregunto Meowstic

– bien ya acabe con otro caso, lo raro fue que mi cliente me quería conocer más – conteste

– como que te quería conocer? – pregunto

– También menciono algo referente a iniciar algo – respondí

– como es ella? – pregunto Braixen

– es una estudiante aunque ha perdido mucho en su corta vida – dije

– y… es linda? – pregunto Absol

– bueno todavía es joven así que a cualquiera le podría gustar – conteste

– y a ustedes como les fue? – pregunte acomodando mis herramientas en el maletín nuevo

– Fue muy tranquilo cuando salimos a comprarlo pero cuando ya veníamos cuatro ladrones nos intentaron detener pero luchamos…. –

Me relataron su pequeño combate

Heatmor, Mandibuzz, Mienfoo y Mienshao les cerraron el paso en la calle pidiéndoles el dinero y todo lo que podrían llevar ,Meowstic abrazo el maletín y retrocedió mientras tanto Braixen y Absol se colocaron enfrente, los ladrones volvieron a pedir las cosas pero de vuelta se opusieron y el primero en atacar fue Mienfoo que uso rapidez siento detenido por Absol con mordisco ,fue entonces cuando heatmor trato quitar a Absol con giro fuego y Braixen uso psicorayo arrojándolo lejos pero Mandibuzz la sujeto y la levanto del suelo , Meowstic dejo un momento el maletín y los detuvo separándolos con psíquico e instantes después arrojo a Mandibuzz contra un árbol quedándose inmóvil .Mienshao uso doble bofetón en Meowstic pero con Mienfoo y Heatmor en el suelo Braixen y Absol la socorrieron derrotando a los ladrones. La policía arribo y ese grupo fue llevado a la cárcel

Me alegraba que estuvieran a salvo y aunque estaban algo lastimadas sonreían

Mientras me relataban la radio encendida emitió una noticia

"Dentro de dos días llegara a la ciudad Cresalia quien ha de estar presentándose en el master hotel ,será en una conferencia muy importante así que solo podrán acceder pokemon con el pase"

La siguiente pieza estaba cerca y con ello solo sonreí

– si viene Chespin pídanle que no venga hasta unos días, le pagare igual así que díganle que no se preocupe – dije


	15. Chapter 15

La huida

Durante el día prepare mis cosas que usaría para conseguir la pluma lunar, como era en un lugar con mucha vigilancia iría ligero y antes de poder hacer todo debía consultar mapas de las construcciones del hotel y otras cosas más, mientras hacía eso encima del comedor Meowstic se había levantado temprano para tomarse el día aunque solo se recostó sobre el sillón leyendo un libro y escuchando la radio. No había trabajo así que me tomaría todo mi tiempo para hacer los planes pero me interrumpió el sonido del teléfono el cual sin problema respondí

– Ya está la información – dijo ponyta al comienzo

Hablaba entre susurros y al fondo podía escuchar el sonido de autos pasar

– donde te veo? – pregunte

– Abajo –

– Ya te encontrare – dije colgando

Con calma fui a la puerta mirándola

– Volveré enseguida – añadí abriendo

Baje hasta la puerta principal y mire hacia la acera donde lo encontré cargando un sobre

– Me costó mucho trabajo pero lo pude lograr – dijo

– y no tuviste problemas? – pregunte

– unos pocos pero lo pude hacer – respondió

Me dio el sobre y solo revise los alrededores

– bien ,ve con cuidado – dije volviendo

– sí ,bien mi deuda ya está a la mitad cierto? – dijo

– Si – repuse

Escuche su suspiro

Subí al departamento y estando con calma mire el contenido que eran fotos y notas escritas, sin prestar atención a Meowstic fui a mi oficina cerrando con llave

Entre las notas encontré que Growlithe no tenía mucho de haber viajado a un lugar desconocido además de que no había gastado un centavo de su fortuna por lo que especulaba que mi hermano se encontraba financiándolo por alguna razón, lo siguiente fueron fotos de la mansión Growlithe en donde permaneció sin salir desde el caso del silenciador, era extraño que alguien con manías de ansiedad permaneciera encerrado. Igual encontré que recibió visitas de Pokemon extraños que no se dejaron ver para nada ya que vestían con túnicas negras y se mantenían lejos de cualquier otro, no obstante, estas permanecían horas dentro para irse después y desaparecer entre la niebla de la noche. Lo que fuera que mi hermano estuviera planeando ya iba más allá de lo ordinario

Continúe un tiempo más inspeccionando y cuando logre terminar solo sali cerrando con llave

– quieres salir? – pregunte a Meowstic

Se puso de pie dejando su libro en la mesa

– si! – respondió con mucha energía

– d…digo no tengo mucho que hacer así que sería bueno ir a pasear – añadió

Sus cachetes se volvieron rojos y solo sonreí

Esas reacciones diferentes eran tiernas pero un poco confusas

– bueno prepárate –

Ella fue a su habitación en tanto fui por dinero y cuando ambos estuvimos listos bajamos y todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta la calle

– y a dónde vamos? – pregunto

Tenía planeado ir a capitolio por los planos que necesitaba pero sería mala idea llevarla conmigo hasta el interior por lo cual solo me puse a pensar en los lugares donde Meowstic estaría distraída lo suficiente

– hay una función a estas horas en el cine si quieres podríamos entrar – respondí

Meowstic solo me miro fijo

– Está bien – repuso juntando sus patas delante

– pero antes iré por mi auto – dije

– S…si – agrego con nervios

El taller mecánico no estaba muy lejos así que solo anduvimos con calma

– y has hablado con tu familia? – pregunte

– no ,realmente no he tenido valor además de que no creo que me extrañen – contesto

– Deberías hablar con ellos ,la familia es importante – comente

– Es solo que no creo que me esperen ,no soy la mejor hija para mis padres – hablaba con mucha humildad

– No digas eso ,vales mucho – repuse, Meowstic se cubrió el rostro

– g…gracias – dijo

– si te sientes sola habla conmigo que estaré para ayudarte en cuanto pueda y además te hare compañía hasta que te sientas con valor – añadí

Mire los alrededores y no había nadie espiándonos

Trate de platicar pero Meowstic solo ya respondía titubeando y solo con afirmaciones

Ya habiendo llegado al taller solo entre y hable con el mecánico quien me dio las llaves y me mostro la nuevas mejoras que había hecho ,eran bastante buenas por lo que quede conforme y sin más por hacer dentro solo subimos al auto y nos alejamos

Con el motor andando cruce con rapidez las avenidas

– y que película veremos? – pregunto

Meowstic iba en el asiento del copiloto y miraba por el parabrisas

– según leí es una historia de amor, no sé muy bien del tema pero según la reseña era muy buena – respondí

– es una función especial por eso la programaron para el día – añadí

Me detuve por el semáforo y voltee hacia Meowstic

– estas bien? – pregunte

Ella parecía distante dando suspiros mientras sus ojos se llenaban de un brillo extraño

– s…si – contesto

Usualmente me respondería como siempre de manera servicial pero ahora parecía muy delicada en cuanto su comportamiento

– si te sientes mal podríamos regresar – dije

– No! ,estoy bien solo que…es la primera que salgo con alguien – repuso

Asentí lentamente dando marcha de vuelta al auto

Conduje hasta las afuera del cine y me estacione, a unas pocas cuadras estaba el capitolio donde iría por los planos pero debía dejarla primero dentro

– segura que estas bien? Pareces muy agotada –

Ella volvió a negarlo

– Estoy bien – dijo

Bajamos y nos dirigimos a la taquilla donde compre ambas entradas

– quieres palomitas? – pregunte señalando la dulcería

– si –

Habían muchas cosas así que la deje escoger todo y cuando ya teníamos nos dieron una charola que llevamos siguiendo la fila, esperamos un poco antes de poder acceder a la sala donde se proyectaría la película

– Sí que han venido muchos – dijo Meowstic mirando a los demás Pokemon que iba detrás de nosotros

– Sí, han de haber leído el periódico – dije

Lo que pude especular era que la mayoría eran parejas que seguían el tema romántico y era normal aunque al estar ahí también podrían confundirse mis intenciones

Entre pasos cortos y pausados llegamos al oscuro interior

– Sígueme – dije bajando unos escalones y después de elegir bien nos sentamos

– quieres algo más para comer? – pregunte

– estoy bien con esto – respondió

– Excelente – brame mirando al frente

Transcurrió media hora y la película ya iba en proceso ,ella estaba totalmente adentrada en la función por lo que me levante

– Volveré enseguida – dije

La puerta del cine permanecería cerrada así que salir por ellas era imposible sin llamar la atención y más opciones solo escale el muro hasta una ventila y me deslice por el interior a la terraza donde con cuidado me transforme. A partir de ahí me escape del cine y fui volando hasta el capitolio de forma furtiva sin hacer ruido, como era un edificio importante tenia protección para los tipo fantasma así que rápido retire los tornillos de una ventila y entre cuidando que mis movimientos no causaran un eco

Recorrí medio edificio y lo que pude ver a través de las ventilas fue seguridad en los pasillos pero los evadí y llegue a la oficina urbana donde se almacenaba la información de la ciudad, sin embargo, habían Pokemon trabajando así que debía ser prudente. Calme mi respiración y retrocedí para observar mejor los alrededores donde encontraría una forma de hacer que aquel par de funcionarios salieran y me dieran el suficiente tiempo como para tomar lo que necesitaba sin ser tan notorio

En mi desliz observe una campana cerca de una lámpara aceite en un corredor solitario donde escasamente pasaban y esta permanecía apagada

Regrese a mi forma original y sentado pensaba que haría aunque no tarde mucho

– Bien – pensé

Calcule como todo debía ser y solo me volví un Snivy arrojando una hoja que deshizo el cristal de la lámpara liberando el aceite que se derramo sobre el muro hasta el suelo y enseguida cambie de forma a un Tepig para lanzar una braza hacia la campana que sonó y una pequeña chispa encendió el aceite, sin más tiempo solo volví a la oficina y espere que todo ocurriera

Paso un minuto antes de que se dieran cuenta

– salgan hay un incendio! – grito un guardia que abrió la puerta

– vamos –

Ambos Pokemon se fueron y fue cuando caí sobre la oficina

Inicie mi búsqueda entre los archivos donde habían cientos de folders pero siguiendo la lógica halle cada uno y tome cada plano enrollándolo para después volver al hueco por donde entre cerrando la ventila. Más adelante con gran velocidad me encontré en la terraza como un Swellow sujetando los planos para me, moviendo las alas regrese al aire mirando el suelo por donde llegaba un camión de bomberos junto a un equipo de acuáticos

Con cierta experiencia logre pasar desapercibido sobre el cielo y el cine donde ingrese ,era un completo caos a unas cuadras con policías y demás pero solo me volví a sentar en la butaca escondiendo los planos

– a dónde fuiste? – pregunto Meowstic mirándome con una expresión enojada

– Fui a ver algunas cosas – respondí

– te dejaron salir? – pregunto

– Si – conteste

– y cómo va la película? – pregunte

– ya está en la parte emocionante – respondió

Me relaje disfrutando la función de cine, los mapas los mantenía escondidos debajo de mí y doblados los fui ocultando entre el bote de palomitas. Conforme continuaba la película en la oscuridad podía escuchar suspiros y sollozos que me dejaron desconcertado ,también estando sentado sentí la pata de Meowstic tocar la mía sin apartar la vista de la pantalla ,voltee a verla y parecía fascinada

Cuando concluyo la película caminamos de vuelta al auto

– y que te pareció? – pregunto

– Buena ,muy entretenida – respondí

– y quieres ir a otro sitio? –

Debía guardar los planos y ya que probablemente me llamarían para resolver el robo lo mejor era estar lejos de casa además de que había sido cuidadoso de no dejar rastros ,cargaba con el bote de palomitas

– quieres almorzar? – pregunte

Meowstic asintió

– Conozco un buen lugar –

Subimos al auto y fui cerca del capitolio ,los planos los guarde en un compartimiento debajo de mi asiento

– Es aquí ,pide lo que quieras – dije

– está bien –

Entramos al restaurant con mesa en el exterior

La vista era perfecta para ver algunas patrullas llegar

Meowstic miro la carta muy concentrada y no tardo en ordenar al mesero ,pedí lo mismo mientras solo centraba la mirada al capitolio

Entre los planos también agarre otros más para desviar la atención del centro de conferencias y un hotel donde se quedaría Cresalia como el banco central y una oficina de valores que contaba con los seguros

– en que piensas? – pregunto mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesa

– Nada solo que ya tenía tiempo que no salía con alguien de día – conteste sonriendo

– Ya veo – dijo

– y como te fue en el caso anterior? – pregunto

Exhale

– fue un poco aburrido, la culpable debió pasar algún trauma muy grande como para querer la atención de un sospechoso – respondí

– Ahora deberá estar ya presa esperando algún juicio especial para ver si será llevada a una cárcel especial o llevada ante Regigas pera que se decida su destino final – agregue

– Debe ser horrendo ver todo eso – comento desanimada

– Es parte del trabajo así que no puedo quejarme –

– deberías dejar ese trabajo para concentrarte en algo más tranquilo – añadió

– Será después – repuse

– también piensa en tu salud, no se cuento tiempo llevas trabajando pero si te has descuidado mucho y mucho más con tus heridas – dijo

En ese momento se escuchó pasar dos patrullas y detenerse enfrente del capitolio

– me estas escuchando? No debería preocuparme por ti! – comento con un tono de molestia

La mire y solo baje un poco mis orejas

– lo siento solo me distraje –

Con seriedad soltó un suspiro ,el mesero no tardo y dejo los platos en la mesa

– Si desean algo mas solo pídalo – dijo retirándose

Volví a mirar hacia los policías

– Cuando puedas toma un día libre y…podríamos salir de nuevo – dijo Meowstic

– No es mala idea – repuse comiendo

– y cuando abrirás la librería? – pregunte mirando a los agentes cerrar el capitolio y entre ellos la capitana Ampharos

– todavía no estoy segura ,ya tengo todo listo y acomodado pero me pongo a pensar que harás si no estoy en casa – contesto

– Bueno lo de siempre que es esperar un trabajo y tratar de limpiar – dije

Con la cuchara en la boca solo frunció el ceño

– Seguro solo te quedarías en tu oficina desde la mañana y saldrías solo para comer algo sencillo – dijo

– Me conoces pero solo sería si no encontrara nada interesante –

Soltó una pequeña carcajada

– lo siento ,lo siento – dijo

– que es gracioso? – pregunte

– nada –

Con la pequeña duda de su risa solo volví a mirar hacia el capitolio donde uno de los agentes llevaba una hoja que sería el reporte donde tal vez ya estaría lo faltante

– que es lo que ves? – pregunto

– nada –

Deje de prestarle atención al asunto que ya iba muy avanzado

Cuando terminamos el almuerzo regresamos al auto

– y ahora a dónde vamos? – pregunte

– porque no caminamos juntos? Ya me canse de ir en auto – respondió

Lo único que no quería era regresar y responder el teléfono

– Entonces iremos a dejar el auto en el estacionamiento y caminaremos lo que quieras – dije

Fue un pequeño trayecto y cuando deje el auto solo salimos fuera, caminamos sin una dirección solo estuvimos lejos del edificio

– y has pensando en ir con tu familia? – pregunte de nuevo

– No ,quiero hacer muchas cosas antes – contesto

– qué clase de cosas? –

Meowstic me miro muy sorprendida

– Tener un lugar al que pueda regresar como una casa propia y alguien con quien estar para que mi madre no me insista con eso de tener una familia – dijo

– una familia es lo mejor por lo que he visto, no comprendo mucho pero es mejor que estar solo – repuse

– supongo que tu familia es feliz no? Tienen dinero y muchas cosas – comento

– si la felicidad con dinero fuera tener fruta se podría decir que nos podrimos de alegría – agregue

– lo siento – dijo

– No hay problema , en realidad no me llevo bien con ninguno ,mi padre siempre está en sus negocios y mi madre hace lo mismo, mi hermano es un caso especial – añadí

La mire un poco desanimada

– por esa razón estas en la ciudad? – pregunto

– una y muchas más – conteste

– comprendo –

Su ánimo parecía decaer

– quieres un helado? – pregunte

– no…sabes que cuentas conmigo cierto? –

Levante mi mirada al cielo

– Aunque no te lo pida estas siempre – dije

Se detuvo y solo me abrazo, quede en silencio sin poder moverme sintiendo las almohadillas pasar por mi pelaje

Después de ese momento Meowstic se apartó con las vista en el suelo cambiando esa expresión tierna a una más fría, me confundía completamente pero realmente fue agradable estar así. Ambos proseguimos con la caminata, no obstante, no podía dejar de sentir esa pequeña calidez en mi pecho

Más tarde regresamos al departamento cansado por haber rondado cuadra tras cuadra por un par de horas y como era de esperar ella fue a descansar a su habitación mientras tanto solo me encerré en mi oficina

Ya casi era el atardecer y conmigo llevaba los planos que estudie grabándome todo y establecí rutas a seguir para dar con salidas, también el tiempo era importante así que especule como iría todo sumando cálculos del el objetivo que se encontraría con mucha seguridad por parte de Pokemon fuertes y solo tenía dos oportunidades muy minúsculas de lograr obtener la pluma sin ser descubierto. Era un gran riesgo pero si era por terminar con mi principal caso haría lo necesario

Eran tantas cosas las que prepararía incluso tenía en mente contratar a un chofer que me sacara del hotel cuando se complicara y no tuviera más opción que me, entre el silencio de mi oficina escuche el nada melodioso sonido del teléfono que fue silenciado en pocos segundos

– te llaman de la policía – dijo Meowstic

– Gracias! –

Desde mi asiento descolgué la bocina

– Soy Zorua – dije

– oh qué bien! Te estuve buscando por horas – contesto ampharos

– Bueno estuve un poco ocupado – dije

– Pasaron muchas cosas mientras tanto ,alguien entro al capitolio y robo unos documentos además de que se incendió un pasillo – dijo muy alarmada

– Sí que has estado ocupada – comente

– pero ya colocamos a un especialista en el caso así que no hay problemas –

Podía notar sus ánimos

– y entonces por qué llamaste? – pregunte

– a decir verdad te quería asignar a ser parte de la vigilancia de Cresalia – respondió

Quede shockeado por la sorpresa

– p..Por qué yo? – pregunte calmando mi cuerpo vibrante

– Bueno eres bueno en manejar situaciones pesadas así que eres de los candidatos más fuertes – contesto

Hubiera soltado un grito de alegría pero solo me serene y suspire

– Será un placer – dije

– bien ,mañana llegara una patrulla por ti así que prepárate lo mejor posible para la gala – añadió

– estaré con alguien en la vigilancia? – pregunte

– dos más que te ayudaran pero solo son agentes de rescate así que no tendrás problemas – repuso

– Te veré mañana – dije

– Hasta luego –

Después de eso solo concluí el plan y fui al baño a darme una ducha para esperar con ansias un espléndido día

Mientras el agua recorría mi piel sentí las cicatrices en mi cabeza, cuello y patas, todas ellas hechas en tiempos diferentes por Pokemon fuertes quienes por una razón maligna o solo por dinero me atacaron. Al principio de mi trabajo solo era espiar a Pokemon en especial y en ocasiones resolver pequeños robos en hogares aunque al paso del tiempo cada trabajo aumento su dificultad y ello me llevo a conocer a grandes criminales ,mi vida en si era una amenaza para los seguros de vida porque cada mes era enviado al hospital por heridas leves hasta que realmente permanecía días acostado sobre una cama y todo lo que hacía era por razones varias ,sin embargo ,una de ellas era encontrar porque mi prometida había muerto a diferencia del resto que logro sobrevivir a la epidemia incluyéndome

Termine de ducharme y mientras me secaba escuche pasos afuera del baño

– Ya está la cena…ah y ya llego Absol – dijo Meowstic

– Gracias –

Sin más solo arroje la toalla sobre el lavado y sali

Absol ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa

– y como te fue? – pregunte

– aburrido ,tengo que estar cuidando de muchas cosas para que todos sigan con sus trabajos – contesto

– bueno cuando estableciste tu negocio en la ciudad era de esperar que lo cuidarías – dije

– si pero es muy cansado – repuso exhalando

– y a ti? – pregunto

– muy relajado y mañana saldré a ser escolta de Cresalia en sus eventos – respondí

– oh increíble! mañana igual asistiré al evento por parte de mi compañía – dijo

– iras a la conferencia? –

Absol asintió muy animada

– puede que nos veamos – añadí

Meowstic sirvió la cena en tanto estuve en silencio repasando todo lo que había preparado pero lo deje a un lado al ver que las cosas podrían cambiar en un simple instante ,no obstante ,los Pokemon de rescate eran buenos para rastrear y ayudar a víctimas en situaciones de riesgo y si le agregamos el entrenamiento por el que pasaban se podría decir que su estilo de lucha era muy complejo casi parecido al de un silenciador pero sin la intención de sobre pasar la delgada línea, el único defecto que aprovecharía sería un protocolo el cual siempre seguían ,en sus trabajos no podían hacer nada más que proteger al cliente y por ello se turnarían alguna patrulla a los alrededores del edificio de conferencias y el hotel en los pisos cercanos. Fue una cena muy tranquila entre pláticas entre los tres

Esa noche sin más motivos solo me acosté y dormí esperando el siguiente día

Por la mañana mi alarma sonó y adormilado fui hacia mi armario tomando algunos sombreros junto a las capas que podría llevar, el riesgo de una lucha era mucho así que debía escoger el indicado para poder moverme con ligereza e igual no perder dinero por ropa fina

Cuando termine solo hice lo mismo de siempre que fue esperar al auto dando una revisión a los planos grabándome de vuelta la ruta, en mi sombrero entre las costuras escondí unas bandas blancas para heridas y un trozo de tela oscura

Meowstic volvió a las andadas con una salida y Absol solo se dormía en tanto solo fui al final del pasillo a un balcón al observar la calle ,todo era muy sosegado a esas horas

– preparado para una cita? – pregunto Pikachu

– No ,voy al trabajo – respondí sin mover la vista del frente

– acaso ahora vas elegante a resolver casos? – pregunto

– Es algo especial – dije

– y como has estado? – pregunte

– Bien, ya me encuentro mejor –

– y las cosas con Raichu van bien? – pregunte nuevamente

– ah…bien ya inicio a trabajar así que está ocupado en ocasiones – contesto

– suena bien, espero que no vuelva a meterse de vuelta con esos Pokemon – dije

– no lo hará me encargo de cuidarlo –

– y tus heridas ya cerraron? – pregunto

– Unas todavía me duelen cuando hago mucho esfuerzo –

– la última vez que te vi pensé que estarías más de una semana sobre esa cama de hospital – dijo

– tenía un trabajo por terminar y no podía dejárselo a otro –

Pikachu se mantuvo en silencio algo anormal en ella

– y ya tienes una preferida? – pregunto

– a que te refieres? – respondí

– Nada – dijo riendo mientras iba de vuelta a su habitación

– mucha suerte! Cuando te decidas – bramo

Algo confundido solo asentí y volví a mirar la calle desde visualice la patrulla


	16. Chapter 16

La huida parte 2

Con calma baje por las escaleras y sali a la calle que estaba muy solitaria pero no perdí tiempo y entre al auto que enseguida arranco

El trayecto hasta el hotel fue silencioso concentrándome en solo hacer el trabajo correctamente, en todo el camino tuve pocas oportunidades de mirar por la ventana ya que me mantenía con los ojos en el suelo del auto recordando cada imagen de los planos que eran un poco menos complejos que los del banco de la ciudad donde tenían la bóveda recubierta de un metal resistente y con muchos tipos de sellos e inscripciones para evitar que los fantasma quisieran entrar por algo de valor

El tiempo de transporte fue muy rápido así que cuando levante la mirada hacia la ventana ya me encontraba a las afuera del hotel

Bajamos por un sendero hasta el estacionamiento donde el chofer se detuvo y sin esperar más abrí la puerta y dando un salto baje, un policía que esperaba se acerco

– Gracias por venir lo estaba esperando – dijo

– sí, y como va todo? – pregunte

– Solo queda que llegue Cresalia y comenzara su trabajo –

– es posible que ya estén cerca, esta mañana llego a la ciudad – añadió

– Sígame –

Solo asentí y él me fue guiando hasta una puerta trasera donde se encontraba un Golduck sentado sobre el suelo en cierta posición de preparación calmando sus nervios

– el será tu compañero – dijo el oficial que retorno a la salida sin decir nada mas

Sin prestar mucha atención me acomode en silencio cerca de un basurero pequeño esperando que todo iniciara

Desde esa distancia observe a Golduck unos momentos para verificar si era fuerte pero realmente solo se mantenía ensimismado con sus manos juntas muy concentrado lo que no me decía nada

Paso media hora cuando el eco de un auto se hizo presente y este era escoltado por voladores que llego cerca a la puerta trasera y enseguida bajaron Pokemon haciendo los rápidos preparativos en el suelo donde acomodaron una tela fina

Me puse de pie sacudiendo mi capa y camine hacia el vehículo donde surgió Cresalia siendo seguida por dos de sus adeptas, Ampharos igual estaba detrás

– Zorua! Ven – dijo

Con un suspiro pase en medio de los policías que se mantenían realizando un perímetro formando un circulo

– Estoy listo – dije

– bien, el será tu compañero es Dragonite –

El siguiente en proteger me miro algo serio y solo mostro una gran sonrisa

– te presentare a Cresalia –

Junto al rescatista fuimos hacia Cresalia quien platicaba con sus acompañantes

– estos Pokemon le escoltaran en todo tiempo así que estará segura en cualquier momento – dijo

Ampharos dio nuestros nombres y Cresalia pareció encantada con cada uno

– mucho gusto, será un honor trabajar con ustedes – dijo ella quien sonrió

Solo hice una reverencia sin bajar mis orejas

– la protegeremos de cualquier mal así que no se preocupe – dijo Dragonite

– Igual me comprometo en resguardarle – agrego Golduck

Los observe muy extrañado pero no quería mostrar sospechas de un comportamiento frio

– Yo igual – dije

Cresalia extendió sus alas dejando salir una brisa que sacudió mi sombrero y con todo bien en el estacionamiento entramos al hotel

En medio de los pasillos miraba a los trabajadores inclinarse y demás pero no era realmente necesario que lo hicieran, al andar y vigilando llegamos a el elevador, los primeros en subir fue Golduck y una adepta seguido de Dragonite, por ultimo quede con la otra adepta y Cresalia, policías resguardaron el primer piso y el segundo solo para asegurarse de que no llegara nadie sospechoso

Mientras ascendíamos hasta el último piso respire lento observando una pluma sobresalir de una ala y con una pata cerca podía tomarlo y huir pero no quería arruinar mi vida con tal rapidez. Cresalia era una gran autoridad en las regiones sumada a los demás que igual tenían un gran poder pero a diferencia ella no tenía control de una prisión donde mantuviera a los criminales aunque su función en si era muy variada por eso mismo viajaba de un lugar a otro siendo desde embajadora con los otros hasta profesora en universidades pero era tratada como de la realeza

La única manera de acceder a la última planta era el elevador y no habían escaleras por las cuales entrar, los conductos de ventilación eran independientes así que nadie desconocido debía aparecer de la nada, no obstante, habían ventanas cercanas así que no debíamos estar tranquilos

Al llegar y abrirse las puertas mire a los rescatadores resguardando y esperando a los costados del pasillo, Cresalia fue adelante y entro a su habitación junto a sus asistentes, las puertas al momento se cerraron y me junte con los dos rescatistas

– y bien que es lo que haremos? – pregunte

– bueno, uno se quedara cerca del elevador a vigilar mientras que el otro hará un recorrido por el pasillo para vigilar que nadie se cole por las ventanas, y el tercero estará dentro de la habitación haciendo el mismo trabajo, nos turnaremos al menos dos horas por cada parte así que deberíamos estar bien y cuando suceda algo solo silbaremos – dijo Golduck

– A mí no me parece mala idea – repuso Dragonite

– Si es como lo hacen no hay problema – comente

– Cuidare el elevador – dije caminando

Lo mejor para lograr lo que deseaba era ser paciente y esperar el momento propicio que si lo forzaba todo bueno era simple saberlo

Me detuve en medio del pasillo a unos metros de distancia del elevador con la vista puesta al frente, el tiempo paso lento escuchando todo a mi alrededor. No hubo incidentes hasta el siguiente turno que fue rondar los pasillos mirando las ventanas y también las demás puertas que debían estar cerradas. El siguiente turno fue dentro de la habitación donde Cresalia se mantenía ocupada preparando documentos y arreglándose, por momentos pasaba por un lado y la oportunidad de tomar una pluma era lo único que borraba mis pensamientos pero calmaba mi latente corazón y proseguía con el trabajo

Las horas pasaron y llego la noche, las tres ya iban a la puerta y adelantándome llame a los otros que siguiendo el plan la escoltamos de vuelta hasta el auto y nos dirigimos al edificio donde se daría la conferencia, Cresalia era muy amable e incluso en el transcurso nos ofreció de beber pero solo rechace la oferta y también nos habló sobre su viaje a ciudad boquete gigante donde según sus palabras fue muy emocionante, en mi opinión era mejor en primavera por que en invierno se congelaba todo y eran pocas las veces que podrías salir siquiera a la calle

Las miraba por segundos y note que sus asistentes llevaban maletines e iban serias sin mostrar alguna emoción y no hablaban más que al oído de Cresalia, ambas eran un obstáculo que no se separaban ni un solo instante de ella

Cuando el auto se detuvo a las puerta del edificio baje a hacer una inspección y sin hallar nada sospechoso en las calles o ventanas solo silbe y enseguida bajaron todos

– espero que gocen de la noche – dijo Cresalia

Era raro verla tan calmada

– Igualmente – repuse

La llevamos al interior

Continúe con el trabajo hasta que el evento inicio, mientras tanto esperábamos afuera de un camerino. Los rescatistas eran muy buenos y serios resguardando el pasillo de cualquiera incluso si eran trabajadores no dejaban de preguntar intenciones

Al otro lado de la puerta escuchaba pasos y voces pero solo me quede ahí

No tardo mucho cuando Cresalia salió con rumbo a presentarse ante los invitados y la seguimos

– Me mantendré cerca de la mesa mientras tanto ustedes vallan hacia los invitados para evitar futuros ataques – dijo Dragonite

– No hay problema – dije

Cresalia subió a una enorme plataforma en tanto camine entre los Pokemon invitados pero algunos eran empresarios y profesores destacados, ninguno era libre de sospechas. En mi vigilancia llegue hasta el centro de la reunión pensando que todo era muy aburrido porque muchos solo iban a hacer negocios y el escucharlos hablar sobre intereses me daba algo de sueño

– Zorua! – dijo Absol

Voltee a mirar y la encontré

– Oh ya veo que disfrutas del evento – respondí mirando que iba muy arreglada

– sí, ya tuve una plática con algunos Pokemon así que estoy libre el resto de la noche –

Se acercó y mordió mi oreja

– Pareces cansado, por qué no tomamos algo antes de que continúes – comento

Al sentir el cosquilleo me aleje abochornado

– Podrías dejar de hacer eso –repuse

– por qué? Si te ves lindo – dijo absol

Gire la vista a la plataforma donde estaba Cresalia todavía en silencio con sus adeptas acomodando libros y todo estaba en control por lo que di un poco de descanso

– Bien pero solo un momento – dije caminando a la mesa donde estaban los canapés

Tome un poco de ensalada de manzana y continuaba analizando cada metro

– y como me veo? – pregunto Absol

La mire un momento y se había hecho un arreglo en el pelaje

– Bien, sigues dándote tiempo para hacer verte linda – respondí

Absol se acercó y coloco su pata en mi cabeza

– No deberías jugar así – repuso con una voz muy femenina

– de que hablas? – pregunte mirándola sonrojarse más

Solo guardo silencio

– y que harás el resto de la noche? – pregunto

– cuidare a Cresalia hasta el día de mañana, no iré a casa esta noche – conteste

– ya veo…pensé que podíamos escaparnos e ir a otro lugar para estar a solas – dijo

Levante la vista y sonreí

– a decir verdad si terminara rápido con esto te acompañaría – dije

Absol se tornó carmesí

En medio de la fiesta me abrazo. Al no poder liberarme solo deje fluir el momento que fue agradable aun estando a la vista de todos

En el salón se escuchó el sonido de las bocinas encenderse

– gracias por asistir a esta conferencia – dijo una de las asistente en el alta voz

– Les pedimos que tomen asiento – agrego la segunda

Con trabajo solo di la vuelta

– Te veré más tarde – dije caminando hacia las butacas

– perdón por hacerlos esperar, si fuera por mi hubiéramos iniciado desde hace que llegue pero debo seguir un programa – dijo Cresalia con una sonrisa

– Bien, no quiero hacerlos esperar más – añadió

El flash de las cámaras inició unos minutos hasta que todo quedo en silencio

La plática se llevó a cabo mientras seguía vigilando por todas partes escuchando a Cresalia, al paso del tiempo note entre algunos a un Pokemon sospechoso, con pasos cuidadosos me aproxime a Skarmory quien estaba a unas filas del frente. Sus alas plateadas se movían y tenía la vista puesta únicamente en Cresalia, sin llamar la atención cambie de forma a Machamp, entre el sonido Skarmory salió de las butacas y con libertad sacudió sus alas pero con un impulso de sus patas iba con la intención de atacar con aire afilado pero lo derribe sosteniéndole con fuerza

– Todo está bien! – dije levantándome con él a quien mantenía sometido apretando sus alas con mis brazos

– Continúe…me hare cargo –

Skarmory forcejeaba y quería dañarme con el pico pero lo evite

Ambos rescatistas se quedaron cerca del cliente mientras tanto lleve al culpable a un lugar donde lo encerraría

Fue duro llevarlo pero lo hice y mirándolo con seriedad hable

– no preguntare tus intenciones….solo dime quien te envió o una buena respuesta – dije

Guardo silencio

– vamos estoy de buen humor no quiero tener que obligarte – añadí

En la forma que tenía no habría problemas de darle unos duros golpes

– Si yo no lo hago habrá alguien más que no tendrá contemplaciones y te hará más daño que yo – dije colocando mi puño enfrente de su pico

Sus ataduras eran demasiado duras así que le sería imposible escapar

– solo me enviaron no tengo un motivo –

Desconfiado me acerque a sus ojos

– Entonces por qué te arriesgarías en hacer daño sabiendo bien que podías ser encerrado – dije

– solo sirvo a uno – contesto

– y ese uno te envió aquí? –

Skarmory asintió

– por qué? Cresalia es buena a mi parecer – comente

– es nuestra enemiga eso es todo – repuso

– es enemiga de quiénes? – pregunte

Skarmory sello su pico

– de quiénes?! – pregunte repetidamente pero no hubo respuestas

Apreté mi puño y solté un golpe que lo tiro al suelo

– quienes?! – pregunte

– La oscuridad – contesto

El no hablaría más así que solo me asegure de que estuviera inconsciente del todo antes de irme a informar

Regrese hasta la plataforma solo volviendo a estar en vigilancia aunque no había sucedido nada en mi ausencia, después del incidente pude ver a muchos policías dentro pero me di cuenta de algo que me hizo sonreír

Cresalia termino al cabo de una hora y en medio de pláticas la llevamos de vuelta al camerino donde encontré a Ampharos en la puerta esperando

– y donde esta? – pregunto

– hay un almacén atrás, esta encadenado así que tengan cuidado cuando lo lleven bueno si despierta – respondí

– y te dijo algo? –

– Algo llamado la oscuridad, le ordeno atacar a Cresalia – conteste

– Ya investigaremos a que se refiere pero felicitaciones por tu captura – dijo

Con tranquilidad me senté en el pasillo mientras se alejaba con un par de agentes

– sí que la hiciste, no me había dado cuenta de Skarmory – dijo Golduck

– ni siquiera lo había visto como un sospechoso – agrego Dragonite

– no es para tanto – dije

Pasamos una hora dentro del edificio de conferencias y cuando ella salió volvimos al hotel al punto de las dos de la mañana

El sueño ya me invadía pero continuábamos con los turnos hasta lo que sería la mañana que aún se encontraba lejos de llegar, no obstante, mientras recorría los pasillo el sonido de un cristal roto llamo mi atención

Indague entre las habitaciones cercanas sin encontrar nada raro pero el clima cambio y había un olor pútrido llenando el aire, sin perder tiempo silbe fuerte solo para escuchar el sonido de una explosión en lo que sería el elevador donde Dragonite cuidaba

Sali disparado para socorrerlo y antes de poder salir del pasillo una fuerza me arrojo a un muro dejándome aturdido, ice la vista por todas partes pero no había nadie presente, me incorpore y di unos pasos, sin embargo, nuevamente me vi en el suelo siendo aplastado por esa misma fuerza.

Quien fuera estaba tratando de distraerme

Me moví con delicadeza deslizando mis patas mientas expulsaba mis garras clavándolas en el suelo, entre respiraciones me levante poco a poco y solo me envolví en llamas como Rapidash

Sentí la presencia de algún Pokemon cerca pero no había ninguna sola cosa en el pasillo, inmóvil me centre en solo olfatear los alrededores donde todavía rondaba ese olor, no había un solo punto donde ese olor faltara, nuevamente en una distracción mi cuerpo se vio contra un muro pero aquel Pokemon se mostró al sentir el fuego de mi cuello

Me soltó y caí jadeando, Dusknoir me observo

– Especulo que vienes de parte de la oscuridad – dije levantándome del suelo

El ojo de Dusknoir se mantuvo fijo en mí

– perdón pero no puedo quedarme mucho – dije cabalgando en dirección del elevador pero de vuelta me sostuvo contra el muro apretujándome

Sin tiempo que perder incremente el fuego en mí y lo hice retroceder de vuelta, mientras lo hizo expulse pulso umbrío. No me detuve y lo embestí dejándolo en el suelo solo aturdido pero no presento defensa alguna y callo rendido, sin perder más tiempo llegue con Dragonite

– ve y protege a Cresalia puedo con ellos – dijo

Solo asentí con la cabeza cambiando de dirección

Entre a la habitación donde Golduck sostenía una lucha con un Gastly

– son muchos! – exclamo

– y Cresalia? – pregunte al no encontrarla

– Esta con sus asistentes en el baño – respondió

– Me encargare – dije moviéndome hacia aquella puerta

– déjame entrar soy Zorua – dije

La puerta fue abierta por una asistente

– están bien? – pregunte

– Si – respondió

Solo cerré con llave y me mantenía esperando

– Bien me quedare con ustedes – dije

El eco de los enfrentamientos me ponía nervioso

– estaremos bien? – pregunto la asistente

– Mientras se queden detrás de mi hare cargo de los que vengan – conteste

– eres bueno peleando? – pregunto

– Tengo experiencia –

En un momento reino el silencio dejándome sentir un escalofrió y mi aliento se volvió blanco

– Resguárdense en la tina de baño – dije apartándome y mirando hacia la puerta

Parecía que todo se había calmado pero no dejaba de perturbarme el modo en que todo se silenció, de entre la madera Mismagius surgió llevándome contra el espejo y dejándome herido con los cortes pero de vuelta me transforme en Gengar

– Déjame pasar o me veré obligada a lastimarte – dijo de manera fría

– "la oscuridad" de la que vienes porque quiere lastimar a Cresalia? – pregunte

– No tengo motivos para hablar más – respondió

Mismagius uso rayo que destrozo el lavado en un simple estallido

Sin problema la sujete y la lleva hasta la alcoba donde con pulso umbrío la aleje

– No deberías meterte – dijo nuevamente

Entre su levitación se arrojó de vuelta con golpe fantasma que detuve y contrarreste con arañazo pero solo la atravesé, Mismagius sin perder tiempo uso trueno que no pude evitar y entre el estruendo aquella descarga recorrió mi cuerpo dejándome en el suelo retorciéndome con esos hilos de energía raspando el aire

– Te dije que no quería lastimarte – dijo volando de vuelta al baño

Mi visión se iniciaba a nublar

– No! – brame incorporándome con ese horrible sentir en mi cuerpo y salte contra ella abrazando su cuerpo

Cargue pulso umbrío de vuelta

– Si no me dejas el mundo caerá en desgracia – decía con la intención de zafarse

– Todo será destruido –

Sin importarme más solo dispare en el rostro dejándola debilitada con un cuerpo menos llameante

Perdiendo la sensibilidad la solté y camine al baño sin poder sostenerme del todo y atravesé la pared

– Todo está bien – dije

Di unos pasos hasta la tina y caí al suelo, fue entonces cuando Cresalia salió

– estas bien? – pregunto

– Sí, solo estoy un poco cansado – respondí

– me podrían traer mi sombrero? – pregunte

– donde esta? –

Una asistente me miro

– Lo deje en la entrada está en la planta de bayas – respondí

Ambos asistentes salieron

– Estarán bien – dije recostándome

– Has peleado bien – bramo Cresalia mirándome

– Nunca había visto a un Pokemon luchar hasta el final aun si las debilidades son muchas – agrego

Pase unos momentos mirando el techo hasta que escuche pasos

– Yo veré quien es – dijo colocándose en la puerta

Los asistentes entraron

– aquí esta – dijeron

Tome mi sombrero y con cuidado fui a las costuras buscando y tomando una cura en polvo de baya que casi siempre olvidaba sacar

Mi recuperación se llevó a cabo con lentitud y mientras yacía en el suelo del baño mire a Dragonite y Golduck entrar

– Ya los hemos atrapado – dijeron al unísono

Sonreí

– bien, y como ha ido todo? – pregunte

– Ya viene la policía, los amordazamos con unos sellos que tenía así que no hay problema – respondió Golduck

– y como están ustedes? – pregunte

– Dolidos – contesto Dragonite

– no eran muy listos pero si daban todo para atacar – dijo Golduck

– Mismagius era la encargada y los otros solo eran distracciones – añadió

– lo sé –

Llego la madrugada y los Pokemon de la "oscuridad" fueron llevados a la cárcel mientras tanto solo me despedí de Cresalia y de los rescatistas solo para volver a casa

En la tarde estaba en mi cama descansando mirando mi sombrero del cual extraje la pluma lunar, mi caída en la tina de baño fue el mejor momento para tomar el objetivo sin llamar la atención y mientras se distraían con los rescatistas escondí la pluma dejándome sanar con la cura tomada

A partir de ese momento solo me concentraría en conseguir la respuesta que había esperado por años


	17. Chapter 17

Refugio

Pase casi un día durmiendo después de haber terminado el trabajo de guardia, mi cuerpo había recibido leve daño así que no hubo mucha intervención de los medicamentos pero entre todo eso sentía una paz envolverme, las preocupaciones solo eran un grano de arena en el mar

Era de mañana así que me levante de la cama y con esa paz fui a tomar el desayuno con Meowstic quien estaba muy alegre sonriendo mientras solo me miraba

– y como estuvo la conferencia? – pregunto

– Hubo dos incidentes pero todo fue tranquilo – respondí bebiendo te

– ya veo, escuche por la radio que atacaron en varios lugares así que pensé que estaban en problemas– dijo

– Solo fueron unos golpes – agregue

– y te reviso un médico? – pregunto con un tono preocupado

– Solo fue una revisión rápida pero no hay nada peligroso – conteste

– Que alivio – dijo

Era un lindo día por lo que me tome mi tiempo para comer lo que Meowstic había preparado que era muy bueno. Cuando termine solo fui a dejar mis trastes al lavado

– Estaré en mi oficina así que si llaman para algún trabajo no estoy disponible – dije

– y quieres algo especial para cenar? – pregunto muy atenta a mi

– Cualquier cosa que prepares está bien – conteste

– g…gracias – repuso

Se ruborizo

Preparando mis patas fui hasta mi oficina donde entre y cerré con llave

Encendí la luz de mi mesa de trabajo y también cerré las cortinas junto a las ventanas

Con gran energía tome los instrumentos del cajón, también saque mi cuaderno de apuntes y los ingredientes, ya teniendo eso con un suspiro corte la pluma en pedazos colocándolos en un tubo de ensayo para después tomar solo una y la mire a través con el microscopio

Las fibras de la pluma eran más complejos en comparación de las comunes por una formación extraña entre el raquis y las barbillas

Anote todo eso y preparado junte los ingredientes dentro de la probeta donde con una pinza arroje la cantidad y solo espere la reacción conjunta

Al paso de unas horas los fragmentos de plumas se disolvieron por completo en el verdusco líquido que cambio de color a uno transparente sin olor alguno y al tacto era muy simple

Lo mire por el microscopio y realmente todo se había sincronizado como un reloj de cuerda, di una prueba con el virus que al contacto desapareció lentamente, fue extraño pero con esa porción volví a analizarlo

– Perfecto! – exclame de emoción mientras saltaba en mi asiento

Tome la cura con una jeringa que incruste en una ampolleta, no obstante, volví a escribir en mi cuaderno que llegaba a las ultimas paginas dándole los últimos toques, era una tarde muy soleada y quería salir a festejar por lo que escondí todo y limpie mi zona de trabajo eliminando cualquier rastro del virus con fuego

Mi emoción al ver que mi trabajo ya concluía solo me dejo ver el siguiente punto que era descubrir que había sucedido dentro de aquel hospital

Los registros daban a entender que habían proporcionado el mismo tratamiento a todos los pacientes con la misma condición y todos se habían curado constantemente a excepción de mi prometida quien continuaba enfermando más y más, la única cosa que me pasaba por la mente era que alguien le había impedido los medicamentos pero al investigar en el pasado muy minuciosamente solo halle que el doctor a cargo si le dio el medicamento y eso lo probé cuando entre enfermeras me entere que el igual se encontraba enfermo y tomaba lo mismo que todos

En los primeros años indague mucho gastando recursos y conseguí el mismo tratamiento el cual trabaje por semanas, hice todo lo de un laboratorio, estudie cada componente y quede horrorizado al ver que la enfermedad era superior a la cura, nada de lo hecho por aquellos médicos servía para eliminarla

Todo a partir de ahí se había envuelto en un misterio más oscuro, trate de hablar con los doctores y directores quienes parecieron sorprendidos por lo que actuaron enseguida pero al ver que no podían hacer nada quemaron todo dejando al olvido aquella epidemia

En aquel tiempo fue cuando me encerré a estudiar día tras día y en una simple caminata encontré aquel misterioso Pokemon que me entrego aquella hoja iniciando así la búsqueda que me tomaría mucho tiempo por terminar

La cura definitiva en algún punto llego hasta el hospital y ya dentro se filtró a los pacientes, las pistas que tenía las repasaba muchas veces pero no tenía ninguna sola respuesta, había conseguido el relato de varios pacientes, enfermeras, trabajadores a los alrededores y también de los doctores pero en ninguna sola había una pista concreta de quien lo había hecho

Con todo en mi oficina guardado volví a sentarme en mi silla del escritorio mirando unas cartas de viejos conocidos y por un sentir extraño en mi pecho también escribí unas que guarde en sobres solo colocando los nombres de a quién iba dirigida dejándolas a simple vista y reflexionaba mucho si debía dar la cura al hospital o esperar un tiempo más para darla a conocer a todos

En mi espera el teléfono sonó y sin problema descolgué

– Sal de ahí…alguien está en tu contra – dijo Lucario fingiendo un acento

– a que te refieres? – pregunte

– la policía va detrás no tengo tiempo –

Colgó el teléfono

Confundido sali un momento de mi oficina

– Meowstic! Cuida de la casa – dije escuchando golpes fuerte en la puerta

Volví dentro tomando un viejo sombrero del perchero y me asegure que todo estuviera en su lugar aunque antes de poder terminar el protocolo de silenciadores derribaron la puerta y sin más tiempo salte por la ventana emprendiendo el vuelo

Con la suficiente distancia llegue hasta un callejón donde de vuelta cambie de forma mezclándome sin problema en una turba de pokemon que iba pasando

Al andar me preguntaba quien había enviado a la policía contra mí, no había nada en mi archivo que pudiera ser usado como para arrestarme. Podía entregarme y esperar a que todo se arreglara pero no confiaba demasiado así que no había nada más que hacer que tomar por mi lado la investigación

Deambule sin una dirección solo siguiendo la corriente ya que ir con un conocido era lo peor que podría hacer, el dinero lo podía conseguir sin problema pero me estarían buscando por todas partes y si eran más listos contratarían detectives entre ellos Piplup que era la mejor si lo podía decir en rastrear

Como fugitivo llegue a las afueras de la ciudad a uno de mis tantos escondrijos que había hecho con la intención de proteger a Pokemon clientes de silenciadores pero solo habían sido pocas veces en las que lo hice

La madriguera estaba oculta debajo de un árbol viejo pero sano con mucha vegetación rodeándole

La pequeña cámara contaba con una cama y una mesa, encima de esta una lámpara de aceite que encendí

– Buena aventura – dije recostándome sobre el catre

Mire el techo de tierra y solo sonreí suspirando, sin mucho por hacer de mi sombrero saque ganzúas oxidadas y pequeñas hojas amarillentas que serían lo único que me ayudarían en la investigación pero eso sería por la noche ya que especulaba que por el resto del día que sobraba me estarían buscando sumado que la oscuridad era lo mejor con lo que contaba, sabían bien que Braixen, Meowstic y Absol estarían siendo interrogadas por si sabían de mi paradero y esperaba que no la pasaran mal

Pase las horas dentro de la madriguera, permanecí durmiendo para poder estar sin problemas por la noche y sin preocupación de caer de cansancio

Cuando desperté tome mis cosas y sali del escondrijo al que no volvería más. De vuelta en la ciudad camine cambiando de forma como un Ninjask aprovechando su velocidad y en poco me vi en el departamento de Lucario donde espere sentado en el comedor a que regresara de su turno, mientras lo hacía revisaba constantemente la calle y tenía en mente llamar al departamento para ver que sucedía aunque la desventaja de ser detectado era mucha

Al paso de una hora visualice a Lucario vestido con una gabardina con la vista en el suelo muy ensimismado, no había nadie detrás o acompañándolo así que con mucha tranquilidad volví a sentarme

No paso mucho tiempo cuando escuche sus pasos engomados en el pasillo y el de la llave abriendo la puerta y entro suspirando

– Ya llegue – dijo a la nada

Se aproximó al comedor y me miro unos segundos muy anonadado

– Hola – dije

– h..Hola – saludo

– perdón por entrar de esta manera pero debía estar oculto – dije

– No hay problema – respondió

– Supongo que has venido a ver qué pasa –

Asentí muy despacio

– quien me denuncio? – pregunte

– por lo que escuche Growlithe lleva tu caso pero no tengo idea de quién está detrás de esto – contesto

– Comprendo –

Con la calma lleve mi pata hasta mi barbilla pensando un poco

Lucario fue a su estufa

– y ahora están en mi departamento – dije

– Sí, te recomiendo que no pases por ahí los siguientes días ni tampoco con tus amigos – repuso

– y quien más esta? – pregunte

– Ampharos y Piplup – respondió

– y han entrado a mi oficina? – pregunte

– no, tus amigas han impedido eso…nos han pedido una orden y ahora la están creando – respondió

– Excelente – comente

– quieres comer? – pregunto

– algo ligero no he comido nada desde que me llamaste – respondí

– Solo espera un poco –

Me levante y volví a mirar hacia la calle

– supongo que desconfías de mi – dije

– poco, pero por lo que ha pasado no puedo entregarte sin saber si eres al cien por ciento culpable – replico

– y por qué me avisaste sobre la orden de arresto? – pregunte

– No lo sé, puede que te sienta como un aliado – contesto

Había la posibilidad de que Growlithe fuera el responsable pero buscaría más pistas antes de encontrarlo, en esa zona no había nada más que solo oscuridad reinando

– y que harás cuando te vayas? – pregunto

– Iré a buscar respuestas –respondí

– porque no te queda unos días? hasta que la búsqueda disminuya es lo mejor– dijo

– Van a venir en algún momento así que debo estar moviéndome – repuse

– Pues es tu decisión – comento

Más tarde después de la comida sali de vuelta a las calles

Lucario mientras cenábamos me conto sobre el plan que se estaría llevando a cabo que era peinar la ciudad y mi estado en la búsqueda era parecida a la de un asesino pero no tenía idea de que cargos me hacían responsable

Con ese sombrero en mi oscico fui entre muchas avenidas y llegue cerca del edificio de mi departamento donde mantenían una guardia, observe desde lejos con la esperanza que no hubieran entrado a mi oficina

Furtivamente escale a la terraza de una casa aledaña solo para vigilar

Dos patrullas se mantenían en la entrada y algunos cuantos policías se paseaban de manera discreta por la calle disfrazados como civiles lo cual descubrí sin tener que usar demasiado la mente, cual fuera el cargo que se me imputaba me degradaba a un asesino serial por el nivel de seguridad, lo único que podía ver era la ventana de mi oficina la cual nadie había pensado en usar

El amanecer ya no tardaba así que aprovecharía la hora cuando muchos iban a trabajar y el cambio de guardia

Baje con calma cambiando de forma y deje mi sombrero entremetido en un arbusto, camine por el mismo lado de la calle hacia la dirección de uno de los policías que quedo solo

– oiga me puede dar la hora? –

El oficial dio media vuelta y saco su reloj de bolsillo

– Las cinco y media –

Había dado algunos pasos muy cerca

– Gracias – dije

Con un golpe en su cabeza lo derribe y lo tome arrastrándolo hasta un basurero, le quite su sombrero y la placa siguiendo con copiar su forma

Estando preparado solo atravesé la puerta principal y subí con calma hasta el piso de mi departamento donde igual habían guardias protegiendo la puerta, mi respiración se agito por los nervios pero con una exhalación los controle

– Buenas – dije

– ya terminaste tu guardia? – Pregunto el oficial Mudkip

– Me ordenaron venir a esperar la orden – respondí

– Bien – dijo

Pase a su lado y entre

Las tres permanecían en el comedor aun despiertas pero con signos de cansancio, en mucho silencio, las observe un momento pero notaron mi presencia y solo continúe hacia mi oficina. Me detuve a ver los demás policías quienes ya presentaban el desgaste del trabajo, bostezaban y platicaban entre ellos ignorando los alrededores por lo que saque e introduje la llave

– qué hace? – pregunto Meowstic quien se encontraba a poca distancia

– Nada solo reviso que nadie haya entrado – respondí

– Por favor aléjese hasta que llegue la orden – agrego Braixen

Las tres se habían puesto de pie y a pesar del ruido los policías solo continuaban en sus propios asuntos

– Solo estoy revisando – dije

– esa puerta solo será abierta cuando tengan el permiso de otro modo solo traeré a más abogados – dijo Absol

– No deberían estar aquí – repuse

– que quiere decir? – pregunto Absol

– por que protegen a un criminal? –

Con lentitud fui girando la llave

– No es un criminal – contesto Braixen

– Han llegado muchos policías solo por él, hizo algo realmente malo – comente

– Zorua nunca haría algo como eso, es muy entregado a su trabajo es imposible que cometa un crimen– dijo Meowstic

– lo único que veo es que es culpable…escapo y no se ha entregado –

– Tal vez escapo por que es inocente y puede que no confié mucho en los policías – dijo Absol

– Incluso si lo capturan daré todo para mostrar que es inocente – añadió

– yo igual! – exclamo Braixen

– yo igual! – bramo Meowstic

Me sentí aturdido por el apoyo que me daban

– será mejor que se vallan a descansar Zorua puede cuidarse solo – dije

En ese instante escucho la voz de Ampharos en la puerta

– oficial no debería estar haciendo guardia? – pregunto

– Sí, solo vine a revisar – respondí

– deténganlo! – grito Kadabra desde la puerta

Sin perder tiempo entre y entre golpes cerré con llave

Mi plan de cambiar de forma se veía afectado al estar Kadabra con la policía ya que por sus habilidades lograba encontrarme entre los Pokemon, los psíquicos eran lo peor que encontraba en medio de trabajos

– abre en nombre la ley! – exclamo Kadabra

Fui directo hacia el escondite tomando mi cuaderno y la ampolleta

– Listo – dije

– no podrás escapar! –

Escuche aleteos aproximarse y sin más cerré la ventana

– de que cargo me culpan?! – pregunte buscando la forma de irme sin tener que batallar

– tráfico, extorción, robo y evasión de impuestos – respondió

Quede shokeado por los crímenes que no había cometido

– Puedo saber quién me ha denunciado – dije

– No – replico Kadabra

– si te entregas ahora podrás tener ayuda de mi parte en la disminución en la pena que imparta la juez – añadió

– soy inocente y lo demostrare –

– no hay nada que puedas lograr toda la evidencia la tenemos – dijo

– Solo necesitaba saber eso –

Mire encima de mi escritorio donde se encontraban las cartas que había escrito

– me hare cargo de la investigación! No me importa que tan sólidas sean las evidencias en mi contra hare lo necesario para demostrar mi inocencia – brame

Termine con el protocolo y me deshice de algunas cosas

– Zorua! Soy Ampharos…lo mejor que puedes hacer es entregarte Growlithe te puede ayudar también – dijo

Solo sonreí

– Eres muy ingenua – dije caminando a la ventana

– creen que me lograran detener antes de que muestre mi inocencia?! –

Arranque las cortinas

– por lo mientras cuídense hasta que nos volvamos a ver… y díganle a Chespin que a partir de este momento está despedido –

Con tres policías volando enfrente de la ventana solo exhale acomodando bien el cuaderno y la ampolleta y con un simple impulso me arroje entre la sorprendida mirada de los agentes que me veían caer

– Deténganlo! –

Entre el vacío arroje el sombrero de policía al rostro de un volador y enseguida sujete las puntas de mi cortina con la cual baje con lentitud hacia un auto de policía, al momento de caer emprendí la huida siendo Sceptile por el mismo lugar por el que sali del cual recupere mi viejo sombrero

Corrí entre las calles hasta los barrios que eran uno de los lugares seguros para mí en esos momentos, entre callejones me detuve a descansar sentado mirando el amanecer. No tenía idea alguna por donde empezaría a buscar, Growlithe estaría bien protegido pero lo mejor que se me ocurría era ir a los bancos y revisar algunas cosas, y también ir a la comisaria por mi archivo para ver que eran las pruebas encontradas, sin embargo, el peligro de ser hallado me hacía cuestionar mi posición, mi familia no me ayudaría en nada que les pidiera cosa irónica además de que tenía la posibilidad de irme y cambiar de identidad para iniciar una nueva vida pero realmente tenía la necesidad de limpiar mi reputación

De regreso a las calles llegue al frente de la comisaria, me senté en la acera del otro lado mirando la tranquilidad y con calma cerré los ojos centrándome solo en el sonido de los alrededores transitados

Pasaron los minutos y volví a ponerme de pie caminando hacia un basurero con mucha basura podrida, detrás de este guarde el cuaderno y la ampolleta cubierta por el viejo sombrero. Con eso listo cambie de nuevo de forma y me dirigí a la puerta de la comisaria

Ya dentro pase entre los ajetreados policías y el ambiente ocupado me animo un poco recordándome las primeras veces que entre a llenar papeleo. Mi objetivo era la entrada al archivo que tenía un guardia muy serio. Con el poco tiempo con el que contaba mire el interior de una mesa de café donde se encontraba un cesto de basura al tope de hojas, con discreción camine hasta aquel lugar y al pasar junto escupí una braza encendida

Sin esperar ni detenerme retorne hacia la puerta

– fuego! – grito alguien dentro

La paranoia no se hizo esperar

El guardia se levantó de la silla y fue ayudar en tanto solo aproveche y baje al archivo

Busque por todas partes siguiendo el registro en un cuaderno hasta que di con la caja donde se encontraban las evidencias, la baje de la estantería y mire el contenido, hojas de estado de cuenta envueltos en sobres, fotos de mi con Pokemon que no conocía y muchas cosas más, relatos escritos de Pokemon y uno de ellos me dejo pensando mucho

En el trascurso de la revisión también halle datos muy interesantes como el dato de mi visita con Charizard en cueva lunar e igual el caso de Beartic. Tome nota de nombres y direcciones , con eso guardado y mirando la caja sobre la mesa pensé en quemarla para que no hubiera nada en mi contra pero sabía bien que usarían esa acción para concretar la sentencia

Más tarde la devolví a su lugar pero la única falla en mi plan era la salida

Di una revisión a la puerta donde ya se encontraba el guardia sentado, por mi mente pasaba esperar el momento en que se distrajera y con todas mis fuerzas corriera, no obstante, al estar rodeado por decenas de policías en mi intento habría uno que me atacaría y me derribaría. El siguiente plan era atacar al guardia pero podía llamar la atención e igual me detendrían, pase unos minutos en esas escaleras de caracol solo pensando

Al no tener una escapatoria segura solo subí los escalones y suspire

– Hola – salude

Sin tardar di un puñetazo al guardia que cayó al suelo y enseguida emprendí la huida

– detengan a Infernape! – grito un policía cercano

Los policías acudieron cerrándome la entrada

– Entrégate – dijeron

Ya rodeado solo cargue pulso umbrío y lo libere en todos que se cubrieron, en esa distracción pase por la cabeza de los policías hasta la salida aunque antes de llegar otro grupo de policías me tapo el paso

– Ya todo término – dijo

Apreté los dientes ante la derrota

Subí mis brazos hasta mi cabeza

– eso es, guarda silencio y todo lo que digas será usa…–

Antes de que terminara un estallido hizo reventar los cristales. Ensordecido mire hacia una abertura sin nadie estorbando por lo que aproveche la afortunada distracción y sali a la calle corriendo hacia el callejón donde se encontraba el bote de basura

– Sí que has sido imprudente – dijo una voz muy grave

Busque por todas partes y eleve la vista


	18. Chapter 18

Refugio parte 2

Blasiken me observaba desde la orilla de un techo, sonreía bastante burlón mofándose

– quien pensaría que el calculador y frio Zorua seguiría sus instintos – añadió mirando hacia la comisaria

Traía los brazos cruzados siguiendo con su burla

– Deberías correr ya vienen – dijo

Con un salto enterré mis garras en los muros y subí hasta la terraza

– supongo que tú me ayudaste – dije

– Si…y si no fuera por mí ya estarías sometido – repuso inflando su pecho

– y por qué me ayudas? – pregunte

– mi hermana se enteró de que te buscaba la policía y me pidió bueno…darte una mano…por alguna razón cree que eres inocente – contesto

– y como se enteró? – pregunte

– Paseaba por la ciudad cuando escucho a un policía informar sobre ti –

Sonreí soltando un suspiro por la grandeza del problema

Di algunos pasos adelante

– nos vemos tengo que visitar a unos Pokemon – dije

Salte al siguiente edificio y comencé a correr aumentando la velocidad

– ya que no puedo regresar a casa te ayudare, mi hermana piensa que nunca podremos pagarte la deuda por haberla ayudado – dijo

Corría ferozmente

– No es necesario ya tengo la dirección así que no tengo problemas – añadí

– vamos sabes que con palabras no puedes tener respuestas claras – dijo

– Tengo mejores métodos que los golpes – repuse

Continúe brincando cada edificio hacia el noroeste en busca de Bastiodon otro deudor mío que había dado falso testimonio

Iba con Blasiken siguiéndome hasta los límites de la ciudad, el tan solo tenerlo a mis espaldas era raro ya que tenía era aura asesina y en sus ojos podía ver una furia tan grande que mi instinto y la costumbre me hacía estar preparado por si me atacaba

– Me podrías dejar? – pregunte mientras corría

– Ya te dije que si regreso a casa no tendré comida por el resto de la semana así que mejor no me arriesgo a hacer enfadar a mí hermana –

– Eres un tipo peligroso con sangre fría que le teme a su hermana menor – comente

– Podrías llegar a ser más patético – agregue riendo

La casa de Bastiodon estaba a la vista pero con una patrulla al frente de la cueva

– podría quitar al policía del camino – comento Blasiken que trono los dedos con una expresión confiada como en otras ocasiones

– lo que menos quiero es a más policías, solo quédate aquí y me hare cargo – respondí

Baje del edificio guardando mi cuaderno y cambie de forma

Camine hacia la patrulla y mire el interior donde un agente dormía la siesta con el sombrero cubriendo sus ojos

– Bien – susurre

Camine hacia la puerta que golpee dos veces

– Ya le dije que no se me ofrece nada – respondió Bastiodon abriendo

Sin perder el tiempo empuje la puerta

– dime porque diste un testimonio falso?! – pregunte

– z..Zorua? q..que haces aquí? – dijo retrocediendo

– solo por respuestas, dime porque lo hiciste? – pregunte

– ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez – dijo con la vista puesta en la puerta

– tus gritos no llegaran al policía así que no te esfuerces –

Volví a cambiar mí forma creciendo más que el tocando con mi cabeza el techo

– te ayude a que te dejaran en paz y volvieras a una vida normal pero ahora me entregas a la policía?, no sé muy bien que intensión tienes pero se ha vuelto un problema! …ahora porque declaraste que te extorsione! –

Bastiodon continúo retrocediendo hasta una pared de granito

– necesitaba dinero está bien! Me dieron una gran cantidad si decía que me extorsionabas –

Raspe la pared con una garra resquebrajando la roca

– quien? – pregunte

– Growlithe –

Deje salir mi respiración

– bien – dije volviendo a la puerta

– asegúrate de cambiar tu testimonio o solo regresare por ti y esta vez no seré piadoso– agregue marcando mis garras a lo largo del muro

Regrese con Blasiken quien estaba apoyado en la puerta de la patrulla

– Tyrannitar eh? buena elección – comento

– ya tengo una pista que seguir pero me faltan algunas más – dije caminando al siguiente rumbo

Más tarde llegamos a un edificio departamental por los límites a unos cinco kilómetros de ahí, cambie de forma de vuelta y subí hasta el cuarto piso buscando el número 20 entre las puertas pero lo raro de estar ahí fue que no había policía alguno cuidando pero no tenía tiempo como para hacer una revisión a los alrededores así que sin perder tiempo llame a la puerta

– quién es? – pregunto con una voz algo débil

– vengo de la comisaria, me ordenaron ver como estaba – respondí

Entreabrió la puerta

– no hay ningún problema – dijo Aromatisse

– es rutina, solo entrare y revisare ventanas y cualquier entrada – dije

– está bien –

Nunca la había visto pero de igual manera afirmo que le había robado oro, era raro que lo dijera porque su hogar era lo más humilde que había pisado y olía demasiado a flores. En mi revisión en su hogar la voltee a mirar

– parece que el ladrón que le quito su oro está prófugo – dije

Aromatisse solo se mantuvo en silencio

– sí, espero que lo atrapen pronto – repuso

– no se preocupe pronto será – añadí

– y ha venido el detective Growlithe? – pregunte

– hace una semana – contesto

– por lo que pude enterarme estuvo muy ocupado – agregue

Rondaba los alrededores dando una revisada a sus cosas aunque sin usar demasiado la cabeza podía ver que era muy humilde

– ya casi termino así que no se preocupe – dije mirando las ventanas

– no hay problema –

camine un poco más y retire el seguro de la ventana que daba con la sala

– ya está todo bien, diré a la comisaria que todo está en orden – comente

– si –

Fui a la puerta y con una despedida simple me retire

De vuelta espere desde la cima de un edificio a que cayera la noche, conseguí pan y bayas que comía mientras hacia la vigilancia

– déjame hacer el interrogarlo, le puedo sacar hasta la fecha de cumpleaños de su tatarabuelo – dijo Blasiken mientras masajeaba sus puños

– Hay mejores formas, además no conozco a este Pokemon así que puedo al menos darle algo para cambiar sus palabras en su relato, los golpes solo aturden y no quiero que pierda la conciencia – replique

– entonces que esperas? – pregunto

– la noche – respondí

Blasiken se volvió a sentar y solo me miro comiendo del pan que había conseguido

Al paso de las horas el sol se ocultó detrás de las colinas escarchadas y solo me puse de pie estirando mis patas

– ya es tiempo de que termine lo de hoy – dije

– sabes primeros auxilios? – pregunte

– solo un poco – contesto

– entonces nos complementaremos –

Salte y me transforme en Gastly llegando hasta la ventana que había dejado sin seguro, Blasiken solo siguió por debajo y escalo por los balcones siendo silencioso. Entre el silencio levite por las habitaciones hasta que di con la alcoba

– quédate aquí y no hagas nada – dije a Blasiken que se puso a oler las rosas en un jarrón

Continúe hasta el frente de la cama donde yacía y solo me transforme en Cafagrigus

– despierta! – exclame

Aromatisse se retiró la cobija y me miro, de inmediato la envolví en vendas

– has mentido! –

sus ojos expuestos me observaron en tanto sus gritos se perdían entre las capas de vendajes

– tus palabras han hecho que un inocente esté en peligro y has arriesgado a mas con tu ambición – dije llevándola con lentitud al oscuro interior

– tu única paga es caer en lo más profundo del abismo – añadí haciendo brillar mis ojos

Su mirada moría cada vez más al verme y continuaba luchando pero continúe apretando fuertemente cubriéndola con más vendas para impedirle que saliera, sin embargo, libere la parte de su cara

– perdón! Lo siento! – gritaba

– porque te disculpas? si tu decisión fue esa – dije

– lo siento no quería pero me ofrecieron dinero, mucho ….fue una estupidez –

Continúe llevándola al cofre

– no! Por favor no, prometo que cambiare….piedad! –

Sus gritos continuaron

– pobre alma que está condenada, sus actos la han enviado al infierno pero pide piedad ante pecados – dije

– se lo ruego, cambiare todo evitare que el inocente valla a prisión – replico

– se lo ruego! –

Deslice las vendas y la envié de vuelta a su cama

– tus palabras quedan grabadas en el tiempo. Si osas romper lo que has dicho regresare y te llevare a un lugar donde tus gritos solo serán un eco dentro de tu cuerpo – dije moviendo hacia la ventana por la cual sali

Regrese a la terraza para tomar mis cosas y continuar con un jefe importante del banco que me acusaba de fraude

– y de donde sacaste eso? – pregunto Blasiken

– libros, me leí muchos – respondí

– bueno tus métodos son tardados – dijo

– y ahora que harás? – pregunto

– seguiré con alguien más, su palabra puede desmoronar lo que Growlithe ha construido – respondí

– bueno tengo que seguir, la noche todavía no termina – dije

De vuelta en el suelo caminamos mientras tanto escribí en las pequeñas hojas lo que había encontrado, cada uno de los que habían dado un relato de mi habían sido pagados pero no tenía más evidencia que ellos, si cambiaban las versiones darían una revisada a mi archivo lo que retrasaría el juicio y al mismo tiempo darían por descartado que era culpable cuando las declaraciones se contradijeran

El siguiente punto a visitar era el piso más alto de un edificio muy importante, donde estaría el último que intentaría persuadir y recolectaría esos falsos documentos para dar una revisión

La entrada principal tenía un portero común que abría las puertas a cualquiera así que no tendría problemas en acceder pero más adelante seguro tendrían guardias resguardando los pisos y por ello debía ser silencioso para dormir al guardia sin que este diera resistencia al momento porque podría llamar refuerzos

ya casi eran las dos de la mañana cuando entramos y subimos en el elevador mirando con detalle

– y que haremos? – pregunto Blasiken

– confió en tus habilidades así que deja inconsciente al guardia y evite que se mueva un centímetro cuando lo hagas – respondí

– solo duérmelo no lo mates – añadí

– bien – dijo

– eres demasiado tierno siendo Eevee – agrego con una sonrisa

Fruncí el ceño y solo exhale

Bajamos en el piso 20 y caminamos con tranquilidad por el pasillo, al fondo de este estaba Exploud el guardia

– no hagas tonterías – comente

– ya ya – dijo

La puerta estaba al frente y fue donde me detuve mientras tanto Blasiken continuo adelante

–buenas noches señor guardia, me podría decir dónde está el baño? – pregunto

– hay uno público en el último piso – respondió

– gracias –

Separo las piernas y con un puñetazo en la frente lo hizo caer al suelo

– vez fue sencillo – dijo volviendo

– déjame volar la puerta – añadió

– lo que menos quiero es ruido – replique cambiando de forma

Del sombrero saque las ganzúas y con agilidad entramos en silencio

– entonces lo golpeo – dijo

– quiero que el cambie todo y me de algunos documentos que pueda usar, tal vez un registro de las cuentas para dejar en claro que no tengo ninguna conexión – dije

– si quieres que sea de la manera difícil me quedare a cuidar – repuso

Camine por la sala mirando los cajones en las vitrinas y estantes pero no había nada importante así que solo continúe hacia lo que parecía una oficina pequeña con muchos libros de contaduría, seguí el orden de nombres y tome un par

– veamos – dije hojeando todo

No obstante, por más que indague no encontré nada que me fuera de ayuda pero todavía tenía en mente muchos lugares que buscar antes de irme pero realmente seguí a los demás cuartos y di al dormitorio

Abrí la puerta mirando a Aegislash dormir, calme mi respiración y continúe al interior, mire con cuidado el piso y entre la oscuridad esculque los muebles para encontrar documentos pero no había nada relevante que tuviera conexión, sin más remedio volví a transformarme, como Spiritomb subí a la cama pero no sabía muy bien si tendría resultado

Me concentre elevando las flamas verdes hasta que la habitación quedo iluminada

– más la senda de los justos es como la luz de la aurora, que va aumentando en resplandor hasta que es pleno día – dije

Aegislash entre abrió los ojos

– el camino de los impíos es las tinieblas, no saben en que tropiezan –

Despertó por completo y solo me observo, aumente las llamas que llegaron al techo recorriendo a lo largo de la habitación

– espera! no puedo irme ahora – dijo

– no he podido cumplir lo último que me queda – añadió

– tu alma jamás descansara –respondí

– por qué? – pregunto

– tu avaricia condenan a un inocente a ser perseguido y repudiado – conteste

– no hice nada malo – agrego

– tu conciencia está muerta y tú has forjado un camino hasta el abismo –

En sus ojos pude ver confusión

– quien ha sido condenado por mí? – pregunto

– un Pokemon que siquiera has visto – respondí

– no, debe ser un error – dijo

– jamás he lastimado a nadie – añadió

– tus palabras se funden de mentiras y las endureces en verdad –

Salió de la cama y fue hacia un pequeño respiradero en el suelo el cual abrió y enseguida mire una caja fuerte

– intentas sobornar tu condenación? – pregunte

– no quiero probarte que nadie inocente ha sido incriminado por mí – contesto sacando papeles

– hubo alguien que vino a mí – dijo

– detective Growlithe no es verdad? – repuse

– si, como era de esperar de ti – dijo

– me hablo sobre un tipo que había dañado a gran parte de una villa al sur de aquí, según sus palabras nadie podía hacerle frente porque era poderoso pero me rogo que le hiciera un favor para ayudar a esos Pokemon que cayeron – agrego acercándose

– me enseño fotos de ese decadente pueblo y también la de Zorua quien era el peor Pokemon –

Con las verduscas flamas cubriendo la mayoría de la habitación baje la intensidad

– Has sido timado, quien causa tal daño es otro Pokemon – dije

– tus palabras me han guiado a la luz y lo agradezco, por poco las tinieblas caían sobre mi casa – respondió

– Habla antes de que no haya más esperanza – dije

– lo hare –

Baje las flamas y mire la hoja, mi cuenta había sido creada días atrás antes de que fueran a buscarme

– por ahora alejare la sombra de ti, vive y no dañes –

Levite fuera la habitación

– gracias! – exclamo Aegislash

Con Blasiken fuera nos movimos a la salida

– y como ha ido todo? – pregunto

– cómo debía ir – conteste suspirando

– y lo que necesitabas? – pregunto

– lo llevara a la policía pero me dio una nueva pista a seguir, tal vez tenga un nexo conmigo –

Blasiken solo bostezo

– eres muy aburrido, podías tomar las cosas rápidamente – comento

– las palabras son más fuertes que el diamante – replique

– sigues siendo aburrido –

Continuamos adelante sin llamar la atención y solo me puse recordar

– ve a casa, tengo todavía a uno que debo visitar – dije cambiando de dirección

– Mi hermana no me dejara entrar a casa hasta que escuche que fuiste liberado – añadió

Exhale y continúe adelante

Llegando casi el amanecer hice que Metapod quien había ayudado en el caso de Warturtle hablara en contra de Growlithe pero todavía había mucho por hacer. También hice una escala a la oficina de correos Pelipper donde deje algunas cosas


	19. Chapter 19

El encuentro

Ya transcurría la tarde y dentro de mi escondrijo me relajaba un poco después de haber estado trabajando horas pero todavía me quedaba mucho por hacer y una cosa de ellas era tener un plan de respaldo por si era atrapado antes de lograr probar mi inocencia. Acostado miraba a la ampolleta con la cura dentro

– la debería entregar? – pregunte en voz baja

La posibilidad de que fuera monopolizada por alguien era latente cosa que no deseaba. Permanecí dentro una hora más dándome sientas de cinco minutos hasta que volví a salir con un objetivo en mente

De vuelta en la ciudad caminamos en dirección a un edificio de gobierno con un notario importante a quien dejaría algo antes de irme a terminar el caso, no había problemas de ser arrestado por que no había policías vigilando solo un portero además ahí solo habían papales y no muy valiosos

– y tienes un plan para cuándo acabes? – pregunto Blaziken

– iré por Growlithe y lo llevare a juicio…si puedo hare un viaje para concluir otro caso que llevo trabajando mucho tiempo ,ya tengo todo solo me queda ir por el culpable e intentar sacarle la verdad – respondí

– Sí que tienes trabajo por hacer – comento silbando

– sí, pero ya es lo último – añadí

Hacía tiempo que por mi mente paso regresar a casa con mis padres para ver con ellos más a fondo el caso que habían dejado en el olvido, muchos habían aceptado la muerte de mi prometida a diferencia de su servidor y ello fue una de las razones por la cual me aleje de toda mi familia

Nos quedaba una cuadra por delante cuando una patrulla con las sirenas a todo volumen se paró a la distancia y de aquella bajo Piplup junto a Cubone que sostenía su hueso con mucha fuerza

– levanta las patas y no te resistas – dijo

– crees que podrás contra mí? – pregunte

– No es un reto a la autoridad ,solo pregunto – añadí

Sabía bien que usarían cualquier cosa en mi contra y malversarían lo que saliera de mí

– me tomo tiempo localizarte en la ciudad y si te pierdo ahora no me lo perdonare – dijo

– Déjamelos – replico Blaziken pero bloquee su avance

– Solo hay que rodear, ellos no son muy buenos en las luchas cuerpo a cuerpo – dije dando media vuelta

– detente! – exclamo Piplup

– Sigue con tu buen trabajo – comente

Di algunos pasos hasta que una fuerza extraña me oprimió al suelo

– Me han contado de ti pero no creo que seas el mejor – dijo Kadabra desde la esquina de la calle donde sostenía su cuchara que brillaba con intensidad

– vamos Piplup arréstalo – añadió

– b…Bien –

Piplup corrió hacia mí con las esposas listas, la mayoría de las veces estaban hechas de un material magnético fabricado por _Metagross y Magnetón que imposibilitaba el escape de cualquiera y pocas veces tuve contacto por lo que tomaría mucho escapar de una de ellas al menos en el viaje si tenía la posibilidad de no ser visto por alguien_

– ahora puedo encargarme? – pregunto Blaziken

– s…Solo de Kadabra – respondí con esfuerzo

– solo…solo has que me deje – añadí

– Hecho –

Blaziken dio un salto y de una patada libero una llamarada que alejo a Kadabra y con él su cuchara de mí ,ya liberado me puse de pie respirando agitadamente a consecuencia de la cantidad de presión puesta sobre mi

– A…atrás – dije tosiendo

– no lo hagas más difícil…solo queremos llevarte sano y si eres inocente serás liberado – dijo Piplup

– soy inocente y...No perderé el tiempo dentro de una celda – respondí

– Piensa en los pokemon que quieres, a ellos no les gustaría escuchar que sigues escondiéndote – dijo

Con el intento de controlar mi agitada respiración moví la vista a Blaziken que tenía una pequeña lucha con Kadabra

– por favor solo vete ,no quiero luchar contra ti – dije

– quieto! – exclamo

– Cubone! Vamos –

Ambos se movieron contra mí

– No quiero luchar contra ustedes – dije posicionando mis patas en el suelo

– Si te resistes no nos quedara otra manera – dijo Piplup

Cubone enseguida uso hueso palo pero con facilidad lo esquive de un salto y por un momento casi lo golpeo por la vieja costumbre, sin embargo ,solo retrocedí guardando buena distancia de ambos

– Por favor solo aléjense – dije

Piplup continúo con picotazo rozando mi pelaje levemente

Sonreí al ver la determinación de ambos de querer hacerme daño, gire la vista a Blaziken que mantenía su lucha ante la desventaja pero conservaba igual la distancia. Ambos se detuvieron a mis costados

– Por más que me ataquen no responderé – dije

Piplup uso rayo burbuja mientras que Cubone huesomerang

Antes de que fuera impactado di un salto y solo observe como Piplup me miraba sorprendida y ambos quedaron fuera de combate

Suspire y corrí para ayudar a Blaziken quien estaba presentando una lucha mental, tocaba su cabeza con violencia gruñendo. Mire a Kadabra apuntar su segunda cuchara mientras cargaba psicocorte que afecto los edificios cercanos dejando grietas en ventanas y muros, Blaziken fue golpeado fuertemente y liberado pero enseguida volvió a usar llamarada tratando de distraerlo para golpearlo antes de que contratacara. Iguale sus pasos y mientras Kadabra uso telequinesis lo golpee con onda umbría que lo desestabilizo un instante y aprovechando sujete su brazo con fuerza y con un simple movimiento lo arroje a un árbol dejándolo confundido

– ahora puedes dejarlo inconsciente – dije

– bien pero no era necesario que me ayudaras – contesto

– Tenías mucha desventaja y eso significaba que perderíamos tiempo, ya se habrán enterado de los combates así que lo mejor es irnos – replique caminando

– pude acabar con el pero solo me entretuve en ver como luchaba – dijo mientras le daba un golpe que lo durmió

– a decir verdad Kadabra tampoco es el mejor en los combates…siempre depende de sus poderes y es malo en el cuerpo a cuerpo – dije

– Comprendo –

Lo miro un poco y pude ver que estaba enojado tal vez porque fue casi vencido por alguien que no sabía luchar

– Vamos –

Continuamos adelante

Llegamos a la notaria y entre para hablar con el servidor con quien prepare papeles de muchos tipos y poco después volví a salir al pasillo donde Blaziken permanecía mirando por la ventana

– Ya es hora de irnos – dije

– bien, hace tiempo que llego la policía a la calle donde tuvimos la lucha – repuso soltando una risa pequeña

– y a donde ahora? – pregunto

– A un escondrijo – conteste avanzando a las escaleras

Ya casi anocheciendo y habiendo escrito todo lo referente a mi inocencia descanse. Faltaban horas para que el día concluyera así que me retire a un baldío a descansar

– te encargo que lleves esto a la comisaria y se lo entregues a ampharos ,no confió mucho en ella pero es la única que puede hacer algo pero si notas algo extraño en su comportamiento o en algún otro ve con el oficial Lucario él también puede hacer algo al respecto – dije

– ahora por qué me dices esto? – pregunto

– hare un viaje pero visitare a Growlithe antes… puede que a estas horas los testimonios en contra mía se hallan cambiado por completo – respondí

– no te preocupes ya hice una carta para tu hermana y no tendrás problemas – dije

– Bien, ya extraño mi habitación y la comida casera – repuso caminando

– Espero que nos volvamos a ver – comento

Sonrió y en un segundo desapareció

Antes de ir a la mansión camine al estacionamiento y con cuidado de ser visto por los policías camine hacia mi auto, había sido poco tiempo juntos pero me encariñe con la máquina. Con la marcha puerta acelere en dirección hasta las puertas donde había un interior espectral sin vida alguna, si habría problemas solo diría que había sido un accidente

Destroce la reja y continúe hasta la puerta principal caminando dejando mi auto abollado en el sendero, con cuidado gire la perilla y por sorpresa mía estaba abierta. Camine por el interior hasta unas escaleras, un frio recorrió mis orejas al no ver ninguna sola alma dentro, naturalmente Growlithe al ser un pokemon mimado con muchas ansias tendría a decenas de sirvientes por toda la casa además de que Greninja no había aparecido, suspire y solo subí hasta la segunda planta y continúe adelante por las puertas sin encontrar nada, solo muebles con polvo. No había nadie en la mansión y cuando revise algunas cosas como la despensa y almacenes resultaron que nadie las había pisado en semanas, lo que pasara con Growlithe y su fachada era muy perturbadora

Sin nada más por hacer camine hasta la puerta para irme de ahí con una duda recorriendo toda mi mente ,ya cerca escuche unos pasos resonar en el pórtico y enseguida me pegue al muro observando a Growlithe desde una esquina

– sí que llamas la atención! – comento

– hubieras venido cuando la policía fue por ti – añadió

– que rayos tenías en mente incriminándome? – pregunte

– Ya te diste cuenta – contesto

– Entonces solo gastaste tiempo y dinero para esto…podrías haber enviado una carta de invitación – repuse

– eres demasiado inteligente jamás entrarías a esta casa sin razón – replico

– claramente si, lo único por lo que entre fue intentar llevarte a la policía –

– Pero ya que estas aquí no tendré más problemas – dijo caminando al interior hacia las escaleras

– Tu hermano estará feliz – añadió

– No iré – dije

– Quien dijo que era una invitación – repuso

Eleve la vista al techo y antes de poder atacar Greninja me tomo por el rostro arrastrándome hasta una pared donde escuche un crujido no diferencie si era mi cabeza o el muro pero solo supe que me sometió

– no te preocupes estaremos en unos días con tu hermano – dijo

De la nada mis pensamientos se vieron desvaneciendo hasta que mis ojos se cerraron

Con mucho dolor me levante del suelo dentro de una casa vacía, sentía mi cabeza ser estrujada, aturdido camine a la salida donde no había puerta alguna. Y solo me quede en silencio por delante de mí se levantaban casas decadentes y un cielo gris

– dónde estoy? – pregunte mirando a ambos lados de la calle donde restos de edificios podridos se mantenían aun en pie

Con cuidado seguí adelante hasta un mercado o lo que parecía serlo y entre los puestos encontré bayas y semillas pero no en el mejor estado ,sin embargo, perdí el asco y comí lo que pude antes de irme de ahí

Era muy extraño todo el ambiente frio, no sabía qué hora era pero al buscar relojes no halle ninguno en los lugares donde entre

– Debo salir de este pueblo – dije a solas caminando a lo largo de la calle

Un silencio totalmente absurdo cubría todo pero cuando llegue a lo que era la salida encontré que una clase de niebla cubría todo el exterior y con sumo cuidado aparte la blanquizca capa que era muy espesa y no permitía ver más allá de un metro

– Increíble – brame sonriendo

Di media vuelta y solo recordé las fotos que Aegislash me había mostrado del pueblo decadente ,mi hermano y Growlithe habían hecho algo muy grande para que todo lo que viviera dentro se hubiera largado ,no obstante ,no me venía en mente una razón clara

Más tarde al recorrer un tiempo o lo que fuera me detuve a descansar en una casa

– Veamos – dije cerrando los ojos para ver de vuelta un mapa en mis recuerdos

– al sur de la ciudad esta villa lunanueva que está a unos 300 kilómetros, ciudades colindantes…ninguna, demasiado alejado de todas pero hay una montaña al este pero demasiado peligrosa – dije en susurros

– No hay comunicación pero debo continuar hasta encontrar algún auto o Pokemon – agregue suspirando y volviendo a ponerme de pie

– me pregunto cómo irán las cosas en casa…ya han de haber leído las cartas, espero que no tengan problemas –

No tenía dirección alguna o plan concreto pero solo seguía dando pasos con la intención de ir a casa

Sin embargo, en mi pequeña caminata levante la vista a una casa al final de una avenida, muy grande y con una lámpara encendida en el interior. Cualquiera se alegraría de ver algo así en un devastado lugar pero mi corazón se mantenía intranquilo aun así fui para ver si encontraba una explicación

Llegue a la puerta y antes de siquiera golpear para llamar desvié mi camino y mire por las ventanas cercanas en busca de vida pero no encontré nada y solo retorne a la puerta, mis nervios aumentaban pero sin más opción suspire y entre

– me podrían ayudar?! – dije dando unos pasos

Todo permanecía en total tranquilidad pero a diferencia del resto de las casas no había rastro de polvo alguno ni en escaleras o muebles por lo que debía haber alguien dentro

– Solo necesito que me oriente, y si puede ayudarme me podría prestar un teléfono – dije sin escuchar respuesta

Me senté en los escalones y solo cerré mis ojos para escuchar, los latidos de mi corazón bombear y mi respirar era lo único hasta que el tintineo metálico resonó debajo y se ahogó con lentitud en lo que parecía ser un abismo. Alertado volví a incorporarme alejándome

– Valla – dije en voz baja circulando con la vista puesta en el suelo cercano hasta el barandal derecho donde encontré una inscripción dotada con números

"5.12_.18_5.19_.18.15.11_.18_6.2"

Lo observe unos momentos y solo sonreí al descifrar la simple clave y por ello continúe bajando la vista ahora a un escalón en especial que estaba cubierto por una alfombra la que retire y enseguida mire un escrito igual en clave

"la oscuRidAd es GraNde y lA luz sucumbiRá pOr el poder. DarKrai"

Ante tales faltas de ortografía conté las letras hasta la mayúscula sumando y restando alternadamente y con la respuesta di con el escalón seguido del poste del barandal que rodee con el tacto hasta que apreté un botón oculto, el sonido de engranes moviéndose y resortes oxidados removieron el suelo y la escalera se dividió bajando a lo que era una habitación subterránea

– Que basura – brame cuestionándome si debía bajar o solo irme a encontrar otra forma

Las posibilidades de salir por mi cuenta eran mínimas sino tenía alguna dirección. Con muchas teorías desechadas di un salto y con una pata en el primer escalón inicie el descenso a las tinieblas

Con la flama de mi cola ilumine el camino mientras me sostenía del muro, la escalera de caracol parecía no tener un fin claro ante tanta oscuridad pero sin temer seguía

Al paso del tiempo o lo que fuera llegue hasta el último peldaño y con fuerza levante la flama que ilumino un pasillo casi eterno, con un suspiro levante la vista y una pequeña luz se deslumbraba en lo alto

Camine por el pasillo y entre la distancia olí aceite por lo que moví el fuego para iluminar y encontré una antorcha, la revise y todavía estaba húmeda por lo cual la encendí pero una chispa enseguida dibujo una línea de fuego que recorrió lo largo del corredor, sonreí e inicie a correr, por mi mente pasaba la voz de mi conciencia

– Tonto – decía

La línea de fuego se dividió en los muros y todo quedo descubierto

– Te dije que llegaría – dijo una voz entre lo que sobraba de oscuridad

– es muy inteligente sabía que llegaría rápidamente – dijo otra voz

El fuego se levantó por los muros y parte de un altar se descubrió, habían balcones con pokemon que me observaban mientras guardaban silencio, cualquiera los confundiría con estatuas

– Ahora con todo listo hay que comenzar – dijo Growlithe que salió de las sombras restantes

– te queríamos traer directamente pero tu hermano nos rogo dejarte en esa casa – añadió

– que preparan? – pregunte mirando las flamas unirse en la cima donde todo quedo iluminado

– La promesa de tu hermano – respondió

– y que clase de promesa? – pregunte

– que te lo diga el – contesto apuntando hacia un balcón en el centro donde estaba mi hermano observándome con una sonrisa dibujada

– hola hermano, me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarte – dijo saltando y transformándose en Braviary para llegar hasta el altar

– Mis sirvientes son un poco descuidados, Growlithe sigue siendo muy imprudente – agrego caminando a mi

– Zoroark que le han hecho al pueblo? – pregunte


	20. Chapter 20

El encuentro parte 2

– Lo necesario para abrir la entrada – respondió aproximándose con los brazos extendidos

– que intentas hacer? – pregunte

– no puedo abrazar a mi hermano? –

Retrocedí y exhale rasposamente

– Por el crimen a la población de esta villa y destrucción quedas arrestado! –

Zoroark se echó a reír fuertemente llenado de su ruido aquel lugar

– La población está bien ,ellos son los habitantes de la villa – dijo apuntando sus garras a los pokemon que permanecían inertes en los muchos pisos

En la parte superior en la zona centrada casi llegando al techo de rocas y estalagmitas había un gran hueco con bordes arreglados con muchas inscripciones que me recordaron a ciertas cosas que encontré en libros de historia solo en runas antiguas, el interior seguía en oscuridad pero no una normal se podría decir que absorbía toda vida cercana

– Amo ya es hora – dijo Greninja

–estoy ansioso….hermano! por favor prepárate – dijo Zoroark

Desde aquel gran hueco dos lumbreras rojas se matizaron profundamente y entre ellas un color dorado se diferenciaba en las tinieblas

– Mi señor! ya está aquí la promesa! – bramo Zoroark

– Le agradezco mucho su asistencia! –

La energía que desprendía desde ese punto era demasiada

– Coloquen todo! – indico a Growlithe que junto a Greninja alzaron unas antorchas y las plantaron creando un circulo

– ¡haz lo que prometiste y tendrás un lugar a mi lado! – dijo esa cavernosa voz que hizo eco entre los muros

– si maestro, no lo decepcionare – respondió Zoroark

– ven hermano que tienes el honor de ser la promesa que sacrificare – dijo mirándome mientras sus enormes garras brillaban rojizamente

Sorprendido lo mire esperando alguna broma pero su expresión solo me hizo ver lo peor

– No gracias – conteste retrocediendo para largarme

– por qué hermano? Acaso no quieres volverme feliz? – dijo con un tono desanimado

– Tengo cosas por hacer en casa así que ya nos veremos después – dije dando media vuelta

Si peleaba ante la desventaja solo me ganaría dolor y heridas. Lo mejor era retirarme con la oportunidad que tenia

– porque eres así? – pregunto

– No deseo morir de una manera tan tonta – conteste

– Además de que la muerte no hace feliz a nadie – agregue

– por un tiempo me hiciste feliz grandiosamente hasta que todo cambio en casa…tus ojos muertos eran el placer más grande que me dabas hasta que todo cambio y sonreíste arruinándome todo – dijo

Ya cerca de la salida lo mire por encima del hombro

– No podía continuar encerrado – dije

– y que es eso más importante como para irte? – pregunto

– Ya deberías saber por qué me fui de casa – respondí

Continúe mi camino

– porque no desistes?! – bramo

– Porque se cometió una injusticia – repuse

– los demás aceptaron la muerte de tu prometida incluso sus padres ,por qué no la olvidas? – dijo

– sería más fácil que Onix entrara al mar antes de que olvide lo mejor que me sucedió – repuse deteniéndome un instante

– iras a casa cierto? –

A pesar de sus palabras no me detuve

– preguntaras a todos sobre cómo era la relación en ese entonces y también trataras de encontrar más pistas a pesar que no las hallaste antes – añadió

Continúo pareciéndome una sorpresa sus palabras

– soy un detective, ahora estoy mejor preparado – conteste

– antes deseabas ser un doctor por eso estudiabas mucho – dijo

– Si eso fue mucho antes –

Zoroark continuaba en el mismo punto sin caminar

– Pero cambiaste de dirección tiempo después –

No me detuve a lo largo de aquel corredor

– la epidemia que inicio en la ciudad no fue una coincidencia! – dijo

Por un momento pause mi paso

– Ya lo sabía – repuse

– Pero no sabes quien el inicio – añadió

– Tengo una idea pero no estoy seguro –

Zoroark levanto la voz desde el altar

– Mi maestro inicio esa epidemia –

Voltee y solo regrese para poder ver de vuelta aquel ser que continuaba en el hueco

– Ya veo – comente

– Eso me ahorra mucho trabajo pero ahora con eso debo pedir la intervención de las autoridades – agregue

– sabes quien hizo el trato para que ocurriera? –

Apreté mis colmillos

– Eres inteligente así que no hace falta decirlo – dijo

– por…por qué? – pregunte

– solo quería verte de nuevo – respondió

– Pero todos en el pueblo se curaron –

Zoroark sonrió

– trate de seguirte para poder continuar con mi felicidad pero cuando cambiaste todo de ti tome en secreto estudios en medicina y química incluso algo de alquimia antigua y quien se encargó de curar a todos fui yo – dijo

– mi maestro me proveyó de la cura que di a todos – agrego

Anonadado mire el suelo

– pero revise todo y el medicamento no servía…como lograste que ayudara a los pacientes? – pregunte

– en aquel tiempo hacia mi servicio usando otra identidad y bueno dedúcelo – respondió

Agitado me centre en pensar

Nada de lo que había encontrado era de ayuda para guiarme a la verdad pero note algo que pase alto

– el agua! – brame

– exacto!...en aquellos días mientras atendía a los pacientes por las noches les daba una dosis y me iba en secreto sin dejar rastro alguno ,nadie supo de mi siquiera tú lo dedujiste –

Exaltado apreté con fuerza mis garras

– porque no la salvaste?! – exclame

– Podías hacerlo y ahora con lo que has dicho no poder hacer justicia …ni siquiera podre arrestarte por no tener pruebas – dije

– sabía que este momento sucedería…ahora! Muéstrame esa mirada que me fascina – dijo

El sentimiento de impotencia inicio a llenarme de ira

– porque la dejaste morir? – pregunte

– por qué? Ella te cambio ,te hizo sonreír y salir…gozaba con escuchar tu silencio y también tu ausencia de vida – respondió

– solo por esa estúpida razón?! –

Zoroark asintió

– los mire desde lejos y realmente me agrado como avanzaba el dolor y también tu reacción cuando tratabas de calmarla – dijo

Furioso corrí contra él y como Machoke me arroje tomándolo por el cuello levantándolo

– que he hecho para que me odies tanto? – pregunte conteniendo mi impulso de apretar mis dedos

– no te odio solo me gusta verte sufrir – contesto sonriendo

Era mi hermano menor quien había tejido todo llevándose lo que amaba. Mi mente se nublaba cada vez pero cedi y solté el cuello de mi hermano

– Bien, eso me gusta – dijo mientras di unos pasos atrás

Mis manos estaban atadas sin quisiera poder hacer algo con el asesino

– Llévalo – dijo a Greninja que me sujeto junto a otros

Hice el intento de liberarme pero mis fuerzas me fueron abandonando cada vez

– maestro aquí hare el sacrificio…por favor disfrute del evento! – dijo

No era más que un simple Zorua sobre el altar mientras que Zoroark mostraba sus garras y las juntaba

– inicien el cantico! – ordeno y los pokemon habitantes de la villa por fin se movieron

– ahora mi maestro podrá salir de nuevo del mundo distorsión – dijo

Mi único motivo se había esfumado y no podía hacer nada, el shock de saber que el asesino no podía ser arrestado me dejo en silencio

– Ahora solo acepta la muerte – dijo

Con la vista puesta en el oscuro techo sentí la llave que no había sido arrebatada rozar la piel de mi cuello y con un suspiro me incorpore saltando del altar

– hermano, en nombre de la ley quedas bajo arresto! –

– bajo que cargos? No hay pruebas que me impliquen en la epidemia ni mucho menos de que le negué la cura a tu prometida – dijo

– Por destrucción de una villa y uso de habilidades psíquicas en los habitantes – respondí

Aquel ser oculto me miro

– Revela tu forma ilusionista – dijo con la voz cavernosa del dueño de mundo distorsión

– vamos hermano haz lo que dijo mi maestro – añadió Zoroark

Sonreí cambiando a mi verdadera forma

– dime…donde inicio todo? Como lograste que el respondiera a tu petición? –

Zoroark extasiado se puso encima del altar abriendo sus brazos

– encontré un libro muy viejo en la biblioteca, por alguna razón estaba escondido en las ultimas repisas y cubierto por más libros pero lo conseguí….leí cada hoja hasta que halle un rito que seguí al pie de la letras y fue muy poco tiempo antes de que apareciera en un espejo –

Camino y giro observando a los pokemon que seguían cantando

– me dio mucho poder más allá de lo comprensible, todo eso fue por ti –

Con el poco tiempo de distracción pensaba un poco en como sacaría a todos de un lugar subterráneo y alejado de cualquier población que pudiera socorrer, mi única cosa en mente era dejar fuera de combate a Growlithe y Greninja quienes eran los que todavía conservaban lo que parecía ser su razón y sumado mi hermano

Me relaje y estire mis brazos para poder moverme

Con una respiración calmada me arroje contra Greninja usando juego sucio para lanzarlo a un muro y aproveche el instante de vulnerabilidad en Growlithe a quien dispare pulso umbrío que dio en seco con su rostro, en tanto fui por mi hermano

– Eres mi hermano pero no puedo dejarte escapar – dije

– no puedo detenerme…lo hago para que seas el mismo hermano que quería– respondió

Me miraba y sonreía como un desquiciado

– Mi pequeño hermano…solo ríndete – dije de nuevo

Zoroark se arrojó contra mí con esa mirada asesina

– hermano déjame hacerlo ,es lo mejor para ambos y así podremos estar juntos – dijo tomándome por mis hombros donde encajo sus garras

– sabes que la liberación en el rito solo traerá más caos y dañaras a muchos más – dije

– pero nosotros estaremos bien! Mi maestro prometió que cuidaría de nosotros – repuso

– no! – exclame empujándolo

– acaso hay alguna cosa por la cual no quieras venir? – pregunto

– Ya son muchas – conteste

Zoroark quedo en silencio borrando su sonrisa

– las eliminare – dijo

– a toda y cada una de ellas, no importa cuánto me tarde lo lograre – agrego furioso

Sentí miedo por su actitud

– No dejare que sigas, eres mi familia pero no te permitiré avanzar – conteste

De inmediato volvió contra mí con golpes furia ,con sus garras repetidamente corto parte de mis brazos ante tal provocación igual ataque, use vendetta alejándolo de mí lo suficiente

– no quiero pelear contigo ,por favor solo entrégate y regresa a la normalidad la villa para que tu pena no sea tan alta – dije

– Entonces ven conmigo! –

Zoroark no cambio

– no seré tu sacrificio! –

No aparte la vista de sus movimientos

– mi maestro te traerá a la vida…y si vienes podría pensar en regresar a tu prometida – dijo

La pequeña propuesta me hizo sentir una alegría grande pero exhale regresando a mi razón

– No – conteste

– Hermano – dijo fríamente

Sin moverse un poco solo uso lanzallamas que tostó la punta de mi cola cuando evadí. Sin encontrar la manera de convencerlo solo opte por el único camino

Corrí alrededor de él sacando mis garras y de un salto trate de igualarlo con arañazo aunque instantes antes desapareció como lo hacía Blaziken. Alarmado gire y parte de las flamas que iban formando una línea en los muros se extinguieron ,camine lentamente y una pequeña sombra se distinguió entre la oscuridad

– hermano! –

Lo seguí rápidamente capturándolo en poco tiempo

– Ya déjalo – dije quedando paralizado al ver a mi prometida

– no…no – dije retrocediendo

– hermano tus ilusiones han mejorado – dije calmándome

– de que hablas? – pregunto con el tono de duda que la hacía bastante tierna

Muchos recuerdos surgieron

– basta! – exclame

– porque estás enojado? Hice algo malo? – pregunto de nuevo

Sus ojos se veían llorosos

– No...lo siento – respondí

Confundido toque mi cabeza

– dónde estamos? – pregunto

En sus ojos note miedo y camine hacia ella con la intención de abrazarla para consolarla

– Tranquila – dije

Mi prometida igual se acercó pero me aparte enseguida

– Seria agradable que estuvieras aquí – comente bajamente

– Vámonos de aquí – dijo

Respire y use pulso umbrío que impacto directamente arrojándola a unos metros

Por un segundo sentí culpa al atacarla y camine hacia ella para socorrerla pero solo se convirtió en niebla ,de vuelta en la oscuridad recorrí todo y sin ningún solo rastro llegue de nuevo al altar, la mitad de esa sala subterránea permanecía en total oscuridad y aquel ser solo permanecía observando

– hermano! No quiero seguir con esto! – grite a todos lados

– hey! Tengo algo que te puede interesar – dijo Zoroark desde algún punto

El eco no me permitía localizarlo con claridad. Subí la mirada a un balcón donde encontré a Absol con una mordaza mientras él estaba atrás con sus garras aun expuestas

– que tal un intercambio? La libertad por tu sacrificio – dijo

Absol luchaba por liberarse

– Ninguna – respondí

– acaso no la quieres? – pregunto

– Tus ilusiones han mejorado – conteste

Entre la oscuridad lo pude encontrar por una falla en el ambiente. Sin pensarlo más solo ataque con pulso umbrío y con un salto llegue hasta Zoroark lanzándolo con juego sucio a un pilar

Zoroark sin problema alguno se puso de pie con una mirada muerta y se inclinó al suelo ,con la punta de sus garras toco la superficie y en segundo excavo

El ruido de la tierra siendo removía hacia vibrar todo y cuando todo se silenció quede totalmente quieto evitando ser localizado

De pronto sentí el viento cruzar por la sala con mucha fuerza y una lanza con la punta encendida destrozar un muro con toda facilidad antes de que Zoroark usara golpes furia sobre mí ,cada corte fue doloroso pero me cubrí la cabeza

– Ahora ya es tiempo de que haga el sacrificio – dijo

Con el dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo me levante

Zoroark me daba la espalda mientras miraba el balcón central, me aparte con lentitud preparándome para atacar de vuelta

– Tu sangre sellara el pacto – dijo regresando a mí

En sus fauces mire una llama asomarse. No podía dañar a mi hermano pero tampoco dejaría que me dañara más así que solo iguale su posición y lo taclee

Sobre el separe sus brazos

– Ya ríndete – dije pero Zoroark uso lanzallamas ,sin embargo ,logre evitar el ataque

– No ,no puedo seguir esperándote – contesto y solo me empujo para posicionarse y usar de nuevo hiperrayo

Con poco tiempo antes de que disparara corrí contra el con arañazo y fue un segundo cuando logre llegar a su quijada y con un movimiento eleve su cabeza ,el disparo impacto con el techo que se hizo pedazos que cayeron lentamente y los escombros cayeron encima de las flamas que se apagaron por completo

Mi hermano tumbado en el suelo miro hacia el balcón central

– maestro! – grito

Aquel ser ilumino más sus rojizos ojos y el dorado inicio a desaparecer, Zoroark inicio a correr y detrás le siguieron Growlithe y Greninja ,fueron hasta el interior donde antes de entrar giratina los observo y fueron arrojados fuera

El trio cayó al suelo pero mi hermano de nuevo se puso de pie

– hermano! – grite cruzando todo hasta el a quien detuve abrazándolo

– ya es hora de que regreses a casa – dije

Lucho para ir hacia aquel hueco pero sus fuerzas cedieron ,Giratina inicio a desaparecer entre la oscuridad

– No permitiré que continúes! – dije sometiéndolo

– hermano ya elegí mi camino! – grito empujándome

Dio un salto y se transformó en Piedgot llegando hasta el hueco

– Adiós! – dijo entrando y desapareció con toda esa ausencia de vida

Con frialdad suspire

– Tonto – brame en voz baja

La oscuridad reino en aquel lugar

Minutos más tarde ayudado con la flama de Charizard socorrí a los pokemon que habían despertado de aquel trance mientras que Growlithe y Greninja permanecían dormidos

Fue una tarde guiando a todos a la superficie donde la niebla había desaparecido aunque fue una sorpresa ver a Ampharos ir a la casa dentro del auto de policía. Con total distancia volví a transformarme en Zorua y quería salir a platicar lo sucedido pero me dirigí a la puerta trasera sin antes dejar una nota con una pequeña explicación que deje a la vista y simplemente me retire de aquella villa


	21. Chapter 21

El regreso

Después de un viaje largo llegue a la ciudad y sucio deambule por las avenidas, me detuve cerca de una tienda de frutas a descansar unos momentos ,había pasado un día desde el suceso con mi hermano así que las noticias acerca de villa Lunanueva no faltaban éntrelos comentarios de los pokemon que llegue a encontrar y los diarios que eran mostrados en los puestos, lo que me sorprendió fue saber que pase casi cuatros días fuera de la ciudad contando el día de viaje que me hice de regreso, había cruzado todo aquel terreno de colinas y pequeños bosques con claros pequeños sin detenerme más que para comer un poco de lo que llegaba a conseguir de manera silvestre en arbustos y también flores con ellas cure las cortadas que mi hermano me hizo y sane con mejor rapidez ,en toda aquella batalla calculaba que perdí medio litro de sangre entre las heridas

Según entre los periódicos que encontré la villa había estado envuelta en niebla desde días atrás pero nadie le tomo importancia hasta que algunos oficiales cercanos informaron sobre el extraño fenómeno, muchos trataron de comunicarse pero no hubo respuesta alguna lo que llamo mucho la atención y una gran cantidad de oficiales trataron de entrar pero sin una dirección solo terminaban perdiéndose y regresando al mismo punto de partida, cuando se terminó todo extrañamente la espesa niebla desapareció y la policía entro de inmediato con muchas patrullas

El resto después de tanto pesar era reconstrucción e investigar la casa que conectaba a la montaña donde existía una puerta al mundo distorsión un lugar bastante prohibido por las leyes y también por las tantas autoridades

Los responsables como lo había escrito en el papel antes de irme eran Zoroark, el detective Growlithe y su chofer, estos dos últimos según los resultados de la policía habían perdido la memoria completamente y especule que Giratina era el causante pero sus intenciones finales las ignoraba por completo, tal vez solo quería salir de nuevo o retomar el control de todo el mundo. El destino de mi hermano era desconocido pero sin duda tenía que seguir vivo él no era del tipo que se da por vencido a la primera y menos si quería hacer algo contra mí. Continúe sin una dirección hasta que sin darme cuenta llegue al frente de la casa de Chespin y mientras me acercaba a la puerta solo volví a mi forma de Zoroark y golpee la puerta

– quién es? – pregunto Chespin

– Soy Zorua – respondí

– oh! Jefe! – exclamo abriendo y quedo en silencio

– jefe! Donde has estado? – dijo saltando y solo me abrazo

– Trabajando – conteste

– qué alegría verte! Pensé que te habías ido de la ciudad por lo que sucedió – dijo llegando a las lagrimas

– Perdón por eso…tuve que hacer muchas cosas para que no me metieran a la cárcel – dije sonriendo

– Piplup, Ampharos y otros policías vinieron a preguntarme sobre ti pero como no lo sabía no respondí aunque me lo hubieras dicho jamás lo revelaría, después también vinieron Braixen, Meowstic y Absol a decirme sobre mi despido e igual me dieron una carta…pero no entendí mucho de lo que escribiste – dijo

Caminamos hacia la acera donde nos sentamos

– y que no entendiste? – pregunte

– Bueno parecía que era algo parecido a un testamento y también te despedías como si fueras a morir – respondió

Suspire y levante la vista al cielo

– pensé que no lograría salir de esta y era mi despedida…eres algo parecido a una familia así que pensé en dejarte algo para que tu familia viviera sin problemas –

Chespin solo sonrió

– Eres raro jefe – comento

– y ahora que has regresado has pensado que vas a hacer? – pregunto

– no lo sé…puede que valla al departamento y talvez regrese a casa de mis padres para arreglar algunas cosas y avisarles sobre un asunto – replique

– No he ido así que no sé cómo estén tus cosas –

– Talvez tumbaron la puerta de mi oficina y todo este tirado – dije sonriendo

– bueno si quieres que vuelva a ser tu asistente ven a verme, mientras te decides me centrare en mis estudios y puede que algún día te siga como un detective – dijo colocándose de pie

– el dinero para tu familia sigue en la cuenta – dije

– Si no lo trabajo no me pertenece, mi familia estará bien – añadió caminando al interior de su hogar

– ya nos veremos jefe! –

Con eso dicho me levante sacudiéndome el polvo de la cola y continúe caminando regresando a ser Zorua

Me dirigí hacia el edificio de mi departamento

Por el camino pensé en ir a la comisaria pero después de lo sucedió lo mejor era estar lo más lejos que pudiera ,en el transcurso me topé con Lucario que patrullaba donde de su vehículo ,se detuvo de golpe haciendo derrapar sus neumáticos y salió rápidamente

– Zorua detente! – dijo

Di algunos pasos atrás para huir y listo igual por si habría batalla

– espera! no voy a arrestarte –

– entonces que pasa? – pregunte sin bajar la guardia

– lo lograste ,algunos de los testigos cambiaron todo y retiraron los cargos en tu contra…ya estas borrado de la lista de criminales – contesto

– Eso es bueno – comente

– Sí, la capitana te manda disculpas e igual te agradece por haber ayudado en el caso de la villa, Piplup también se disculpa por haberte atacado – dijo

Reí un poco

– Ni siquiera la toque – añadí

– Blaziken vino a buscarme y me dio tus notas….las lleve ante la jueza y quedaste libre por completo pero tus últimas palabras sí que eran muy exageradas – dijo

– Lo sé, supuse que cuando fuera por Growlithe podría morir así que lo puse aunque termine secuestrado – conteste

– Comprendo –

Moví la vista a los alrededores

– y que paso con la villa? – pregunte

– oh! Bueno los habitantes no recuerdan mucho sobre lo que sucedió pero señalan a Growlithe como uno de los causantes y a un Zoroark que no logramos encontrar, este era el líder que organizo todo….bueno Kadabra intento encontrar alguna pista dentro de Growlithe pero solo encontró un vacío blanco, solo posee los recuerdos de cuando creo las falsas denuncias de ti pero no hay nada sobre la villa o ese tal Zoroark – dijo

Asentí levemente

– pásate por la comisaria para que te den una medalla y también una indemnización por lo de tu oficina, ya nos veremos –

Se despidió y regreso a su patrullaje

Con una presión menos suspire y respire profundamente

Mi nombre había sido limpiado al igual que mi reputación de agente de la ley ,sin embargo ,no estaba muy seguro de continuar siendo un detective ya que la única cosa que me mantenía activo concluyo con un suceso que nunca preví ,mi prometida había sido asesinada por mi hermano quien en su plan borro cualquier tipo de evidencia y no había nadie que lo hubiera visto colocar la cura en el agua, me sentía un poco impotente al no haber logrado llevarlo hasta la ley pero de alguna manera mi prometida podría descansar en paz

Fue poco tiempo cuando me encontré con Blaziken de la misma manera de las veces anteriores

– qué tal? – saludo

– Gracias por entregar el paquete – dije

– no hay problema…se me olvido! Toma –

En sus manos tenía el cuaderno con la cura dentro

– Cuando me encargaste que lo usara pensé en venderlo pero todos los míos solo buscarían más dinero y no me conviene que tengan más poder – añadió

– supongo que tienes enemigos muy débiles cierto? –

Blaziken asintió

– enemigos y camaradas que si obtuvieran más poder estarían al par conmigo – dijo

– bien ,cuídate y no metas en problemas a nadie – dije continúan adelante

Blaziken continuaría por el mismo rumbo y no podía hacer nada para hacerlo cambiar de opinión ,Lucario seguía siendo el mismo policía honesto en el cual podía confiar y Chespin ,mi pequeño asistente un pokemon muy listo pero demasiado enérgico

Pase al frente de la pastelería donde Silveon atendía y con una sonrisa volví a mi verdadera forma para adaptarme a mi nueva vida


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo final Braixen

El departamento no quedaba muy lejos pero debía cruzar unas cuadras antes, en mis manos llevaba el cuaderno que continuaba sellado como lo deje el ultimo día y solo tenía un par de raspaduras en la pasta que podía saber que habían sido causadas por la filosas garras del trueno rojo, en el resto del viaje pensé un poco en ellas que me habían defendido mucho y esperaba que al verme pudieran reconocerme

En la esquina me detuvo la luz roja del semáforo y en la espera junto a los otros pokemon lleve mi vista a un auto lujoso que esperaba cerca de la acera aunque dirigí mi vista a la ventana abierta donde estaba Absol quien me sonrió dulcemente y correspondí, con algo de miedo me acerque al auto pero el motor se encendió y echaron andar dejándome en silencio sintiéndome tonto

Anonadado suspire y solo avance rascándome la cabeza

Había esperado que Absol me reconociera siendo Zoroark .ella era quien más sabia de mi o eso sospechaba

Más adelante cerca de un pequeño carro de comida oliente mi cuaderno por accidente se resbalo de mí y cayó al suelo cerca de una alcantarilla y me incline a recogerlo ,de alguna manera el no ser reconocido me hizo distraer el sujetar con firmeza la pasta del cuaderno

Lo levante apretándolo con más fuerza y delante de mí se detuvo Meowstic

– Buenas tardes – dijo de manera servicial

Sonreí

– Buenas tardes – respondí

Me miro a los ojos y enseguida continuo su camino sin decir nada más

Sin pensar ante su reacción solo continúe mi marcha y mire mi reflejo en el cristal de un aparador, había sido mucho tiempo desde que oculte esa parte de mi para pasar desapercibido aunque Chespin logro identificarme sin mucho problema ,tal vez había sido mi culpa el no salvarla de ese mal y eso me mantuvo siendo Zorua desde el primer día que cambie

Ya casi en la puerta principal me detuve un momento mirando hacia el estacionamiento recordando mi horch que debía estar en algún lugar que después buscaría, lo deje bastante dañado y me costaría mucho repararlo si es que el golpe afecto el motor pero especulaba que tal vez solo eran raspones y la abolladura

Con un respiro hondo fui a la puerta del edificio del cual salía Braixen que me miro sería un segundo antes de hablarme

– cómo estás? – pregunto

– Bien – conteste

Su expresión fría solo hizo acercarme a la puerta para subir queriendo llegar a mi habitación para dormir y solo relajarme ante lo vacía que era la vida

– y donde has estado? – pregunto

Sorprendido toque mi barbilla

– En una villa – respondí

Confundido solo me acerque

– sabes…sabes quién soy? – pregunte

– Bueno…ahora debería llamarte Zoroark Zauberer por que Zorua ya no te queda aunque antes era adorable – respondió

Sus palabras me hicieron feliz

– Vine a cambiar las flores de tu jarrón– dijo bajando la vista al suelo

– Ya veo…perdón por haber desaparecido – dije

Una emoción invadía mi cuerpo al saber que al menos ella si me había reconocido pero su ánimo alegre se apago

– por momentos….pensé que ya no regresarías – repuso con tono quebrado de voz

Sorprendido me aproxime

– Calma – dije

Ante todo lo que sabía de libros y la escuela no podía encontrar la manera de evitar que llorara

– en tu carta te despedías y después de que huiste por la ventana te busque pero nadie sabía nada, la policía encontró tu auto y me dijeron que habías muerto…..quede…..pero después me avisaron que estabas en villa Lunanueva –

Sus sollozos llamaban la atención de los pokemon que pasaban cerca

– quería ir pero no estaba segura que te encontrara ,por eso vine muchas veces a esperarte o al menos saber si ya había llegado –

– Quería llamar para avisarles de mi estado pero no quería que me encontraran antes de que pudiera demostrar mi inocencia – dije

La tome por los hombros

Estuve en silencio y sorpresivamente me tomo por la cintura

– ya no te vallas, quédate! – bramo

– cuando sentí que te perdí solo quería desaparecer….no sabía que haría – agrego

Con esa calidez que sentí solo la abrace

– No te abandonare – replique

– recuerdas la primera vez que nos conocimos? Ese será mi recordatorio para protegerte – añadí

Escuchaba su llanto continuar en mi pecho

– ciento haberte hecho pasar por esos duros momentos –

Se tallo en mí y comenzó a serenarse, levanto con lentitud su mirada cristalina que era lo más hermoso que había visto, al no poder resistirme ante su ternura me acerque besándola

– porque tardaste tanto? – pregunto con alegría abrazándome y correspondí

Con una sonrisa la abrace sintiendo una paz que no había experimentado en mucho tiempo ,ahora tenía muchas más cosas por hacer y una de ellas era hacer feliz a Braixen

Los pokemon cercanos nos miraban demasiado así que la tome de la pata y subimos hasta el pasillo hacia el departamento

– sabes me tomare unas vacaciones – dije

– y a dónde iras? O te quedaras a pasar el tiempo? – respondió

– Quiero viajar antes de ir a arreglar algo – dije

– Bueno…iré a ver a mi madre unos días y…eh….podríamos ir juntos – repuso bastante nerviosa

– estaría bien pero no será un poco sorpresivo? – pregunte

– Ella te agradece mucho y pregunta bastante por ti y el que vallas puede que la alegre más – contesto

Solo asentí

– y le dirás sobre lo nuestro? – pregunte y Braixen solo se cubrió el rostro

– si…si quieres le cuento – dijo

– por mí no hay problema de igual manera puede que se entere tarde o temprano – agregue

– Solo espero que cuando se lo diga no empiece a planear cosas – dijo

– Cuando vallamos también hare una parada en el cementerio para ver a alguien – dije

Braixen asintió muy feliz

– nunca te había visto así…es muy lindo – comento tomando mi pata y levante la suya besándola

– sabes Gallade también estuvo ayudándome a buscarte pero no encontró muchos rastros de ti – dijo

– bueno con Piplup detrás lo mejor fue borrar rastros, olores, todo – repuse

– ya veo…no entiendo mucho pero eres muy bueno – dijo

– y como le hizo Gallade para buscarme? – pregunte muy curioso

– Bueno en si pregunto por las calles si te habían visto y al último lugar que llegamos fue por las afueras donde te vieron rondar pero solo fue un instante – respondió

Solo asentí ante lo descuidado que había sido y ahora tenía un nuevo entrenamiento

– y te encuentras bien? No estas herido? – pregunto mirándome detenidamente

– Solo unos rasguños – conteste

– mentiroso…cuando entremos te revisare y veré que puedo hacer si yo no puedo te llevare al hospital – dijo muy seria

– enserio estoy bien, no me duele nada – repuse

Braixen toco mi brazo y solté un quejido

– Vez – solo fruncí el ceño

Había inflado su mejilla con un gesto de enojo bastante tierno

– Me daré un baño y cuando acabe te dejare revisarme pero vamos a salir a comer – dije

Olía demasiado a hierba y otras cosas y me preguntaba por qué ella no sentía repulsión al estar demasiado cerca

– Para que mejor descanses mientras te bañas hare algo para ti – dijo

Ya que era un poco terca solo asentí

– y como viste lo que paso en la villa? – pregunte

– bueno…fue muy bueno que acabaras con eso supongo que te costó mucho no? – contesto

– Algo – dije

recordé un poco el sentimiento de impotencia pero Braixen sujeto mis garras

– Calma – dijo

Ante su voz sonreí

Sabía que tendría mucho por hacer pero algo dentro de mi muy latente decía que cuando volvería tal vez trabajaría de nuevo resolviendo tantos casos que vendrían


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo final Meowstic

Tenía pensado que después de ir con mis padres haría un segundo viaje a otra región para encontrarme con Cresalia y tratar de hacer algún trato para repartir la cura a muchos lugares, sus recursos y su palabra serian el camino más rápido en lo que deseaba, ella no se negaría a ayudar o eso esperaba porque el segundo pokemon que podría ayudarme estaría en una torre jugando en una isla apartada mientras la bandera de victoria se izaba en la cima

Camine con tranquilidad recordando lo escrito en mi cuaderno repasando mentalmente las formulas y sustancias que use, habían sido muchas que utilice incluso las antiguas que se mantenían en lugares algo ilegales, al principio no lo sabía por lo que tuve pequeñas persecuciones con policías que me llegaron a encontrar a decir verdad a esa edad era divertido tener toda esa adrenalina por todo el cuerpo

Al cruzar la avenida me encontré a Braixen caminar con su carpeta de trabajo, iba vestida y arreglada como cualquier abogado con un traje gris bastante entallado. Sentí una alegría al verla así que levante mi pata agitándola con suavidad

– Hola – dije

Confundida sonrió

– hola….me puedes dejar pasar? – dijo

Me aparte sorprendido y solo mire su espalda alejarse, fruncí el ceño y mi estómago se enfrió de golpe, extrañamente me puse serio y con más intensidad desee regresar al departamento. Los pokemon que iban en mi dirección solo se detenían a ver los aparadores para segundos más tarde solo alejarse con pequeños gestos de desánimo ,sin detenerme por más cosas atravesé las calles y me detuve en una banca donde me senté cruzando mi pata, solo quería estar en paz un momento y en poco un pokemon igual me hizo compañía

– y cómo has estado? – pregunto

Gire a mirarlo y era Xatu, el mismo que me entrego la pequeña hoja

– bien ,y como me encontraste? – pregunte

– No fue difícil encontrarte después de que llegara al diario a mi casa informando sobre tu hazaña en villa Lunanueva – contesto

– Si no hubieras puesto tu nombre en el caso jamás te encontraría – añadió soltando una risa ligera

– Quería dejar en claro a los culpables así que mi nombre debe estar para refutar – replique

– Supongo que ya terminaste con la hoja que te di – dijo

– Sí ,me costó mucho dar con las medidas exactas y también con los elementos – dije escondiendo el cuaderno

– me podrías haber dado toda la información y por qué me ayudaste? – pregunte

– cómo te dije tu familia es una de las más interesantes que he visto además de que el trabajo duro es el mejor, en aquellos días hubieras terminado en meses y con tus ideas de esos días todo lo que has logrado hasta ahora solo serían una fantasía – respondió

– Bien –

Se puso de pie y levanto las alas

– Ya es hora de irme Zoroark Zauberer –

Levanto el vuelo y en un instante se achico volviéndose Mew ,sorprendido sentí una euforia que me hizo caminar con una sonrisa olvidando el mal trago, volví a incorporarme y con más ánimo seguí

Más adelante en una esquina encontré a Absol caminar junto a otro pokemon que a simple vista se diría que era un empresario bastante incomodo por andar entre los pokemon comunes ,por un momento me quede observándola mientras señalaba negocios y sin detenerse paso a un lado de mí. Realmente ella me ignoro o simplemente no me reconocía ,seguía con su vida y era lo mejor

Casi rindiéndome proseguí ,no obstante ,antes de entrar al departamento cambie de opinión y di la vuelta para ir pasear un tiempo más hasta que el anochecer llegara, no tenía un plan que seguir o una rutina nueva así que una distracción no sonaba nada mal y más si me alejaba un poco de todo

Sin darme cuenta camine demasiado rápido y me encontré al frente de la librería de Meowstic, "LIBRERÍA XATU" era el nombre que estaba puesto encima de la entrada. Indeciso entre muy sorprendido mirando los estantes y el mostrador llenos con varios de mis libros y algunos otros recién agregados, Meowstic atendía con una sonrisa a los clientes y prestaba atención a cada uno , los pokemon que compraban o solo miraban salían alegres y muy satisfechos

Sentí una alegría ver que ella igual se encontraba bien y por ello camine a la salida para irme y dejarla en paz pero no tenía una dirección que seguir

Como podía ver todas habían logrado mucho y se miraban más completas cosas que me alegraron agriamente, un nudo en la garganta me mantuvo mudo y evitaba emitir más palabras porque si decía alguna cosa especulaba que no avanzaría más con mi seriedad

– señor! – dijo Meowstic

Me pare y gire con lentitud

– s...Sucede algo? – pregunte

– No nada – contesto

Toque la acera con la punta de mi garra

– y como te ha ido amo? – pregunto con el tono de voz hogareño de siempre

Mi pecho vibro

– bien ya termine con el trabajo – repuse manteniéndome quieto

– Deberías haberme avisado que llegaría tarde así no habría hecho mucha comida en aquel día – dijo

Dándole la espalda lleve mi mano a mi cabeza

– Perdón – dije

En mis ojos sentía una molestia y mi nariz se humedeció

– y como vez el negocio? A los niños les gustan los cuentos que tenías – dijo

Intente dar la vuelta pero mis pies se congelaron

– Ya lo vi, parece que fue una buena idea – añadí

– y te quedaras o iras a resolver otro caso? –

– me tomare unos días…..puede que haga un viaje – conteste

– iré contigo –

– Tengo miedo que te enfermes por no cuidarte ,siempre eres así – agrego

– siento haber desaparecido sin avisar y dejarte a cargo de todo – correspondí

En poco la sentí detrás cobijándome con sus patas

– Tonto – dijo

– Que haría si ya no volvieras…sin ti todo se volvería aburrido – añadió

Gire y la abrace

– Ahora te prometo que no me alejare de ti ,y si alguna vez el destino nos separa regresare de cualquier manera – susurre

– tu auto está en el taller ,cuando nos avisaron de que habías muerto fui a esa casa para intentar encontrarte pero no soy buena con la investigación como tú lo eres ,pero sabía que no podías morir porque eres muy terco y nunca dejas un caso antes de tiempo así que llame al ….mecánico y ….lo están reparando –

Contenía sus lágrimas

– gracias…cuando esté listo viajaremos – respondí

– y la librería? – pregunto

– No hay problema si la cierras unos días – conteste

– Pero hay pokemon que les gustan los libros y no quiero dejarlos – replico

– Conseguiré a un trabajador –

Meowstic solo continúo abrazándome

– tienes que ir a algún lado? – pregunto

– No …solo caminaba – respondí

– porque no vienes conmigo? Podríamos pasar el día juntos – dijo sonrojándose mientras secaba sus lagrimas

– Bien pero antes…ya no eres mi sirvienta – dije

– qué? Por qué? – pregunto sorprendida

– bueno….que te parece ser mi compañera? – conteste

Meowstic sonrió

Me incline y solo la bese llevándola al interior de esa librería

Ella me guio de la pata por todo el negocio mostrándome como había arreglado y realmente era muy buena con las decoraciones

– y te gusta? – pregunto

– sí ,has hecho mucho no pensé que lo hicieras – conteste

– Bueno me queda mucho para mostrar – dijo con una sonrisa

– señorita me podría mostrar donde están los libros de cocina? – dijo un Weedle

– me podrías esperar? –

Solo asentí mirando aun los arreglos ,esperándola se acercó un pokemon

– oiga me puede pasar ese libro? – pregunto señalando uno muy alto

– Si –

Solo levante mi brazo y lo tome

– es este? – dije y asintió

– es novio de la señorita de los libros? – pregunto

– eh…si – conteste

– ya veo, entonces debes ser muy listo no? – pregunto

A punto de hablar solo escuche a Meowstic

– lo es ,es el pokemon más listo que conozco – respondió

– Grandioso ya veo por qué eres su novio – bramo solo alejándose

– Gracias –

Quede pasmado

– y te quieres quedar un poco para ayudarme? – pregunto

– No tengo que hacer así que estaría bien – replique

Me volvió a sujetar la mano llevándome al aparador donde solo beso mi mejilla y sonrió tiernamente


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo final Absol

Con la tarde transcurriendo en una ajetreada ciudad camine con total tranquilidad pensando en mi casa ,mis padres por los diarios y la radio ya debían estar enterados de lo que sucedió conmigo y sospechaba que igual se preguntarían sobre el estado de mi hermano y no podría responderles que se había ido al mundo distorsión por cuenta propia, no obstante, sabía que se molestarían más porque su imagen se vería afectada y junto sus acciones, no esperaría más de ellos que tal vez solo unas palabras de consolación, las peleas que tenía con ellos eran fuertes .ningún momento juntos en una simple reunión era pacífico y siempre era quien se quedaba solo en la mesa en esas cenas familiares

Como lo había dicho mi hermano durante el ritual, todos los conocidos aceptaron la muerte de mi prometida y se olvidaron demasiado rápido de ella, el efecto de Giratina sobre mi hermano hizo que todos se ocultaran aunque a mí solo me hizo más fuerte en mi deseo de encontrar la justicia cosa que nadie más quería

Al caminar cambie de dirección porque la avenida estaba al tope de pokemon andando y no tenía ganas de ser empujado o empujar a otro

En mi pequeño atajo me detuve enfrente de una tienda de víveres y me acerque a comprar pero al no llevar dinero disponible di la vuelta

– Hola – dijo Pikachu que iba junto a Raichu que cargaba una bolsa llena con despensa

– hola? – respondí

– te conozco? Parece que te he visto antes – dijo mirándome muy detenidamente

– No lo sé – dije esperando alguna cosa

Pikachu se acerco

– vienes a comprar cierto? – pregunto

– si pero no llevo dinero – conteste

– toma lo que quieras pagare – dijo avanzando al interior

Raichu me miro y sonrió siguiéndola

Tome unas bayas y las mostré a Pikachu

– solo eso? – pregunto

– Si – conteste

– Bueno déjame pagar –

Espere un poco cerca de la puerta con la vista en todos lados ,era raro recibir caridad de otro pokemon

– Toma –

Mire que en la bolsa llevaba un par de flores blancas con bordes rojos

– eso no lo pedí – dije

– son un regalo, tu sala siempre…es…tiene el ambiente de un velatorio – repuso caminando junto a Raichu que se despidió con su pata

Con las flores en mano retome mi camino

Miraba las flores que Pikachu había comprado y distraído choque

– Disculpa – dije cubriendo mi pecho por el leve dolor

– No perdóname a mí – respondió Braixen que cubría su cara

Sorprendido me puse nervioso

– estas perdido? – pregunto

– No, solo iba rumbo a mi casa – conteste

– Bien, mucha suerte – agrego siguiendo su camino

Quería decirle que era Zorua y explicarle sobre el por qué había cambiado pero al verla de nuevo solo quede con la mente en blanco imposibilitado además la perdí de vista entre los pokemon. Seguí adelante y llegue al edificio de mi hogar donde podría estar en paz, abrí la puerta principal e inicie a subir los escalones con el ruido de siempre

En el segundo piso encontré a Meowstic que iba de salida y la mire en el pasillo deteniéndome cuando se aproximó pero sin prestarme atención se alejó ,levante mi pata con el pensamiento de detenerla y avisarle de mi regreso pero cedi y continúe subiendo

Entre a mi departamento con el truco de siempre usaba cuando olvidaba mis llaves, entre y deje las bayas en la sala y camine a ver mi oficina. la puerta había sido retirada a la fuerza por ello las bisagras estaban dobladas y rotas tal vez el oficial Machamp lo hizo aunque no lo conocí sabía que era usado más en accidentes y demás, el interior de todo cajón estaba removido incluyendo los pasajes secretos que quedaron descubiertos destrozados entre la madera debajo de muebles y muros ,pero los restos habían sido quitados y se podría decir que todo estaba impecable, nada delo que tenía había sido encontrado ya que el protocolo silenciador trataba de destruir sin dejar rastro

Suspire y mirando las flores en mi patas volví a la sala sentándome para relajarme y pensar más en el viaje que haría sumado intentaría preparar todo para irme dos días después.

Entre mis suspiros levante la vista al techo y escuche algunos pasos rondar el comedor ,fruncí el ceño y camine a investigar

Dentro estaba Absol que bailaba entre un comedor removido ,deslizaba su cuerpo mientras daba saltos que resultaban ser muy tiernos finalizando con una reverencia, al verla quede un momento pensativo y me oculte, ya que sería muy aterrador que un desconocido la observara trate de caminar en silencio solo usando las almohadillas de mis patas y con el pensamiento de regresa a ser Zorua fui a la puerta

– alto ahí! – exclamo Absol

Di media vuelta

– me viste cierto? – pregunto

Sin poder emitir sonido asentí con la cabeza

Absol se sonrojo intensamente

– y….que te pareció? – pregunto

Baje la vista a las flores

– Muy elegante – conteste

Absol nuevamente se tornó carmesí

– Has tardado mucho en llegar – comento

Como si una descarga cruzara mi cuerpo quede en silencio

– pensé que habías muerto….en tu carta has dicho que si pasaban dos días desde que te declararan inocente estarías… –

– Supuse que no lograría hacerles frente a mis culpables para hacerlos hablar – repuse

– Comprendo…. –

Absol quedo en silencio y avanzo quedando a poca distancia de mí

– Tuve miedo – dijo quedando en silencio nuevamente

Con el peso de la culpa de verla así solo me incline y le entregue una flor

– Sonríe – dije

– Quería verte de nuevo…aunque solo una vez deseaba estar así – dijo

– sé que todavía amas a mi hermana pero también quiero formar parte de tu vida…sé que no te gusta estar atado a un trato como el que hicieron nuestras familias pero quisiera que olvidaras esa obligación y te fijaras un poco en mí, sé que puedo ser muy infantil….has estado conmigo y me has cuidado mucho, yo quiero ser quien te cuide esta vez para que no te vuelvas a ir lejos – dijo

Coloque la segunda flor cerca de su cuerno

– estas segura que quieres venir conmigo aun si mi camino está lleno de problemas? – pregunte

– Si – contesto muy enérgica

– Seré tu compañera para que no cargues solo las responsabilidades – añadió

Tome su mejilla

– Si está segura entonces también acéptame – repuse sonriendo

Se arrojó y caí de espaldas sintiendo mi oreja ser mordida levemente

Me aparte un poco y seguido la bese

– Sí que te gusta molestarme – comente

Estando en el suelo la abrace

– te gusta no? – dijo

Sonreí

– y como te ha ido? – pregunte

– tu qué crees? Te estuve esperando y ahora perderé un negocio – respondió

– y eso? – pregunte de nuevo

– Bueno ya debería haberme ido a una cita pero prefiero quedarme contigo –

Me senté

– Enserio que sigues siendo una niña – comente y ella me empujo poniéndose encima

– oye ya se sobre cómo murió tu hermana – dije serio

– y que encontraste? – pregunto

– Bueno es un poco complicado para decírtelo ahora pero ahora el culpable está demasiado lejos y tardara mucho en salir – conteste

– con eso creo que por fin descansara quisiera poder haber ayudado más – dijo bastante desanimada

– Yo igual hubiera querido salvarla – añadí

– cuando la visite le contare sobre lo nuestro…espero que no se enoje conmigo – dijo

– También se enojara conmigo – agregue

–le llevare sus flores favoritas y creo que tocare de nuevo mi violín aunque se molestara por lo desafinado – dije

Absol solo sonrió

– si –

Estuve con ella un tiempo más en el suelo pero solo nos sentamos en la sala y se recostó en mi regazo

– No tengo ganas de visitar a mis padres – comente

– te acompañare aunque sea solo por unos minutos habla con ellos y si no se soluciona algo pues nos vamos – dijo

– Si –

Era bastante relajante estar así

– quieres que pida algo de comer? – pregunte

– No….yo cocinare – replico

Quede en blanco

– Podemos salir a comer mejor – sugerí

– tengo ganas de hacerlo solo déjame –

Se levantó con ánimo y ante un nuevo reto solo respire lento


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogo

Me levante como siempre, estaba aturdido por el cansancio pero me puse de pie y tambaleándome fui a la puerta donde me sostuve un momento mirando en dirección a la sala, la noche anterior había salido a una pequeña fiesta con viejos conocidos entre ellos Mightyena quien estaba muy ocupado con un caso que había surgido en su ciudad que tenía que ver con infiltrados en las fuerzas así que se hacía cargo como siempre usando la fuerza, sin embargo ,continuaba siendo el mismo y al igual que yo se había conseguido compañía en su caso lo ayudo bastante a no tener ese olor de bayas podridas en el pelaje

También estaban otros más con quienes trabaje en algún momento, bebí un poco con ellos compartiendo lo que sucedió en esa villa omitiendo partes. Cuando regrese a la ciudad después de aquello me tome unas vacaciones en las que hice bastante cómo arreglar mi departamento por completo ya que cuando entro la policía hicieron un desastre y con el tiempo libre hice las reformas necesarias en mi oficina volviéndola el doble de segura y con ella parte de mi laboratorio que mejore

Mis días libres después de lo último estuvieron demasiado tranquilo mientras escuchaba a mi amada a quien continúe conociendo más ,no obstante, me sentía demasiado agobiado de no hacer nada más que leer, no había lugar al que salir y la cura ya se estaba produciendo y distribuyendo en lugares donde serviría por si alguien quisiera volver a desatar esa epidemia, igualmente ya había investigado sobre el paradero de mi hermano pero si quería saber más debía ir al mundo distorsión cosa que no deseaba por lo que me mantenía al pendiente de cualquier cambio en los portales ,también tenía algunas medallas por parte de la policía que me dieron pero las deje en una caja en mi dormitorio, Chespin por lo que sabía lo estaba haciendo bien en el colegio cosa que me alegraba bastante

Por mi parte fui a casa de mis padres con quienes de nuevo solo tuve una charla bastante corta y una bofetada por parte de mi padre quien perdió algo de dinero por la mala publicidad que le di, no importo demasiado ya que no me quede mucho volviendo a la ciudad en el mismo día

El día después de regresar tuve una cita y mientras andábamos por el parque mire un grupo de policías andar hacia una avenida donde desaparecieron y quede paralizado con el interés de saber más pero me di cuenta que estropeaba el paseo así que solo pedí disculpas, en si era una ansia de volver a la acción con todo lo que llevaba

Por momentos igual investigaba cosas variadas que tenían que ver con pokemon importantes y solo daba con un resultado esperando a que el caso cerrara, tomaban días pero siempre acertaba lo que deducía, eso alimentaba solamente el querer regresar y con la reunión en ese bar me distraje mucho

Era una tarde bastante callada y el departamento estaba en completa soledad por lo que recostado miraba el techo con mucha melancolía, ser Zorua era más cómodo pero no me quejaba así que con ánimo me levante y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer mientras la esperaba

Entre el sonido de la tetera hirviendo sonó el teléfono, descolgué escuchando una voz bastante agitada

– bu…bueno, hola ahí trabaja el detective Zorua? –

El silbido inundaba todo

Trague saliva al escuchar una llamada por trabajo

– si, en que le puedo ayudar? – respondí

– alguien ha intentado un atentado contra Meloetta – dijo

– Bien…deme la dirección y partiré cuanto antes –

El suceso era en el teatro principal así que debía ir por mi auto, apague la tetera y tomando mi sobrero y mi abrigo fui a la puerta por donde ella entro

– a dónde vas? – pregunto

Cargaba con un paquete pequeño y pude notar un olor dulce conocido ,era simple saber que era pastel

– Al teatro – respondí

– Supongo que tardare así que nos vemos por la noche– dije

Me incline y bese su mejilla

– E…está bien – dijo

Con alegría solo la abrace y con velocidad baje las escaleras encontrándome con Pikachu quien retornaba del mercado

– Hola – saludo

– Hola y adiós – dije

Sali a la calle y corrí al estacionamiento, el tiempo era corto si no quería ser interrumpido por Piplup añadiendo que tenía pensado en ir por Chespin quien por el día estaría en casa ,y si todo marchaba bien lograríamos resolver todo en poco tiempo

FIN

Hola a todos

Espero que estén bien y les agradezco por seguir esta historia ,sí que me tomo tiempo escribirla y editarla pero se me complico mucho más el final ya que no me decidí con quien podría quedarse así que al final opte por tres diferentes aunque también aproveche para cerrar mejor algunas cosas como Xatu y sobre lo que pasaría después ,he leído los comentarios y les doy las gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, también sería una buena forma verla en versión gijinka o leer en todo caso sin ustedes no hubiera continuado y espero que me sigan en los futuros proyectos

Una de las tantas cosas no que esperaba era que hiciera más capítulos al principio quería hacerlo corto como unos seis o siete con diferentes casos pero se alargó mucho y ya ha pasado más de un año por eso también he pensado en hacer otra historia casi del mismo tipo no sé si será un spin off u otra, en todo caso solo tengo la idea pero me falta plasmarla

Vuelvo a repetir lo mismo

¡! GRACIAS!

¡! HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!


End file.
